Life Goes On
by fia's rapier
Summary: Post-DH, no epilogue. Harry never expected that he would live. The war made his life take a turn and left him confused with no idea what to do. . .that was until one person showed him how he could make his life worth living. Hermione's Epilogue will be up soon**
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Harry never expected that he would live. The war made his life take a turn and left him confused with no idea what to do. . . until one person showed him how he could make his life worth living. Post-DH, no epilogue.

**A/N:** Hello there and welcome to the very first chapter of my story, Life Goes On! I hope that you'll enjoy the first story that I've ever written! Please, no flames or rude comments. Any suggestions that can help me improve/become better will be welcome, for as long as it is written in a nice way. The chapters will contain bits and pieces of information from the books. Happy reading!

Thank you very much to **dennisud**, for helping me shape it and to my amazing betas, **clarinet-alto-4ever **and **FeartheOrdinary**. :)

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

** Life Goes On **

_by Fia's Rapier_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

_Over_. I couldn't believe that it was really over.

Voldemort was finally defeated, the battle was won. A few hours ago, I had fulfilled my destiny; I no longer had to suffer the unbearable pain when my scar hurt and I no longer had to see his thoughts and feel what he felt. I was finally _free_, free to mourn the loss of my loved ones, free to live my life. But since I finally completed it, I didn't know how I should start living again. I didn't know what to do, what to _feel_. I was still afraid to face the future. After all, a few hours ago, I had accepted my own death in the hands of a madman, hoping that it would bring about his destruction.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up in bed as I reached for my glasses. White curtains surrounded the rest of the room, as if they were trying to protect me from the outside world. The place was bustling. People were busy; some were being treated, and others tried to help the Healers. After we returned the Elder Wand on the headmaster's tomb, Madame Pomfrey insisted that she should tend to our wounds. We were immediately put on bed rest as soon as we got there, but I didn't know where the others were.

I let out a sigh. Many people still bled because of this war, many innocent people who wanted to fight for the _future_, a future that was now made possible without any fear of death.

I wondered what my future held. Would I have my own family? Would I be able to live a normal life without the fear of someone barging on my doorstep to murder me? Of course I would continue my work and clean whatever Voldemort had left behind. I could never rest easy if I knew that there were still people out there who would try and destroy this world that has only been reborn.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Hermione sitting on the edge of my bed. Brown met the emerald as I attempted to produce a smile. I could see fresh tears that she was trying to hold back seep onto her face. I opened my mouth to try and form words; a sob escaped her delicate frame as she enveloped me into her hug.

"Harry James Potter, you are a fool! You're a great big fool!" Hermione said to me as she punched my chest. "You could've died; you could've left us and not come back again."

I hugged her, and for the first time in a while, I truly smiled. She could've told me that while we were still awake, after we brought the wand to the headmaster's tomb. It was a bit overwhelming for me too, actually, as I finally realized that it was the end of a battle that was long fought.

"I know," I told her. "I am sorry for making you worry."

Hermione broke the hug looked at me, her chocolate brown eyes full of emotions, stared at the depth of mine. "I was so scared; I thought I'd lose you. I thought I would never see you again," she said.

"Don't worry; I'm still here, aren't I? I think I'll still be alive to give you another set of headaches. Wait and see how quickly trouble finds me again." I chuckled. She always knew how to make me smile, despite the fact that I was always the one to bring her to the brink of death. Hermione tried to produce a laugh and failed miserably. There were many consequences to seeing the end of the war, and even if we could finally rebuild and have the peace that we longed for, we would never escape the pain that we had endured so that we could achieve that peace.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of the battlefield that I had seen a few hours back. Countless bodies flooded my thoughts, some of them were barely alive and some had that glassy look in their eyes as they . . . _slept_.

_Horrible. Terrible. Devastating._ Even these words couldn't describe the loss that I felt. So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that the tears finally fell.

"Harry?" I paused as a voice brought me back to reality again. I wiped away the tears that attempted to escape my eyes and tried to somehow . . . smile. "Sorry, I was just trying to take everything all in."

She took my hand and grasped it in hers as I said, "Even after it all, I still can't feel that it is over, you know? Not when I can still see those bodies that are scattered in the Great Hall, or the cries of the people who lost someone they love."

She started to get teary-eyed again. It just _hurt_. It hurts to see a person you care for who was always so strong fall down before you in pain. I _hated_ seeing _them_ cry, I hated seeing _her_ cry. I gestured for her to come into my hug, and she lovingly complied. I put my arms around her, in an effort to somehow ease her pain.

"Ssshh. You know very well that I am never good at seeing girls cry." I tried to laugh as I put my chin on top of her head, rubbing circles around her back.

"I know. You never really do well in those situations." I had been so lost and confused; I realized that someone was missing in the equation.

"Where's Ron? I thought he's with you?"

"He's still with his family, Harry. Fred's death was a huge shock for them; I doubt they will forget the way he just . . . died." I looked at her sad features. Before I knew it, despair abruptly struck me, and I tried to hold back a sob.

People I knew and loved were now there, dead, as they tried to fight for the future they wanted us to have. And . . . they were never coming back. Remus and Tonks left their child, utterly alone with only a young man as his Godfather. Andromeda Tonks was currently very devastated, after losing both her husband and child. And Fred . . . it was still difficult to believe that Fred, who was always a source of life and laughter inside the Weasley household, had left his family behind. The realization shook me so much; it left me, a bewildered boy, who gained nothing from the victory that was won.

Hermione looked at me, a frown creased her face as my tears started to fall again. She just stood there in my embrace, trying to comfort me without words. I tried to exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I stopped my own self-absorbed thoughts for a moment and looked at her. By the look of it, she had cried so much for the last hours. I wanted to ask her how she felt, tell her that everything would be all right and assure her that we can do this together, but I couldn't. I couldn't even promise myself that. I wiped her tears and I closed my eyes. I may not be sure what to do right now, but I wanted to express to her that, somehow, we would make it through just like we always did.

A small smile crept on my face smile as I rubbed her forearm. I closed my eyes and put my chin on her head again. At that moment, I knew that she too, had to _let go. _"You can let it out now, Hermione. I'll be here for as long as you want me."

She started to cry, the sound of her sobs were the only sound that I was able to hear. We stood there for a while, and I held her fragile frame.

"I am scared Harry; I don't know what to do, I don't know how to feel," she choked out. It _hurt;_ it hurt so much when your best friend was crying, and you couldn't even do a thing about it. I pulled her closer into my embrace. And I tried, tried my best, to somehow assure her that I am here.

When she calmed down after a while, I pulled away from her and tried to wipe all the tears that stained her features. She smiled at me and as I tried to find the warmth within her eyes, I was relieved to see that some confidence was recaptured in her brown eyes.

"We should go to Ron; he needs us." Wiping the excess tears, she stood up and offered me her hand to pull me up. I gratefully took it and squeezed it tightly. With an exhale, both of us walked out of the room.

As we walked through the hallway, people were scattered, but I never tried to find out what they were doing. All I wanted to do right then was to retreat back into bed and hold her, Ron and all my loved ones, try to shield them from my own doing. I was the one who brought this terrible war upon them in the first place, just by being their friend.

_Guilt, despair, hope_ . . . emotions swirled inside my mind. But as I held her hand, I tried to reassure myself that maybe, with my friends by my side, everything would be all right.

And I hoped that someday, just _maybe_, everything would fall into place.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review and tell me your opinion! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Back at the Burrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't have made this story.

**A/N:** I'd like to thank the people who were very kind enough to review. I am very happy for all those positive feedbacks and thank you SO much to my amazing BETAs who helped me with my flaws, **clarinet-alto-4ever** and ******FeartheOrdinary**. Enjoy. :)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back at the Burrow**

What would happen if life suddenly pulled you into something that you never really thought was real and then pushed you out of it with no idea what to do next?

These were my thoughts while staring at the ceiling. It had already been two weeks after the burials. So many people had died and I had been there to give all of them a proper goodbye. It was really hard on my part, since it was _my fault_ after all. Then again, the warm and comforting hands of Hermione and Ron helped me get through it all. Hermione kept telling me that it was_ not_ my fault, that they fought for what they believed in, and they all knew what they had signed up for when they joined the battle. But as much as she tried to make some sense of it all, I didn't really _feel_ that way.

When I thought of how tiny Colin looked when he died, how Remus and Tonks looked like they were just asleep, or how people cried when they gave their loved ones their last farewell, it sent shivers down my spine and a feeling of regret welled in the pit of my stomach.

A week and a half ago, Hermione and Ron fought, leaving me miserable as I watched them. I never did anything to stop it. After all, they both had a few points that needed to be considered. Up until this day, they hadn't talked to each other. Hermione wanted to find her parents, and Ron didn't want her to leave just yet. I agreed with him; it was still dangerous for her to leave the country by herself. Ron was still a bit overprotective with his loved ones, especially since he lost his brother. I could only imagine how it felt. But then, if I was in Hermione's place, I would have wanted to see my family too, to go home to their comfort. Still, I couldn't really take any side at all. So when Ron asked me if I would allow her, I knew that I just _had_ to trust her in this, no matter how it would hurt for her to leave. She knew what she was doing, and as much as I wanted to protect her too, I also knew how strong-willed she was. So, I let her go, after making her promise that she'd come back safely. Ron sulked at me, but I told him that I would also want to see my family if I was in her shoes.

Half a week later, she left for Australia and didn't tell Ron about it, which made him _extremely_ angry. He thought it was stupid for her to leave when everything was still out of place and even told me that only a nutter would travel alone, especially while some Death Eaters had still evaded capture.

Our lives were pretty much lived by trying to pretend that everything was bloody normal. The Burrow had become very quiet lately, too quiet for my taste. Mr. Weasley had started working again, trying to assist Kingsley in every way possible in rebuilding the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley would often go out to help as well, seeing that even the Burrow couldn't really keep her busy. I would always try to help her, but I guess she really didn't _want_ help. I planned to return to Grimmauld Place when everything was settled, when I knew that at least, they would be okay. Bill and Fleur had already returned to Shell Cottage. Ron told me that Bill was now currently assisting the Ministry by destroying wards and curses that were set up during Voldemort's reign. Charlie already went back to Romania, and Percy, well, Percy was now trying to give Kingsley all the support he could. Ron had been keeping himself busy by helping George with the shop, so he only came home for about three days a week. I also went there and helped whenever I could. And Ginny had been spending her time with Luna that I hardly saw her in the house at all, except for perhaps, when it was time to eat.

_Ginny_. I have been thinking about my relationship with her ever since everything started to settle down. Days after the war, we both agreed we needed time and space to realize what we really were to each other. We were great friends, but I don't know if it would be okay to resume the same position in each other's lives. I was very relieved that even when we had _that_ talk, we were still pretty much comfortable being around each other afterwards. Sometimes, she would tell me what was bothering her, and I would try to give some brotherly comfort and advice when I could. I tried to do everything in my power to make her feel better.

I sighed. I really didn't know why I felt that things weren't like the way they were before. Funny, I didn't feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach every time I looked at her, couldn't feel the electricity that I always felt when we touched. I realized that she needed someone to understand what she was going through right now, and I knew it would never be someone like me who could give her that. She was a strong girl, I knew that much. It was the very reason why I fancied her. But I knew she also needed someone to lean on during this hard time. Somehow, I couldn't give it to her because a part of me also needed someone to understand, someone with the knowledge of what I have been through to comfort me, and be there. But I never could say that to anyone.

I guess now that the war was over; things would never be the same. And as much as I feared that change, life had already set it into motion. My best friends would now try to go on with their lives . . . move on. They would try to pursue their dreams, and we would have to go on our separate ways. Sooner or later, I would also have to step aside and let them live their lives in peace for once, a life without the threat of death. And still, whenever I thought about what happened before, when I saw those dead people in the Great Hall, it sent chills down my spine.

I closed my eyes in silent reminiscence; I could still remember that day clearly as if it happened yesterday. . .

_The hall was filled with an air of death and despair. I halted, making Hermione and Ron worry. We found Ron in an empty corridor near the Great Hall. He looked like a mess with his tear-streaked, red eyes with an equally red face. He looked so lost, like he had lost his very soul, a walking shell. We went towards him and tried to comfort him, failing miserably to do so. I remained there, shocked, and I didn't do or think of anything._

_I tried to look around, tried to see what was going on, letting myself believe that maybe, just maybe, this was just a figment of my imagination. But when I saw the flaming red hair of the Weasley family still gathered around Fred's broken body, I had to surrender to the truth. There was so much pain was looming around every corner._

_Why did life had to be cruel to those who were good? It should have been me who died! Not Fred, Moody, Tonks, Remus, nor anybody else. They had suffered so much, only to be rewarded with death. It wasn't fair._

_Tears began to fall from my eyes, I let out a sob with such magnitude that I never had before. I cried like a helpless child as my feelings suddenly burst forth. Warm hands enveloped my wretched form; Hermione and Ron were hugging me as stood there and cried._

_Hermione muttered incomprehensible words of comfort while Ron just stood there silently, holding us close as the echoes of his own sobs joined the others in this forlorn Hall. I silently allowed the tears to flow. I didn't even know what I was doing._

_"I can't even tell you how it feels like right now. So many people are dead because of me! Because I was too weak to defeat him. Because I was not smart enough to figure out what Dumbledore had tried to tell me sooner! I was willing to –__"_

_"Don't say that Harry! You have no idea what it felt like when we saw your body in Hagrid's arms! You have no idea how we lost our will to fight. If it wasn't for Neville, we would've just surrendered. You're still here for a reason, and you should be thankful that you still have your life to live. I know it hurts, but you need to be strong for them, for your parents, for us!"_

_I looked into her eyes. In those brown orbs, and I could see pure, grateful relief and sincerity that we were still here, alive. I only nodded at her sentence. It felt a little better that someone gave me the encouragement and a will to move on. And that made me realize that I needed to be strong for the two of them. They fought beside me and trusted me, even when I didn't even know what I was fighting for anymore._

_As I looked at the two of them, I wore a short smile as I wiped away the tears on my face. And then, I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "I am sorry mate; I should be the one comforting you right now."_

_When we finally started walking again, I saw them, holding hands as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. I stopped as I suddenly felt out of place, like I didn't belong with them anymore. This brought a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach that I couldn't decipher, but I tried to ignore it at that moment; Ron needed me._

When I realized that I had been going through this particular scene over and over again, I shook my head to shake it off. For now, I had cast those unknown feelings aside. Was I jealous now that I knew they were officially together? That they fought like an old married couple? Really, I didn't even know what these feelings meant. I needed to get back on track. Kingsley had offered us a position in the Auror Training Program that he supervised directly, and I planned to accept. Hermione was planning to go back to Hogwarts to finish her final year and Ron said he wanted to help George get the shop up and running again before he decided on the matter. So for now, I knew I had to make _some_ decisions for myself.

I finally decided to spend time with my Godson, Teddy Lupin. Maybe I could even be the one who would take care of him, if Andromeda would permit it. I am sure that Sirius would have wanted me to do that, as well as Lupin. Funny, when I thought about my experiences back in the tent, I never even thought about the future, because I knew that I still had a battle to fight.

And now it had come to this.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that the chapter was mostly made up of Harry's thoughts. Please R&R! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares by the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: **So here is the next one. Thank you once again to my lovely BETA, **FeartheOrdinary**, who helped me with the flaws of this chapter. Happy reading and please leave me some of your reviews. Please don't send any flames or rude comments, because this story isn't perfect. :)

* * *

**********-x-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nightmares from the Past**

_I could hear people screaming as I tried to stand up. I scanned the place and saw Death Eaters and students alike, dead and crumpled on the floor._

_Realization hit me._

_I was back again, in a war that should've ended._

_I started to move around. Pain and anguish hit me as I saw the bodies of the people I love splattered on the ground, lifeless and bloodied as they wore that same, familiar, glassy look on their features._

_And before I knew it, I met a bright green light._

_Everything went black._

When I opened my eyes, drips of sweat ran down my face and familiar orb-like eyes were staring at mine. I remembered a friend who owned such eyes, but I knew I would never see him again. I took my glasses from the bedside table and an elf named Winky looked at me with the same orbs.

She stood there with her bat-like ears and played with her hands, as her tatty clothes marred her features. Her eyes were wide and worried, she seemed so nervous about something.

I was surprised at the sudden visit that it rendered me speechless. After a long, awkward silence, she finally opened her mouth and spoke.

"Harry Potter, Winky has heard of you greatness sir. Oh yes. I has been there when you defeated the Dark Lord."

I nodded, not really sure what I should say. "Er – t-thanks. I don't want to be rude or anything, but – why are you here, Winky?"

Winky suddenly looked at the floor and tried to avoid my gaze. "It is difficult, sir. . .Winky wonders where to begin."

The elf suddenly burst into tears and I ushered her to sit on the bed. When she at last managed to stop crying, she sat with her great eyes fixed on me, in an expression of high regard.

"W-winky wants t-to be your servant, sir. W-winky h-has been watching you for days and it is only now that Winky has gathered the courage to talk to you."

I stared at her in disbelief. Hermione would kill me if she found out that I had a house elf for a servant. "Er – I thought you were working at Hogwarts!"

The elf shook her head. "Winky wants a master, Harry Potter. Working at the school proved difficult for Winky now that Dobby is gone, Sir. Winky is having difficulties in befriending the other house elves because her only friend is gone."

Tears streamed from her bright orbs again as she wailed. Before I realized it, I uttered a sigh as the elf dabbed her face with the corner of the grubby shirt she has been wearing.

How should I handle this? I already had Kreacher and I didn't even know what to do with him. Her presence felt so _familiar a_nd as much as it hurt to remember it, it was like I was staring at Dobby's eyes, such eyes that I could never bring myself to refuse.

I remembered those eyes very well, those eyes which had the bravery and guts to stand up for freedom, even if it meant that he had to violate the laws. His eyes were the last thing that I saw before I buried him.

With another sigh, I looked at her again.

"Hang on – _stop _crying. I will _adopt_ you, I would never allow you to become a servant in my household. You will have to accept my rules and work as a free elf, do you understand?"

Winky stared at me with wonder. I knew that what I was doing was hard for her to comprehend, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment. After the war, I spent a long time convincing Kreacher about it and even if the elf was hesitant, he had no choice but to obey because he was bonded to me.

She nodded ferociously, her eyes brimmed brightly with unshed tears and her face was marked with a satisfied smile. I suddenly felt that this elf would be like Dobby. I smiled at her and extended my hand.

Winky was hesitant at first, but shook the hand I held out. "Please go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and tell Kreacher, your new friend, that you will be staying with him. Stay out of trouble; I have enough on my hands as it is."

The elf bowed. "Thank you sir. Winky is most honored to be the friend of the wizard who defeated the Dark Lord."

With another bow, she suddenly disappeared. Leaving me again, alone with my thoughts.

I plopped back into bed as I thought about my recent encounter. I never imagined that I would have another elf in my house; I thought Kreacher would be the last. I started planning what I would have to tell those two, knowing that they would have to be treated well.

But before I could finish my plans, my mind drifted away.

* * *

That morning, I woke up with a painful headache. During the war, sleep was a regular issue for me because of the endless streams of visions and nightmares that haunted me every night. And after it, another set of nightmares flooded me in my dreams. But this time, they weren't visions, they were about death. My loved ones died before my eyes and I was left there, alone, until a jet of green light also claimed my life.

I didn't know if it would ever stop. Back in the past, only Hermione heard my ear-splitting screams. She would always look at me with such concern, even after I yelled at her and I would always feel guilty afterwards. She always knew if something was wrong, as if she could read my very soul. She was always a life-saver, and now that she was away, I felt like drowning myself in misery.

I sat down; sleep won't be an option now that my mind was awake. I put my glasses on and stood up, as I tried to resolve what I would do today. Another sigh escaped me. Why did it feel like I did that too often?

When I looked around, I saw Ron still snoring away in dreamland. He had only been home for a few days so I didn't have the heart to wake him yet. I opened the window slightly and the rush of cold air felt refreshing on my sweaty face. The sun has not yet risen and the place looked peaceful. As I looked at the distant horizon, the cries of the war flooded my ears. And when I closed my eyes, I was back in the battlefield, the burning buildings. . .with the bodies of the. . .dead scattered around.

When I opened my eyes, I tried to shake off the vision and took a shower, before I went down to the kitchen and looked at the time. It would be another hour or two before Mrs. Weasley would show up to fix breakfast so I guess I would just take a stroll. I walked out of the house and sat on a tree, near the little pond. I had often stayed here the past few days, just to get away from everything. Things were not back to the way they were before, the lively and energetic people inside the Burrow felt distant…lost in their own worlds.

Another sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes. How could I face the family who adopted and loved me as their own, when I was the reason they got involved in this war? How could I bring back the life in their once gleeful eyes, when I was the reason it was lost? I wanted to go somewhere, a place that they wouldn't be able to reach me . . . but I couldn't. As much as I tried, it would be impossible to get away from the past. It would always be a part of me and eventually, I would have to face it again.

I know I could never bring back the lives that were lost; I know it would never be the same. . . .Then again, Fred and the others sacrificed their lives so that we could live in a world that was peaceful, carefree and _safe_. I could always try blaming myself but what would that accomplish? _Nothing._

"What are you doing?"

Startled, I searched for the source of the familiar voice, which sounded like it had just woken up. I was surprised to see Ron Weasley's familiar grin as he walked over to me.

"Nothing new, I was just…thinking."

"You always do that a lot these days mate, give yourself a break." He yawned as he sat next to me, resting his body on the trunk of the tree. I offered him a smile, I knew that I wasn't then only one who thought a lot, because the look on his face was already a give-away. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. But I also have to rest from my issues every once in a while. Sooner or later I'll have to face them, so what I think about most is how I am going to get through it."

He gave me a sincere smile and I was impressed by his answer. "You're quite brave, mate. When did you grow up?"

Ron gave me a friendly punch in the arm as he chuckled. Then, his eyes stared at the sky. "It's just – sooner or later, I'd have to move on. I can't _live_ while thinking about it. Everyone will get worried, not to mention loony. Mum and Dad are getting very anxious, you know, seeing you like this. Ginny and the others have been asking as well."

His eyes seemed distant as I looked at him. They contained a magnitude of emotions swirling around and yet, one stood dominant above the others, _hope_. A pregnant pause followed us as we watched the rising sun. It was always a good thing to sit with your best mate and do nothing. Sometimes you just had to enjoy the view, take a break while you sort your issues.

After a while, Ron's eyes shined with excitement. "Oi, did I tell you that people chased me all about Diagon Alley when George asked me to go and buy something? It was maddening; I had to hide in all sorts of places. Mind you, I wanted to know how it was to be famous, but certainly not like that."

The change of topic was refreshing, but unexpected. I laughed at him and punched his arm in return. "I bet you loved it."

"Well, at first I _did _love all the attention they gave me. But really, everyday? I would just face one angry Hermione than deal with that bunch of lunatics!"

He suddenly sighed at the mention of Hermione and it became awkward for the both of us. Her departure was always a topic that we tried to avoid, something that we never really brought up. It was hard for us not to worry about it and at the same time, both of us would always grew somber and distant whenever we heard her name. Ron retreated back to his space and tried to look at the sky once again while I thought of Hermione. Did she manage to find her parents? Were they already safe and ready to go back here? When would we see her again?

"I wonder . . . how she's doing." Words escaped quickly from my mouth before I got the chance to catch them.

Ron looked at me with surprise in his face and chuckled. "I guess they're all right. I know I worry about her safety but she was always as hard-headed as a hippogriff. So I think people wouldn't want to mess around and pick a fight with her. She's _that_ terrifying when she's mad. Remember during fourth year? When she blackmailed Rita Skeeter? That was awfully scary."

My mind suddenly went back to the past and laughed. What he said was true in every sense, Hermione _was _a bit terrifying. ". . .or when she conjured those birds during sixth year."

"When she did that, I told myself that I would never talk to her again. Those bloody birds were a nightmare!"

Our laughter echoed as we both imagined how Hermione would conjure up those birds again to anyone who would dare threaten her. When it died out, both of us stared at the sky as we rested on tree's strunk.

"I always wondered . . . why you never were the focus of her anger."

Startled, I stared at Ron, who just offered me a small smile as he resumed looking at the view. Come to think of it, I really never did become a subject of Hermione's wrath. The only time that I had to face her ire was when that bloody potions book went in my possession. Even then, we tried to resolve it civilly. I knew I wasn't perfect and neither was she, but we both know what we were to each other. . .and that overruled _everything_. "I don't. . .really know. I guess we just, er – both know that our friendship come first."

Ron just gave me a small smile. I knew it was also true for him. After all, even if it took some time, both of them always made it through their differences. With a laugh, he set off again on telling how he faced Hermione's wrath many times. We told our own different encounters with an angry Hermione, this time, with smiles on our faces. It may be different for each of us but the memories of those times gave us a light feeling that I thought I have already forgotten.

I remembered when she told us not to break rules during our first year, but she ended up going with us.

Then, Ron and I thought of the time when she handed the Firebolt to McGonagall just because she thought it wasn't safe. It was very. . ._typical_ of her. She always tried to find a way to make sure that we were safe, even if she had to sacrifice many things because of it. Sometimes I wondered why we never thought about _why_ she did it, rather than complain. Thankfully, it all worked out in the end.

When I thought about how she surprised us when she started breaking the rules because of Umbridge's horrendous treatment to almost all Hogwarts students, I couldn't help but be proud. I knew deep inside that Ron was also proud of Hermione, though he never had the heart to show it in front of her. I mentioned it to him and both of us looked at each other and laughed again when we remembered how the centaurs took Umbridge away because of Hermione's genius. When she set her mind on something, she would always make it a point to succeed. I guess that's what made both of us proud. Remembering all of this reminded us of how much we missed her, even if it was unspoken and most of all, how much she meant to both of us.

And right when we were about to get serious, Ron's stomach growled at us. "Bloody hell; guess it's time for food."

I smiled. I guess some things never change. Bloody hell indeed.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was the chapter? R&R! Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Realizations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

******A/N:** Well, here is the next chapter. I want to thank my awesome BETA, **FeartheOrdinary, **who managed to turn this chapter magical. Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

A few weeks after my nightmare, many others continued to haunt me . . . and I finally had enough and decided that I should take a Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Kingsley had visited me a few days previously and told me that my Auror Training would start in early August. It seemed as if I would be forced to go back to Hogwarts for the first year, along with a few others. He said that I would have to learn advanced magic and duel with instructors before he could take me into the Advanced Program for Trainees that was located in the Ministry.

Grimmauld Place was also shaping up the way I wanted it to be. After forcing Ron to go shopping with me in Diagon Alley and some muggle shops, I finally decided on how I wanted the house to look. I spent countless times trying to budget the gold that Sirius had left me and the gold that was in my parent's vault. I knew it was enough to let me live for many years without work, but I also wanted to save it for the future. Ron and Luna decided to help with the renovation; it made me grateful for the company that they provided after so much isolation. Everyone had been busy with their lives that I realized, I also had to move on and stand on my own two feet.

Ron had been very enthusiastic with giving me a hand because of the short vacation that George gave him. It seemed that he was finally trying to stand back up after Fred's untimely death. He was excited and wanted to help plan everything with me. . But what made me smirk was that I noticed that he was getting closer to a certain blond-haired witch these days.

The following days had been busy for the three of us. Without Hermione here, we were forced to read books and learn spells that would help us with various household chores. It was also a bit difficult dealing with so many Permanent Sticking Charms that we had to rid ourselves of. Luna amusingly told us stories about various creatures that lurk within the cabinets and rooms and Ron seemed _very_ interested and enthusiastic about her stories. Ginny came around a few times, but always left pretty early.

The elves were also a great help. After I told them about the rules I had set up, Winky and Kreacher had been more enthusiastic with the chores. Both of them helped us in removing the frame of Walburga Black. Kreacher seemed hesitant at first, but I told him that he could keep it. Because of this, we found out that elf magic could remove the Permanent Sticking Charm that had been such a pain in our arse. At first, Ron was shocked to see Winky in Grimmauld; he even told me that Hermione would kill me once she was back. But he warmed up to the idea and was enjoying the company of the elf because she served warm food and company.

A week after our cleaning begun, Grimmauld Place looked cozy enough to live in. The long hallways that were visible after opening the front door were now lit by bright lamps that Ron had picked. They gave the hallways a decent, refreshing look. The wallpapers and carpets were replaced with new ones and the walls have been painted with a white canvas. Pictures of all sorts hung neatly on the walls. Mrs. Black's portrait was replaced by a huge picture of the First and Second Order of the Phoenix. The troll umbrella stand was also removed and replaced by a wooden rectangular one.

The dining room has also been renovated. The long wooden table where the Order usually held their meetings and dinner was replaced by a glass table which could hold up to twelve people, and could be charmed to hold quite a few more. There were also black chairs that matched the pristine look of the table. The dresser holding the Black family crest was now painted in white, and the walls were lined with a light green canvas with trees that contained white flowers, after I remembered the white roses that Hermione had put on my parent's graves.

At the end of the hallway, the stairs that lead to the upper floors were now decorated with lights that hung neatly on Gryffindor-colored walls. There was now a cupboard under the stairs that Ron and I made so that the elves could have a decent room. There, Kreacher shrunk Mrs. Black's portrait and covered it with a cloth so that it would not produce any sort of noise that would startle us. White walls hung on the walls inside the cupboard and two little white beds were covered in green and pink blankets and pillows, respectively. Two little dressers with outfits were also handpicked for both of them.

On the first landing, two rooms were also renovated. The drawing room was now made into an office, or rather, a miniature library. Its walls were covered by books and some framed pictures, and painted in Gryffindor colors. The bedroom that was once shared by Hermione and Ginny was now a guest room with white and blue colors, picked by Ron and Luna. The bathroom was made into a shower room, surrounded by light green tiles.

Ron chose the other bedroom on the second floor. It also has a Gryffindor-themed walls and loads of different pictures hung across the walls of the room along with the posters of the Chudley Cannons. I never did interrupt a busy Ron when he was decorating the place so I never saw how it turned out afterwards.

On the third floor, the room were Arthur and Molly had slept was now Hermione's. We have painted it white for now and we decided that it would be for her to choose what she would do with it. Fred and George's former room was now adorned with green and white walls and would become a guest room until further notice. I wanted to make it Teddy's room in the future.

Sirius' bedroom was cleaned and the bikini-clad muggle women that hung from its walls were removed. I also hung some pictures on the walls. We casted some repairing charms inside the room and I put all my belongings there, but never got the chance to put any decorations up yet. Regulus' room was also refurbished. We removed all the newspaper clippings and placed them on an enlarged broom cupboard that we made into a storage room. For now, only the master bedroom remained untouched.

Now, after days of hard work, Ron and I were resting on the living room. We finally finished what we ought to do and were done for the day. Luna had already said goodbye to us, because she had an urgent family business to attend to, one that involved chasing after Crumpled Horned Snorkacks and the like.

Silence enveloped the room for a while before Ron finally cleared his throat and spoke, "Hermione owled mom, she said she will be back in two weeks."

I shifted my gaze to the fireplace, just the thought that she would be back made me a bit jumpy. I tried to look nonchalant and gave a small smile. "Really? Great then, we can let her decide on the decorations of her the room."

He chuckled at me as he examined the fruits of our work. The house has been better now that you wouldn't even realize that it once belonged to a pureblood family. It was very calm and friendly. I had a satisfied smile; I guess _she_ would like it here.

For a while, I tried to imagine how she would react to the change once she was back, and my gaze darted to Ron's lanky form. Somehow, disappointment gnawed on my insides when I realized that she hadn't told that me she was coming back. I felt _jealous._

"H-have you been in touch with Hermione while she was away?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat at the mention of her name. Thinking about it, why did I feel jealous of her relationship with Ron? Why did I feel like I had to go through him to find out about her?

He shook his head at me and his blue eyes suddenly looked distant again. "No. I haven't received any letter from her, nor have I written one."

His gaze drifted away as a tinge of sadness and disappointment covered his blue eyes. With a sigh, he turned his eyes to me and said, "I don't know Harry, why was it always so hard for her to understand me? I was only worried about _her_ and the Death Eaters were still on the loose! Couldn't she comprehend that with her _brilliant_ brain of hers?"

I fiddled with my hands and tried to avoid looking at him. "I know. But sometimes, you also have to try and understand her, even if she doesn't understand you. You've known Hermione for 7 years now; she was your _best friend _then. Now, someone so much more, you have to let her make her own decisions and support her, _respect_ her."

I slumped back on my seat and looked at Ron's dumbfounded expression. I knew he meant well and he loved Hermione, but there were times that he had to learn. With a sigh, I shifted from my seat and looked at my hands. . .thinking about the past.

"When I thought about her sacrifice just because of this bloody war, I thought about how it must be hard for her to sit here and wait knowing that her parents didn't even know that they had a daughter."

I looked at Ron and somehow, willed him to understand. "We should understand that it's her duty as their daughter to restore the life they once had."

His lips quirked into an awkward smile as he said, "I guess so."

For a while, I thought about what I just said and when I finally faced Ron, his eyes were now bright with understanding. He realized that I was looking at him and he placed a hand on my shoulders as I searched his face for any emotion that would suggest that I shouldn't have said anything. "Thanks for the advice, mate. I'll do my best to understand her here on out."

He smiled at me and I returned the favor as I gave him a masculine hug.

But deep inside, even though my advice was sincere, I was having a hard time accepting that she was Ron's _girlfriend_. There was this _feeling_ I couldn't decipher, something that I didn't grasp yet. "You have to, Hermione deserves as much. Whether you like it or not, she has been the foundation of the trio. Please, take care of her, Ron, she means so much to me."

_More than you think, more that you will ever know._

Without Hermione, I doubt if Ron and I would have made it. Without her, I don't think I would've survived living in that tent alone. Without her, I would have been dead or tortured now; I could have been Voldemort's slave.

"I promise you, I will try my best. And er – I'm sorry that you and my sister didn't work out. I mean, she is still your friend. She handled it all pretty well."

I nodded at him and awkward silence resumed once again. I found myself looking at the few details inside the room. Finally, Ron broke the silence, which was too uncomfortable for him to bear. "I was wondering Harry, what will you do after all of this? You know, have you decided to go for Kingsley's proposal?" I nodded.

"I guess. . . But it would be difficult because he decided that I should go back to Hogwarts, you know, training and stuff. According to him, it'll be better to train and be taught by the professors at the school, now that only a few students planned to go back, than to wait idly for our _'mess of a Ministry'_ to repair itself."

I found myself chuckling at the thought. Even though Kingsley was now Minister of Magic, he still thought that _his _Ministry was a mess. "How about you? Have you decided to take the Auror training?"

Ron looked at me and I saw the hesitation in his eyes, like he was trying to keep something from me. "Er –– I decided to take it when George can take care of himself."

"Oh –"

He gave a small laugh as he examined his wand. "I reckon it would be a while before I decided on the matter. How long would you be staying at Hogwarts?"

"I reckon I will be there until the end of April. After that, I have to go do fieldwork and cases."

Kreacher suddenly shouted 'dinner' and I stood up, only to be pulled back into the couch again. Irritated, I looked at him with a glare but my irritation vanished when I felt his sudden uneasiness. "What's wrong?"

"Harry, can I ask you something? Please take care of Luna while you're at Hogwarts. I know you'll watch out for Hermione and Ginny but please look after her too. When I was grieving Fred's death, she was there."

While I was waiting for him to continue, Ron played with his hands as he thought of the things he wanted to say. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to force out words and his eyes were thoughtful. Even the muscles on his jaws tightened when he tried to speak. "I know I could've relied on you guys but I didn't want to burden you. I know you lost just as much. She's like a sister to me. I don't know, I just feel overprotective of her for some reason, just like I am with Hermione."

I think it was a while before I finally came into terms with what he just said. I smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Sure thing, mate. Luna is my friend too, and a wonderful one at that."

Ron chuckled nervously. "As much as I love Hermione, I can share some things with Luna that I can't seem to with Hermione."

With a sigh, I nodded at him. I felt a bit hurt with what he had said… but truthfully, I understood what he felt. My heart then gave a loud thud in my chest as I tried to put my own request into words.

"Ron? I want you to take care of Hermione, too, er – love her …be there for her."

I suddenly felt my heart break at the mention of those words.

* * *

That night, while I getting ready for bed, images of Hermione kissing with Ron during the war flashed repeatedly on my mind. For some reason, it hurt a lot and I kept dying at the thought that she and Ron were together.

And then . . .I reminisced.

I had never thought of these things but Ron's words shook me. I didn't think I was only getting overprotective of Hermione, I just _had_ to make sure that she was happy with him. Even though I was reluctant, I know I had to give them my blessing. They were my best friends, they deserve as much from me, after all that they've been through. . .that _we'd _been through. But, I was hurt every time Ron told me that he loved her. It caused me pain to hear those words.

And then, I realized what those feelings _really_ held.

Hermione has been there for me, and these feelings were the actual proof of what she was in my life. With that, I mused more…

I was happy knowing that she was always there, and that she _had_ always been there for me… and I couldn't find it in myself to let her go. During my first year, I had always been awed because she knew so much; she had _always _saved our skins with her brilliance.

As I closed my eyes, her words echoed in my mind. _"__Books! And cleverness! There are more important things — friendship and bravery and — oh Harry — be __careful__!"_

Every year, Hermione always worked out a plan but then, seeing her petrified form in second year was a dreadful memory. I remembered how I had held her hand when I was completely helpless, and how I wished that she was there with us. She would always give me strength. And even when I thought that it was up to Ron and me to solve the riddle, it was _her_ who helped us in the end. I could still feel the relief I felt when she ran towards me screaming, "_You solved it! You solved it!_"

When Sirius was about to receive the Dementor's Kiss, it was her again, it had been her all along, who saved my life. Without her, I would never have had the chance to know the only family member that I never knew I had, and I would also never have had experienced his love, no matter how short-lived it was. For a while, I stared at the picture on my bedside table, the one which only had the both of us, and took it.

The year it was taken was not a good memory for me. As I remembered how shocked I was when my name was mentioned in the Goblet of Fire, it was her who remained when everyone else turned their backs against me. She was and had always been my rock, the one who constantly gave her best just to try and help me out. My hand suddenly touched my cheek and a goofy smile erupted from my lips when I remembered her kiss on my cheek.

When I put the picture back to the bedside table, I recounted the anguish I felt when I didn't believe in her during our fifth year. It caused me a lot of reasons to be angry of myself afterwards, if only I had listened to her. And still, even when she knew deep inside that I was wrong, she still followed me and I couldn't breathe when I saw her lying on the floor, after Dolohov has cursed her.

But even with these memories, I smiled at myself when I heard Cho's words echoing in my head; DA was _darling_ Hermione's idea, wasn't it? And it was _brilliant_.

I flopped back on the bed and I put my hands on my eyes, laughing as I remembered some moments that I shared with her. When we were alone in the wilderness and I was totally unsure of what I should do, she didn't leave me. And who has been with me when I first visited my parent's grave? _Her_.

It was her. It had been her all along, and my heart couldn't deny it any longer.

I am in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! R&R, you opinions matter. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the positive reviews. I am glad you liked my work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the support and thank you to my BETA, **FeartheOrdinary, **who, despite her busy schedule, helped me with this chapter. Please R and R. :)

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

A week quickly turned into a month. Hermione had returned and I found myself thinking more and more of her despite my attempt to forget about these feelings. This month was the longest; because I pulled all possible measures just to avoid her and the Burrow. I wanted to be her best friend, someone who would support her with her relationship, but I just...couldn't, going there would only produce feelings of jealousy that would disappoint them.

But I also know that I couldn't possibly hide from her forever.

As the days went by, I wondered what would happen when Hermione realized that I was avoiding them. I couldn't possibly force myself to be somewhere near her, when I knew very well what my feelings were. And for the first time, keeping a secret from her scared me, _what if she found out?_

Ron owled me last month and told me they made up, that they were finally all right. I literally choked the pumpkin juice that I was drinking when I received that letter, but deep down, I always knew that it would come.

After that, I would always pick up an excuse, like I'd be visiting my Godson or that I needed to go somewhere to do something important. Ron would always ask when they could visit but I would try and produce more excuses just to escape. I was not exactly _lying_; I just made the arrangements after I read the letter. Many times, the elves helped me fabricate the lies.

I really missed them and every day, the urge to go see them became stronger. I found myself wanting to go back to the times that the Trio still existed. When Ron and Hermione decided to be together, I was left by myself. I couldn't think of being with them just because the three of us were best friends, when I knew that deep inside my heart, just _knowing_ that they were together hurt me.

But what hurt me the most was that I couldn't be near her, not now when my feelings have changed into something else. They were still _my_ best friends, that was something that was and never going to change, but for now, I had to let them be.

I finally realized that I was living on _memories._ Memories of being with them, memories that only the three of us shared. Memories of being with her, alone in that dreadful tent during the Horcrux hunt, as we lived in the comfort that we still had each other. Memories of the fourth year, when she was the only one who believed in me.

The hoot of an unknown owl put my thoughts into place as it tapped through my window. It was majestic and it carried an air of elegance that was only associated with pure-blooded families. I let it in and unrolled the parchment.

When I finally opened the letter, a slender, unfamiliar writing stood with such grace, like the owl that delivered it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I thought about the vacation that you wanted me to take and I would to accept it, if that is okay. I would have you take care of Teddy for three weeks, so that you would still have time to prepare for your upcoming return to Hogwarts. Come on over when you have time, your little Godson and I will be waiting for your arrival._

_PS: I also have something to give you something when you get here._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Yes!_ She finally agreed to let me have Teddy for a while. I _tried_ and tried and tried to convince Andromeda about it for some time, so that I could bond with him. But she always declined my offer and often told me that she could handle it, that I needed to enjoy the remaining time I had before my Auror Training started. Sometimes, she would add that I had been through worse and I was the one in need of a vacation. What she didn't know was that I longed to finally do something, and taking care of Teddy would do the trick.

After I made myself presentable, I told Kreacher and Winky to clean the house and get my room ready for the arrival of Teddy. And before I took off, I also had them change into new clothes so that we could go shopping for stuffs and groceries in Diagon. And just like that, I was gone.

* * *

A very enthusiastic hug enveloped me when I arrived on her doorstep, before finally letting me inside the house.

"Teddy's in his room dear, I've just put him to sleep. How've you been?" Mrs. Tonks looked at me with weary eyes. She looked so tired and there was a tinge of sadness when she spoke.

"Loads better. I was ecstatic to get here." I smiled at her and she nodded at the sincerity of my words.

"Would you like a cup of tea? Molly sent me a letter, asking how you were doing. It seemed as if you still haven't been talking with them, Harry, they know you always stop by here."

I nodded and was struck at the truth of her words.

When I first arrived here, I would never imagine that I would be close to Andromeda. At that time, she was still grieving and her grandson was the only thing that kept her happy. Those were the days that I hardly responded to her questions in fear of opening the fresh wounds on our hearts from the war. But now, we always talked about arbitrary things, and she mostly told me about her family. Sometimes, I would also tell her about my days in Hogwarts and of course, about Ron and Hermione.

"Well, I wanted to. But I was avoiding someone." I tried, wishing that she wouldn't ask more. Even with all the lies I said, I couldn't lie to her.

"You've finally realized that you love her, didn't you?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me with a glint in her eyes. When silence indicated that her statement was correct, an upward curve suddenly sprouted from her lips as she smiled. All that time, I stayed silent, too caught up with what she said to answer.

I felt my eyes bulge from the unexpected turn of events. "H – How did you know?"

_I never told anyone!_ I was afraid of what could happen if someone knew. Andromeda seemed to notice my discomfort. "Don't be afraid, Harry. I won't tell anyone," she said with a wink. Then, she went to the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I could hear the sound of kitchenware clinking from where I was on the living room. For a while, only that sound occupied my thoughts, followed by the sound of boiling water. My face fell into a frown. Did she know that it was Hermione who I was talking about? Or was it someone else?

When I sat down, my gaze followed Andromeda as she walked to where I was a cup in hand. She smiled at me and urged me to take a sip at the tea. I nodded and complied but all the while, my thoughts were still occupied by her words, "_you finally realized that you love her, don't you?_"

A chuckle suddenly came out of nowhere and I suddenly snapped out of my reverie. When I traced the source, I heard Andromeda's laughter permeate throughout the room. Then, she looked at me with light in her eyes and came to my side. Unexpectedly, she cupped my cheek and smiled at me. "It was easy to tell, really. For a woman like my age to know of these things is not a big thing, you see."

I felt my jaw stiffen as I tried to form words. "How? I mean – Er ––"

A chuckle escaped from her lips as she sat back into the couch. I felt her hands leave my cheeks as she settled beside me. She closed her eyes and gave a small sigh. "When we talk, I would easily notice the gleam in your eyes when I ask about her and how you would frown when you tell me about the things she has been through."

She opened her eyes and smiled. I always felt light when I spoke with Andromeda, even though I barely knew her. "You see, it was in these memories that I noticed how different you see her from others. You would talk about Mr. Weasley, about the time you spent together and how much you value your friendship with him or about Molly and her motherly affection towards you but when you talk about Ms. Granger, I felt like you were being transported back to the time the memory happened."

A smile suddenly formed on my lips at her words and Andromeda looked at me in the eye with a glow that I only saw today. "Your eyes gave it away, they always do. It was in your eyes that I saw care, loyalty, honesty and love. And that made her different from everyone else."

With a sigh, I shifted my gaze and looked at my hands. "But I know that it could never happen because she's my best friend. Even when I already know that I should support her, comfort her or be the best friend I ought to be, I couldn't do it. I couldn't find it in me to face them both and it hurt. I feared that if they would find out about it, our friendship would drift apart. Being friends with them was the only right thing that I have left, and I just couldn't risk it."

I lowered my gaze into the floor, too embarrassed to even face her after what I just said. But warm, comforting hands found their way back into my cheeks as she shifted my gaze back to her. "My dear, you showed a lot of love for her by allowing yourself to understand that she loves him. You also supported her by just accepting that fact. And you _would_ be comforting her if you would be there during the time that she needed you. That's love, Harry."

She wiped a stray tear away from my face as she sighed. She looked at the ceiling; her gaze was far away, like she was seeing things from her past. "I met Ted when we were just in our first year. He was my best friend and he taught me many things about life that I never really knew. He was a very lively person and he could always make someone smile. He...opened my eyes to something much more."

A ghost of a smile escaped from her features as she closed her eyes in silent reminisces. Guilt squirmed inside my stomach as I realized what she has lost because of the war. I clenched my fists and shut my eyes. "I – I'm –"

But before I could say another word, Andromeda spoke, "Love is shown in extraordinary ways, and you showed it by understanding and respecting her decisions...by trying to be happy for her even when it hurt you."

When I opened my eyes, I found her smiling at me. "You fear this because you love her, but you can't show just how much, in the fear that they might notice. And I'll say this Harry, you _should_ show her, not just because you are _in love_ with her, but also because she has been special to you ever since the day you met her. She stood by you when everyone walked away, and now it's your turn to show her how much she meant and think of what will make her happy."

I was a lost boy who didn't know what to do, and I hung onto Andromeda's every word. "How could I do that? I mean, all I ever did was cause her trouble!"

I was frustrated, very. But Andromeda only chuckled at my reaction. "You'll figure that out on your own. You _know _her. Love does not only come from the heart Harry, it's a combination of both the mind and the heart. You use your mind to understand the one you love and your heart to show it. Think of what you want to do for her and you'll find it."

I never thought that Andromeda Tonks would help me feel better and I never felt the reality of her words before now. I was just a child who was taught an important lesson and finally realized what it meant. "Maybe you're right Mrs. Tonks. I'll try to be the best friend she knew. Thanks, for letting me tell you about it. I feel much better now."

I hugged her tightly, as tears began to fall. This was the only time that I felt sad that I didn't have a family to tell my problems to, a family that could be there to support me when everything else was falling apart. But still, I am really grateful that she was there, happy that there was someone willing to listen and understand what I was going through.

Our hug was interrupted by a baby's cry. When I broke the hug, Andromeda smiled at me and gestured for me to follow her to Teddy's room. "I seems like the little one's awake. We should go and see him now, he will be ecstatic when he sees his Godfather again."

A few minutes later, I was holding three month-old Teddy as gently as I could. He looked so fragile...and he was adorable. Remus and Tonks would be proud if they were here. As I stared at the little one's eyes, my heart began to melt.

Teddy stared at me and a tiny smile crept on the corner of his lips when he realized who I was. I felt my eyes began to moisten and I suddenly started to talk.

"Hey little man, Uncle Harry's here." I let his tiny little hands grip my finger as I rocked him. When I first visited him, I never knew that I was capable of doing this.

"I remembered like it was only yesterday when your father announced to me that I would be your Godfather. I had mixed emotions for having such privilege but now...I am really glad. I promise you, I'll try to be the best Godfather that I can be. I will buy you toys and take you to Quidditch matches, cook you good food, give you candies, I'll even bring you to Zonko's or the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Teddy seemed to realize what I was saying, for his hand gripped mine a little tighter. I carefully kissed his cheek and held him closer as I whispered, "But most of all little one, I want you to know that I'll love you like your dad and mum loved me, I'll love you like you were my own."

I sighed as I tried to remember the times I talked with Lupin and now, here I am. "It seems like it was only yesterday that your dad talked to me about my parents and now, well, let's see. . .

Your parents were good ones, really. They were some of the best people that I ever met. Your mum was a bit clumsy and crazy. She always gave us a good laugh when we needed one. She was also a great Auror. And your dad was a very loyal friend of my parents. And I am proud, proud that you are their son. Maybe, when you're old enough, I can tell you more about them."

Tears escaped from my eyes and suddenly, the baby started smiling again, as if he understood every word. I didn't notice that Andromeda was already back. When I turned towards her direction to hand her the baby, she already had tears falling from her eyes.

"Thank you," she muttered as gave to me the bag that contained Teddy's things. I carefully gave Teddy back to her as I examined the bag, but was interrupted when Andromeda placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Before you go, I want you to have this." She had a rectangular box in her hands and she placed it on my lap as both of us sat down.

"It contains documents, papers and pictures that Lupin left me. He told me that I should give it to you when time comes. And this," she placed a ring on my hand, "was your mother's. Give it to the person you see fit to have your heart. After all, your father chose a good witch to love."

I stood there for a few seconds, staring at a ring that once belonged to mum. It was a simple, delicate ring made up of white gold with an emerald-colored diamond on the center, surrounded by little white diamonds. I studied its features for a while and tried to imagine my mum wearing it before I placed it in my pockets.

Andromeda handed Teddy back to me when I was set. "You should go now. It's getting late. And you still need to run some errands."

I wanted to hug her but the baby in my hands did not permit me to do so. With another smile, I exited the room to call the two elves. With a small pop, the two stood in front of me.

"What is it Master? Kreacher is glad that master called him. Winky is too." Kreacher said and looked at Winky, who smiled and nodded at me with large, tennis ball-like eyes. I lowered myself to their level and smiled as I showed them the baby.

"We have go to Diagon Alley to buy some things for little Teddy here. He is my Godson and he will be staying with us for a while. And before I forget, we also need to buy some groceries from the supermarket and maybe some potions, I'm running out of them." Both elves nodded and Winky went to get the Teddy's bag as I put the other box inside. Before we left, I murmured my thanks to Andromeda and took off.

When we arrived at Diagon, I casted a glamour charm that would help hide who I was and tried to walk as fast as I could to the nearest grocery shop, with the elves trailing behind. The baby started crying and I cursed mentally because I forgot to ask Andromeda some advice for these sorts of situations. I figured he was hungry so I just went for his bottle and fed him as I sat on the bench located inside of the supermarket. _Thank Merlin it worked!_

I looked at the elves and ushered them to go ahead. "Take whatever it is you want, I will just go and find you when Teddy finishes his bottle. Try to find out if there are potions in here, though. I'm gonna need them." With that, the elves gave me a warm smile and ran to the direction of the shelves. I was glad they were enjoying this; it was not much, but at least I was trying to make a change. They were already wearing different sets of clothes and would even vocalize their opinions at times. As I settled Teddy in my arms, I noticed that he had fallen asleep so I followed the elves and went shopping.

But once we apparated back to Grimmauld, I found Hermione Granger's brown eyes staring at mine.

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please hit the review button on your way out! R&R, you opinions matter. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Alleviation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Thank you for all the support dear readers! Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Alleviation**

_Bloody Hell_.

I thought she would come here sooner or later but I never expected that 'later' would be _now_. I tried to open my mouth to speak, to _explain_ to her. I knew I had a lot to tell her, give an explanation why I haven't been seen her after she came home.

But then, I noticed her seemingly pale appearance and her bloodshot eyes. My instinct got the best of me and I looked at the elves. "Kreacher, please get Teddy and tuck him in my bed. And Winky, please make dinner so that all of us can eat." I gave the sleeping Teddy to Kreacher, who was more adept in handling him, and in just a matter of seconds, they scooted out of the hall.

Before I could even ask, I was crushed into a bone-breaking hug.

I could feel the weight of her sobs as she cried. I let her cry in my shoulders for a while, rubbing her back, as I thought of reasons why she was crying. . ._again_. I didn't know how to comfort her, so I just stayed there with her and closed my eyes as I whispered, "Sssshhhhh. It's alright Hermione, I'm here."

It could've been like this, under different circumstances. It could've been the two of us. If I had only noticed _sooner_ how I loved her. I _knew_, I already knew I loved her from the start. She was always the _one_.

With her, I felt _safe_. I knew that with her around, everything would be fine, everything would work out. If I had only known sooner, maybe, just maybe. . .she would've been my chosen one, not Ron's.

But then again, I was too late, always too late.

The hug lasted for a few more minutes more before she broke it. I looked into her eyes, those eyes that promised safety, care, compassion, loyalty and never-ending friendship, those eyes that always saw the very depth of my soul. It took me awhile before I finally tore my gaze away and remembered to address the matters that I needed to _know_.

"What happened?"

She sniffed and produced a small smile. I let her take her time to gather her thoughts and quietly wiped away the remaining tears on her face. I gave her a small smile and quietly waited until she was finally calm enough to speak.

"I h-had a fight with Ron b-because h-he doesn't w-want me to return to Hogwarts. H-he said I can a-always join the t-two of you and t-train as an Auror but I couldn't just give up o-on s-school."

I pulled her back into another hug as I tried to hush her, but she kept talking. "I h-have b-been thinking about what I wanted to do w-when I left to find my p-parents and I thought t-that finishing school will b-be the f-first step to achieve my goal."

I rubbed circles around her back as she took a huge gulp of air and exhaled. I know she was struggling with this and it pained me. Why did Ron do this again? He promised me! "H-he t-told me that I was always thinking of myself, that I didn't care about what he felt and that I should also try to understand I tried, I really tried to but it's just –"

I pulled her closer and murmured comforting words softly in her ears as she cried again. When I finally had enough, I wiped away her tears and cupped her face with my hands, willing her to look at me. "It will be okay, he'll come around. Knowing him, he just wanted to make sure that you will be safe by keeping you close. He would need time to understand it. Stop crying, I'll be with you until he can finally find it in him to apologize."

I sighed as I enveloped her closer in my hug. "Both of us know Ron, he's just as frustrated as I am because of how the things turned out but everything will be ok." I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in my touch. I was never good with crying women, especially if that woman was your best friend. I have never been _that_ open with my feelings either. Hermione was always fierce and strong, so when I saw her face filled with tears, I felt. . .useless.

We stood there for a while as I tried to sooth her. I didn't know how much time has passed, nor did I care. All I wanted was to make her feel better and see her smile again. "Don't cry, just hex him or something. I'm sure some birds will be more than willing to do it for you."

She chuckled at what I said and punched me in the chest. Relief washed over me when I felt the old Hermione coming back and I couldn't help but smile."Thank you for being here. W-we were always having rounds these past few weeks and I just couldn't take it anymore."

I smiled at her and wiped her tears. "Anytime, that's what I'm here for."

Truthfully, I didn't want to discuss this topic further so I cleared my throat and gestured for her to come with me and sit down on the living room. "So. . .errr. ..how are you? I heard from Mrs. Weasley that you finally found your parents."

"I'm fine. My parents didn't take it well, but it was for their own good after all. I know things will never be the same but I will try my best." It didn't feel good when she spoke those words. When I looked at her eyes, a glint of sadness still lingered in them before I looked down, unable to face her. I didn't want to push the topic further because I knew she would open it up when she's ready. Still, it didn't do anything to relieve me of my guilt. _My fault._

"Sorry. It was my fault that you got involved in this war. I am sorry for what you had to suffer because of me." I tried to look at the floor but warm hands made their way into my cheeks, making me look at those chocolate brown eyes that I adored. Even with all of this, I only saw worry, acceptance and care. . ._typical._

"Don't, I was the one who chose to stay with you in that battle. But it's over now. My parents are fine, really. And they are. . .grateful for what you have done. I know it took me a while to come back. When I finally found them, I practiced a perfect speech before I removed the spell. I had loads of time to practice and in the end, I was finally able to tell them bits and pieces of the truth." I silently nodded. I became lost in my own whirlwind of thoughts while she looked at me and I just offered her a warm smile.

My stomach suddenly grumbled and both of us looked at it. I put one hand in front of it before looking at Hermione, who was trying to stifle a silent laughter. Embarrassed, I turned my gaze away as warmth spread on my cheeks.

"Errr. . .sorry about that. I think dinner will be ready soon. We can talk while eating, you know, catch up." I stood up and held my hand to help her and she took it. I led her to the kitchen as an upward quirk formed in the corners of my mouth.

While we were on our way, she looked around, her mouth agape as she saw the changes in the once very grim house. "Wow, this place is really, _really_ different from the place I knew before. I can't believe it, you guys did a brilliant job." She looked around like an excited child, marveling at the sudden, welcoming coziness that the house provided and pausing when she saw something interesting.

I smiled while I was looking at her childish reaction. Being the mature one in the trio, it was never really a feature of Hermione to giggle like a schoolgirl or a child who was about to open her Christmas presents. I guess this was one of the rare moments that would make your heart skip a beat, especially since you knew that she had that air of happiness surrounding her. Mesmerized, it took me a while before I realized that she was looking at me in confusion.

"Sorry, I got lost inside my own little world. Well, yeah, I guess we did. Ron and Luna did a good job. Your room is on the third floor, I think it was the former room of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You can stay there every time you visit. Put your books there or something."

She flashed me a brilliant smile and all the worries from the previous conversation were forgotten as I showed her the changes we've made at the different parts of the house. "I have been planning to talk to Kingsley about putting muggle devices here but still, we really don't know how to commence the plan yet because this is not a errrr. . . muggle home."

When we arrived at the kitchen, I gestured her to sit down while we waited for Winky to bring the food. My heart was beating very fast and my body felt like it was burning because of the recent. . .changes that suddenly occurred towards my perception of her. I never even thought that I would have problems talking to Hermione like this. _Was this a part of falling in love with someone close to you?_

She seemed to notice my discomfort because she cleared her throat and tried to usher me into another conversation. I quirked my brow when I saw her hesitant face, the tides have turned. She sat uncomfortably in her chair and tried to find words while I finally regained my composure.

"There's something that I wanted to ask you."

I nodded at her, urging her to continue. "It's a bit serious actually . . . and well. . .I was wondering if you were trying to. . .avoid us." I stared at her and tried to fabricate an excuse for my absence; I began to stare at my plate and played with the fork, I knew that she would not believe me, especially now that I already made a complete fool out of myself.

"I errr. . . was just busy this month. You see, I have been forcing Andromeda to let me take care of Teddy, keep me company. And er – I am still trying to, you know. . .figure things out." I looked at her eyes which were full of concern; I could tell that she wasn't going to believe me but I couldn't really tell her of the real reason. She sighed and looked intently at me. And unpleasant feeling settled at the pit of my stomach while I waited for her to speak.

"Honestly Harry, if that was the only case then you could've told us so that we could've convinced her _together_. I know you are hiding something but I won't press the issue further. Speaking of which, do you even know how you will take care of Teddy by your own? Can you handle it by yourself?"

"Er– I knew you would say that. I was still trying to figure things out. The elves are helping me too."

"Harry, Teddy is _only_ three months old. You could've _at least_ asked Andromeda for advices!"

Well this was embarrassing. I looked like a school boy who did something naughty. I looked down the floor, trying my best not to look at her.

"You didn't, did you? Honestly Harry, sometimes, you should make things _easier_ for yourself." She slumped back in her chair and crossed her arms. Silence followed suit as we tried to decipher what to say.

When she realized that I wasn't going to talk, another sigh suddenly escaped her lips. "All right, I _will_ help you with Teddy for a while." She suddenly felt embarrassed as she turned her look away, a tinge of pink stained her cheeks. "That is. . . if it will be okay with you."

_Great_! Now what? I'm already having a hard time keeping my composure while talking to her, what more would it be when she decided to stay?

She twiddled with her fingers as she waited for my response. I gulped, she seemed really nervous. And I knew that I couldn't say no. I just _couldn't_ imagine her reaction if I refused. It would also be a good thing, I hope, to have someone close to you around for once.

I gave an inward sigh. This battle was already a losing one. "Fine, but don't you want to spend time with your parents? You know, help them and such?"

"My parents are already settled in London, Harry. That is the reason it took me almost two months to come back. I've been helping them. It was hard, really." Her eyes looked thoughtful and the sadness that seemed to envelop them came back. Nevertheless, she looked back at me and gave a small smile. "So?"

"Errr. . . All right."

I felt her relax at my response and she gave me another smile. "I am more than happy to decorate the room that you have set up for me. I would've asked Ginny and Ron to come but seeing how things are, I don't want you to see me have another set of rows with Ron. And it would be awkward for me to have Ginny here when I know that the atmosphere will be a bit different. So. . .it will be just you and me again."

Her eyes were solemn and for the first time since she arrived, she was relaxed. There was no sign that she has been crying a while ago, except for the puffy eyes.

Yeah, it would be perfect, you and me living in the same house with just the two of us. And you didn't know how much it meant to me. So. . . "Yeah."

I thought it was the end of the conversation. That both of us would happily eat afterwards and make up for the time lost. What I didn't know was that another shocking question that followed.

"Speaking of Ginny, what happened between the two of you?"

I couldn't speak to her about my break up with Ron's sister. I tried to find words to describe the talk Ginny and I had but after a while of awkward silence, food magically appeared and Winky came towards my side, a potion in hand.

"Harry Potter sir, the food is prepared. Harry Potter can now start eating with his Missy. Kreacher and Winky will eat later when you have finished so that little Teddy can have some company. And here is your potion sir. Winky already took the liberty to take it to you." I muttered a small thank you and with a small bow and smile, the elf disappeared. I gulped, dreading the next time Hermione would speak. I could almost _hear_ her scream.

Hermione eyed me suspiciously, knowing that something was wrong. "Harry James Potter! _You_ have so much to tell me. Why in the name of Merlin, are you taking potions?" Her voice was stern and her face was crumpled into a frown.

Trust Hermione to find out every bloody secret you were keeping! What should I tell her? Surely it would be unwise to say that I am screaming my head off every night because of some stupid nightmares?

I sighed, I was like a kid being scolded by my mum; and it was worse than any Howler. So I tried to do something I do best, divert.

"I er –– after you left, you know that. . . things in the Burrow were not the same as they used to be. About Ginny, I approached her and asked how she was. And then, she asked me about our relationship and if I was still willing to return things to the way they were before. I told her that I haven't thought about it and that things were not the same."

I sighed again, remembering all of this made me feel bad. "After that, we both agreed that we needed some space and a relationship will not work with the way things were. We errr. . . kind of officially broke up, but we're still friends, great friends. We were both mature enough." Another sigh escaped my parted lips as I looked at worried face. "I don't know, Hermione. This war has changed my life in many ways than you could ever imagine."

She looked at me with such concern in her eyes that it shook me, I was grateful she was here. No one would ever understand like she did and I never had let others know this part of me. . .not even Andromeda.

She gave me a small hug and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Harry, I know the war had a huge effect on your life. I also know that what you have been through was tough for a seventeen year-old boy. Believe me, we were all grateful for what you have done, for all your help and sacrifices. And now that you're suffering because of this, I can't help but feel worried and sad. I feel for you. And I. . .honestly think that your decision was the best that you can think of at the moment."

I slowly nodded at what she said. She was always the one that was with me when everything was not going the way they were supposed to . . .not Ron, not Ginny, nor was it anyone else. It only increased the feelings I already held for her, made them _stronger_with every action, every word. . .every touch.

She produced a crooked smile and looked at her watch. "I have to go now Harry. I _will_ come back tomorrow with my things and maybe, we can go shopping. Thank you for listening to me."

I nodded and both of us stood up. When I finally said my goodbye, I heard a loud crack and she was gone. I went back into the kitchen, noticed that she left her meal totally untouched and left me utterly astonished with the things that happened tonight.

I was little relieved that she forgot to about the potion, _for now_. Because I didn't think I could handle telling her that she died, every bloody time I dream.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R! I hope you enjoyed. :)


	7. Chapter 7: Lullaby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** So thanks to my dear readers for the wonderful support during the last few chapters. Thanks especially to those who gave some time to send me their wonderful reviews. So far, so good. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lullaby**

A loud wail woke me up in the middle of the night. The sun wasn't even out yet and everyone was still asleep. I immediately went to the kitchen to prepare milk while carrying a crying Teddy in my arms. When I finally put him to sleep and went back to bed, memories from yesterday replayed themselves in my mind. . .again.

After our little 'dinner', I went to the Ministry to give a letter to Kingsley, asking for permission if we could be allowed to put muggle devices and electricity in Grimmauld. Too tired to do anything else, I played with my little Godson and went to bed. But now, I wondered on how I should spend this day and the next days to come, especially now that she would be spending it with us.

I was _happy_, excited even, to begin the day and spend time with both of them. Yet, I am worried about what Ron would say if he found out that Hermione was spending her vacation _here_, with _me_.

_Ron._ What would happen if he found out that Hermione was staying at Grimmauld? Would he feel angry at us for keeping it from him? Or would he feel like I was betraying him? _One of them was the woman you love, Potter! Of course you already know what you would do._

The woman you love and your best friend. Both were different, yet both were the same. . .you love them. Would I be able to pick between the two? It would be excruciatingly painful to bear. I didn't want to see a friendship destroyed over these matters when all I wanted was for the two of them to be happy, even when it would cause me my own. I shook the thoughts away and closed my eyes. I guess I would just have to ask Hermione then.

By the time that I snapped out of yet another reign of thoughts, Teddy was already awake. His wide brown eyes kept looking at me and bubbles were formed on his tiny lips. I stared at him and smiled as he squealed in delight when he saw me, his hair color changing from mousy brown to light blue. It made me a happy Godfather who laughed with mirth as I tried to wipe his face and take him in my arms, not noticing that a bushy-haired woman was already standing near the freshly opened door of the room.

"Hello little guy, you're finally awake again, huh? You gave Uncle Harry a hard time trying to figure out what you wanted. Sorry for not knowing how to best take care of you. I guess I am not good with babies, am I?" I let my nose touch his and smiled at the sight of the squealing baby. I felt responsible and overly protective towards the little guy. He was a part of _my_ family. I felt that taking care of him would be the greatest thing I could accomplish right now. Whenever I see his delighted face, my worries and problems would melt away.

A feminine laugh, so gentle and sincere, suddenly echoed inside the room. I stopped and tilted my head towards the direction of the familiar voice, smiling at the sight of Hermione Granger standing near my doorway, a smile dominating from her features.

"You look great with a baby Harry, it looks so. . .natural."

She headed towards our location and picked up the baby from my arms. She rocked him back and forth as I watched with amusement, both of us laughing at the sight of the little guy squealing in delight.

"I swear, one of these days, you are going to give me a heart attack!" She stuck her tongue at me and cooed at Teddy who enthusiastically talked back to his Aunt Hermione.

"Teddy, meet your Aunt Hermione; your Godfather is very lucky to have her as his best friend, she saved me loads of time." And_I'm grateful because she was the woman that I chose to love._

"Oh Teddy, your dear Godfather is just being modest. It was him who was ready to sacrifice his life to defeat a madman. Honestly Harry, if the baby could understand us, he'll think we're mental."

"Well, I _am_ being honest." Both of us looked at each other and laughed. It was such a natural thing we could do, now that Voldemort was gone. Even Teddy joined our little fun, gurgling and laughing as both of us turned our attention to him.

Suddenly, a bad smell, strong and ghastly, entered my nostrils. I sniffed, trying to locate the source of the smell and touched Hermione's shoulders.

"Hold on, something smells funny."

Hermione looked at me as a glint of amusement played on her lips. A smiling Teddy making another set of bubbles with his mouth attracted my attention. My face crumpled when I finally saw where the smell was coming from.

"Well, it looks like little Teddy needs to change his nappies. Why don't you give it to him _Uncle Harry_?" A crooked smile played on her lips as a twinkle suddenly erupted from her chocolate eyes. I looked at her, dismayed. Teddy really picked up a good time to do this.

"_Brilliant._ Help me then."

I was greeted by a laugh, making me more confused with the situation. I really didn't know how I would do it, even if I already know the basics. I never had any experience on giving a baby a diaper change. Seeing the look on my face, Hermione uttered a sigh.

"What's _wrong_ Harry? You have defeated a dragon and have slain the darkest wizard of all time. Don't tell me you are afraid to handle diapers. You should learn how to do it, think about how you will handle the future baby Potters."

I couldn't really imagine thinking about that right now. I could think of this as a good learning experience. . .but then, my mind was still thinking of ways how I could handle it. . .correctly.

"Er – can't I just use magic to make _the thing_ vanish? Surely I will be able to cast a good enough spell to make it disappear? _Scourgify_, perhaps?"

"You are being ridiculous Mr. Potter! You won't learn anything if you keep on using spells to do your dirty work."

I give up then.

"Alright, alright, just tell me if I am doing it right. I don't want the house stained and for Teddy to suffer at my inexperienced hands."

I looked at Teddy who gave me a response by changing his hair color back to mousy brown. "Well little guy, It is time for you to change your diaper but please don't make your poor Godfather suffer." I tickled his sides and was rewarded by a giggle, which prompted a smile to erupt from my lips.

"Can you hold him for a while? I'll go get his things." I kissed his cheek and when I was fairly satisfied that he was comfortable, I quietly went outside the room.

I left his baby bag at the couch yesterday because after the sudden events that took place, I became too engulfed with them that I forgot to bring it up in my room. When I picked up the whole bag and went for the stairs, a gentle voice, an innocent voice, made me stop as it soothed my quivers and relaxed my soul.

"_. . .baby close your eyes  
And rest your weary mind  
Let me hold you close, I'll sing you this lullaby_

_Let your worries go  
You'll fall asleep  
Think of nothing more  
Memories will keep_

_Your dreams will turn to gold  
And you will wake and find  
Then you'll hold a smile all day from this lullaby"_

It was like a sound of a mother singing to her child, so gentle and sweet. It sent an involuntary smile on my face and gave peace to my heart. I opened the door as quietly as I could, I didn't want that gentle voice to stop singing.

What captivated me more was when I saw Hermione cradling the baby, a smile was on her face as she sang. _Of course, who else would it be?_

I watched her and tried to find a comfortable position where I would enjoy silently looking at them, marveling at the scene before me.

For a moment, I imagined myself as a dad, looking at my wife. . .no, _Hermione_ as she held our child. I would've given everything I had just for that scene to come true. I closed my eyes, immersing at the song. . .at the moment. When she finished singing, I opened my eyes just in time to see her looking at me. She walked towards my location, handling the sleeping Teddy to me. My mind was flooded by emotions as I tried to get Teddy settled in my arms.

"Sorry, I just thought that singing a lullaby would calm him because he started crying as soon as you went outside. I didn't realize that he has gotten sleepy."

I nodded my head as she carefully fixed the blanket that was on the bed. Then we started changing Teddy's nappies. . .or, she did. She gave me instructions as I tried to take in and learn from the experience. She was amazing at handling the baby, like she was meant for this. She did the task carefully and gently, not even eliciting a sound of disapproval from the sleeping infant. When she was done, she lifted him and settled him in her arms as she hummed another lullaby.

"You'll make a good mum someday," I blurted out.

She smiled at me, glint spreading in those brown orbs. "Really?"

I nodded as we stared at the little guy who stirred uncomfortably because of our noise. She held him tightly and tried to lull him back to sleep as we both looked at him, at the little baby, with such care and love that melted my heart.

"He looks so calm, Harry. I want him to grow up in a peaceful place, full of love, without any fear for the future.

I smiled at the thought. "Of course he will, we will make sure of it."

* * *

The three of us spent the day going to both wizarding and muggle places to shop for things that Hermione would put in her room. We shopped tirelessly for some furniture like book racks, a new sofa for the living room, and as Hermione insisted, some clocks. I bought a muggle camera and a photo album, after she persuaded me that we could magically make them move.

People stared at us while we walk and some even talked to us. I was thankful enough that no bloody person was following us, I guess it helped that they were busy with the upcoming events, what with the Death Eater trials and Kingsley's request that professional interviews should be done with his consent and our approval.

We talked about many things while shopping. Hermione mostly told me about the Weasleys, how they were doing after I left and her visit on Fleur and Bill's Shell Cottage. I have seen them a few times when I was still at the Burrow, but I didn't get the chance to visit their place after settling in Grimmauld.

It was especially because the place was still a constant reminder that Dobby was dead that I didn't want to visit it for now. Frankly, I didn't think I would be able to stand it, knowing that Shell Cottage was where he took his final breath.

I told her news about the upcoming trial of the alleged Death Eaters, of how the Malfoys achieved freedom because of Narcissa's insistence that they were forced to do his bidding and that she. . .lied for me.

We even talked about how I would tell Ron that Hermione was with me, without triggering any awkwardness or sadness. We basically agreed that we would send him a letter that contained a note about Hermione's decision to stay with me and help me with Teddy. Sadly, Hermione also included that she would want some space away from him, so I guess I won't be seeing him for a while.

When we got home, I helped Hermione decorate her room and made dinner so that she could spend her time with Teddy. When I finished, I went back inside the room to see a familiar scene that never failed to warm my heart.

Hermione was holding a baby Teddy, a smile etched on her face as she cooed at the laughing infant. I immediately left and went to get the camera I just bought. With a click, I captured the moment that was and would always be special to me in many ways.

The flashed startled her but it was quickly replaced with a smile when she saw what I was doing. "Here, you hold him while I capture a picture of the two of you."

I immediately nodded and asked if we could take a picture which included the three of us. She magically suspended the camera in the air and took many photos. We laughed a lot at our ridiculous poses and smiled at the pictures taken. These moments that were not captured by the camera were what made it special, simple pleasures that mean a lot to the people who hold the memory.

After a while, Hermione started humming to my very sleepy Godson who fussed at us. I kissed his forehead before I started fixing his cot.

"We should put him to sleep, otherwise we will not be able to eat dinner. Here, Uncle Harry, your Godson is waiting for you." Hermione handed Teddy to me again and took the camera away. The baby yawned and looked at me.

"Hello little one, time to go to bed." I tried to rock him as gently as I could and while I was trying to make him fall asleep, Hermione sang the lullaby again. I smiled as I saw the little guy succumb into a deep, peaceful sleep. When he was finally in a deep sleep, I put him back in his makeshift cot.

"I never knew you were good at singing." She stared at me and lowered her head; a blush crept to her cheeks as I laughed at her reaction.

"I never had the liberty of letting the two of you listen to my voice while we were at Hogwarts. We were, after all, in a war at that time. I don't really sing you know? I just thought Teddy would like a lullaby."

"Well, you can be a great singer. . . really."

"Honestly Harry, everyone can sing. It would be a great pleasure of mine to hear your voice too."

"I have a frog's voice, I can only croak. But I will make an exception one day, Ms. Granger. Don't throw tomatoes on me though, I wouldn't appreciate it." We looked at each other and laughed at the joke before we started observing the sleeping child with adoring eyes.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you already decided what to do? I heard from Ron that you have already accepted the Auror Training Program that Kingsley offered."

"I did. Kingsley told me that I would be going back to Hogwarts to train advanced magic in different fields, seeing that people who teach in Hogwarts were both veterans of war and former members of the Order. I won't be attending classes, mind you, and I guess I would be spending a whole lot in the library for a bit of _light_ reading."

I winked at her and she looked at me with shining eyes. "Well, at least you're still inside the walls of Hogwarts and I can still see you there. Don't worry, I will help you with the books. Ron is not attending Auror training until the shop is settled. When will you go to Hogwarts?"

"Kingsley said he will send me a letter regarding the final date but it will be around the first week of August. School term starts on September. What about you? What are you planning to do after graduating from school?"

"I plan to work at the Ministry. I don't know what I would want to do yet, but I would want to be a voice to _anyone_ who would need it. Funny though, because I told you guys that I wouldn't meddle with affairs involving the law."

I remembered her genuine care for the elves and for other beings when we were still at Hogwarts and how she valued justice. She wanted to fight for the rights of people and I know that her never ending determination would capture the people's hearts. With a smile, I tried to assure her that everything would be fine. "You'll do a fine job there, seeing how determined you are on your work once you set your mind to something. We'll make a great team in that Department."

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot. You too, I know you will become a great Auror."

I stared at her, happiness radiating from my eyes. "Thanks Hermione, it means a lot too er– coming from you."

In her eyes, I saw comfort, enthusiasm, care, silent understanding and love, even when there was still a particular flicker of fear that was present. She did not judge me and understood what I had to do. How could you look straight into those eyes and not love them? Those eyes that promised so much, eyes that saw the depth of my soul.

I suddenly stood up and cleared my throat, feeling embarrassed while I heard my thoughts ring in my ears. "We should head downstairs, the food is ready."


	8. Chapter 8: A Thousand Emotions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you very much for all the reviews and the favorites. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Thousand Emotions**

Someone told me once, that when the heart made its judgment, whatever your mind would say, do or think about, it would never change the subtle way it has finalized its decision. You could never run nor hide. And even when you want to try to move on, accept that things were not meant to be, apparently, the feelings just couldn't stop.

The next days were a breeze for me and Hermione. Although we were always woken up by Teddy's loud screams, we always made it through the day with smiles on our faces. Hermione set up a daily routine in order for us to have rest in the evening because Teddy always kept us preoccupied every day. My little Godson always knew how to make us smile and laugh, despite the bloody hell he has to put us through sometimes. I guess that it was a part of it and frankly, it made the experience better.

Every day was fun, peaceful and happy, the way I wanted my life to be. We took turns in taking care of Teddy, bathe him, feed him and make him smile, lull him to sleep. . . I learned a lot of things about children and frankly, I couldn't wait to have my own child someday. I know it would be able to give that child all the love that I could give. And even if it was still surreal, even if I am afraid, I wanted to show my child all the things I would've wanted to experience with my parents.

Not only did I learn a lot about my Godchild, I also learned many things from Hermione. Every day, I would discover some things she liked or disliked, things that I did not notice before. We would watch a movie together at the muggle cinema during our free time and sometimes, I would teach her how to cook. We would clean up the house together and there was a time that we fell asleep in each other's arms because Teddy kept us awake the whole night. In her arms I felt secured that even the bloody nightmares would leave me. Every day, I loved her more.

Only a few weeks and then this usual routine would come into an end. I would have to return to Hogwarts sooner than her and she would to spend her time with her family and maybe. . .Ron. They finally talked about it because of Ron's insistence more than anything else. But even with all of it, Hermione still decided that she would want to spend her vacation here. Ron only visited once, due to my request that they talk. In that occasion, I didn't know what I should say to him but kept my cool, he was after all my best friend and I have to support them both. If this was the way to make them both happy, I would willingly make the sacrifice. Even if it hurt, I wanted Hermione to be happy and to always wear a smile on her face. We talked about what Ron did when he was away and how everyone was and lastly, Mrs. Weasley's request to celebrate my birthday at the Burrow. I had no choice but to accept the offer because of her plead and frankly, I think I had isolated myself enough from them, I already miss them.

But during these days, Hermione would do the usual routine in the morning before disappearing to go somewhere, sometimes would only leave a paper telling me that she would be back in an hour or two and there were times that she would come back late. I did not bother to ask where she went because I didn't want to act like an overly protective brother. In the events that she was not home, I would take the opportunity to take Teddy on a stroll around a neighboring park or just play with him inside the house.

Sometimes, I would also ask Winky to sneak and buy me a Dreamless Potion while there was opportunity. But nowadays, I found it hard to take one with her in the house so I ended up casting a silencing spell in my room. The thing was, I _always_ ended waking Teddy up and making him cry. It was really hard but I still didn't want Hermione to know. After the incident that happened, I think she completely forgot about the potion and I just couldn't stand worrying her about my bloody nightmares.

The day of the _reunion_ has come very quickly and I was very distracted when I noticed Hermione's seemingly pale appearance and the dark circles around her eyes before she left this morning. _What has she been doing that would make her look like this?_ I wanted to know but I shut my mouth, whatever it was, I trust that she knew what she was doing. Maybe I could finally ask her when we return to Grimmauld, _if_ she ever returned to Grimmauld after this evening.

While waiting for her to arrive together with Andromeda, I took care of everything that I needed to do and gave Teddy his bath. After making sure he was ready to go, I told Winky and Kreacher to take care of him while I get ready myself. The elves were already in their jumpers and hats, very excited to be a part of the very first celebration that they would be a part of.

When Hermione arrived, she covered my eyes and apparated, leaving me looking like a bewildered little kid while she laughed. I could feel the embarrassment creeping on my cheeks because I figured out that there will be a kind of surprise waiting for me when I get to the Burrow, sure enough, I was right.

I was overwhelmed to see all my friends, the Weasleys, Kingsley, Headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Xenophilius, Fleur's sister Gabrielle, former D.A. members and everyone I knew and love waiting for me inside the magically extended dining area that was full of food. They started singing happy birthday when we arrived and Hermione was the one who brought me a snitch-figured cake.

No words could express the feelings I had that time. Maybe it was because although we lost so many people we love, people that could never be here again to celebrate my birthday, there were still new beginnings that were presented. I just wish that they were _here_ to celebrate this with me. When I saw Hagrid talking to the elves, Mrs. Weasley protesting about Bill's long hair, Fleur playing with baby Teddy while having a conversation with Andromeda, Hermione having a chat with Ginny and Luna and everyone that I loved. . .happy and safe was enough to make this birthday a special one.

But even while the celebration was on-going, I took the time to slip away and went at the backyard. While it was comforting for me to hear the lively noise inside the Burrow again, there were those times that I wanted to just be with myself and enjoy the peacefulness brought by the night by looking at the stars and the sky. Things have been very peaceful for me these past few weeks. I enjoyed the company of a few good friends and the comforts of my new home. But now, I think it was time to face the world and move forward, decide what to do and –

"Hey". I stopped and looked as Ginny Weasley closed the door and went to sit beside me.

"Hey". I said back, wondering why she was here at the same time, happy, because I was able to see her again.

"I was kind of worried when I noticed you were missing on your own party. What brings you outside? Was the place too cramped or was it because you're not enjoying?" Ginny smirked, obviously curious why I was here by myself.

I shook my head with a smile. She knew fully well that I was enjoying. "I errr, just wanted to breathe some fresh air and enjoy the peacefulness of the night". Somehow, I am a bit scared to have a one on one conversation with Ginny. She was my ex-girlfriend and I know I hurt her when we called it off.

"I see, so, how are you doing? You have been gone from the world for a long time that every witch and wizard is aching to know what is up with the conqueror of Lord Voldemort."

With a soft sigh, I looked above. "Well, I think I am doing all right. Hermione has helped me a lot with Teddy this past few weeks and I am slowly being able to catch up. You?"

I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes but it vanished as quickly as it came as she replaced it with a thoughtful gaze."I am fine, things are returning to their almost normal state. And I know you understand that there are things that I really miss."

She looked at me with such depth in her eyes that I was unable to suppress my feelings of guilt because of the end of our relationship. "Ginny, I am sorry. I know that it is my fault that our relationship didn't work. I am sorry that I became a bloody git that you didn't deserve."

She stopped for a while, undoubtedly trying to process what I said. "Harry, it's ok. You shouldn't feel bad about it. If we continued a relationship that your heart was not willing to take, I guess the results would be the same, only a bit more hurtful. I am also sorry that I wasn't able to understand what you needed. I think it was better this way, we're _more_ than friends, we're siblings. It will be enough for me than to know we're nothing to each other at all.

I was extremely grateful that Ginny was an understanding person. I know that we didn't have the chance to know each other well enough like I knew Ron or Hermione but she was someone I could trust with my life. Yeah, she was like my sister and I care about her. "Sorry for being a bloody bastard. . .and thank you for understanding that there were things that I couldn't open up."

"You're really a great person Harry. You know, I fancied you because of who you are but I loved you because of your unwavering love and devotion for the people you care about. And it made me a lucky person to have Harry Potter notice me as someone special, even if it only lasted for awhile." I smiled genuinely at her and. . .kissed her on the cheeks.

"I don't regret it too."

"Well, the girl who will have your heart will be one of the luckiest one. I hope you find her soon." _I already did._

A call inside the house startled both of us as it became louder. Ginny smiled at me and kissed me back, one last kiss, I thought, before she stood up.

"Looks like we have to go inside, we don't want to cause unnecessary attention just because we disappeared." I nodded at her and she extended her hand to me and I took it as she gave me a genuine smile.

When we arrived inside, everyone was already at the living room and the only one who was not there was Hagrid.

"There you are Harry, I was looking all over for ye. We will begin the gift giving soon. Hermione organized this eventCome 'ere, everyone is waitin'." I looked at Ginny who seemed content as she smiled at me and went ahead before I followed Hagrid as he headed down to where everyone was.

When we arrived at the living room, everyone was looking at me with anticipation, smiles were on their faces as their eyes shined. Neville suddenly went towards me, a gift in hand.

"Hi Harry, I hope you will be able to enjoy this simple gift from me and Gran". He gave me a small package that was wrapped in blue. Hagrid came next, surprisingly, he gave me a book about advanced spells to conquer dark arts. Almost everyone came to give their gifts to me afterwards. McGonagall gave me a wand kit, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave me a sweater that contains a print of a snitch, George, a gift certificate that allows me buy some of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Merchandise. Luna, Ron and Ginny touched me when they handed over a painting of the picture that contains all the people I love, including my parents, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Fred. Everyone took turns in giving their respective gifts to me when an owl that looked like Hedwig perched on my shoulder and when I tried to look where he came from, I was surprised to see Hermione's smiling face.

Her eyes glowed as she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Harry. I bought this owl for you as a gift. I know he could never replace Hedwig but I want him to become your companion like Hedwig was." I smiled, Hermione always knew what I need. You would want to expect that she was someone who will give you a set of books to read, only to be surprised when she gave you something more. It gets lovelier every time. Just when I was about to say 'thank you', she handed me a strange black, leather-cased book and gave the owl to Ron. It was very thick and I almost let myself believe that she wanted me to study the book but when I opened it. . .

It was the best birthday gift ever. It was a form of scrapbook. Inside it was hundreds of pages, scraps, pictures, words, news articles. . . all designed by Hermione.

"I made it for you. This was part of the reason why I always went missing. I gathered stuffs, pictures and whatnots from people who are close to you. Well, most of it was about the three of us but other took effort in expressing what they feel in this book. I hope you liked it."

She flashed me a bright smile and the only thing I was able to do was envelop her in my hug.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please send me your opinion. :)


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I am back. Thank you for those who always review and special thanks to **Eldar-Melda** and **happylady** for your wonderful reviews. Here is the latest addition to the story. I hope you'll enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Secret Revealed**

We stood there for a while, a huge smile plastered on my face. People were clapping, some even yelled 'happy birthday', but I didn't care. All that mattered to me at that point was the way she made my day. I never expected her to do this much because for me, because having her with me while I was taking care of Teddy was more than enough. "Thank you, I never expected this much."

"You deserve more than you know Harry, honestly. You have suffered so much; I think it's time that you finally enjoy life." I broke the hug and looked at her, hoping that she would be able to see the mirth in my eyes. I gazed at those chocolate eyes that I love, the eyes that seem to see through the very depth of my soul. She casted a huge grin and laughed. I looked at everyone, their smiling faces were enough to tell me that the war was really over and that they were really here with me.

"Thank you all for being with me today. You don't know how it feels, being with you all during this celebration. I never got the chance to thank you properly, for being there with me until the very end. I know that I should stop hiding from my shell and face the whole world, now that the war is over." I stopped to look at everyone, memories of the events during the war flashed through my head. It was enough for me to be with them, to know that there were people watching over me, ready to catch me when I fell. I was never good at expressing my feelings but seeing these people, knowing that they have done so much for me, it was worth a try. Ron was looking at me with a huge grin. I returned the gesture and nodded at him, before turning away to look at Hermione.

"To Ron and Hermione, you have always been there for me from the very start. There were times that we disagree and fight each other but nothing can compare to the times that we were there for each other, watching each other's backs and being each other's shoulder and strength. Thank you; it might not be enough to tell you how I felt at this very moment. As for everyone, we lost so much but we regained what we desired. Thank you."

A smile formed on my lips when I realized my wish. "I would've wanted Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Moody, Sirius and everyone else to share this with me, I miss them. But I know they didn't die in vain. Lupin was right; they fought so that everyone would be able to live in a future that could be filled with happiness. And I know they are looking at us right now, happy that we are able to move on and enjoy our lives. They might not be here physically but they're in here." I put my hand in my heart and took my cup of butter beer. "Cheers to everyone who fought valiantly to give us a new tomorrow."

Everyone raised their cups with a smile on their face. And we allowed the night to be spent catching up on one another's lives. I talked with everyone I could. George seemed to be a bit well now, a less pale than the last time I saw him. I know it must have been difficult for him to lose Fred because I didn't know what I would do if I lost a part of me too. But seeing him smile and cheerfully make someone laugh during the party was enough for me to see that he would be able to move forward and accept that his brother gave his life for him to be able to enjoy his. I know that Fred must be very proud, if he was to see George right now. Mrs. Tonks also seems happy enough. She told me about her vacation and the places she has visited and I listened happily, glad that she was able to find a way and relax. I asked if she would allow me to have Teddy for a bit longer, just before I went back to Hogwarts. To my surprise, she nodded at me. "You will never want to leave him when he started walking and saying your name, just so you know."

With a wink, she resumed on telling me about her adventures while I talked about my experiences with my Godson. It was after a while when Ron showed up and joined the conversation.

"Hey mate. Enjoying the party? Hermione spent weeks trying to organize it."

A smile crept on my lips at the mention of her name. "I am, Hermione did a good job. How are the two of you?"

"Things are good, well, better than last time. I want to thank you for taking care of her."

"Of course I will take care of her. Mind you, she is a better cook now." Ron and I laughed as we enjoyed the moment.

"Really? At least I won't be eating some kind of plant that came out of nowhere." I looked at the direction where she was and to my surprise, she noticed me and smiled.

I laughed. "You know Hermione loves to be challenged. She always tries her best to improve."

"Yeah." With that, we stood there and talked about many things, just like the old times. Laughs echoed throughout the hall as everyone talked. George even let loose a bunch of fireworks that everyone enjoyed. But even will all of it, my eyes were always fixed on her.

A voice suddenly boomed at the hall and we looked up to see Hagrid, who gave us a bone crashing hug. We laughed at his ministrations and he put us back on our feet, the joy was evident in his face. "Been mighty busy these past few days that I wasn't able to visit 'ere. Grawpy's doing well, he helped in rebuilding the school, bless him. After you went home, we tried to finish what's been left to fix."

"We're fine Hagrid, I've been enjoying the vacation with my Godson and Hermione while Ron here has been helping on his brother's shop. I'll be going back there soon, maybe then I help again with what is left to be repair."

Hagrid gave me smile and we resumed reminiscing about the past adventures, the things he did after the war and the restoration of Hogwarts. The party lasted for another good couple of hours before everyone left. The three of us helped Mrs. Weasley clean up before Hermione went to Teddy, who was crying.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?" she turned to me and smiled. I stared at her for a while, unable to speak but I gathered up my courage, this was after all, the woman who was like a mother to me.

"How are you? I mean, how are things?" she stared at me and didn't speak for a while, and I am almost sure she understood what I meant.

"Things are. . .fine, we are back to the life we had before this war started but I still miss him greatly, dear. It took me a while to comprehend that he is not coming back, Harry."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she stopped for a while. She gave me a small smile and wiped them before she said, "And as much as I want to think that he died fighting for this war to end, it still hurts every time I realize that he is not here with us, that the son I spent my whole life trying to raise is not going to be here to hug me and play jokes on me anymore."

I looked at her as sadness filled her eyes. I was not able to answer her, not able to comfort her because I didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

Still, with thoughtful eyes, a smile returned to her lips as she let her mind wandered.

"But still, I am very thankful, Harry. If it weren't for you, this family won't be as united as it is today. Our family would do better in time. I know that Fred is happy for us right now, watching over us with a beaming expression and it is enough for me."

Unable to hold back, I hugged her and I looked at her eyes that gave me a sense of joy and care, a motherly comfort. A small thank you was all that I was able to say but after a while, the silence was broken when she suddenly uttered a small laugh.

After a while, I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight, I had to get Teddy home.

"I should go now Mrs. Weasley."

"Why don't you spend the night here dear?" I gave Mrs. Weasley a huge grin.

"I would but I needed to go to the Ministry tomorrow because I promised Kingsley that I would schedule a speech for the public sometime this week. I also need to follow-up my request to put muggle electricity inside Grimmauld. The family should come visit me some time, the elves would be delighted."

"All right dear, since I couldn't seem to convince you to sleep here I would just want you to take care of yourself. We'll visit you one time." I nodded at her and kissed her cheek before picking up the gifts and shrinking them so that they would fit in my jacket's pockets. I went to get the owl and began walking towards the living room when I saw Hermione and Ron.

I stopped on my tracks, afraid that I might disturb them and at the same time, feeling something odd on the pit of my stomach. I watched them, Ron has his hand wrapped on Hermione's shoulders. . .they were talking and laughing.

I guess this was it, this was what I needed to see so that I could finally tell myself back off and allow them their space.

"Winky, Kreacher."

The elves popped in front of me with a smile on their expectant faces. "Yes master?"

I looked at them and said, "Please get Teddy and my things, we're leaving. Just. . .tell them I'll be on my way."

With that, I went through the back door and Disapparated, the image of the two of them still filled my mind.

When I arrived back at Grimmauld, I waited for the elves to finally appear before I told them to rest as I took the sleeping Teddy inside my room. I went to get my towel and pajamas and let the owl out of the cage before I took a bath, the night's event still fresh in my head as a mixture of happiness and sadness filled my heart. I took my time to ponder on the things that happened and the jealousy I felt at seeing them was overwhelming the fact that this birthday was one of the best I had. When I went out of the shower, I tried to cast those images aside as put my pajamas and shirt on and plopped myself to bed, too tired to think about anything but the day's events.

* * *

_I was back inside the forest where I met the silver doe, but this time, I was alone. Events that took place repeated themselves but Ron didn't show up to save me this time when the locket strangled me. Strange enough, I was able to take it off before it fully suffocated me. I picked the sword of Gryffindor again and place the locket in a nearby stomp, but when I was about to stab it, Ron showed up._

_The scene replayed, but when the time came that Riddle-Harry and Riddle-Hermione tried to twist Ron's mind again. This time though, I wasn't able to tell Ron that I love Hermione like a sister. I wasn't able to talk. He looked at me and his eyes felt betrayed. He raised the sword of Gryffindor and stabbed me before I had the chance to tell him that the locket was Voldemort's. All I was able to do was scream._

I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes. The memory of the dream still played inside my head that I didn't notice the hands that were cradling me, pulling me closer. Tears were streaming down on my face as I realized what I did, I was still unable to open my eyes and see the person who was trying to comfort me.

Then, I was stirred by a familiar, warm voice.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It was only a dream. I'm here." She was cradling me and stroking my hair. She put my head in her lap as she continued her ministrations. She was humming a lullaby, it was all I needed to fall asleep. . .again.

The next day, I woke up with a huge headache and the familiar warmth that has enveloped me was gone. With a groan, I got up and saw that Teddy was missing. Startled, I went outside and while I was walking downstairs, I tried to remember the events that took place after the party, trying to decipher what happened. Then, I heard the sound of something sizzling. I went to peek at who could be there and was surprised to see Hermione leaning in the counter, frying something that looked like bacon.

"Morning."

"Morning, Harry." She didn't glance at me as she cooked the food. I tried to speak but words didn't want to come out. But then, the silence was maddening between us that I had to break it. "I thought you won't come home here again, now that things were all right between the two of you."

Her face crumpled into a frown and her body went rigid at my words. Then, with a sigh, she said, "Honestly, that was utter nonsense Harry. I promised to stay with you until before you went to Hogwarts and yet, you left me there without even telling a word!"

Her voice was stern and I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. Why is it that I could _never_ lie to her without feeling guilty? "Errr, I thought, you know. You would want to stay with Ron and the Weasleys."

"That is complete and utter _rubbish_! Why would I leave you here alone while taking care of a baby? Even if the elves are here, it will be better that you have some company. Now, you should tell me why didn't you tell any of us of those nightmares? Those screams I heard yesterday, they were. . .dreadful."

Was she the one who cradled me when I woke up? The one who put me back to sleep? Deep inside, I knew it was her voice but I thought it was just a part of a. . .dream.

"It's ok Hermione. I can handle things here. I don't want to burden you when you should be spending time with your family and your _boyfriend_." I think I said too much.

I shot her a look of annoyance and faced the ceiling, unable to bear what I just said. "As for the dreams, they will. . .pass with time."

Hermione looked at me, but this time, her face was not stern but worried, and her eyes were. . ._hurt_.

She put the fire out and put the food in the table before settling in the chair. "Really Harry. When did you start having these nightmares? These were the reasons you were drinking Dreamless Sleep Potions, weren't they?"

If there was one thing I have learned during the times I spent with her was to _never_ underestimate Hermione Granger. With a sigh, I felt guilt welling up on the pit of my stomach because of what I did. And this time, I couldn't bear it in me to look at her and _lie. _"I started having them. . .during the time I was in the Burrow. I thought it was normal, you know, to have nightmares sometimes. But they started occurring regularly that I had to think of a way to get rid of them. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want them to be worried."

Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples at my words. Her face was crumpled into a frown. When she spoke, the gentle words were filled with _anguish._

"You never did change, didn't you? You should also think of yourself too Harry! You should take care of yourself and stop thinking too much on the welfare of others. You're also _human_, you're not a superhero. And besides, even heroes. . .need to be taken care of too."

I felt very grateful at her words, really, I did. But even with that, I knew that I would never burden someone with something that I could bear. "Thank you Hermione, for the thought. But I know everyone has suffered too much for me to have them worry over stupid dreams."

She looked down with thoughtful eyes. . .the familiar _sad_ eyes. "You know, if there is one thing I love about you, it is your concern and your loyalty to your friends. . .your willingness to sacrifice your happiness and even your life for them. And I know it hurts you to see them so broken, I understand that. I guess it was a part of the reason why you decided to come back here in Grimmauld."

Her eyes bore into mine. It was enveloped with deep sadness, even loneliness that all I could do was tear away at her gaze and look at the floor. Then, she spoke again, "And truthfully, I am scared, one of the reasons I agreed to help you take care of Teddy is because I am afraid, afraid that you would blame yourself again and distance yourself from us. I couldn't . . .bear that."

I cupped her chin and looked at her eyes. Deep inside, I was really glad, glad that Hermione was able to understand me so much, glad that she was there. "You know Hermione, even if I tried to distance myself from all of you, I would just only succeed in hurting myself more because I'll miss you. Maybe I will be able to endure it, but please realize that I will not be able to. . .forgive myself if something happens to all of you during my absence."

I hugged her, just to let her know that I appreciated everything, that I was grateful for having her in my life. "Thank you for always being here, and I am so sorry. . .sorry for worrying you."

She let out a sob. It made me envelop her tighter as I stroked her hair, with my chin on the top of her head. When she broke the hug, she willed me to look into her eyes as she cupped my face.

"You don't know how much it hurts for me and Ron to see you so broken. Please, don't do this. Let someone take care of you for once, only if it will make those nightmares go away."

I smiled at her and hugged her again. And as I suddenly got lost inside my own thoughts, I remembered that I never told anyone of the events that happened after I saw Snape's memories. I think I would be able to, one day. And if that day happened, maybe I could only be too honest with her. For now, I'll just enjoy these moments, these moments that I shared with her and only her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Confrontation**

_Cold._

_There is nothing but the cold wind in my face as I looked around the barren wasteland._

_Cold._

_It sent shivers to my spine as I remembered my greatest fear. Dementors were swooping down on me and I got ready to conjure my patronus._

_Cold._

_I am slowly losing myself, drained of happiness and slowly draining out of life._

_EXPECTO PATRONUM. But nothing happened. Now I know the feeling of being robbed out of happiness. It wanted me to give up, to just. . .die._

_Cold._

_My body was cold. I am slowly drowning myself with the memories that tried to haunt me. . .everyday._

_I tried to move, to run away from the cold fear that was threatening to envelope me._

_Then I saw her, being hit by a curse. I ran, ran as fast as I could to reach her side. There was no pulse._

_I tried to shake her, forced myself to believe that she will wake up._

_NO! This was not happening! I couldn't lose her, not now. HERMIONE!_

I gasped. Someone was shaking me.

"Harry, wake up! Harry, you have to wake up!" I opened my eyes and sat. _It was just a dream._ I shivered as I recalled the encounter with the dementors and was surprised when I saw Hermione standing beside the bed. _Thank Merlin she's okay!_

"What just happened?" I blurted.

I took my glasses from the bedside and looked at her closely.

She looked at me with utmost fear in her eyes and I suddenly understood, it was those nightmares again. I had to do something, or else they may allow me to reveal my innermost feelings for the girl standing here before me. "I don't know Harry, one minute I was tending to Teddy and then I heard you screaming. When you suddenly called my name, I rushed towards your room and tried to wake you up."

_That was close, so close. _I was angry at myself on why I kept on producing these bloody nightmares. I stared at the floor and clenched my fist, unable to meet her gaze.

"You think I'm pathetic now, don't you?" Frustration and anger welled up inside me. _Why were they always about her?_ _Were they trying to warn me? Will something bad happen again?_

Hermione cupped my cheeks and forced me to look at her in the eyes. I hesitated, but when I saw her pleading eyes, I decided to meet her gaze.

"No Harry, not one bit." I tried giving her a nonchalant face and sighed as I looked away.

After she learned about my nightmares, Hermione and I never talked about them again but she always kept an eye on me, watching over me. There were times that she would enter my room just to see if I was okay I swear, I never felt more secured in my life. The two of us were more than comfortable with each other's presence by now, and every day, I would tell her a bit of my hopes and plans. She would smile at my efforts, if there was something I truly love about her it was when everything was going wrong, she was still there for me, believing in me when I didn't even believe in myself.

I didn't tell her yet about the events that occurred after Snape's death, which would have to wait. Truthfully, just trying to remember those events makes me want to choke up.

Upon seeing the sincerity in her eyes, I already knew that she was telling the truth. I muttered a hasty sorry for my actions and she went to sit beside me with a smile.

"Are you ready for today?"

I looked at the clock. It was already five in the morning. This was the day that Kingsley scheduled my speech, Harry Potter was coming out of his shell at last. And then, this was also my last day with both Hermione and Teddy because I would be leaving for Hogwarts after a week.

I sighed, suddenly feeling sad that the life I learned to live with was now coming to an end. "I don't. . .really know Hermione."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Everything will get better."

My lips curved into a small smile and felt the sudden need to tell her _something _that could relieve me of my load. Days ago, I told myself that I wouldn't open up until the time was right. But now, I felt that I needed to let go of the nightmares that kept gnawing my insides when I was awake and the memories that always shrouded my mind.

A lot of time, I felt dead inside. I had no will to do anything for myself, I was stranded. After the war, only dead bodies visited me every night. I felt like I didn't deserve to be happy, happiness is for the living, after all. However, when I was with her, I felt alive. Like a fire started inside me and suddenly, I realized what she said, maybe I _did_ deserve some happiness. . .and maybe, I did have something to live for.

Now, I realized, there was no other person who I could tell this to, but her.

"Hermione, do you remember what happened after Voldemort announced that I was dead?" Hermione looked at me intently, her face in a frown.

"Yes, I was very shocked. I didn't want to believe that you could do such thing. Well, that turned out wrong, didn't it? Because you were alive."

I looked at her intently, my face set in a grim line, silently telling her that it wasn't the case. "No, I died."

Shock and horror spread all over her face as she tried to comprehend my words. Blood drained out of her features and she looked pale. I sighed and continued my tale, which I should have told long ago. "What Voldemort said was true, I really died, voluntarily, I made the decision myself. He killed me with the killing curse." She looked at me, her eyes wide while trying to knit the facts together.

I lifted my shirt and tossed it in my bed so that she could see the small mark where Voldemort hit me in the junction between my chest and my stomach. She gasped when she saw it, a small disfigured scar where the spell hit. And slowly, hesitantly, she traced the scar while trying to hold back tears.

"But. . .why? I mean surely you have thought about it before going towards where he was? How did you survive?" I laughed bitterly at her and resumed to telling my story. I looked at the ceiling, reliving the moment it happened as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her expression after I reveal the past part of my story.

"I was. . .the last horcrux. When I was a baby, the night that Voldemort tried to kill me was also the night that he transferred a part of his soul to me. He wasn't aware of it, but that still didn't change anything."

Hermione nodded at the revelation, her face scrunched up in concentration. I knew she figured it out somehow, when I told her I died, and I began to tell her what happened. What I saw on the pensieve, how I finally accepted that my death was a part of Dumbledore's plan, that I reunited the three hallows and used the stone to see my mum, dad, Sirius and Remus again, how I died at the hands of Voldemort, met Dumbledore on the King's Cross and how I finally came back.

Throughout the story, Hermione only listened with silent understanding. There were times when she would cup her mouth as the weight of my words enveloped the room. Finally, I told her, "I never thought I was going to live."

I tried to give her a small smile, make her understand that it was now. . .a part of the past. But when I looked into her eyes, I knew that it still didn't change the fact that I almost _died. _She tried to stifle a sob and before I knew it, she was holding me tightly, like her life depended on it. "I'm sorry. I never knew you had to suffer like that, I'm so sorry."

I chuckled at her reaction. Truthfully, I felt better after I had chunked some of it off my chest. "It's OK, I am alive and that's what matters right?"

She looked at me, her face still brimmed with tears. No words were needed at that moment, as if the communication came from our hearts was enough to understand what we felt. Pure relief and adoration and care were all I saw from her as I tucked a stray hair under her ears.

I swear, she never looked more beautiful.

"Well, this will be our last day with Teddy so why don't we make the most out of it?" She laughed and threw a pillow at my face and the mood shifted. The next thing I knew, we were already running around the house, throwing pillows at each other and leaving the oblivious elves in panic.

* * *

Morning passed easily but I didn't really notice. What mattered to me were the moments that I got to spend with the both of them. After our eventful pillow fight that left feathers around the house, we went to see Teddy, who was asleep inside Hermione's room and took the opportunity to get ready for the day.

After helping Hermione get Teddy ready for our little walk, we left the house to the elves and went to Diagon Alley, where we enjoyed Florean Fortesque's ice cream and looked around the shops. People stared at us while we walked but truthfully, I didn't care a bit. We ate lunch at the muggle restaurant we always enjoyed and talked a bit about things we wanted to do next time we're together.

When we finally decided that it was time to get ready for the event that would take place this afternoon, we apparated to the Ministry of Magic. While walking towards the atrium, the place where I would be delivering a speech, Hermione looked at me, the joy she felt was radiating from her eyes. "We looked like a real family, didn't we?"

I laughed at her statement and took a look at little Teddy, who was happily gurgling bubbles with his mouth. "Yeah, we really do. Those blokes looked at us like we would be sprouting antlers any moment, wait 'til rumors started roaming around." We laughed together and Teddy, noticing our happiness, morphed his hair color from black to bright pink, as if he was telling us that he was happy as well.

After a few minutes, people from the wizarding world gathered on the meeting place. I met Ron and Luna and was surprised to see them together as the crowd began to grow. We exchanged some pleasantries with the people we knew and some of the Ministry's officials and I felt too uncomfortable when people started asking me various questions. I didn't really understand how Ron could handle it.

The time finally came and I was very nervous as I stood before everyone at the stage that was magically conjured just for this event. As I stood there, I didn't exactly understand what I felt. I looked at everyone's faces, which was a mixture of excitement, expectations, curiosity and who-knew-what. Then I saw Ron and Hermione, I nodded at them and exhaled as I pulled myself together, trying to let go of the nervousness that was building on the pit of my stomach.

And I started to speak, remembering Hermione's words, "_Just tell them what you want them to understand." _

"Good afternoon to all of you and thank you for coming here. As you may have known, I tried to hide from the news after the war. Maybe it was because after finally getting through a lot of pain of losing the people you loved and the discomforts of having yourself at the spotlight, I wanted to have some time of peace. Thankfully, I acquired it and it was enough to give me the courage to face the crowd again. Spending time with them was enough to get you back on your feet after. . .everything. But enough of that."

With a smile, I looked at a distant place and closed my eyes. Flashes of events filled my mind as I remembered the small details of my life, from receiving my letter to the very day I defeated Voldemort.

"My life was not something everyone expected. I didn't grow up in the fame and fortune you might have thought I had and Hogwarts was my first real home. I kept on looking forward to seeing it every year. But a lot has happened in the seven years that I was in Hogwarts, the last ones being the most difficult of them all. In my journey towards the end, I have been very blessed that my friends stood by me and supported me all the way. Many have died to build this world we live in today and I knew a lot of them. I also bore witnessed the death of some and it was never an easy encounter. Even today, it was hard to accept that there were people in our lives that we would never hold or see again, but we kept on wishing them to be with us today. Know them, for they fought valiantly in the war, remember them, for they have given their lives just to provide us with a better tomorrow."

I looked at the crowd and flashes of my life suddenly came running down on me. When I finally saw the place where the Weasley family was located, I smiled. They gave me the first real house that was cozy enough to call a home, a family that never failed to warm my heart with the hospitality and love that they freely gave. Sure, they were not perfect, but it made it more better, right? "To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who showed me what a family was and taught me one of life's greatest lessons. It doesn't really matter if you're not rich, for as long as you have your family who loved you, it would all be okay. Thank you for showing me what a real family was like. You treated me as one of your sons and thank you for the care that you never failed to give. I would be forever grateful to my second parents who gave me such kindness and love." The crowd applauded and cheered as I clapped my hands to honor them. I looked at Mrs. Weasley's crying face and smiled at her. It was enough to show them through these words how grateful I was to be given a chance to know them.

"Then, to my brothers and sisters, siblings who were related to me, not by blood, but by the love and care they have shown. Meeting them has been the beginning of a great adventure. They never failed to make me think that life was great, even with all the misfortunes. Thank you George, for the humor you always give to make everyone happy during those dark times that didn't even allow us to smile. It has always been you and Fred who made a good laugh, even at the darkest of times. To Ginny, Bill and his wife Fleur, thank you for being with me until the very end. Even when you were at the brink of getting killed, your desires to fight for a better tomorrow never failed to give you courage. Thank you for being with me as I fought my greatest battle, for fighting alongside me and for showing me bravery and loyalty that was always hidden in each and every one of us."

Everyone cheered as I tried to think of what to say to the two people who made me who I am today. The ones who supported me in almost everything and the ones who even decided to leave their families just to help me. "To the two most loyal people I have known. They were always by my side in every step of the way, always reminding me who I was, _Harry_. They were my rock, the light when everything was dark. During those times that I have no one to lean on to, I always find strength in them because I knew that they were there with me. Without them, I would never have succeeded in defeating the Dark Lord. To Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, thanks for being the greatest best friends a man could ever have."

I smiled at the both of them, remembering the hardships that we have faced in order to defeat Voldemort. It was because of them that I got this far, from defeating a troll which formed an unbreakable bond between us to destroying the pieces of a madman's soul. Then, I tried to look for a friend and when I spotted him wearing his usual furry, brown coat, I laughed. He was the first person who became my real friend. His fascination for monsters and creatures always made me smile, but then, realizing it, he was always compassionate about everything he did. He was very loyal and loved both the people and creatures close to his heart. "Without this person, my Hogwarts life will not be the same. He taught me interesting bits and pieces about magical creatures but I still couldn't understand why he was so fascinated at them. But really, he was the first friend I really had and he was the one who showed me the different side of my life I didn't know. You're a great professor Hagrid, because you love to teach your students how to care, not only for their fellow wizards and witches but also for the creatures that were always thought of as lower beings. You showed many of them great kindness and treated them with equal respect. Because of you, many have realized the value of others. Keep on inspiring others and teaching them the value of the lessons you taught us."

Hagrid looked at me and smiled, a great big tear escaping from his eyes. I returned the favor and looked at everyone as I went to the last part of my speech. "Lastly, to all my friends: the Order of the Phoenix, D.A. and professors who have always taught me how to become a great student and an even greater person. Because of you lot, my stay in Hogwarts has always been eventful. Thank you for teaching the true meaning of magic. How would I ever survive this war if it wasn't for your help?" I grinned.

"Harry Potter became who he was today because of the help of many wonderful people in this world. They have taught me many things. And even if some of them weren't here right now, I want you all to know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for these people. Know their stories, for theirs was greater than mine."

I took by bow as I stepped out of the stage and looked for my friends. It was then that I realized that life will never be the same without them. And while I kept wishing for the others to be here and celebrate these moments with me, I knew in my heart that they were with us in every step of the way.

Because love was like the wind, you couldn't see it, but you could always feel it.


	11. Chapter 11: Peace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I hope you folks have a good time reading it! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Peace**

_Stupefy_. The target seemed to have read my actions and casted _Protego_. I cursed myself, the spell would have been better if only it had been spoken.

I found a box that I could hide on and ran. My wand was at the ready, for I didn't think I would want another spell to hit me. I carefully looked around and spotted my opponent hiding on a chair that was opposite of where I was. I knew I could do some non-verbal spells, they were already taught to us. But who would've thought that practicing _all_ spell non-verbally was a pain in the arse? Not to mention that it was never as effective.

"_Expelliarmus._" Professor Flitwick, the former champion duelist, succeeded in disarming me again. My wand flew away from my reach and landed somewhere I couldn't see. When I finally gave up, Flitwick muttered _Accio_ and gave it back to me with a smile. We were at a dueling room that Professor McGonagall prepared. The others, who were training with me were somewhere inside the castle, practicing the lessons that were taught today.

"That's enough for today Mr. Potter. Good show." He smiled at me and went to the office table located at the corner of the room, near the door. I followed him as he handed me a parchment. "I want you to study the book I gave you and know the fundamental characteristics on how to detect if the object is charmed. If you want to become a good Auror, then you have to be good in investigating and looking for clues."

I nodded at the professor and examined the parchment that contained the list of chapters that I would have to read. Just when I was about to get my things and leave the room, I heard a familiar tune, a choir song.

It brought back the memories I had when I was in Godric's Hollow, for it was the song they sang in the church. I stopped in my tracks and Flitwick stared at me, confused why I was still there.

Curious, I went back and asked, "Professor, do you often play this song?"

The professor looked at me with bright eyes. A smile erupted from his features as he realized what caught my interest. "This one? I was planning to learn the tune and teach it to the choir so that they can sing it before the winter break. It is a good song and it will also be a good tribute to those who died. Do you know this song Mr. Potter?"

I looked at Flitwick's solemn eyes and pondered about what he said. "I guess so; I only heard it once, back in the days when we were still searching for. . .something. I never really got to hear it clearly but I remembered the tune."

I stayed and I listened to the song for a while. I saw Professor Flitwick close his eyes as he hummed quietly.

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember that particular time when I was lost and I really didn't know what to do, the first time that I came to a place that I only knew because of stories, and of course. . .the person who was with me at that time.

When the song ended, I couldn't bear open my eyes. It was such a good song and it produced so many emotions that I didn't want to let go.

"Do you want a copy? I can give you one." I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head. I didn't want to trouble the kind professor, not when they still had so many things to do.

"No professor, it's ok. Besides, I don't have anything play it with."

"That will be easy, dear boy, you can borrow the music box that is on Professor McGonagall's office. The professor is quite fond of music and has two of those, the other one is in her room. I will ask her and give it to you when she returns from her trip to the Ministry."

I smiled, because of the war, Professor McGonagall was appointed as Hogwart's Headmistress and it had been her duty to restore the school to its former glory. During the time that we were still here, we helped a lot in rebuilding the school and repairing the damages caused by the war. After we have left, it took Hogwarts loads of months to recover.

And now, she was doing her best to achieve the full support of the Ministry in the reforms she was planning to make. In all honesty, I really didn't know what to feel about this place. It has been my first home, a place where I enjoyed staying; it was the first place I felt that I _belonged_. But as I remembered the air of death that surrounded this place during the war, so many painful memories resurface and I really didn't know how to feel anymore. Maybe the happiness that once surrounded this place couldn't really replace the despair, especially when death could never really be erased from everyone's hearts.

I looked at the Professor, whose eyes are now closed as he listened again to the tune of the solemn song. "Thank you professor. I really appreciate it. I shall be off now."

With that, I left the room and went near the lake, silently cursing myself at slacking off on reading the books that they have told me to study.

During the last few weeks at Hogwarts, I have had one on one sessions and duels with various professors about the certain subjects an Auror had to know, it was a protocol, really. Apparently, the reason Kingsley decided to train me at Hogwarts was because he wanted me to become a better Auror than what the Ministry has been training, along with the few others I am with. We all had our separate rooms and I barely saw them, especially because I spent loads of time here or in my own room.

Because of the war, only a few Aurors had been trustworthy enough to serve in the Ministry of Magic again and they now seriously lack people who could work at the Department. The former Order of the Phoenix had been kind enough to lend Kingsley a hand, especially now that Death Eaters were still on the loose. Still, it wasn't enough. He had hoped that Ron and the others would join me and train to become Aurors too but unfortunately, they all had declined. The others said that they would consider it once their lives returned to normal and Ron said he would join me in training when George could handle the shop on his own. But I know I would be out of Hogwarts, already serving the Ministry by the time he signed up.

So for now, feeling a little lonely, I always visited Hagrid when I had the time, seeing that he was the only one that I could talk to because everyone was busy preparing for the start of the term. Hagrid was very happy these past few days because he was able to transfer Grawp to a nearby mountain and his little brother was now happily living there. We visited him once, to see how he was doing and we were very delighted to see that he enjoyed living in his new home.

Being an Auror trainee has its quirks. I am here at Hogwarts but I did not have to study what the seventh year students were supposed to study. Most of the time, I would be most focused about were the Auror-related subjects that Kingsley reformed. I could go out of Hogwarts anytime, for as long as I had the consent from the professors. This was the reason why I was able to go with Hagrid when he visited Grawp. I also had my own room. It was Professor Lupin's old room and office.

Still, it also had its difficulties.

I always knew that Auror training was hard work, especially with the missions they were sent to. But I never thought that I would need to become very proficient in almost all subjects, like how to determine what kind of potion was used, if the animal was an animagus, when an object was charmed and various other things. Maybe it was because you would become some sort of a detective, like those shown in the muggle television. But still, having professors making me read these books and know so much stuff in a short period of time was driving me nuts that sometimes, I wanted to search for someone to talk to, just to get away from all of it. I often wondered how the others were faring, but most of them would go home after training and we barely had time to speak to each other.

I met a few of them, but Erik Levy was the only one whom I often spoke to. He was a son of a Ministry Official who got killed during the war. He was a bubbly, humorous person who was everyone's friend. He was taller than Ron and is unusually kind. He was always the first one who greeted me every morning.

I sighed. Right now, I rely on my owl, which I named Prongs, to give me some news from Ron and Hermione. Hermione was with her parents right now, on a vacation of some sort while Ron was shelping his brother at a workshop so that they could release new items for the Wheezes. I think he mentioned that Luna and Angelina were also helping them so I guess I didn't have to worry about them that much. Ron would go in Hogsmeade after a few days so I was looking forward to seeing him.

I went back to the task I had to finish and while I was reading a book about curses, I looked at my watch and suddenly remembered that the Headmistress would be arriving soon. I hurriedly brushed off the dirt in my pants and went towards the Headmistress' office.

"Password?" the gargoyle asked.

"Beaters and Bludgers."

The path opened and I hurriedly climbed the stairs leading to her office. What I saw when I entered was a very weary-looking McGonagall with a slight smirk etched in her face. "How was it professor? Did we manage to convince the Ministry to put Snape's portrait inside this office?"

She smiled at me and encouraged me to look at a new portrait with a crook-nosed Severus Snape sleeping inside it, crossed-arms and wearing a familiar black robe. A crooked smile crept on my lips, very pleased at the news at hand. "It was very hard to convince them that Professor Snape had always been on our side, but your letter and the memory you gave them was a good enough proof and they felt sorry for treating Snape as a traitor. You can go and talk to him now."

I nodded at the Headmistress and looked at Dumbledore's portrait, which smiled at me, teary-eyed and urged me to go near the portrait and talk to him. It was in the last few weeks that I was in Hogwarts that I realized that everyone still treated Severus Snape, Dumbledore's right-hand man, as a traitor. Thanks to Professor McGonagall, we were able to file it to the Ministry and with the help of Kingsley, our case was looked into. It had been very hard for us to convince them of Snape's innocence and what he did for us. Finally I was able to convince myself that by showing parts of the memory of Snape's past and adding some of my own, they would be able to see what kind of person he really was.

I made my way towards Snape's portrait, a bit nervous because I never really did this before. He seemed to have sensed my arrival because he opened his eyes and looked at me with such a piercing glare. But after a while, he gave me a slight smile. "So Potter, I hear that you managed to finally defeat him once and for all. Your mother was very proud."

I smiled at the thought. "I know. Thank you, Professor, for not giving up on me. Sorry that I seriously doubted you, I was a git." He just nodded at me and an awkward silence between the two of us followed for a while. I finally broke it when I was getting uncomfortable and my curiosity got the best of me as I blurted out some words.

"Er –– did you finally meet mum?"

He seemed to hesitate for a while, but gave a curt nod. "Yes. And I was . . .grateful that I got the chance to talk to her again." I smiled at him and nodded my head.

Then, when I wasn't looking, I swear he smiled back.

I didn't want to ask so many questions that were pouring in my head, realizing that he would've told me if he wanted to. I was about to walk out and go to the Headmistress' table when he finally spoke. "During the last war, my job was to keep you safe. I did it in order to honor Lily's name and as an atonement to what I did. Tell me Potter, can you ever. . .forgive me?" I looked at his face for a couple of minutes, pondering on what he had just told me.

"What is there to forgive?" I tried to ask, confused. I didn't really get his point. He looked at me, an intense gaze in his dark eyes.

"For being the one who told. . .Voldemort about the prophecy. It was because of me that your parents died."

I stared at the man who has spent his entire life to keep me safe after my mother's death. At his dark, soulful eyes that were once full of hate. And then, I realized that . . .there was really nothing to forgive. The past has already been done and what he did for me was enough. I looked down at him solemnly, as my eyes wandered back to one very moment that I tried to forget, a memory that was strongly etched on my mind. "Did you know Professor? There was once a time that I was full of hatred because of Sirius' death. And then I realized, love breeds hate, and hatred brings forth the urge for revenge."

I looked at him and gave a small smile. . .but my heart wasn't really set on where I was right now, for I was seeing a glimpse of the past. Voices shouted inside my heart and I could still hear my screams. It was a memory that I never really wanted to remember.

"At that time, I have no other desire but to extract revenge on that person that caused me my misery. I wanted to make her pay for taking Sirius away in the most brutal way I could think of. He was the only family I had and I lost him. Because of that, I even thought of casting an unforgivable. But when I think about it, I realized that what I was about to do back then would only make me someone like. . .Voldemort and I am. . .so ashamed of myself, for thinking such thoughts."

I stared at him, at the man who spent most of his life in regret. I never thought that there would come a day that I would tell Snape of these thoughts. "I do not hate you; they fought for what they believed was right and I am proud of them. And you, who loved my mother enough to overrule your hate for my father, showed me that love _can_ overcome hatred. There is nothing to forgive, not anymore. You have done your best and for that, I will always be very thankful, Professor."

He nodded at me and I noticed the tears brimming in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled sincerely. This was the first time I saw the Professor like this, in all the years I had known him. I looked at McGonagall and Dumbledore, who were both crying, muttering 'well done' under their breaths. I nodded at them and before I left, I heard his voice again. This time, there was no sneer or scoff but a small '_thank you'._

I closed my eyes. Finally, after a long time, the man has achieved his peace.

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R. Thank you for reading. ;)


	12. Chapter 12: The Golden Snitch

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for you never ending support, reviews, and for the favorites. I hope you'll be kind and review this chapter, because I really want your opinion about it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Golden Snitch**

I flicked my wand as I tried the newly-learned non-verbal incantation of a simple illuminating spell that I learned years ago and made my way outside the castle, occasionally greeting several professors that were passing along the hallway.

I stepped outside and was on my way towards Hogsmeade when I stopped and looked at the sky. The moon was shining brightly on this fine August evening; the cold wind brushed my face as I put my coat closer to my body. I proceeded forward, occasionally turning somewhere to find my destination. Finally, I spotted the building where the Three Broomsticks was. As I entered, the same old Madame Rosmerta greeted me with her kind, enthusiastic smile.

I returned the favor and scanned around the area for the person I was looking for. When I finally spotted a tuft of ginger hair, I smiled and made my way towards the redhead's location. The look on his face was priceless when he saw me and we exchanged a manly hug. As we sat down, we began to catch up with each other's lives. He talked about George's plans for the new items that he wanted to invent for the shop, how both Luna and Angelina had been there, helping them, and I told him about the progress I was making on my Auror Training and how difficult it was for me to cast all spells non-verbally or brew a potion without looking at the recipe.

Then, we talked about his plans to catch up and begin his own training and laughed as we went back to our usual habits of teasing and talking about _anything_. Our little chat proceeded and we finally discussed the trials that had kept the former Order busy for months and how it took up almost all of the officials' time. Ron threw me a serious face as he told me how they denied their relation to Voldemort and how a certain family evaded capture.

"Did you know? Malfoy will be going back to Hogwarts to finish the seventh year! Dad says that after Narcissa Malfoy's lie to protect you while the Dark Lord told everyone that you're dead, the whole family got off! They will be watched by the Ministry of course but I swear mate, they shouldn't have done that," Ron blurted, aghast.

I looked at him and thought about what he said. The last time I head, the Malfoys have pressed that issue after the war when the Minister's officials threatened to sentence them to a life-long stay in Azkaban. I never really had news afterwards, except that they got off.

"I never thought he will have the courage to come back to school. If that is what he wanted, maybe it's finally time for people in school to see if he really deserves their pardon."

Ron looked at me like I have grown antlers in my head. His eyes bulged out of his sockets and he even stopped munching on his food. "Who are you and what did you do to Harry Potter?" I shook my head and smiled as he laughed.

The night was young and both of us pondered upon the issues that the Ministry now faced. Tension grew and we finally found that it was uncomfortable to talk about it. When I finally had enough, I brought up the _real_ reason why I wanted to meet him.

"Ron, do you think we can do a sort of surprise for Hermione's birthday? I mean, it's not like we get to celebrate her birthday every day." Ron took a sip on his butter beer, as he pondered on what I just told him.

"I don't know about it Harry. How are we gonna do it?" Ron looked at me as if I knew the answer. I frowned, I never thought about the details yet.

"We have to do something Ron, at least make her feel special. I owe her that much."

He nodded at my words and plopped back into his seat. We both became silent for a while as we drank our butter beers, too lost in our own thoughts to speak. In less than a week, the school would finally start its new term. We only have a few more weeks after to plan for the party.

I thought of what kind of celebration Hermione would like. Would she want to have only her close friends? Could I invite her family? How about the Weasleys and the Order? Would she even want a party? There's just too much that I had to consider. I scanned the bar as I thought of what we could do. There were only a few customers left besides us, most of which were trying to drink their way through the night. Ron looked at me and followed my gaze.

With a sigh, he spoke, "I just can't figure out how we'll be able to do it, mate. Hermione _is_a very clever witch, she _will_ find out about it eventually. I mean, how many times have we done this kind of thing for her? Not to mention that I really don't know how I'll be able to sneak inside Hogwarts without getting caught."

He does have a point. We never did this kind of thing for Hermione before so this was a first for us. Also, ever since McGonagall became the Headmistress, security and protection in the castle had been doubled for the benefits of the students. But McGonagall _was_ a bit close to us, not to mention that. . .

"Maybe McGonagall can help us out? I mean we can tell her our plan and see how she'll react to it. I think she will be delighted, after all, Hermione is her favorite student."

My eyes met his and we both produced silly smiles on our faces. "It's brilliant mate! Now we just have to figure out what to do."

I paused and thought for a second. "Maybe we can do a small celebration, a few close friends and maybe her family. We can do it inside the common room or beside the lake, whichever will be suitable for the small gathering. We can to surprise her and take her off guard while she is walking back to the common room. We can also try to disillusion the place. The elves can provide us with food and we can get her a cake. We will just have to make McGonagall agree."

Ron sent me a huge grin after I finished my plan. He gave me a tap on the shoulder and said, "Wicked. Now, our only problem is how we will commence it and maybe. . .find her a gift."

He looked at me, uncertain and embarrassed. His mouth gaped like a fish as he opened and closed it a few times. "Harry, I've been thinking about this for a while."

"Go on, then. Don't be shy."

Ron gulped and looked at me seriously. "Do you think she'll like it if I buy her a necklace?"

I blinked a few times, staring at his eyes. I didn't know whether I should laugh or not. A chuckle escaped from my lips when I realized that he was indeed, serious. "Of course Ron, she'll love it. Just make it personal. I'll try to find her a gift too, one of these days. Maybe I can help –"

"No thanks, I want to do it myself. Hermione will be disappointed if she knew that I asked you for help again." I smiled, this was my best mate and I would be willing to give all the help I could give.

I didn't think this would come from the man who spent almost all of his school life asking for help. When I looked at outside, I noticed that only a few people remained and realized that it was getting late.

I finished my butter beer and looked at my watch as I stood up. "Well, I have to go now mate, otherwise McGonagall will throw bludgers at me because I arrived late. I'll just use Prongs to send letters so that we can tell them what we'll do. "

Ron stood up and brushed his robes. "See you mate. I hope everything will go well with your training."

I nodded at him and gave him another manly hug. "Take care and say hello to everyone for me."

"Sure will." And with that, we went to our own separate ways.

* * *

For the next few weeks, apart from studying spells that the professors gave me and having some advanced reading, I spent most of my time going to Diagon Alley to look for a gift.

But even with all the shops and knickknacks present here, I still couldn't find a gift that I would satisfy what I wanted. I looked at various shops, stopping when I saw a trinket or a book that I thought would make her happy.

After days of searching, I finally gave up and went to Gringotts to exchange some Galleons for muggle currency and look on some muggle shops instead.

I spent another couple of days walking aimlessly, looking for a gift that would suite my taste. There were loads of items that Hermione would want to have, not to mention books. But why would I give her something that was _obvious_? I already had a plan formed in my head, all I needed was a gift. I passed another set of shops, stopping by their windows to take a look at their items.

Just when I was about to give up, I stumbled upon a jewelry store and a bracelet caught my attention. It was very simple; it had loads of trinkets dangling around it, made up of white gold. When I went inside and asked, the shopkeeper told me that he could change some items and personalize them.

He showed me a box full of trinkets and I picked up the most appropriate items out of the box but kept the original one, hoping that somehow, hidden within those objects, my feelings would reach her. Satisfied, I exited the shop after paying and silently thought about what I planned to do. When I returned to Hogwarts, I shut myself in the room and tried to commence my plans.

Ron and I started our operation and informed our friends, days after our little chat. McGonagall agreed to our little celebration and even told us that she would find a way to let everyone close to Hermione enter Hogwarts at her most special day, including her parents. So I went to their home after Hermione started the term and asked if they would want to join us in celebrating their daughter's birthday. At first, they seem hesitant and suspicious as I told them about it.

I silently thought that maybe, this was the effect of the war. Guiltily, I told them that Hermione did what she could to keep them safe and said sorry. _I_ was the one that caused it and even if they didn't know the whole story, they at least deserve some truth. I told them it was because of the war and I was one of the reasons why she did it. I didn't specify it any further, thinking that if I did, then, they would never let their daughter near me again.

Mrs. Granger seemed to understand my sentiments. Eventually, she smiled and welcomed my plan, dragging her husband along with it. I didn't stay long after I told them I would pick them up on her birthday. Partly because I felt ashamed and . . .I could still feel the guilt at the pit of my stomach.

At the day of her birthday, I made all the final preparations and cooperated with Luna, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to make the cake. While she was still in class, oblivious to what we were doing, the boys prepared the tables and chairs we would use while the girls helped in decorating the place. George readied the fireworks and Luna, the music. We chose the area near the lake, which was the most suitable place for the crowd, especially because we had some muggle guests. Finally, when everyone was ready, I went inside the castle to look for her and bring her there.

I started looking for her near the common room. At first, I asked around, hoping that someone knew where she was. But my efforts were fruitless when I realized that she was not there.

I quickly went outside the common room and into the hallway, hoping that my feet would lead me to her. I walked tirelessly, looking at various classrooms for any sign that she was there. Then, I found myself inside the library. I hoped and prayed with all my heart that I would finally find her here and made my way through various bookshelves. In the end, I didn't find her there.

Then, I realized, I had to think of a plan. What if I searched the Hospital Wing? Well, I really think she didn't have any reason to go there today, especially when _I _was the reason she spent some time there.

Maybe the dungeons? Professor Slughorn did say that there would be no potions class today. Not to mention that he too, was waiting with the others.

Where was she? I was getting frustrated as I walked aimlessly around the castle. I didn't find here on the upper floors so I took the ladder and went down on the second floor. I asked people, opened some rooms and looked around for any sign that she was there. Just when I was about to run outside to ask for help, I finally found her walking out of the Arithmancy classroom.

"Hermione?" I called out as I walked towards her. I was getting nervous that my heart started thumping loudly in my chest when she turned around.

She approached me with a smile in her face. "Harry, when have you returned?"

I ignored her question and gave her a hug instead as I whispered, "Happy Birthday."

I broke the hug and looked at her, she smiled at my ministrations that I took her hand. I ran, leading her to the location of the lake. The area was disillusioned, and it would only reveal itself when we finally reach it.

Surprised at my sudden actions, Hermione yelled at me. "Where are you taking me? Honestly Harry this is not funny, I still have something to do."

I laughed as I looked at her. Even if it was her birthday, she still thought about homework. But even then, I was grateful that even when she didn't even understand what I was doing, she still followed me out here. "That can wait. I just wanted us to walk around the lake, I haven't seen you in a while, and it will not hurt to have a little fun, especially on your birthday."

When I noticed that we were getting near, I slowed my pace and we started walking. Her gaze was on my face as a small smile crept on her lips. "Maybe you're right. I have been pushing myself to my limits these days."

I chuckled at her words. "You will not be Hermione if you are not taking your subjects by heart. But I think, this day, you deserve a break."

I finally faced her as I stepped at the disillusioned place. As I led her inside, I couldn't help but grin at her bewildered expression.

The place was colorful. Bright orbs floated freely around the area and some of the trees had different decorations. Everyone was wearing a hat of some sort and all of the carried a smile on their faces. There was a long table under the huge tree. It contained loads of different food and on the middle was a large cake with nineteen different candles. Everyone shouted _'Happy Birthday' _when we arrived.

Her eyes stared in disbelief and her mouth gaped like a gold fish. I could see how the muscles of her jaws worked to form some words. She kept glancing at me, especially because she knew I was the reason behind this.

We started singing Happy Birthday as I lead her to the part of the table where the cake was. After she blew the lights off the candles, everyone went and greeted her one by one. While everyone was having fun, Hermione turned to me, her face was glowing and her smile was warm as she looked at me with shining eyes. "You prepared this, didn't you?"

I smiled at her and at her glowing brown orbs. It was pretty obvious. "I had help."

I grinned at her and winked as I turned to Ron's direction. She followed my gaze and cupped her face when she saw Ron walking towards her.

He hugged her and whispered something that earned a delightful squeal from Hermione. He tried to show her the otter necklace he bought for her and put it in her neck. I knew she loved it, judging from the way her face beamed when she saw Ron remove the gift from the box.

I went away talked to Fleur, not having it my heart to see more of the scene before me. I joined in as everyone celebrated, and most of us tried to catch up with Hermione's life. After all, it was her day. We all had fun talking and eating, George and Ron even danced in the transfigured dance floor. Because of this, I was given the chance to talk to the Weasleys and hold my Godson, whom I didn't see for a long time. And while everyone was busy, Luna announced that each of the boys will take turns in dancing with Hermione.

People cheered and beamed at her when Luna finished. She was unwillingly sent into the center as her dad approached her with a smile on his face. It was a rather emotional scene because Hermione started crying. There were times that her father would tell her some words that would make her laugh or sob, but I knew she was happy.

They danced for a while before Ron took his turn. One by one, people danced with her. And while she was dancing, I couldn't help but watch her face radiate with happiness. This was enough to warm my heart and I already forgot what it felt after having those sleepy and restless nights. She caught me looking at her while she was dancing with Neville and flashed a huge grin at me as her brown eyes twinkled in delight.

I lifted a hand and smiled but my thoughts were interrupted when Andromeda took Teddy from my other hand and whispered, "It is time for you to dance with her."

She gave me a wink and nudged me forward, surprising everyone at my sudden action. The music began and a seemingly familiar tune played. I approached her and her current dance partner, George, and asked her for a dance.

_Pass me that lovely little gun_

_My dear, my darling one_

_The cleaners are coming, one by one_

_You don't even want to let them start_

_They are knocking now upon your door_

_They measure the room, they know the score_

_They're mopping up the butcher's floor_

_Of your broken little heart_

I lead her back to the center and took her waist. That there was a certain smile that never left our faces as we glided through the dance floor and I knew that both of us were happy. We danced, even when my steps were uncertain and clumsy.

I was ready for this, because Luna already told me about it weeks before her birthday that I even asked Professor McGonagall to teach me how to dance. A moment like this happened only once and even if I really didn't know how to dance that well, I would make this an exception.

We laughed and danced to the tuned of the music, barely noticing that there were others watching us. When we were finally back in the middle, she leaned her head towards me and kissed my cheeks as she whispered, "Thank you."

I chuckled as I held her closer but kept a façade as I asked, "For what?"

She smiled at me and rested her head on my chest. "For making this birthday perfect."

I stayed silent and looked at her form as we started dancing again. Even with all my inept moves, I stared at the woman who always managed to stay by my side, even when everything was wrong. I remembered many things as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on her shoulder. From the day I met her to the moments we spent with Teddy, she has always been a part of _everything_.

"Everyone helped." I whispered, not caring about the world, lost in the music that was only played for the both of us.

_O children_

_Forgive us now for what we've done_

_It started out as a bit of fun_

_Here, take these before we run away_

_The keys to the gulag_

"But it was you who planned this. "You were supposed to be training! Not doing _this_!"

I laughed. Somehow, it was only Hermione who noticed such things. While I made the greatest excuses I could make, even to the point that I dragged the professors in my plans, she always saw through it. "Still, I'm glad you liked it."

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. In this moment, I forgot that I was only her best friend. It was just her and me after all, no one else. It was a silent wish that no one knew, I knew it was selfish of me to even think about it, but none the less, I did.

Carefully, I rested my head on her shoulder, inhaling her scent as I closed my eyes. How was it that you could be this close to a person, yet couldn't even tell her how you felt?

_O children_

_We have the answer to all your fears_

_It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear_

_It's round about, it's somewhere here_

_Lost amongst our winnings_

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

Finally, as the song went on, I felt that it was time to give her my gift. I stopped moving and Hermione looked at me in confusion, afraid that I finally wanted to sit down. I grinned at her; while I carefully brought my gift out of the rectangular box I kept in my pocket and showed her the bracelet. She looked at it, surprised, and covered her mouth with her hand as I held her gift in front of her in my hands.

I searched for the first item in the bracelet and then I lifted it for her to see the otter hugging a sapphire orb. I fiddled with it as I cleared my throat, find words to tell her how I felt. The music continued on and I gave her a crooked smile as I stared at her.

"This reminded me of you, because you're as lovely and as strong as that color. Thank you for always being there for me, even when everything is going wrong." I moved my hands and didn't look at her as I shifted the bracelet to looked for the next one.

As I moved to the next item, I allowed flashed of memories flood my mind, for I knew that my resolve would break if I didn't. I remembered the bushy-haired girl that was looking for a toad and thought of this one. It was a symbol of magic, the main reason I met her. I knew that even if I grew up without the knowledge of magic, I would meet her eventually, but there would be no troll. . .and things wouldn't be the same.

"I met you in this world, which is so different from the place that I was from. You were the first person to truly acknowledge me for who I really am and not as Harry Potter, the boy who lived. And for that, I will forever be grateful to magic." I stopped when I realized that she was already crying. I took her hand, squeezed it and smiled while my other hand wiped away her tears. It was just the both of us, in a world that I created. . .because even if it was only for a few minutes, I knew it _existed_.

Then I showed her the third, which was an important part of me, the miniature version of the trio. "We were always together and our friendship has always been the _right_ thing I held on to, when everything around me was falling apart. Thank you for being my rock, for guiding me back to where I belong when I lose sight of who I was."

_O children_

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice_

_Children_

_Rejoice, rejoice_

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on_

_The train that goes to the Kingdom_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun_

_And the train ain't even left the station_

She hugged me tightly, her body shaking from the weight of her sobs. I hesitated, but gave her a kiss on the forehead. There was a warm, tingling sensation where I touched her skin. I carefully lifted her chin as I held the bracelet in front of her, the item shined in the light, casting a beautiful gleam. It was her favorite thing, her favorite hobby. Sometimes I wondered how her fondness for it came to be, but I never really asked. "That brilliant brain of yours had saved us loads of times. Without you, I would never have made it 'till the end. Ron was right, I would've been lost if you weren't in my life so even if you couldn't read it, I hope you'll appreciate this book."

I shifted my hands again to look for the next one and I smiled when I considered it. I remembered it clearly, as if it was just yesterday. I smirked as she stared at the item in wonder, her hands tracing on the frame of the little stag. "Remember the patronus that I thought was my father's when we tried to save Sirius? I want you to think of this stag as something who would watch over you when I am not with you. And when you're feeling alone, think of me, because I'll always be here for you. I know I don't usually say these stuff but er – well –"

I nervously let out a chuckle. I really couldn't finish the last sentence. People started noticing that we weren't dancing anymore and I casted a glance at Andromeda. She was looking at me with Teddy in her arms, and gestured for me to continue.

The song was about to end when I found the sixth. I was brought back in the scene that helped me pick one, a moment in my life that was important in every sense. . .the time in Godric's Hollow when we saw the graves of my parents. "You were the very first one to ever meet my parents, the only person who has been with me when I first saw their graves. Thank you for those roses you have conjured, but most of all, thank you for the unconditional love you always gave, for bearing with my temper, for not judging me and for always standing beside me."

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!_

_I once was blind but now I see_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of the imagination?_

_Hey little train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains but now I'm free_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see_

_In this process of elimination_

As the song reached its end, I wore the bracelet in her left hand before showing her the last one, which is different from all the rest in every sense. An upward quirk appeared at the corner of my lips as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

And for once in my life, I was _glad_ that I made her cry.

The gleam and happiness present in her eyes were enough to satisfy those sleepless nights that I had to endure. Her smile was enough proof that by doing this, I made her happy and made her realize that she was. . .important.

She examined the item carefully, taking note of each line and intricate detail that was molded into the metal. She let out a curious glance when she realized that I never really explained what the last one meant but I only shrugged so she let it go and went back to marvel at the gift I gave her. Her eyes twinkled in merriment as the bracelet dangled from her hand. Then, she whispered, "You never were good at showing others what you feel. You made me very happy because of what you said."

With a grin, I held out my hand and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm glad you feel that way."

I carefully leaned my face close to her ear, so that I could whisper the meaning of the last item. It was a special one and I spent countless evenings trying to transfigure it so that it could look like the real one. Unlike the others, this one was special, because it was the one who caught my eye.

It stood out from all of the rest because for one, it had a different color and for another, I charmed it. It glistened in the light and fluttered its wings as Hermione touched it that I couldn't help but be proud of my handy work.

And silently, I poured my feelings to the words I wanted to say the most. "Like a snitch, you are hard to find and even harder to lose. Happy Birthday Hermione! "

She gave out a teary smile and her voice hitched at my last words. We danced for a while, gliding through a world that was entirely our own, like a dream. And when the song has reached its climax, she murmured, "I thought this would only be an ordinary day. But here I am, surrounded by the people I love, and I have you to blame for this!"

I laughed at her reaction as I watched how the bracelet dangled beautifully in her hand. Sometimes, the items would catch the light and twinkled, like their owner's eyes. As the song ended and Ron made his way towards us, I reluctantly let her go and took my wand. I conjured a single, white rose and gave it to her as I and whispered, "You made me very happy during my birthday, I hope I made you in yours."

When Ron finally reached us to claim her again for another dance, I gave her a warm smile and went towards the place where Andromeda was sitting. Then, as I looked at her, I suddenly remembered the truth I kept in that bracelet.

When I remembered how intricately I made some wand movements to produce them, I remembered every detail I had to memorize, days of frustration because I couldn't get it right, days when all that urged me to continue was her smile. I spend countless sleepless nights working on a table in my room, guided by a book that I borrowed from Headmistress McGonagall.

Then, I remembered. . .

It was never an otter, I carefully carved it so that the transfigured letters, _H and J_ were well-hidden inside it.

A word, _past, _was the symbol of magic before, then I transfigured it into a wand.

It was never the trio, rather, it was the word _present_ before I replaced it.

The book that I transfigured never existed, but another word, _future_, was there before vanished under my spells.

Then again, it was never the stag that dangled gracefully in that bracelet, but the word _always_.

From all the intricate detail of the rose, _forever_ was there before I transformed it with a flick of my wand.

As I remembered the days I spent trying to perfectly transfigure every word and letter, I remembered the gold, heart-shaped object dangling from the white chain when I first saw it, a heart that contained three words and eight elegant letters, _I love you, _before the snitch came to life.

It has been the golden snitch that hid the true feelings, like when the true snitch I now own hid the stone. Those feeling that were meant to be kept, feelings that were forbidden to say to the person who was supposed to be your _best friend_.

Remembering the first time I entered the jewelry store and searched for the appropriate items to transfigure, my plan was simple, I wanted to _show _her without _telling _her the feelings I had.

_Hermione Jean, past, present, future, always and forever, I love you._

* * *

_**A/N:** Did you enjoy the update? Do me a favor and tell me what you think. Hope you liked it. :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Facing Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is still not mine.

**A/N:** Thank you from the bottom of my heart, for all of your supports and reviews, favorites and alerts. I hope you'll be able to enjoy this chapter, even if it is not perfect and BETA-ed yet. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Facing Your Heart**

The sound of the rustling leaves and the murmurs of the lake gave a calm feeling as I tried to study for the lessons at hand. The weather was peaceful and with all the books I had to read and the spells I had to practice, I really didn't have the time to think about my wounded hand or empty heart. . . except now. Well, I guess being alone sometimes enabled you to have these self musings.

It has already been a month after Hermione's birthday. As much as I am ashamed to think about it, I had been _trying _to avoid her ever since. I was afraid, afraid that she would discover about my feelings, especially because I knew she was a brilliant witch. I tried to do all possible measures and excuses to avoid talking to her that I had this feeling that I had become a pathetic prat.

Well, having no experience on loving someone like _this_or someone to advice you about it was hard, I guess. I never held someone's hand like I didn't want to let her go or whisper those three little words while she slept on my shoulder. Despite my experience of being with Ginnie or Cho, I guess I never really. . .did these things before, except the snogging.

Maybe the nice weather was getting into me? Despite having my own room or the library, I really, _really_ loved studying below this tree near the lake. It was always very relaxing and even though my left hand hurt when it was cold, there was not another place where I would want to conduct my spells or study these hideously thick books.

The cold breeze swept onto my face as I whispered a sigh. Having no Death Eaters or Dark Lords on my tail made me a perfectly normal eighteen year-old wizard. It gave me the freedom to access the thoughts and emotions that perfectly normal people would have in their daily lives, which included perfectly normal matters of the heart and truthfully, it was. . .too much. I closed my eyes and sighed again; maybe this weather _was_ really getting into me.

"You sure are thinking very hard." I opened my eyes and watched the girl tie her bushy brown hair in a pony tail as she took a seat beside me.

"Er – I was just trying to enjoy the scene."

It was the only excuse I could think of at the moment, especially when she caught me off guard. She nodded and looked at me in the eye, a hint of sadness stained her delicate features. Silence enveloped the both of us as we took pleasure in enjoying the scenario.

Finally, when she couldn't bear it no more, she let out a sigh and spoke, "You were trying to avoid me lately, I could tell."

"What makes you think that I would do that?" I said, acting nonchalantly. I could only think of two reasons for her to find this one out, either I was too obvious for my own good or she just knew me too well.

"Honestly Harry, what do you think you're doing this past month? I only see you for a few minutes and before I could even wave my hand, you're already gone!"

Ahhhh well, I am a veteran in running away, our last big adventure gave me the chance to master that.

I smirked as I tried to think of an excuse. . .but ended up telling her the truth, well, half of it. "Sorry, it was just that there were. . .matters that I would not like to discuss right now. This month has been harsh to me. I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed, took a stick and wrote in the dirt, avoiding my gaze. Maybe things had been hard for her this past month, judging from her appearance and how her eyes looked so. . .sad and hollow. At this observation, I realized, I couldn't bear it so I cupped her face and made her look at me.

"Did something happen while I was away?" I tried to ask, relieving us of the tension caused by my foolishness.

She stared at me, but then removed my hand and gazed at the distant horizon while she smiled a rather hollow smile. "Maybe I became accustomed to always being with the two of you that I forgot what it felt like to be here without your presence," she muttered.

My face crumpled into a frown; I didn't really get what she was trying to say but I followed her gaze as I kept quiet. I silently pleaded her to continue, to tell me what was bothering her.

The silence that enveloped us was probably the longest that I had to endure and all the while, I just looked at her pleadingly, wondering what happened. She seemed so lost in her own words, writing whatnots in the dirt. Every now and then, I would notice that she would snap out of her reverie and even when she was on the verge of telling me something, she would just sigh and delve back into the deepest recesses of her mind.

Finally, when she couldn't bear it anymore, another sigh escaped her lips as she looked at me in the eye. Her face was serious and her eyes were coated with sadness. "I. . .broke up with Ron."

I patiently waited for her to speak again, too agape to really say anything. The muscles of my jaw tightened at the news and my mind was in a haze. Half of me wanted to hug her right now and comfort her but another part of me wanted to shout.

_Why_?

When she realized that I wouldn't say anything, she twiddled with her fingers and spoke, "We broke up two weeks ago because. . .I got tired."

"T – Tired?"

"Yes. After my birthday, things were great and I thought that maybe, we finally got over our differences. We met up whenever there was a chance for us students to go to Hogsmeade and sent each other letters frequently. But after a while, we. . .drifted apart. Our letters contained many things and nothing at the same time and we kept bickering whenever we met. I don't understand, Harry, why did it turn that way?"

At that moment, I couldn't do anything and watched helplessly as she cried. I wanted to wipe away those tears in her eyes, tell her that she meant so much to me in words that I knew she should never know.

Still, even through her tears, she kept fighting and all I could do was. . .listen. "He told me that I only cared about myself, that my feelings, wants, dreams. . .were only for me. He told me I never tried to take his feelings into consideration. I tried Harry, I really did. But what hurt me most was when he didn't even try to listen to my side of the story."

Hermione wiped her tears as I helplessly listened to her story, my heart breaking at every sob she let go. "S – sorry for babbling. I. . .wanted to tell you sooner but you were just out of reach."

My mind reflexively reached out for her and pulled her to me as she buried her face into my chest. The guilt that I felt was overflowing, but all I could do was apologize profusely for not being there. _I should have been there._

My heart sank while I tried to figure out what happened while I was busy with my own world. I felt so helpless. This woman, she was always there when I needed her, even sacrificing her life for my sake, but where was I when _she_ needed me? _Hiding in my own world, from the feelings I tried to hard to keep._

She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes and when I looked at her, I was crushed by what I saw. The pain she was feeling must be great, it was the man she loved after all. How could I ever compete with Ron? Even with this news, just knowing that she loved him. . ._never mind_. More importantly, how could I ever show this girl that she meant the whole world to me when I knew fully well that Ron meant the whole world to her?

My eyes solemnly drifted into the distant horizon. "I'm sorry. I never thought it would come to that. We were all laughing freely a month ago. I'm so sorry I was not there when you needed it."

Hermione broke the hug and wiped her tears as she tried to smile. "It's alright Harry, I figured that I just _had_ to tell you. It's done anyway. But I am. . .happy, this experience made me more matured than before. We would be better off as friends, just like you and Ginny. Now that I have gotten it out of my chest, I feel a bit better."

"And yet, even with all of these, you still love him."

She looked at me, surprised with the reality of my words, her chocolate brown eyes unable to hide the truth that she wanted so much to deny.

Her eyes were solemn as she looked at the ground. "Yes."

I smiled and put my hands on her face so that my emerald eyes finally faced her brown orbs. "It only meant that you love him so much that you would let him go. Let Ron realize his mistake. That git just doesn't know how to listen when he's consumed by his own feelings. Sooner or later, he will apologize to you. Whatever happens, I want you to be strong and know that I am here. I won't allow you to face your problems alone again."

For once, she truly allowed a smile to form on her lips as she looked at me, a smile that reached her eyes. I returned the favor and enveloped her in my hug. I put my chin in her head as I held her close. Even for a few minutes, I wanted her to let go of all the feelings that did nothing but bother her. When she finally broke the hug, she stood up with a smile. "So, how are you? I heard you were teaching DADA on the sixth years."

"Err. . .it was fine. Actually, it ended yesterday. Professor Nebilim had come back from the Ministry."

"Well, how was it?" she asked as she picked up a pebble and threw it in the lake.

"It was. . .fun. Ginny, Luna and other former members of the DA helped me. We've been practicing casting corporeal patronuses on the last day I taught. They said that they enjoyed the lessons, whether it was true or not, I needn't to know."

Hermione chuckled at my words and nudged me in the side. "Oh please! Stop being so modest, you know that anyone would be privileged to be taught by you."

"Well, I guess." I wasn't really paying attention to what she just said as I stared at her, looking very much like a fool as a goofy grin erupted from my face.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

My grin widened at her words that I just had to hug her. _If ever there was a chance for me to be with her, I would take it, regardless of the cost.__Maybe. . ._

"Nothing, I am just happy that the Hermione I know is back."

She broke the hug and put her hands on her hips before attacking my chest with her fist. "For your information Mr. Potter, I would like to keep scolding you until you learn your lesson."

But while I laughed and crossed out my arms o defend myself against her attacks, she suddenly stopped and her face crumpled into a frown. "What happened to your arm?"

I let her look my arm, suddenly remembering that it was there. "Oh, this? I was cursed by a spell while I was taking my first Auror exam."

"How did it happen?" Hermione asked while she took her previous seat and looked at me intently, examining the cursed hand with such reverence. Seeing that I couldn't lie, I told her what I could reveal.

"Remember the maze that I entered during the triwizard tournament? Kingsley and the other examiners made a similar one. I was looking for a clue when a boggart showed up. Well, you know how they are."

Hermione looked at me with a frown while I told the story. I sighed and looked above, reminiscing that dreadful scene that I'd rather not talk about, but had to. The sky was peaceful, but it brought me back to that time. . .

"That boggart showed me the body of the girl I love, dead. Her face was of someone who suffered so much and blood was all over her body. I don't know if I would want to describe it more than what I told you but she was holding a book on her right hand, the one I was looking for. I forgot that it was only an exam, for it really shook me. When I finally collected my thoughts, the curse from the book was already activated that I had no choice but to block it with my arm. It will heal though, with time. More importantly, atleast I passed."

Hermione looked at me with utter concern before turning away. A sigh escaped from her lips as she looked at the direction of the lake. Her eyes were thoughtful, deep in thought. "She must have been very special to you."

I followed her look gaze and couldn't help but smiled at her words. "Yes, she is."

_You have no idea_.

"Did you already tell her how you feel?"

"Well, she's in love with someone else. And besides, I will only cause her trouble if I told her how I feel."

A gentle chuckled escaped from her lips. "Who could this woman be that the famous Harry Potter would cower before her?"

"She deserved the praise. She was the smartest, kindest, most beautiful woman I ever met."

"Really now? Then, even _I_ can't compete with her. I wonder who she is." I laughed; somehow, she made this sound amusing and interesting because she didn't know. _I guess you could also be dense._

"What made you fall in love with her Harry?"

I paused, thinking of her qualities that made her who she was, the girl I love and as I pondered upon the question, I stared at her and smiled.

"Well, she's the smartest and most caring person that I have ever met. She has a heart of gold and loved me unconditionally. She never failed to be there when I needed someone and she – she even sacrificed her own. . .happiness and life for my sake. She also knew me as Harry, not the famous Harry Potter. "

_Did you catch the clue Hermione? Did you understand that you're the only woman in my life who could do this?_

Hermione held my hand and forced me to look at her. "Will you. . .will you tell me who she is when you are ready?"

For a while, her request made me fall silent. It stunned me and rendered me completely speechless. Her request was both something that I wanted to keep and something I wanted her to know. But nevertheless, I found myself nodding. After all, I could never ignore Hermione Granger that all I could do was smile. "I think you'll be able to tell, in time."

"You must really love her, for you to feel like this."

I looked at her thoughtful eyes and realied that, she _understood. _Feeling pooled into my heart and I let myself drown in them. For in this moment, I shared something that I never got to share with either Ginny or Cho, my _heart. _"More than you'll ever know."

I urged her to come and sit beside me and she obliged to my request. After a while, I put my hand around her shoulder as she rested her head on the crook of my neck. Time seemed to stop as we contentedly slumped on the tree. When I took her hand, I noticed that she was still wearing the bracelet I gave her on her birthday and I sighed in contentment as I finally closed my eyes.

Somehow, in my mind, I didn't want her to realize that she was that person I was referring to. But then again, my heart wanted to _show_ her, so that I could whisper those three little words and hold her hand . . .never let her go.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading and please hit the review button on your way out! Your opinions matter! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. . .never will.

**A/N:** Hello again. Special thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/alerted. I am sorry if there will still be some errors and typos in this chapter. Thank you so much! I hope you'll enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Truth or Dare**

I strummed the guitar, trying to produce music that was soothing to the ears. The weather outside was cold and nice, a perfect opportunity to play. Kingsley gave me a two-day vacation and I was trying to make the most out of it after working at the Ministry for a good couple of weeks. I played my heart out, though the tune was incomplete and the chords weren't mastered, and closed my eyes. Little did I know, someone was already sitting beside me.

"That's a nice tune you're playing." Slowly, I opened my eyes and smirked as I continued playing for the familiar presence of Hermione Granger, eyes closed; sitting on the same spot we always went, near the lake. "Hey."

She opened her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "How have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks."

I laughed as I put the guitar down and put my hands beneath my head. "Kingsley dragged me all over the Ministry so I wasn't able to come back soon."

"Did you have a good time?" I nodded at her and she began examining the guitar. "When did you start playing the guitar? I mean, it's remarkable to find someone here who is interested in learning how to play it without magic and all. Brilliant, actually."

When I was about to open my mouth and answer the question, she handed it back. "Can you play something for me?"

As much as I would like to, I couldn't. I haven't even mastered the chords yet, let alone complete it. "Can't, still trying to learn."

She smiled at me as I took the guitar back. "I just want to hear you play."

Seeing that I couldn't say no to those eyes, I smiled and began playing a tune that I learned a while ago. I closed my eyes and poured my feelings on playing. I knew the chords, but I haven't had the chance to complete it.

To my surprise, I was able to finish the song, albeit clumsily. Silently, I waited for her response.

"You played a very nice melody." I smiled as I put the guitar down and stood up, willing for her to do the same as I put my hand for her to hold on. She seemed a little worn and tired, there were dark circles under her eyes. With a sigh, I wondered why she always had to push herself to her limit.

"You know, you should take care of yourself more. Care for a walk? I promise to tell you the story about that guitar."

She smiled back and gracefully took my hand as we started walking towards the vicinity of the lake. It has been a while since I last did this. After our little talk, I promised Hermione that we would see each other for at least once a day, if the time would permit it. But well, a week after, my trip to the Ministry with Kingsley took a bit longer than expected that I was practically sweating my bollocks off with all the directions that I had to memorize. When we were both comfortable enough, I started recalling the reason why I bought that guitar.

"Well, you see, before I went to the trip with Kingsley, Ron and I went out for a glass of butterbeer in Hogsmeade. After a lengthy 'talk', he wanted me to accompany him to Diagon Alley but well, you know how it was. People kept staring at me whenever I am there so we ended up going to a muggle mall. There was this fascinating man playing the guitar that I suddenly had the urge to try it."

"Sounds like you two had loads of fun."

The soft breeze and the hymns produced by the creatures of the lake produced a very relaxing atmosphere as we walked. The silence we both shared was comfortable enough as I delved into the scene. As we walked, I noticed a white pebble who stood up from the rest and picked it up, only to throw it into the lake. "To tell you the truth, Ron was very amused when I bought a guitar and tried playing it. He said I could always charm it to play but well, I think there were things that I'd rather want to learn."

A chuckle escaped from her lips as she picked up another rock to throw. "It seems like the thing you would really do."

"Yeah."

Silence fell on the both of us as our eyes exchanged knowing glances, laughing when I told her if she could imagine Ron playing the guitar. He would've just smashed the thing in pieces if he became frustrated.

But even thinking about that day sent a shiver down my spine. It didn't really end as well as I'd expected it to. My lips curved into a thin line when I remembered what transpired that day because frankly, it was a disaster. Hermione seemed to notice the sudden change of atmosphere, for instantly, her face shifted into a frown. "What's wrong?"

Not wanting her to worry, I gave her a small smile. It was rather disheartening if I reminded her of the break-up, but I didn't really want to lie.

"Er – you see – I hope you won't get mad but, er – how should I say this? Well, er – I talked to Ron about er – you know, about the. . .break-up."

A crease appeared on Hermione's forehead but she stayed silent, as I she wanted me to tell her about what transpired. With a sigh, I began my tale. Her expression changed as I recalled what happened, and I could still imagine how her eyes dulled as I mentioned our little squabble, so I ended it in a friendlier note.

"He said that he was very sorry. After your break-up, he did a lot of thinking and he was always haunted by the things he said to you. Still, for him, what he told you would be for the best."

She closed her eyes and I wondered. I wondered why I had to say it; I wondered why I had to choose to hurt her again. But as she opened them, there was a little smile etched in her face that reached her eyes, so I had to blab some more just to remove the sadness in her features. "I think he won't be able to stand if he hurt you again."

When I was finally finished, I let her be as we resumed our walk. She deserved her space and I knew that she would tell me about it if she was ready. I was willing to wait until that day, and decided to think of another topic that I wanted to share, one that would somehow lift the mood. But to my surprise, she spoke, "I did a lot of thinking too, you know."

Her eyes were solemn, almost sad. But of course, it _was_ Ron and it was enough for my heart to sink. Without really thinking, I looked down on my dirt-filled shoes."Do you. . .still want to be with him?"

"I wouldn't lie to you and say that I didn't wish for that."

Her words _hurt._ I was almost hopeful after I saw that look in her eyes. I thought that somehow, she would see that it wasn't healthy anymore and had myself believing that maybe, she would say no. I wished for her to tell me that it was really over. But I guess her answer was expected, she loved the man.

I nodded at her and somehow, I hoped that she couldn't see what I was really feeling at the moment. And silently, I urged for her to continue. "But he was right Harry. If we had tried to work that relationship out, maybe we could have made it much better. After all, that was a risk that we were willing to take. But then. . .it would tire us out eventually. There would come a time when both of us would grow tired of it all. We tried, but maybe, it wasn't meant for us to be. If he was able to tell you that we were better off as friends, he meant it and to tell you the truth, I am very happy with the decision we both have made."

She looked at me with thoughtful eyes, even if it hurt for her to say those words. "At least I was able to see that the love I hold for him is that of someone I am not willing to lose. I love him that much enough to understand that I will have to let go.

Deep down, I was relieved that she was able to tell me her feelings. At least, I was able to help her reduce the load. As I looked in her eyes, all I was able to do was nod as I told Hermione parts of the story that I didn't want to tell. . .my feelings. "I told Ron that he should have at least tried to, you know, he should have tried to make things work for the both of you. To be honest, I was very disappointed that he broke his promise."

Hermione eyed me curiously and all I chuckled, trying to hide my nervousness. This, at the least, is a story that I owe her.

"I didn't tell you this but there was a time that I let him promise me that he would take care of you, make you happy because you deserved it. If it wasn't for you, maybe I wouldn't be here. I wanted to make sure that you will be happy, both you and Ron."

I felt the warmth spread in my cheeks and slowly, I looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She clenched her hands into fists as her face turned red."Honestly!"

To my surprise, she flung into me that we nearly fell. I could feel as the cold tears stained my shirt as she sobbed softly in my chest. I reluctantly held her in my arms and put my chin on top of her head as I rubbed her back. "When did my favorite bookworm became a cry-baby?"

"When you finally decided that you could let me in," she said in a muffled voice.

"What?" I chuckled as she gave me a warm smile. I wiped away her tears as I held her form, I could never stand seeing her cry.

"Nothing. I didn't tell you but Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ginny and Parvati wanted us to go to the Three Broomsticks this evening, around 6. I don't know if Ron accepted the invitation, but I still sent him a letter. Headmistress McGonagall already gave us permission to leave the castle."

"Why didn't you say so? It's been a long time since I saw them." Her eyes shined with silent approval as we went back to our favorite place near the lake.

We resumed our usual position and this time, she put her head on my shoulder as I tried to sit comfortably. There was once again, silence, as we marveled at the beauty of the lake and I held her closer. "We still have some time left, let's just rest. I think you've been pushing yourself to your limit these past few days."

Confused why she didn't reply, I found her, asleep as she rested on the crook of my neck. I watched her for a while, she looked contented, almost happy and her face wasn't contorted with a frown. She looked so peaceful. Smiling, I kissed her on the forehead and resumed watching how the sun set as the water sparkled.

* * *

The village was cloaked in darkness except for lights in the little cottages and shops. There were no candles in the trees, for today was just an ordinary day. The town was quiet, and the only noise that could be heard was that of a few friends who were having fun inside a small pub.

Everyone was having a good time as they caught up with each other's lives. It was a shock for me when Neville, Dean and Seamus decided to join Ron o train as Aurors. They told me that it would be loads better to know that they would be able to help the Ministry. At the very least, I was glad that I didn't have to worry about Ron being alone, now that our comrades were there. Parvati and Padma were both working for the Ministry now; even they decided to skip school to help, which horrified Hermione.

It was because of Voldemort's madness that much of our world has been exposed to the muggles. The Ministry was very dismayed and Kingsley tiredly told me that they had a lot of 'patching up' to do.

Meanwhile, as Hermione predicted, Ron didn't show up. Right before going to Hogsmeade, he sent Hermione a letter telling her that he was sorry that he wouldn't be able to go. Apparently, they were having some customer avalanche in the shop and George wanted him to help.

After an endless stream of stories and news, everyone was already running out of things to do so they decided to have a game of truth or dare, courtesy of Luna and Ginny. I bet those two were best of friends now, with them being this close and all. I always see them together in the Great Hall and in between classes. Judging from the looks on their faces, I couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen.

"Alright everyone, let's play a game of truth or dare. The Veributtis will help you if you will have problems answering the questions. Veributtis are creatures that help during Spin the Bottle games, my dad found one while we are playing. Beware though; they will bite if you tell a lie," Luna started.

Everyone cheered as she transfigured a glass into a bottle. We gave her the liberty of being the first one to spin it. As it finally stopped, everyone laughed when they saw the look on Neville's face. His eyes were wide in surprise and his body was shaking uncontrollably. Even after his heroic feat, it was still a wonder how he would turn back into the old Neville in events like this. When I looked at Luna, there was a smug look in her features as she picked up the bottle. "Alright Neville, will it be a truth or a dare?"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-truth."

"Let me ask the question!" came shout from Seamus as he enthusiastically patted Neville on the back. Everyone murmured in agreement and cheered as both he and Dean looked at each other.

With a grin, he asked, "Who was your first love?"

The look on Neville's face was priceless and I seriously regretted that I didn't bring a camera for this one. People kept nudging him and the only thing he did was whine. "Come on, can't I answer another question? This is embarrassing!"

"Neville, you have no choice. Do you want the Veributtis to bite your nose?"

"Oho! Our dear Neville, a hero of the battle is afraid to answer a teeny tiny question!"

"Come one Nev, don't be shy. Is it a Hogwarts student?"

Pressured by everyone's words and urging, Neville tried to whisper the name so that we wouldn't hear it. Unluckily for him, it was during times like these that our hearing drastically improved. "S-s-s-s-susan."

Everyone fell silent at the spot, speechless. Susan was a nice girl and all but it never occurred to me that she was close to Neville. Finally, laughing Dean and a very shocked Seamus interrupted the silence.

"Susan? Susan Bones? Wow mate, why didn't you tell me?"

We had a lot of fun teasing Neville after his confession. Well, almost all of us, Hermione kept telling us to leave the poor bloke alone but sadly, everyone was having fun. Finally, Ginny was able to settle the crowd when she threatened to hex us if didn't proceed to the next person. Honestly, that girl could easily make boys cower in fear.

The next one that the bottle picked was Seamus and the funny thing was when Neville volunteered to give him the dare. He extracted his revenge by making him sing a song to a lady who was drinking in the table next to us. I was amused, but disappointed that he didn't ask Seamus to dance, everyone knows how dreadful he was. The girl, like Neville, had become very embarrassed at the experience and slapped him before she moved at the farthest end of the pub. Perplexed, Seamus asked us if he had a horrible voice and everyone died in laughter.

After a few rounds of spins, the bottle had finally pointed its nuzzle on me. And even worse, Luna volunteered to ask the question! Ginny moved closer to me and even everyone gathered more closely. It was only Hermione who gave me a sympathetic look. "Well Harry, if ever you will be given the chance, will ask Hermione Granger for a date?"

_That Luna! _My hands sweat a thousand beads as I tried to figure out how to answer that question and I felt my throat slacken. They were very eager for some juicy gossip that I couldn't even comprehend how I would answer without feeling embarrassed. I looked at Hermione helplessly and found that she was looking at her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world.

Oh well, guess I had to man up and face this like a true Gryffindor, if I want to get out of this place alive. "Well, why not?"

Everyone seemed pretty satisfied by my answer, shouting things that I couldn't really comprehend. They murmured excitedly and even nudged me, telling me that I was a lucky bloke. Some of them even whispered ways and tips on what I should do, and even Ginny looked amused.

"Oho! That's a hero for you!"

"Wow, do you like her Harry?"

"Good job mate."

"Where would you take her on your first date?"

Questions paraded my every side that I decided to stay silent until someone would vouch me out of it. I looked like a hunted animal in their eyes. When Luna finally took pity on me, she clapped her hands to catch everybody's attention.

"Everyone, that's enough. The Veris would go berserk if you keep on asking questions." Luna winked at me and somehow, I gave her a grateful smile. "Let's proceed to the next _victim_ then."

The game continued as the bottle picked Ginny as its next target. Luckily, Hermione just dared her to sing Neville a love song.

Everyone resumed their fun game, but I was stuck, for I could still hear Luna's voice as her question lingered. I was something I wanted to do, but was afraid to admit. My interest in the game vanished as I pondered upon my answer, if only I saw Hermione's face, I would've at least achieved some peace. But when it was finally Hermione's turn, I got curious. Would she be happy with my answer?

Someone nudged me and gave me a slight smirk and after a while, I suddenly found myself in the middle of the game.

When I finally caught up, I gave Luna a glare when I realized it was finally Hermione's turn and it would be. . .Ginny who would ask the question.

Everyone waited patiently while Ginny thought of something interesting to ask. Her smug look appeared again when she finally set her eyes on me. "If given the chance, would you want to date Harry Potter?"

Two of them _planned_ this then and I finally found myself sinking into my chair. I wanted to disappear and I felt very embarrassed but I found myself looking at Hermione expectantly.

She seemed pretty baffled and also sunk lower into her chair as everyone forced the answer out of her. When she finally breathed her answer, an even baffled me was so shocked that I almost spilled the contents of my butterbeer on Neville's face. Thankfully, everyone didn't notice.

"Look at Harry's face mate, he's blushing!"

"You'd better look at Hermione, she looks like she just swallowed a bug."

"Ah love. The Veris are rejoicing."

Ginny went to Hermione's side with a sly smile for she too, didn't get the chance o hear the answer. She briefly shifted her eyes on me but returned her gaze on Hermione as amusement played on the corner of her expectant eyes. "So, what is it Hermione? Would you rather face the consequence or answer this question?"

A faint squeak of the word _yes _rang down the Hall as everyone fell silent and all I could do was rejoice when I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I didn't care if it was just a bloody game and I felt that I could even take another Hungarian Horntail right now just to hear her say it once more.

Ginny rose from her seat with a smile in her face. "I see, clearly I am satisfied with her answer. So, what do you think everyone? Would you like a few more drinks before we end the night?"

Everyone cheered and roared as Ginny told Madame Rosmerta to deliver another set of butterbeer on our table. When I realized that this would continue for a while, I gave in and celebrated. Little did they know, my attention always fell on Hermione and how she tried to hide her blush, or how she began a conversation just to compose herself.

And finally, my intuition told me that this was _clearly_ not the end of this game.

* * *

**A/N: **Were you all able to enjoy the chapter? Please hit the review button and tell me all about it. ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Luna Love Good

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Harry Potter. If I did, that Epilogue would never have existed.

**A/N:** Thank you for all those wonderful people who keep on reviewing this story and to those who added this story as one of their favorites. Special thanks to **Eldar-Melda**, **pawsrule **and **happylady **for the continuous support since the very beginning. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Luna "Love Good"**

As much as I loved Ronald Weasley as a brother, I couldn't help but say that he was a right damn git especially when choosing places where we could talk and relax. Blimey, why did he _have_ to choose a wizarding café in the middle of Diagon Alley? It was full of people who kept staring at you like you were loony! There were so many good places to choose from and I would have preferred to go to a muggle café or even a restaurant. Batty, these people were. Just as you finally succeed on telling yourself to let them be, one move and you would catch their attention again. If Ron didn't get his arse down here after his break was over, I would hex his bollocks.

The sound of the café was also quite unnerving that my cheeks were beginning to have involuntary twitches. Waiters were busy running around, serving customers with their respective orders. People were chatting, their voices were sometimes distinct. Women gossip and men talk about work or quidditch. It was a very fine day to be back in wizarding Britain again. The air was lively of course, but it didn't do anything to appease my mood. I shifted in my seat, determined on minding my own business as I concentrated on what I planned to do afterwards. I just succeeded in closing my eyes and again, flashes of green light echo in my sight.

I sighed.

As much as I want to move on, forget, or whatever bollocks that I could do, there were times that I could still see their faces in the Great Hall. I could still see Fred's ghostly smile echoing through my mind or Remus and Tonks' bodies that were down the tables. Even in death, they were still together. I could see how the fighters fell as they tried to defend the castle, their heroic stance while fending off Death Eaters and how they fell with a simple flicker of a wand. How much, how much longer –

"Why the long face Harry?" Stunned, I saw a gleam of blonde hair and a very eccentric person took a seat beside me, her gray, dreamy eyes accompanied by a wide smile. She was wearing a bright orange dress topped with dirigible plum earrings, her butterbeer cork necklace hung around her neck.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Her brow arched and she took the menu from the table.

"I am waiting for father. He owled the Headmistress and asked if she could allow me two days to return home. We are a bit preoccupied with moving and such. So, do you want to tell me why the wrackspurts are bothering you?"

I smirked, same old Luna. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just having a bad day with the Ministry and all. Each department has so much work to do, help with rebuilding and stuff."

Luna arched her brow. "I agree with you there. The Ministry is in chaos right now, even if Kingsley is doing a good job, rebuilding the ministry is just plain difficult and the wrackspurts are really enjoying the mess of confused people. So, have you returned to Hogwarts?"

I shook my head. I had been in that bloody office in France for months now that I suddenly realized how I wanted to return to someplace familiar. "Well, I would be returning after a week or so, and I hope I would be out of another Auror office soon. I am _dying_ to get out of any office right now, always full of paper works for me while most of the Aurors are going out on the fields."

True enough, it was hard to delve into the paperwork cases of Aurors. The last months were extremely _fantastic._ The Ministry was still in a hard bind, rebuilding and all after the war. Kingsley was doing a great job and all but even that was not enough to reform a Ministry ravaged by war in a short amount of time. Most ministry employees and higher officials had to restructure the order and some laws had to be destroyed or reconsidered. Aurors were being sent in missions to capture Death Eaters and investigate cases. Most of their trainees and even soon-to-be Aurors who were not sent on field work had to suffer the ridiculous amount of paperwork just because almost all of the available ones were out on missions. Other departments were also having a hard time, people were still scared, scared of whatever remnants of the old world of Voldemort's were still looming around. "Well, Hermione wouldn't mind to just splurge into paperwork. What happened to your arm? It's ghastly!"

Luna eyed me suspiciously as I looked at another bandaged left hand that was tied in a sling. "Er – to tell you the truth, I was part of the investigation team in a French case. Because of this injury, they set me off to do awful paperwork."

I have been out of Hogwarts for a long while. Work was hard, annoying, boring and all. . .but it helped me do something other than remembering that war and the people who died for the cause.

"Hermione will go batty when she sees that arm. Have you happened to see Ronald yet? He has some news for you."

"Well, that berk was the reason why I am going all mental trying to pass time here."

"Ohhh, things never change somehow. Maybe he's still trying to catch a blibbering humdinger! He promised me he'll try to catch one."

"Er –– really?"

"Yes. I was present at a famous Weasley gathering last Christmas, you see. And good to see that Ronald and Hermione still make time to strengthen their friendship too! But the thing got worse so it's a good thing Mrs. Weasley is there to help them."

Gobsmacked at what Luna said, I went to look at her always-so-calm features, my food long forgotten. "I see. So you mean they made Mrs. Weasley go all nutters in stopping their row?"

"Oh, yes of course. Well Harry, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What favor?"

"It seems that Hermione is pushing herself to the limits lately, she always looked so worn and tired. So please talk some sense into her?"

"Er – why me? She'll just hex my bollocks!"

"Ronald said you could. And trust me, you are the only person that Hermione listens to."

For a moment, everything seemed silent. I tried to speak but no words came out of my mouth. How in the world am I going to do what Luna asked? Hermione had always been the level-headed one and I am always known for my narked temper. I am really worried. Luna was eccentric but she could always speak something with sense.

"She has been complaining a lot about you guys forgetting about her just because you are out of Hogwarts, must be the wrackspurts infecting her mind too."

"I'll see to it that I will visit her first when I return. Hey, I sent her letters mind you, even when I don't reply on time. Prongs was also a bit angry about being so idle."

But most of our letters had been all about NEWTS and work after all. During my time as a Junior Investigator, my job was to check for wards and disable them before finding out if I could match some magical signature with the spells used. But things got nasty when a very strong spell was used and knocked all Aurors. I never told her about the difficulties of work, I wouldn't want to bother her that much when I knew she was preparing for her NEWTS. If there was one thing that hadn't change about her, it was her desire to give her best in everything she did and I didn't want her to worry about my state or anything I am doing that could alert her mind.

I scratched my head in confusion and looked at Luna's direction.

"That will be great then. You should consider asking her on a date to make up for the time that you weren't there!"

Sometimes, I didn't know if Luna was just joking or if she's a real loony. "_What? Ridiculous_ Luna!"

But she ignored me as a waitress went by and she gave her order. "One glass of pumpkin juice please, and make it a little warmer. Thank you." The waitress nodded at her and left while she shifted her attention back to me with a lop-sided grin.

"Oh but it's not ridiculous at all Harry. After all, you like her." Heat rose to my cheeks and I swear that Luna was smirking at me because she saw me blush.

"She's my best friend, course I like her."

"Rubbish. I am a Ravenclaw, you know? And as much as you try to deny what is in front of you, you cannot deny what your eyes tell the world."

"W-w-what?" The waiter arrived with the pumpkin juice that she ordered. She took a sip and her dreamy eyes seemed to pierce through me.

"You fancy her. I always see the two of you near the lake and there is something, a glow in your eyes when you are with her."

"What do you mean?" I tried to sound indifferent.

"Are the wrackspurts trying to make your brain fuzzy again?"

"Why are you saying this Luna?"

"Well, you haven't looked happy at all after the war but when I saw you with Hermione, I could see the gleam returning to your eyes."

A little grin suddenly erupted from her face as she moved closer to me and whispered something in my ear. "Don't worry. Nobody saw the two of you except me."

I sighed.

"Ahh well Harry, I guess you haven't been aware that you were _not yourself_ in most occasions, especially so when the war ended."

I flinched. Was it that really _that_ obvious? And Luna already knew about Hermione so as much as I'd like to panic and deny that what she said was not true, I just couldn't find it in me to tell her that she was mistaken. Merlin! Was I that obvious? I hope that Luna was right and that we were not seen by any other people we knew. Sighing again, I slumped in my chair and tried to think of what to say. Silence just followed afterwards. I took a deep breath. "Look, I don't want anyone to know about what we talked about so please don't tell a single soul, not even Ron."

"All right, whatever you say Harry. At least I know that you're not denying that fact."

I looked at the distant horizon, how the shops in Diagon were now busy tending to customers, how everyone was busy with their own businesses. And then, it reminded me of how I spent the time here with the two of them a few years ago, when all was not yet destroyed by a madman's desires.

And then it clicked. With my unseeing eyes brought back to the reality of the present, I stared as many things fell on me all at once. "I think I have always loved her, deep inside. It was always there. I just never knew how to acknowledge the feelings because it has been a part of who I was."

When I looked at Luna, her eyes were solemn, something that was not usually seen with her. I put my hand on her shoulder and tried my best to produce a smile. "I'd care not to mention it to anyone, if I were you. My words and feelings get on my nerves that even I couldn't believe that I am capable of showing it that much."

And then, she laughed. It was honest, true. "It's difficult to believe that only one person could let you open up and say that much. That may be the reason why other girls couldn't even win your heart the way that Hermione could."

"Well, people see me as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, what do you expect?" I snickered and had to keep my emotions and my bitterness on check.

People were very fickle-minded, that was one thing I could never deny after staying this long in Magical Britain. One moment, they were glorifying you, not that I like it one bit, but the next time, the lot would like to throw all kinds of ghastly things on you and you would be left believing that the only right thing in this world were the people you love.

Luna's eyes seemed uninterested from what I said and was gazing on something. "There are still people who love you and they will want you to trust them, so start planting some trust on the people who deserved them."

With a smile, she then stood up and waved at a newcomer that I didn't even notice. There was something different about him. He seemed to be _glowing_. His fiery red hair grew in every direction and his bright blue eyes matched the colors of his dark robes and blue shirt. He looked younger than when I last saw him.

"Hello, Ronald. So nice of you to drop by." I looked at my back only to see Ron flash a huge grin. I stood up and gave him a manly hug while flashing an equally huge grin myself. "I missed you, mate. Mum went a little barmy when I told her that you would not join us for Christmas or any other events until you were asked to return."

"I missed you too, Ron. How are things back at the Burrow?" Ron moved towards Luna's direction and gave her a hug before filling in the empty chair beside her. After a while, he started pondering on my question, very much relieved as he sat down comfortably on the chair.

"Things are still the same I suppose, although, Mum and Dad are always at the Ministry. You know, stuff. Bill and Fleur have gone off for a vacation somewhere."

Ron stopped to signal the waitress and started pointing here and there at the menu. I pitied the _poor, gobsmacked _waitress. "I guess it's time for some nash."

Ron nodded and took the food I have left and dug in. _Silly Ronniekins._ "How's school, Luna?"

"School's fine, Ronald. I still find some time to hunt for creatures of magic. Did you catch your share of blibbering humdingers?"

"Ahh, that's something that I haven't accomplished yet. Nasty little critters refused to get caught! Don't mind it, I will catch one and I will owl you straightaway!" Ron laughed while a tinge of pink covered his ears.

"That is very nice of you. Of course I will do my share of the work and reward you with the tastiest of food." Ron looked at me with a don't-mind-what-I-just-said look that I couldn't help but smirk. After eating, he glanced at my direction again.

"Where was I mate? Right, must continue. I am still working at the shop. George started some of his experiments again and I am trying to help him develop some useful enough pranks. Hermione went all mental with that one. Silly, that girl is. Don't even know how to joke around."

Just hearing her name made my heart skip some beats. I missed her. I missed the times we were at the lake, talking about nonsensical stuff. "Mate?"

I snapped out of my reverie and stared at my best friend before pondering that I am still at café and the two were looking at me with worried eyes. "Huh? Sorry, got lost there."

"Did you know George was now dating Angelina? It even took them quite a while to even notice that they fancied each other. It was expected, really. Especially because they have grown close, very close mind you. And did you know that Hermione was going super mental because NEWTS were already coming? Not to mention that her letters are much worse than an actual screaming howler every time I reply late? Merlin, that woman needs so loosen up!"

I laughed. Typical Hermione was trying to fit her time for both her NEWTS and scolding us to boot! But then again, I knew how much stress she was on. "I guess she does. Try not to anger her that much; you know what happens when you do."

"You have to be ready to face a living howler when you get back to Hogwarts mate. I will not be surprised if she cast her bloody birds of death on you when she sees you."

And just like a savior, Luna lowered her glass of pumpkin juice before I could even think of scolding Ron. "I have to go now, father is already waiting outside the shop." She stood up and nodded at both Ron and me, kissing Ron on the cheek before turning towards the direction of the door.

"Oh, and Harry? Tell me if you want to talk about it." I tried to blink many times while comprehending what she just said. Honestly, that girl.

Then, just when I thought about telling Ron something, I laughed. "Why do you look like a tomato, mate?"

* * *

A few days later, I was finally back on the familiar Hogwarts ground. I went straight away to the Headmistress' office to give her the letter about the people who would be visiting Hogwarts for the students' exams. Before I left, I noticed that it was not the same office that I saw months ago, the trinkets and treasures that the two previous Headmasters had were put away and the room was now warmer and much more comfortable to be in. It really fitted Professor McGonagall, actually.

There was a yell and a loud clunk as the door opened to reveal the Headmistress, her stern gaze thrown away as she smiled. "There you are, Mr. Potter. I thought you were back in your room."

"Hello, Professor, it's good to be back."

She looked at the parchments at the table and my scrawny handwriting that addressed the parchments to her. "Is this the list of the people who will give the exams?"

"Yes. Kingsley also told me that he'll come with the heads of every department so that they can orient students who will want to keep a job at the Ministry."

"Ahh yes, it was my request that they give the students some appropriate explanation of the world outside of Hogwarts based from the idea that Ms. Granger told me."

"I didn't know."

"You've been away for quite a while after all. Did you enjoy your stay in the French Ministry? I never thought that McGovern would send your squad there."

I snickered. Marshall McGovern was the new head of the Auror Office. Apparently, he was Kingsley's superior when he was still an Auror. Strict and very withdrawn, the bloke was always a good pain in the arse when he gave orders. There was never a time that we didn't fight about the missions. "He wanted us to look onto the different cases of escaped Death Eaters who fled to France. The reason he didn't want me near any Death Eater cases in England was because I might be foolish enough to get myself into danger because of me being rash and all."

"Right good point he got there, Potter. There wasn't news of any of the escaped Death Eaters here in England after you left. No one caught even a sight of them." She eyed my arm while pondering on the news. "Where did you get that injury?"

I looked at my injured arm again. "Well, we were lucky to find a source who told us that a dodgy person was found living in an abandoned house but while I was checking for some wards that they put on the house, we didn't know that one bloody nutter entered without permission so we were blown by the wards."

"I'm terribly sorry for what you experienced."

"It's all right, the wound has already healed and the arm is back to its healthy state. I just couldn't remove the sling and bandages yet because the healer would hex me to oblivion if I did."

For what seemed like hours of silence, I heard the Headmistress laugh which made me open my mouth in surprise, gaping like a fish out of water. "I am glad you seemed to know how to listen to orders, Mr. Potter. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do with Professor Sprout."

Getting the parchment at the table, she strode into the office and took something out before turning into me. "And before you go to the Great Hall, I'll advise you to go to the Ancient Runes classroom and look for Ms. Granger. That girl needs to be taught the meaning of _relax_."

I smiled as she left. Gathering my knapsack, I went to look at the sleeping portraits before heading towards the direction of the said classroom.

I found Luna in the Great Hall while I tried to locate the classroom. Having nothing to do, she helped me and we talked while waiting outside. We talked about the missions, the trip she had with her father to buy some furniture and Hermione. Somehow, I felt safe while telling Luna some of my feelings. I told her a brief summary about how I first felt it and how it never faded after, how Ginny and I achieved our closure after the war and how Hermione spent her vacation helping me take care of Teddy. I blabbered on and on while she listened intently. Finally, after what it seemed like ages, classes were finally over and Luna said her goodbyes, telling me that she doesn't want to bother the reunion. Smiling gratefully, I waited until the only girl inside was the bushy-haired girl with chestnut brown locks who seemed to be so focused in packing all her belongings neatly.

I waited until the Professor left before covering her eyes with my hands. She winced at the contact and tried to stay silent for a few minutes before both hands tried to find out who I was. I laughed silently, dodging her every action.

"Honestly, you can just tell me who you are and not bother to play such silly games!" she said. Amused by her reaction, I finally let her go and put my hands on my pockets.

And I was greeted by a bone-crashing hug and a squeal.

"I missed you." She broke the hug and examined me carefully, as a bright smile never left her seemingly tired face.

"You should've. I haven't seen you in months! I mean look at you."

I could honestly tell myself that many things changed during the months that I was in France. Daily drillings made my body lean and muscular and I've grown a little taller. The little stubble in my chin was still evident in my features, so as the darker-than-ever rings underneath my eyes. "Yeah well, tell my boss to give me a holiday next time. And about this arm, don't worry, my healer is just taking precautions but everything is as good as before."

I gave her a warm smile and observed her features. "Look at you though, why do I feel like you have not been taking care of yourself again?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, thinking of a response. Somehow, I felt that I won't get everything I wanted to hear. Her warm, chocolate eyes were solemn but there were dark circles in her eyes. She looked so tired and fragile in a way, like she was trying to do everything on her own. "I've been trying to finish studying for NEWTS so I can study some more. Haven't got much sleep because of it."

"Is that all?" I sighed. You couldn't really give some sense to a stubborn Hermione. "I won't push you to give me more decent explanations but I want you to take care of yourself and get enough rest all right? I'll be the one to go mental if something bad happened."

"You've been talking to Ron haven't you? Honestly that daft git! I told him not to push this issue any further!"

"You can't blame Ron, he's just worried about you." She rolled her eyes, indicating that she didn't want any further bickering.

"All right, I will try. I think I have studied enough to let me have decent NEWTS. You two are very demanding!"

I cocked my eyebrow and laughed at her. "I will insist that you, Ms. Granger, sleep in my room later so that I'll be able to see if you WILL follow my advice. I'll sleep on the couch." Seemingly up for more protests, I put my index finger in her mouth to stop her and gave a smirk. "I won't allow you to protest."

"T-t-that's totally absurd Harry! You really think I will sleep in your room?"

"Well, why not? I mean, we certainly fall asleep on the couch together sometimes when we were in Grimmauld Place, surely it's not a new experience. And also, you're required to be my date this Saturday, allow me to take you out to Hogsmeade so that you can have a change of scenario."

I winked at her and rejoiced at my clever play even if my heart was beating rapidly on my chest. I thought of this plan for a while now, especially because Hermione needed to freshen up and load off her stress. I am certainly teasing her on the date part but who cares? For as long as I could take her out, I wouldn't mind if it would become a real date. Imitating my friend in the Auror office, I did a gentlemanly gesture. "So, would you allow me to take you out my lady?"

Hermione blushed and tried to squeak jumbled, unintelligible words while nodding as she tried to hide her did-you-hit-your-head expression. I smirked at her and kissed her cheeks, rendering her speechless with my un-Harrylike actions, Luna's fault.

With that, I pulled her out of the classroom and into the Great Hall for lunch, all the while hiding my very embarrassed face at my rash actions and the smile of satisfaction that lingered on my lips while I held her hand.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, thank you very much for reading this story. I am very happy with the reviews too. Please take your time and review once you've finished. :)


	16. Chapter 16: Nothing Like This

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: So far, this chapter is the one which I had the most difficulty in writing and it is also the longest. Had to research things again and again too. I hope that it will be a good read for all of you readers. By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, **Mina**, because she is the one who requested that I let Harry and Hermione go to a date soon. And by the way, she is also proof-reading the recent chapters so a million thanks! This is also made because of the request of **happylady**, I hope you'll enjoy. (another author's note will be located at the end of the chapter, please read it because it contains important announcements.)

(PS: The song used for this chapter is entitled **Nothing Like This** by the **Rascal Flatts**, it is a good song so please listen to it if you have time, it will also be good if you are listening to it while reading the date scene.)

* * *

Chapter 16: Nothing Like This

I tilted my head up and closed my eyes while resting my back on the couch, my hands on my chest while pondering on the things I discussed with Luna. It was already night time and we were now just trying to pass time by talking the night away. The room was silent as we both pondered upon what we just discussed, the only sound being the soft music produced by the music box I borrowed. I am waiting for Hermione to turn up, given that I told the Headmistress that she will spend the night here and while I made my way back to my quarters, I met Luna in the Great Hall and invited her for tea. Unbelievable so, after all that has transpired, it felt _right_ to tell Luna about my feelings for this certain girl, feelings that I mostly kept to myself. Even though, as far as I know, what she said to me about trusting the people I love is not true, because I trust those people with my innermost secrets, though I do not share or even show my innermost feelings.

"I want to ask you if, erm, if there is something going on between you and Ron."

"I guess you can say that Ronald and I have been closer because I was always a constant in his life after the war." The dreamy voice of the blonde woman who is sitting opposite of me echoed in my ears. She was still in her school robes with the matching butterbeer cork necklace and radish earrings that she wore the last time we were out in the café. Her features were calm, as they always have been and her gray eyes as dreamy as ever. I paused as I recalled the times that I visited the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when I was in the Burrow and how Luna and Ron were always the ones who looked after the shop while George was locked up in the room where he made his experiments.

"Really? Is that all there is to your relationship?" Curious about the gestures I saw at the café, I decided to take things on an easy way, trying to play safe if ever it was not a comfortable question to answer. She sighed, and closed her eyes, odd for someone who is always so calm. But well, I realize that it was not always the case of course.

"I fancy Ronald, ever since our fifth year."

My eyes widened in shock at the revelation. As much as I wanted to speak, no words escaped in my mouth. Luna gazed at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Don't get too worked-up about it or else, your vocal cords will not give you the power of speech."

I smirked at her. "We're even, I never knew that Ron could have had that effect on you."

Luna took another sip at her cup while her gaze seemed far away, remembering. "Ahh yes, Ronald always has this sarcastic humor that makes me laugh, it's a bit ironic though."

Trust Luna to give you a straightforward answer when talking about serious stuffs. "You match. Both of you are funny and energetic. You can always relieve him of his usual sarcasm by telling him some clear-cut answers. Though as you can see, it took him four years to notice that Hermione is a girl, so give or take another three years and he will notice you too."

Both of us looked at each other and laughed. Talking to Luna is always a good thing, it felt _right_. "You are gaining a little patience these past few months, Harry. Your usual moodiness is also gone and even if your smile does not really reach your eyes, you still manage to mask your own qualms to relieve some people of their worries towards you."

Odd. I know Luna always says random stuff, but this? "Err. . . thanks but tell that to my superiors in the Auror Department. Head Auror McGovern is not particularly pleased about me trusting my instincts. And also, I don't want to worry people of my case when there is a lot to deal with, you know. But if there is one thing that didn't change, it is my ability to get chased by Healers."

She smiled at me as I chuckled. I took a sip from my own cup and looked at the ceiling again, wondering if Luna was saying the truth. I really didn't notice any difference within me. Well, I guess it is because I am still the hot-tempered Harry when it comes to work. Silence followed us as we both gazed at the ceiling. It is always present whenever I have these conversations with Luna and I realized that, it is always followed by a. . .tricky question of some sort.

"I have a question for you, Harry."

"Go ahead. It's not like there is anything I can hide from you in that aspect." Ahhh well, guess what? I am right.

Luna smirked as she drank her tea, her silvery gray eyes piercing my green ones. After lowering the teacup, she stared at the ceiling as if it was the most wonderful thing on this room. "How can you know what you are feeling for Hermione is romantic love and not the platonic one?"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at Luna like she was mental or that Nargles _do_ exist. I shut my eyes and tried to find a correct, logical explanation that could answer the question but all I thought about were some follow-up questions. Was it because I never had a sister? Was that the real reason why I think it was not a sisterly love? Or was it because I can only feel like this with Hermione? Maybe because with her, I feel safe from everything, that everything was going to be all right if she's there. Ahhh, I don't want Luna to think that I am using her and I don't want her to think that I am also a bloody chicken.

Finally giving up, I tried to think of Hermione and the reason why I could be in_love_ with her. I tried to imagine her warm, chocolate brown eyes staring at the depth of mine and then I suddenly remembered how she held Teddy during the times that the both of us were inGrimmauld Place. She looked perfect then, like she was the only person in my life who was capable of giving me the feeling of contentment while she held the child in her arms and lulled him to sleep.

"I guess it is because Hermione is the only one who I can imagine and I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Luna looked at me; her eyes left their usual dreaminess at what I just said and smiled.

"Exactly."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione came inside the room, looking bushed and carrying loads of books in her hands. She was carrying a bag in her back too, which I presume contains all her things, her robes for the next day included. She is wearing her pajamas and a plain white shirt. I smiled at her and levitated her books in the nearby table. "So, you decided to come."

"Only because someone is so convincing in trying something that I clearly didn't need!"

I grinned. "Rubbish. Try to look at yourself in the mirror and tell me you look well enough not to get a goodnight's sleep."

"Honestly, you and Ron are always a pain in the arse sometimes."

I quirked my brown as I led her inside. "We have a right good point about that, mind you. Fancy some tea? Luna was here a while ago so there's still some left."

Hermione looked at me like I suddenly sprouted some horns. "Luna? I never thought she comes here in _your_ room."

"Is it really that unusual? I am good friends with her. It's the first time, actually. After I finished dinner in the Great Hall, I saw her and we had random chat about. . .things. Then I decided to invite her here since she had nothing to do. She comes and goes, a bit like a mushroom actually, because she has a knack of appearing and disappearing as she pleases."

Hermione held her gaze at my comment, her eyes wide with apprehension. "Really now?" I went to get a cup and prepared Hermione's tea and I can't say that I am not amused by her reaction. I gave her the cup and resumed to my previous place in the couch.

"Yes. So how are your classes?" She suddenly fell silent at my question, her eyes, solemn. My forehead creased with worry with her reaction. _Something might've happened that rendered her reaction to be like this._

"A bit disconcerting, actually. We talked about the Unforgivables in the DADA and I suddenly remembered the time we spent in the Malfoy Manor."

I paused. The events on that day were still freshly etched upon my memory. How she was continuously tortured to give up the information that Bellatrix needed and how it had been her who kept me sane so that I can do what I can to block Voldemort and try to ask for help. I can still recall what happened, really. I remember everything clearly, how Dobby tried to save us and succeeded how his glassy orbs stared at mine before he was finally put to rest in the grave I dug. I remembered, I can always remember that day clearly as I can remember the first time Hagrid said I was a wizard.

"Harry?" I flinched and saw Hermione staring at me with worried eyes.

"Sorry about that, I guess I am being insensitive with my own issues."

She smiled at me and rested her head at the crook of my shoulder. It felt _perfect _as I held her. "I guess what happened in the war was a nightmare that was hard to forget."

I felt her shift in my arms and I looked at her. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed so far away, lost in their own thoughts. I held her closer, like it was the only way to let her forget about the horrid past. We stayed there, silently remembering until it was enough and she had to break the silence. "So, is she the one?"

"Excuse me?" I looked at her, amused and not really surprised that she would change the topic.

"Is Luna the girl that you are telling me when we were talking at the lake?" Sometimes, I really don't understand why Hermione can be _daft_ with some obvious answers. Or is it because she was the one involved?

"Nope, but she's close enough."

"What do you mean?" Hermione creased her brows in confusion and looked at me. I tried to distract her by gesturing her towards the hot tea that I have prepared; luckily she went to drink it.

"Well, you see. Luna and I have been growing fairly close because she often visited us in the Burrow during the time you were away. She was loads of comfort to us and she can even make Ron smile when the bloke was very gloomy. As for my case, Luna has been providing me with comfort whenever I tell her about _that_ girl who always seemed out of my reach."

She looked at me as I tried to shake of the nervousness I felt about the subject. "It's not much, but she is always a good adviser and she always listens to my rants and babbles."

I saw a glint of sadness flash through her eyes for a moment before she suddenly returned to her inquisitive nature. "And what is it that Luna has that made you tell her about this _girl_ while not bothering to tell me more about her, not even her name?"

My mind panicked while trying to find a suitable answer to the question. "Errr. . .you see. I tried to tell you her characteristics and the reason why I like her."

"That is not _really_ the answer to my question Harry. Ohh blast it all, forget it!" She crossed her arms and plunged herself in the couch while looking at the fireplace, her eyes glistening with the reflection if the fire.

Panic surged through my veins at seeing Hermione's reaction. "That is not the real problem there, is it?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it anymore, Harry."

And that is all that it took for me to break. "Now LISTEN to ME Hermione, we ARE going to talk about it and WE are solving it, RIGHT NOW!"

She looked at me, her eyes seemingly tired that I immediately regretted my action. I stood up and kneeled in front of her, putting both of her hands between mine and look at her eyes. I tried to clear my throat. "You don't have to carry it all Hermione, you always told me that. _Please._"

Finally, she swallowed, trying to hide the unshed tears that I shine in her eyes as she tried to get words out of her mouth. "I just don't know Harry. After the war, it seems like everything has changed. I feel like I am losing both of you."

She lost Ron the moment they broke up and she feels that their friendship is not the same; she told me that once, in the very same location that we always go to when we want to escape the world's prying eyes, but me? She never did lose me and I never lost her either because she has always been the first and foremost in my thoughts, relishing any comfort that those eyes can always give me whenever I felt stupid.

"W-what makes you think that you lost me or in any case, Ron?"

She sighed. "I always feel like you are both so far and that I am left here in Hogwarts by myself. And now that you have Luna to share your problems with, I feel alone and _useless_." She looked at me again and I stared in wonder on how much emotions those eyes were trying to contain. "I am being selfish, aren't I?"

I laughed, trying to shake off the tension that was building inside the room. She is _jealous_ of my closeness to Luna. Who would have known that Hermione is this insecure sometimes? My laugh startled her as she looked at me in shock. "That's not true, you know it. You are _always_ and always will be Hermione to Ron and me and that can never be replaced. I don't know why you really think you are alone in any sense but just remembering how you bickered with Ron last Christmas is a constant reminder that nothing has changed. As for my secret with Luna, it was because she shared secret with me and caught me off guard by what she knew, you know I would have never told anyone yet if she didn't already know."

I went back to the couch and put and arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She obliged at my touch and brought her head into the crook of my shoulder again, smiling as she did so. "Really?" I smiled my lopsided smile that I always reserve for her and nodded. "We were very worried you know. You always keep on pushing yourself so hard, so determined on your goals that you keep on forgetting that you still have a life to love and most importantly, to live. You don't have to prove yourself to anyone Hermione, because we all know that you are already a very capable witch, no need to be insecure."

She smiled at me and relaxed, yawning as she did so. We laughed at her previous action, moments like these makes me want time to stop, with it being so perfect. "I guess I won't be able to study the books that will help me with the essay about the Unforgivables today then."

"So are you finally saying that you'll take my advice and rest like a good girl?"

"Maybe. I have this feeling that I discovered something, you see. There is this new curse that Professor Nebilim told us about that has a chance of becoming another Unforgivable. It was developed by Dolohov."

I looked at her; suddenly I am in my Harry-the-Auror mode. "Really? What is it?"

"It's a new curse so the Professor doesn't really know much about it. She only told us that the Aurors stationed here inEnglandwho were injured by Dolohov died a slow and painful death with their bodies slowly disintegrating."

"The curse of the Undead. I heard about it once. My superiors said that they have not yet recovered the Latin words that were used to make the spell."

"Yes, that's right. So after that, I went straight to the library and did a bit of a research and I found out in a book 'Why Unforgivable Spells are Unforgivable' that there are many kinds of unforgivable spells other than those three that we know. Apparently, to make a very dark curse, it is needed that you know how to mix Latin words and perform the proper wand actions that were written in the same book. I also found out that the curse is a spell that hits the body and produces a small wound from the outside but hits you fully in the inside, attacking your vital organs as the body slowly rots away."

"Yes, I heard about its effects before. It was the same spell that Dolohov used to evade capture and start a mad hunt by telling the Minister himself that he will kill all Aurors and alike. It was also the reason why trainees were being sent here in Hogwarts in the first year, because almost all of them are war veterans. I heard he also produced another dark spell called the Coffin Curse, which buries a person under a pile of sand."

Hermione's face was contorted with worry about what I just said. "I want you to be careful Harry; the curses he produced are highly advanced Dark magic that can kill you once you get struck, especially the Curse of the Undead. The only way you can be saved is if the area that was struck by the curse does not contain any vital organs, even with that, you can still lose an arm or leg. Blast it! Even after the war has ended, I feel like people still have to run for their lives."

I sighed. I really don't know what I can say about this, given that it's still a mystery even for my superiors. I held her closer and let my hand give her a comforting gesture, willing her to stop. "Don't worry about it too much Hermione, I am here and I am safe. I know that mischief always come with the word Potter but don't worry about it that much. We can figure things out, eventually. For now, let's relax."

"I hope you are right, Harry." We stood in uncomfortable silence as we tried to comprehend our separate issues. "How many are still there?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many Death Eaters are still lurking in the darkness?" I shifted in my position as I tried to recall all the cases that I had to review to help those Aurors doing their field work with their investigation. "I really don't know. Many, I suppose."

She looked at me with such a terrified gaze. Realizing that there will be no point in further discussing something that cannot be solved, I just tried to comfort her. "Sshhhh. You are here to have some rest. You have eaten dinner right?" She nodded and I didn't really feel ready to leave our current position but she needed to, if I want her to sleep early.

"All right then. Let's give those problems a bloody rest. I guess it's time you go to sleep then, madame. The room is clean and ready for you." I grinned as I tried to stand up, only to be pulled back on the couch. I looked at her, confused at her sudden action. She blushed as she tried to speak, her eyes looking on the floor. Finally, she squeaked. "W-w-will it be okay for you if we stay like this for a few more minutes? I-if it won't be a bother."

I smiled as my heart leaped with joy with what she just said. She didn't know how much she made me happy by saying those words. "Of course. But no more talking okay? And you can just stand up and go to my room once you're ready to sleep. I want you to be beautiful during our date."

With that, I magically enlarged the couch and turned the volume of the music box higher before I sat. I held her in my arms once again, trying to get her as close to me as I could while telling myself how perfectly her body fit against mine. We didn't talk, we just stayed like that while looking at the fire and listening to the heavenly music of the song Professor Flitwick gave me.

It took a while before I remembered the troublesome ball that Kingsley wanted us to attend during the last week of April. He said it would be unwise to celebrate during the day itself in honor of the people who lost their lives for the cause. I sighed, better to ask her now, I suppose.

"H-hermione? I w-want to ask you something. You see, there will be ball on the last week of April and we all have been required to attend. Will it be ok if you go with me?" Embarrassed, I turned away and the slurred words went indistinct, even in my own ears. I sighed when she did not reply, only to see her, sleeping contently with no worries creased on her face. I smiled as I too, suddenly tired and sleepy, and rested my chin above her head. As I drifted, the last words that I heard were the lines of the song coming from the music box.

. . . _Lay calm, dear babe, now the night is nearly through_

_Lay calm, dear babe, there's a world waiting here for you. . ._

* * *

Saturday came so quickly while I tried my best to look decent, a long-sleeved shirt with a jacket and black pants completed my outfit. It was a perfect day, Saturday. The sun was up in the sky and the birds chirped merrily from the trees. Even the wind produced low chimes with the grass as I stood outside of Hagrid's hut. I went to have a little chat with him in the grounds just to pass time and see how he was doing.

After saying my goodbyes to my old friend, I went to the courtyard to meet Hermione there. I have asked the Headmistress if I would be allowed to activate and use the floo that has been installed in my room to go to the Leaky Cauldron and from there, to muggleLondon. That floo was set-up by the Ministry's Main Auror Office so that I can use it to go inside the Main Department when the need arises. Luckily, she allowed us to go to muggleLondonbecause it will be safer than hiding from reporters and such that were lurking in Hogsmeade.

I tucked a box carefully within my jacket as I hid my wand inside. Luckily, my left hand left its sling yesterday after a quick visit to the Ministry to deliver some case reports. I was looking forward to this date enough to ignore all sorts of rubbish news that people told me too. I don't know what we'll be doing in muggleLondontoday as I've no plans for the date. All I know is that I will treat her to lunch and let her see places that she would like to go to. But despite of my lack of knowledge, what I wanted to do the most I know more about Hermione so I guess anywhere would be great.

I smiled to myself, looking like a fool as I did so and wondered what was taking her so long. Looking at my old, battered watch, I scowled at my own stupidity because I arrived almost thirty minutes earlier but stopped when someone caught my eyes.

It was like a dream. My heart did some frenzied beatings inside my chest as she went towards where I am, a smile etched on her beautiful features. I grinned as I saw that she never fails to wear the bracelet I gave for her birthday whenever I saw her. I made a gesture of a gentleman who is about to escort his date and she laughed at me and took my hand. We talked about how we would spend the day while on our way to my room. It's quite simple, really, but it made me look forward to it more. We will be going to a muggle shopping area to see if we can buy anything good for ourselves and for the Weasleys. Then, we will have our lunch at an Italian restaurant. Our plan ends there and we will go "wherever our feet lead us" as Hermione said.

_There's nothing in my life,  
I'd say I regret,  
But there's something in your eyes that makes me forget,  
The times that I believed that love was good as love could be,  
I had it all, but I was wrong._

After taking a local bus to the Third Hand Book Emporium, where I insisted on going, I allowed Hermione to squeal in delight as she made her way inside rows and rows of books. As I let her explore the bookshop, I made my way towards the location of some Quidditch books and read, marveling at how a bookshop for both wizards and muggles could exist. After Hermione had her share of towards thousands and thousands of books and bought those she liked to read, we went toOxford Street, the busiest shopping district of London.

_Thought I'd been touched,  
Thought I'd been kissed,  
Thought I'd been loved,  
But it was nothing like this._

We talked mainly about muggleLondon, the great views, politics and the places we could visit. Hermione filled me in with her interest in visiting different parks like the Hyde Park andKensingtonGardens, all the while telling me about their history and how she visited them with her parents. I have visited theKensingtonGardenonce, when I went to a school trip. I told her about what I know about the garden which was rich in history, and how it was based from the famous muggle fairytale, Peter Pan.

From shop after shop, we looked at different clothes, bags and anything that could pique our interest. I never knew that this part ofLondonexisted, so I let Hermione lead me from one shop to another. Sometimes, I try clothes that she thought is good on me, considering that I really have to buy my share of decent outfits. We both bought a good amount of clothes for us and some for the Weasleys as we strolled down the street, stopping at baby stores to buy toys, books, furnitures and things that will be left in Grimmauld for Teddy. We also bought him clothes that we will send by owl package. And of course, we stopped at bookstores because it will not be a date with Hermione in it if we didn't. Good thing I brought a good amount of money and that everything we bought was not that expensive.

_You can't describe the sea,  
Unless you been there before.  
It's just a mystery,  
Until you're standing on the shore,  
And moved by every wave  
Taking your breath away like you do,  
To me._

After a lot of laughs and a lot of fun, we finally settled down on a nearby Italian restaurant. We tired to shrink our shopping bags in a nearby abandoned alley before going inside. I let her order the meal for the both of us, seeing that I never have any decent experience in eating inside a fancy restaurant. We ate some Lasagna and Pesto Fettuccini, while ordering some lemon juice. There, we talked about our favorites and a bit about our lives as muggles before entering the wizarding world. Like me, she went to primary education before she received her Hogwarts Letter. She told me how it was and that because of it, there were some things that she would rather do on her own than rely on magic. It's funny, really, that Hermione was the only person I know that is capable of being a good muggle as well as she can be a good witch.

_Thought I'd been touched,  
Thought I'd been kissed,  
Thought I'd been loved,  
But it was nothing, nothing like this._

The day will not end without us going to a perfect scenery, it seemed. For Hermione, a perfect date is not about the cool places that you visited or the luxury that you will give to your partner, it is about being together and enjoying each other's company while you get to know each other better. And I agreed, mostly because that is also the reason I want to go to a date and a part of me also told me that I don't know bollocks about being a romantic kind of guy. She told me all of this, while walking aroundKensingtonPark.

_It's like another life,  
Like I haven't felt a thing, until you._

We talked about the books that have been the reason why the park was built and laughed at the silly stories I had experienced in this place when I was younger, how I was being chased by Dudleybut he was never fast enough to catch me. "Can you _believe_ that I went here with a wizard?" She laughed.

"Well, is it that unusual?"

"I never thought I would experience going here and having this much fun, especially with you."

"Ahhh, I guess I am not that kind of bloke in your dictionary, am I?"

"Not really, it's just that, so many things happened that I never thought I could still feel this _normal _here. I feel so free. You never can experience this with Ron."

I laughed; I don't think that Ron would be that much of a git to refuse going somewhere that could make _her_ happy, despite their constant bickering. "You judge the bloke too much, give him a rest. If you just tell him, maybe he _would_ reconsider."

"Maybe, but you see, it's still different with someone you can share it with and understands what you feel. The wizarding world is very different because most of them do not really know how it feels."

"Well, I guess there's a difference with the lot who grew up with muggles because there are some things that they will want to do the muggle way."

She twirled around, utter contentment etched in her face as she observed every detail in the park, smiling every now and then. "_Exactly._"

I removed my jacket off and suddenly remembered the gift I wanted her to have when it fell from the pockets. I stopped on my tracks and picked it up while she continued to walk forward. "Hermione?" I asked, a little nervous.

She stopped and looked at me, surprise and worry creeping on her face. "What is it Harry? Is there something wrong?"

I smiled at her as she walked towards where I stood, holding the box firmly with my hands. I gestured for her to hug me and she smiled but before that, I held out the blue box in front of her, wrapped in a ribbon and I held a finger in my mouth. "Don't say anything and open it first."

She opened it, curious of what could be inside the box and I put my hands in my pocket. As she rummaged through the overly-wrapped package, my smile turned bigger and bigger and there it was, the reaction I was waiting for.

She was shocked and unable to speak, but what I was waiting for was the smile that will gleam in her features after that. Before I finished counting to ten, I felt her hands in my waist as she hugged me, her laugh echoing through my ears while she said thank you over and over again.

"How did you get this back? I thought I lost it."

"Ahh well, I had a couple of fights with my superior during a mission, Gawain Robards but it went well in the end and they told our Head to escort me to the Malfoy Manor. Took loads of time to find it though, because at first, we thought Bellatrix used the wand but it turned out that they had a whole collection of unused wands."

She tucked her wand back in her jeans, her smile never leaving her face. "I guess I will have to say goodbye to this old wand then. I don't know how to thank you enough, this wand means so much to me."

"Ahh well, you can let me escort you as your partner on the Ministry's Victory Ball that will be held on the last week of April. I don't like us to go one bit, but seeing that I am Harry Potter, Kingsley said it will be unwise not to go. Or maybe we can ditch it altogether; you, Ron and I can go somewhere nice for a change. Let us chunk off Ron from the wizarding world and let him see some good places and equally good food here. He is now _enjoying_ every bit of fame that his name has gotten and I swear he has never been more sarcastic. Now he knows how it feels to become the center of attention."

She laughed at me. "I'll consider it Mr. Potter, although I like the second idea more. I really love this idea you have set up today and I will be enjoying every bit of it now thank you." I winked at her and ran, laughing at her response. She followed me and I sighed in contentment as she took my hand.

_Thought I'd been touched,  
Thought I'd been kissed,  
Thought I'd been loved,  
But it was nothing like this._

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think before you go and please tell it nicely. :)

1. Thank you for the people who keep reviewing this story and adding it to their story alert/favorites, it inspires me so much. you have my eternal gratitude.

2. Sorry if the story is a bit slow on the making, this is because I am trying to let my readers imagine how Harry will develop his life with the people around him, not only Hermione but also the others. I want it to follow the books but ignore the epilogue afterall.

3. Sorry to disappoint the people who want to take Harry and Hermione's relationship to the next level after this. You won't be expecting a kiss soon. haha. This is because I want Harry's relationship with Hermione to be different in all his other relationships (Cho and Ginny). I want to show how much he loves Hermione too by respecting her, afterall, he knows Hermione that much. There's just too many realizations that have to be dealt with first or else, the title of this story won't be life goes on. ;)

4. I will be revising the first eleven chapters after I finish with the 17th. So you may expect a good number of changes within the first chapters, especially in content, as I will be adding descriptions too.

5. Lastly, I want to ask you, dear readers, if you want to have Hermione's POV during this story. If you do, just send it via review. That's all, sorry if my notes are a bit long. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Chapter 17: Missions and Reasons

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this in the first place.

**Author's Note:** Hello there! Thanks for those who are still reading this story. Sorry it took me a while to upload. I had originally drafted this chapter about three weeks ago. But then, I wasn't satisfied with the outcome so I wrote another one last weekend. If you want, I can email you the draft I made, it's just a filler for the story but I guess it is quite nice. It follows the events after their first date. Thanks to my friend and BETA, **Mina**, for all those corrections. I am truly grateful.

Thank you people, especially those who always review. I always find inspiration from them. Haha! Please do state your opinion in the story every once in a while. So, here it is, chapter 17. :)

* * *

Chapter 17: Missions and Reasons

Damn.

Why was it that it has to be like this just when things were starting to get better? She was damn right impossible sometimes, with that thick head of hers. I don't know what I could have done to make her act like that, what did I do to her?

_You are starting to sound like Ron._ Of course, I am worried about her, what does she want to expect? Ron can be overprotective but that is who he was. I swear –

"POTTER!"

I looked at the source of the annoying voice that made me snap out of my thoughts. Damn _git_. Seeing that I was in no mood, I answered in an equally menacing manner, with my face scrunched up in irritation. "WHAT?"

The man with graying hair walked calmly to where I am and looked at me straight into the eye, his authoritative and fierce hazel eyes looking straight to mine. "Now LISTEN to me young man. It is imperative that EVERY Auror follow the very first important protocol which is LISTENING. If you want to SURVIVE, you have to learn how to FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS or you may end up DEAD." He looked at the three other people who were sent unwillingly into this briefing. And suddenly, his gaze softened as he looked at all of us. "This is not an ordinary case that you can easily solve, that's the first thing that you have to understand. Normally, experienced and professional Aurors handle these kinds of highly dangerous missions but we lack the manpower right now, with all Aurors on other cases. That's why I want you to be careful in this emergency mission. We don't know what we're up against so you have to be ready and prepare yourself to listen to every vital information that you can have."

His expression hardened again as he looked at me. "I know you can become a good Auror, Mr. Potter, but you also have to know that instinct and sheer luck will not save your arse every time."

I just looked at him as he went back to sit without breaking eye contact. As much as I want to admit that he was right, I only agreed on what he said internally and kept my stony façade. I watched him as he retrieved four parchments and handed one to each of us. As I opened mine, a map of a village appeared, with the big school encircled in red ink. I followed the line of the ink as it animatedly continued as a line to a cluster of houses that were near the school, with the last one also encircled in red. "This is Brackenbury Village. It's a muggle village, located here in London. Listen well because the mission's success will be based on capturing these fools who, according to a source, were former Death Eaters. What we need to do is to raid the house that is encircled on this parchment. We will go there as a team of five."

Five? So it seems that this mission was not a huge joke, afterall. Normally, an ordinary investigation case only requires a pair of Aurors. Having three members on a team when on a mission means that it was already a level two case. McGovern walked as everyone tried to decipher the map given to us. "As you all know, I will go with you to assist you on this mission. Mr. Potter and Mr. Levy will take the offensive and will scout the area. I will be the ward breaker and Mr. Mueller and Ms. Richards will back me as the defense pair. We will use a portkey to go outside the school and since we don't know if our enemy has casted anti-apparation wards, we have no choice but to walk towards the location of the said house. According to the report that was provided by Senior Auror Robards, there were five dark wizards that were pretending to be muggles inside that house and all of them are under the influence of the polyjuice potion. Our goal is to capture those five and determine the fate of the muggles who formerly lived in that house, it will be better if we can save them. Do your best not to catch attention while at it. Is the mission clear?"

Everyone nodded as they tensely tried to scoot and get ready, leaving me with my superior. He tried to straighten his uniform and went to fetch his wand as I clenched mine. I looked at the tatty watch that once belonged to Gideon Prewett. Almost midnight. Once everyone was in position, Head Auror McGovern retrieved what looked like a ball and ushered us to circle around him and touch the ball.

The next thing I saw was an old, black rusty gate as I landed. A muggle school made out of stone stood in front of my view. I drew my wand out and tried to disillusion myself to blend with the darkness. Others followed my lead as I tried to walk stealthily to the location of the house, signaling Levy as I did.

The house looked a lot like the boxy house of Aunt Petunia's back in Privet Drive. Two floors, neat and has a perfectly presented garden. I casted _silencio_ on my feet, so as not to draw any attention and tried to peek at the window.

It was dark. No sign of someone home. I took the opportunity to signal McGovern to begin trying to detect wards and he nodded at me as he pointed his wand at various locations of the house.

"It seems that they have not erected any wards in this house. You two can now go inside." We nodded at him and Mr. Erik Levy proceeded to the location of the front door. A red spark suddenly flew towards us as Erik opened the door, causing our other teammates to scatter. Sparks and jets of different colors flew towards our direction. A particular spell hit Robert Mueller square on the chest while he tried to create a shield charm, causing him to fly backwards and land on the grass in a loud thud.

A violet-colored curse nearly hit me square in the face as I tried to counter every spell that was sent in our way. I ran towards the side and tried to cast spell after spell while we surrounded the house. It didn't help us that we couldn't see them, not to mention that it bothered me how they knew that someone will try to ambush them.

I used the side window and jumped inside the house, my heart beating hard against my chest. Spell after spell tried to hit me, none of them succeeding as I used my seeker reflexes to dodge. I can hear someone shouting and some faint murmurs inside the house. I tried to hide on the back of what looked like a sofa and closed my eyes. If my sense of sight can't help me, I might as well try to enhance my sense of hearing to find out where the enemy is. I tried to isolate each noise, trying to concentrate on the whispers that the wind is bringing.

There!

_Petrificus Totalus. _A soft thud told me that a body landed on the floor. I looked around; trying to find a switch so to expose who else is casting spells. I went towards the junction between the living room and the kitchen. It looks like the team is also firing spells because there have been a sound of breaking glasses and collapsing tables. I tried to hide again and listened to the faint murmurs of what can be the enemy. None. It seemed as if this one is an expert on non-verbal magic. I sneaked towards the kitchen, where a source of a green jet of light from a spell flickered.

Damn. The enemy was using the killing curse. As I tried to enter the kitchen, a hand suddenly caught mine and I readily pointed my wand to his throat. "Harry, this. . .is Erik. C-cant. . .breathe."

I swiftly lifted the wand off his throat as I nodded at his coughing form. "Sorry." I turned my direction towards the kitchen again and with the little light, found where the switch is. I wondered how the rest of the team was faring as I tried to decipher what I will do in the next move. "Listen, Erik. I want you to hide somewhere. I will try to turn on the light. Someone is firing spells at the kitchen area and I want you to at least petrify him while I keep his attention on me." Erik nodded and I tried to move closer to the switch.

And when I opened the lights, a jets of red light flew towards me as the enemy hid, grazing my face as I nearly got cursed. I retaliated and I jumped towards the direction of the living room. Then I crawled, looking if Erik has already seen the attacker. What I saw made my heart hammer loudly inside my chest.

Erik was caught inside what looks like a coffin of sand. I cursed; this was the infamous Coffin Curse. _A Death Eater?_ If I don't do anything now, that curse can kill him in no time. I crawled to Erik's side, trying to aim a spell on the person's silhouette while he tried to focus his attention on completing the spell. The band on my hand suddenly felt warm on my skin. _Time to retreat, I have to grab Erik now or we will be like sitting ducks to the people who has every intention of killing us_.

"_Reducto._" The table at the side of the Death Eater exploded, sending him flying. Suddenly, hot, searing pain erupted from my back as I grabbed the unconscious Erik and ran towards the nearest door. Someone grabbed me and the last thing I saw was a pair of brown eyes.

* * *

Darkness surrounded my vision as I heard people shouting here and there. I caught random words that made no sense as I struggled to gain consciousness. Finally, after what it seemed like hours, I tried to open my eyes. My head spinned as they tried to get accustomed in the light again and I felt scorching pain in my back and in my sides. _Where am I?_ I remembered the mission. I was dueling with an unknown enemy and then Erik suddenly got cursed. I tried to save him and then everything went black.

I extended my hand towards what looked like a side table and tried to feel my glasses. I put them on and rubbed my hands in my temple as I groaned.

"You're awake. Rest easy now, Mr. Potter, you are in St. Mungo's," someone huskily said. I groaned again in response when I recognized the low, authoritative voice of McGovern. I tried to speak but words failed me as my throat felt dry. McGovern handed me a glass of water and I reluctantly drank, savoring the effects of the water on my dry throat.

"What happened?"

"It seemed as if they knew what we will do. They were well prepared and the only dead give-away on their plan was when they fired the spell after the front door was opened. Somehow, I feel like one of them panicked. The others were fine, only injured. Mr. Levy only sustained minor injury because of you." He sighed as he looked at me. "We were able to take on the three that were outside the house."

"Then why did you want us to retreat if that was the case?"

McGovern sighed again and drank a cup of what it seemed to be coffee. Judging from the sound of his tired voice, he has been looking out for the injured team this entire time. "I saw how you two tried to handle to three dark wizards inside the house, but one got out of the house and was able to escape. I didn't know that there were six of them."

I snorted._ Of course you have to expect that there is an element of surprise! They are bloody Dark Wizards!_ "What time is it, Commander?"

"About five in the morning. You can go back to the Burrow in a while after they sign your release papers."

"Thanks." Unnerving silence surrounded the room as I muttered my thanks. I tried to play with my hands and noticed that there was a bandage on my chest. And then it came to me that I never knew who those people were. "So, who are they? Did you recognize them?"

I looked at the old man who sighed, his eyes were solemn and he looked older today than I had ever seen him. "None of them were familiar and known Death Eaters. When I sent the papers of the mission's success back at the Ministry, I sent Richards and two others to fetch the unconscious prisoners and lock them inside the rooms on our Interrogation Chamber. They couldn't identify who those people were even after searching Archives."

He looked at me again and tried to smile. "You better rest now Mr. Potter, you did very well. I will handle the reports and the interrogation. Right now, it is important that you make it back in top form after receiving that slicing curse. Your bruises will also heal if you can minimize your movements. The Healers said you will feel tired and weak for a number of days. If you can stand, you can get ready now and change into some fresh set of clothes so that we can get your release papers."

I nodded at him. "Please don't tell anyone that I had gotten myself into trouble again. They'll kill me."

He smirked at me. "Nice to know that you are more afraid of your loved ones than going recklessly on enemy territory."

I nodded at him and stood up to change.

* * *

It took us about an hour or so to take care of bloody papers and by that time, I was ready for another kip. I went to see Erik and Robert, who were both sleeping soundly on their respective rooms before finding the healers. Head Auror McGovern stayed and guided me all that time. The healers had to do another check on my wounds, which for them were healing nicely. They gave me various potions to restore my strength and ordered me to rest for about a week so as not to open up any of my wounds and handed me floo powder so that I can go.

I was in the Burrow for a reason. Headmistress McGonagall issued a study break to all sixth and seventh year students in Hogwarts so that they can get ready for the upcoming NEWTS. It's already late March and all of the seventh year NEWT-takers are getting nervous as their exams are getting nearer. It was decided that Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Neville and me would all go to our respective homes. I also have to get ready, my final practical examination is scheduled this June and it will be the basis of whether or not I could become an Auror trainee that will be based on the Ministry. But with Mrs. Weasley's insistence, Hermione and I got stuck with the Weasleys, not that we mind of course.

Upon arriving at the Burrow, everything was still quiet, save for the clattering of pots and the gush of water. I felt very weak but I went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley busy with making breakfast. When she saw me, well, let's just say that my wounds gave an aching protest on my back.

"Harry dear, you're back! I was so worried! How did the mission go? You look so pale!"

I tried to smile as she broke the hug and examined me closely. "I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, the mission was a success." I didn't tell her that half of the team got injured or that there were six dark wizards ready to cast the Killing Curse when they can. I didn't want to worry her more when she already knew how dangerous it was.

"All right. I will cook in a jiffy. You may want to sit down a bit dear, while I get the food ready."

"Can't I help you somehow?" I went to get the cooking pan but she stopped me. "I will be all right, Harry. You try to sit down and get a bit of rest, you look terrible."

I sulkily went out of the kitchen, dropping my bag in the process and sat down the chair, playing with the spoon that was on the plate. My mind wandered if Hermione and Ron were already awake. Knowing Ron, it will be a couple of hours more before he wakes up. With Hermione, well, from experience, she might already be awake and studying by now, if the slightly opened door of Ginny's room is an indication.

After the first _friendly_ date, well, Hermione and I had become inseparable. I would go to Gryffindor Tower first thing in the morning and escort her to breakfast. Then after her classes, we would both go to the library to study, but I would just hangout and get a book as a prop while I observed as she studied. When we still have time, before dinner, we would go to the lake and hang out in my room afterwards. The routine usually ended there, but days before we went to the Burrow, Hermione acted odd and I felt like she was _avoiding_ me.

And sometimes, I just had no patience.

I tried to confront what was wrong hours before they sent me an alarm about the emergency mission. She just denied that something was indeed wrong but she couldn't look at me in the eyes. For me, that was already a clear sign that there was something that she was not telling me.

And well, a moment later, the object of my thoughts suddenly burst out of the room and sat into the dining table, ignoring me as she started reading the huge book she brought. I sighed, even if I wanted to know what was wrong, I am not in a good condition to have a debate with her right now, not to mention that the searing pain in my back is still plaguing me. So I just crossed my arms in the table and rested my head there, frowning at the disappointment that ate me inside.

It took about a few minutes more before Mrs. Weasley finally burst out of the kitchen. Plates of bacon, rice and egg flew towards the table, followed by bowls of soup and a jar of milk. It took me a moment to gather my thoughts and waited until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are finally seated before I dug in.

We all ate in silence. When I asked where Ginny and Ron were, Mr. Weasley mumbled that Ginny went to Luna's house before I arrived and Ron was still snoring away in his bed. It was awkward, really, and I couldn't even think of a particular topic to –

"Harry, there's something I wanted to ask you."

I looked up to see Mrs. Weasley staring intently at me. I just nodded at her while I chewed on my food. "Why did you still want to become an Auror?"

I stopped, shocked as the question flooded my mind. Mr. Weasley and Hermione both curiously looked at Mrs. Weasley and me, suddenly losing interest in their food. I cleared my throat and tried to ponder the question. _Why? What is the reason that I continued this job, knowing that all my life in this world, I've done nothing but battle Dark Wizards and alike. Why?_

I looked up and stared at the ceiling, remembering why, in the first place, I took this job. My answer was simple, "I wanted to protect the people who matters to me."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, interested at the conversation that erupted. "You can already let the Ministry handle that matter. Why not try and live a life you want?"

I sighed. Of course, I should have known that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be worried about this. "I want this, I wouldn't take it if I didn't. I wanted to protect the people I love from people who wants to harm them and being an Auror can help me with that. My battle is not yet over, really, not until the time when all of you are safe or err. . .our lives are peaceful."

Now it was more awkward, me saying that. Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. I cleared my throat and looked at them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were already brimming with unshed tears. I suddenly found my hands interesting as I tried to gather incoherent words. "I won't stay as an Auror forever. I know that the job is dangerous and all. Deep inside, I would want to teach after all of this."

Our little sentimental talk was suddenly interrupted by a large yawn that came from the stairs. Ron was staring at us, a huge grin plastered on his face while he stood there. "Well done mate. I also have the same reason Mum, don't worry; I would try to be careful. Now, where is the food? I am starving."

"Who would ever think that Ron would wake up early?"

Everyone laughed at my comment, the previous conversation suddenly forgotten. Ron looked at me with blazing eyes. "Oi, even if I always sleep late and get late in class doesn't mean I am not capable of waking up early."

Ron took a seat beside me as he tried to eat, or rather, to devour. I smiled at him and muttered a small thank you that was barely heard. He nodded at me and continued his nosh and suddenly, a pair of hands hugged me from behind, brown curls were the only indication that she was the one who did the act. I closed my eyes and smiled, grateful that the tension between us is finally over.

When I finished eating, I invited her outside. We sat under the tree near the pond and just stood there, looking at the morning sky. "How is your review for NEWTS going?"

"Well I suppose it is going fine. I honestly don't know how to begin reviewing Transfigurations though. And there are still some spells that I couldn't perform in Charms. How about you, how was the mission?"

I smiled and played with my hands. "We were able to make it a success. This was already my third so I already knew the basics. It was a bit hard than the last two. But other than that, everything went fine."

Except for the fact that three of us got cursed and somebody we didn't know evaded capture.

But I guess I cannot really hide that part. Blazing pain exploded from my back and I wasn't able to keep up the façade. My whole body hurt and I felt weak, when I remembered that I was supposed to be under strong potions. My face contorted with pain and Hermione looked worriedly at me. She then tried to determine the source of my pain and took my shirt off. I felt her touch the bandages and was surprised when blood was already staining her hands. "You're hurt. Harry, why didn't you tell us that it was this bad?"

She didn't wait for my response as she took off and went back inside. I stood there, trying to fight of the menacing pain as I rested my back on the tree's trunk.

She arrived a moment later, with a glass of pumpkin juice and all sorts of colored potions in hand. Her face was contorted with worry that it made me smile. "Don't laugh, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Honestly Harry, when will you learn NOT to keep us worried? Why is it that you have to get yourself into trouble always? Will you EVER LEARN?"

I drank the contents of the potions, not caring what they really are for. And then I smiled. "Get used to it, Hermione. I will be an Auror for as long as I can. You will be seeing more of me in St. Mungo's."

She sighed, silently pondering what I said as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were thoughtful, and I swear that they were also scared. "But please, try to be careful. I don't want to see you hurt. And if I were to decide, I never wanted you to become an Auror in the first place."

I don't know what came over me because during the next second, I grabbed her in a hug as I laughed. "Honestly!"

Ahh well, I guess sometimes, you really have to fight with the one you love to realize just how much you love her. When I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, I realized that when all the wishes in your mind, all the dreams you've had and all the things you've ever hoped for soared into the sky and were reflected in someone's eyes, then you have found your destiny.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** So, what do you think of my first action scene? No flames please, suggestions for improvements will do. And a bit of a few reviews. Haha! :)

I guess I have started editing the first few chapters of this fic for clarifications and more detailed perception of how everything was after the war. I will inform you guys if the editing is already finished, though I will advise you all to read it again (if you want) after the story is completed. We are nearing a climax after another few chapters. :)


	18. Chapter 18: Letters

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: So, here is a quick update. I did this because I would be watching the Deathly Hallows in a few hours and I don't know if I could force myself to write afterwards. I never liked the Epilogue. People I know told me that the movie was good, what do you think? But for me, the most despairing thought of all is to see it end.

Once again, my heartfelt thanks to **Mina**, for the hard work and to my readers. ;)

* * *

Chapter 18: Letters

_Ignorantia juris neminem excusat_.

I carefully tucked the envelope that I was supposed to deliver and put the pale-violet memo that was embedded with the symbol inside as I got off of my table and stood up. I greeted the Aurors that were inside the office and went out of the door. The corridor was bustling with people, even though it was very early in the morning. I left towards the direction of the elevator and smiled as soon as I saw that I was the only passenger there.

When I arrived at the first level, I immediately scanned my surroundings and put my wand at the ready. When I was completely satisfied that the area was indeed guarded, I tucked my wand inside my pocket and went towards the direction of the Minister's Office. I let out a sigh of relief, I know I was overacting but the war taught me that it was better to be safe than be killed because of negligence. As soon as I knocked at the door, I smiled when I saw a familiar friend welcome me inside.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked older than I had ever seen him. His eyes had dark circles underneath and there were a few wrinkles and scars that marred his features. He looked so pale and thin that the only thing I recognize was his choice of clothes and his eyes. "Hello _Minister_, you look like you've seen Voldemort alive again."

I nodded at him and he chuckled at my joke. "You look like you've seen better days yourself. So, how are you faring? How are the others?"

When we were both comfortable in our seats, he then took out a bottle of butterbeer and poured it in two nice cups. "I guess I've been good. Everyone else is doing fine; things are starting to get erm. . .normal. Right now, everything is like a bit of a joke inside the office actually, because my team on the last mission was sent off again to _handle the reports like good boys and girls_."

I took my precious time telling him everything. From my days in Hogwarts to my new work as an official Ministry undertrainee. He laughed at me when I told him what transpired on our Department after the last emergency case and what was agreed upon by the superiors that Harry Potter and the three other trainees must be given some sort of easy tasks because they have been _traumatized_ by the chaotic experience that happened. "We were given two weeks leave from field missions. I swear I have never been so _insulted_."

"Harry, he is equally brave and bright for an Auror, but what made the Ministry give McGovern his position as Head Auror is his ability to protect his subordinates and ensure that only a few casualties must be dealt with. If you have noticed, he doesn't want to rely on instincts alone, he relies on _plans_."

"I know, but that's what ticks me off." I sulked as I drank the butterbeer. Kingsley sighed at my reaction and drank from his cup as well. "So, how _are_ things here in the Ministry? People often comment that you are going a good job."

He scoffed at me as he put his cup down and pondered upon what I asked. "Things are still awfully . . .messy. As I reckon, so much was the prize to see this war end, whether it was the emotional blow of death or the physical destruction of our foundation. It was hard to know whom you could trust, even now."

I looked at him with apprehension. His words mimicked the totality of what Luna and I talked about at Hogwarts. I suddenly found my cup interesting as I shook the contents of my drink. "We've been trying to rebuild this Ministry for almost a year now and the progress that we were making is still a little slow and inept. It was all thanks to the Order that we got this far."

"But you have to admit that things are getting better though even if that last mission we went to proved that some people still can't be trusted."

He sighed at me and found the envelope that was peeking inside my robes. "Are those the archives that I asked Aslan to submit?"

I handed him the envelope and he immediately looked at the content. His frown disappeared when he finished scanning the last page. "Looks like the Auror Department is getting better. 98/110 missions completed is not that bad."

I snickered at his comment and he slumped back on his seat. "Yeah, but still, we lack manpower for all those jobs that we had to do."

"True. The other departments were in tight spots as well. So far, the rules before Voldemort conquered the Ministry have been restored but I have a few plans set on implementing new rules as well, things that will benefit not only witch and wizards, but other creatures as well. We also have just finished dealing with the consequences of the last was with the new muggle Minister. At least this one has enough common sense to see everything in a good perspective."

As I finished my drink, I pondered upon the new set of rules that Kingsley would want to implement but thought better. I looked at my watch to see that I only have a few minutes before meeting with someone in Diagon.

"I guess I have to go now Minister, Ginny is waiting for me in Diagon and as I reckon, this is your precious break time. I don't want to spoil it when it is the only time that you can rest. Please take care of yourself and try to live a _life_. I know that you are the greatest Minister that I have known since I've set foot in this world but I also bet everyone misses their favorite _Auror_."

He laughed at me just when I stood up and was about the exit his office. "You made my day. Tell everyone I said hello and that their favorite _Auror_ will be there on the next gathering."

I nodded at him and smiled, I missed the bloke, he was now devoting himself serving the people that it was a wonder if he even had a life after work. We never see much of his face nor hide these days.

"Oh and Harry, your requests have been granted."

* * *

I fastened my cloak, put the hood and casted a charm - trying to attract less attention as possible. The corridors were heavily crowded with employees that have just arrived so I sped up my pace towards the apparation point.

And then, there it was, Diagon Alley.

I headed towards the direction of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes as soon as I arrived. A lot of people were crowding the entrance so I went inside through the back door, just in case. The place was bustling with people when I entered. I saw Angelina busy with handling the customers in the counter and Ron, well, Ron was entertaining a lot of girls, almost all of them holding items from the joke shop just for him to notice them. I chuckled at the sight of his dreadful face. As much as I wanted to help him, just the idea of facing all of those people gave me the chills so I went to the counter instead.

I was immediately greeted by a hug and a huge smile when Angelina realized who I was. Not wanting to draw an attention, I silently asked where Ginny was located.

"Ginny? Well, she's already here, probably hiding. I think I saw her helping Ron." Suddenly, Angelina went down to the level of my ears. "Are the two of you back together?"

I felt my hair rise at her comment and immediately shook my head. "N-no, I was just asked to deliver this to her." I showed her the package and silently nodded my thanks, trying to avoid another set of questions. I tried to look for Ginny's fiery red hair and found her sitting near the cages of the pygmy puffs. My mood suddenly lit up when I saw that there were only a few of people there.

She noticed me and waved, gesturing Ron to do the same as she shouted at him. When I got nearer, I put my finger in my mouth, murmuring a silent gesture for them to be quiet. Then I lowered my hood and smiled at both of them. Ron looked really, really relieved to see me and ran off towards the direction of the room behind the counter, disappointing the people who were surrounding him.

When I saw her, I immediately gave her a hug and handed the parcel that I found in my office earlier this morning. "The Holyhead Harpies would want you to train with them for two seasons until you're ready to play for the Cup."

I grinned at her as she stared unbelievingly at the parcel which contains a membership badge and Gwenog Jones' letter. A sudden fire lit up from her features as she looked at me, her eyes wide with excitement at she unwrapped it and read about the Harpies' offer. "Wha-why would the Harpies want me as a player? How did this happen?"

I tried to look innocent as I stopped myself from grinning widely. "Remember that woman that I was with during your last quidditch practice? Well, that was the manager of the Harpies. They were trying to contact me for a while after they heard that I was once a Seeker. I was interested to play with them and the Puddlemere at first but I just told them to bring someone to see a Quidditch game in Hogwarts. You were my best bet when they asked because I knew you love flying; you were brilliant with the broom."

I winked at her as she gave me another incredulous stare, her mouth was opened and her knuckles were almost white from the pressure she was exerting on the package.

And out of the blue, I was suddenly being suffocated and a squeal that was louder than the dragon's roar at Gringotts suddenly filled the whole place. Her eyes were bright and filled with happiness as she tried to kill me with her hug. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It was the least I can do for a friend." Just when the moment was getting better, I noticed that all people inside the shop were now looking at us, wide-eyed with apprehension as they stared. I realized right then that my identity was exposed.

Thank you, Ginny, for not being able to hide your emotions and suddenly showing these people that I am here, just when I was trying my best to hide!

I gulped as I tried to figure out how to escape from the crowd of people that will attack me sooner or later, once they have gotten out of their trance. I looked at Ginny, silently asking for help as she cupped her mouth with her hands. Maybe she has realized it.

And the next thing I knew, I was already being apparated away.

When we arrived at our destination, I felt dizzy and light-headed as I stared woozily at my ginger-haired savior, who was panting on my side. He tried to produce a long-held sigh of relief. _Ron._

"Good thing George opened the door for us to get out mate, or else, you will be a living sacrifice. I swear, Ginny's scream woke the entire alley; I thought my ears were going to break."

I laughed at him as I tried to support myself with the tree, careful not to fall down. "Thank you. At the moment there I thought I was doomed."

"I brought us out after we saw the two of you and I apparated us both near the Burrow. What do you think happened to Ginny there?"

Relief flooded through my veins as I inhaled the clean air that surrounded the Burrow. We laughed at each other as we recalled what took place. _That was so close_. "She'll be all right. Thanks, mate, I owe you one."

"No problem."

"So, what do we do now?"

Ron put his hands inside his pockets and cleared his throat as I stared questioningly at him. "I _was_ going to drag you and Hermione somewhere, see if we can hang out. Game?"

Suddenly, a majestic owl, as black as the night, came swooping down on us and perched up on the tree where I stood. I thought it was just an ordinary, if not magnificent, owl.

Then again, if you are Harry Potter, trouble is always around the corner.

When I saw the familiar bracelet clutched upon its claws, and I was instantly filled with dread. The owl stared menacingly at us suddenly dropped a parchment along with the bracelet on the grass. I stared at it for a few seconds and looked at Ron, terror and anxiety was eating me as he took the parchment. _Please don't let this be true, please don't let this be true, please!_

When Ron went to get the letter, the bracelet lay there, naked. It confirmed what was true_. _

I didn't allow him to finish reading it and snatched it, staring disbelievingly at the bracelet I gave her for her birthday and hastily opened up the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_When you saw the bracelet, you already know that Ms. Granger is now held as a captive. She is still unharmed. . .for now. So I will ask you nicely and come __ALONE__ to the address that is located in the back of this parchment before sunset. We will pleasantly wait for your arrival. _

_P.S. The consequences I daresay, will be. . .dire, should you choose not to come._

_ Sincerely,_

_R.L._

My heart filled with dread and trepidation as I crushed the letter, rendering my knuckles white at the effort. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, the letter falling from my hands. This was _obviously_ a trap that was set to get me but I know it would be unwise to alert anyone and if I didn't follow them, who knows what they would do to Hermione?

Just when I was to take another step, a vice-like grip held me in place, I tried to get away from him but his blue eyes pierced me with the intensity they held. "You are NOT going to go there ALONE!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed, panic rising from my throat as I tried to convey to him the intensity of the situation. "You don't understand, Ron. Hermione is in trouble, I HAVE to go!"

"NO, YOU DON'T! YOU CAN'T RISK YOUR LIFE JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT SHE'S IN DANGER!" He tried to stare at me, his gaze softening as he added, "think of what Hermione will do if you will just put yourself into danger because of this. You already know this is a trap, let's just. . .alert the Order and have them sort this out, we can save her."

My blood boiled because Ron didn't understand the meaning of the word ALONE. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T GO THERE WITH ANYONE! SHE'LL BE KILLED! She was supposed to be at her parents' house, _safe_!"

"I DO. DO YOU THINK I DON'T CARE THAT SHE IS IN THE HANDS OF A MADMAN? DO YOU THINK THAT IT DOESN'T PAIN ME THAT HER LIFE IS IN DANGER?"

I closed my eyes, realizing that tears were already flowing from my eyes as my heart pounded inside my chest. I suddenly fell on my knees, silently begging Ron to let me go. _I can't allow her to die. . .I just can't._

"I love her, Ron. And I just can't stand it if anything happens to her. _Please_."

Ron stared at me, dumbstruck at my revelation. He closed his eyes and I closed mine, praying with all my heart that she is all right, hoping that I would be able to save her. "How long?"

"After the war."

Ron suddenly knelt in front of me, his face was a mixture of emotions as he spoke hoarsely, "and you never told me?"

"I never did want anyone to find out."

He laughed as tears fell from his eyes, a mixture of amusement and anger filled his voice. He wiped them and suddenly looked at the sky, sighing. "I always did love her, you know? I loved her so much. . .but I never did realize that my love for her was that of a sister. She is very important to me but what you don't know that you are as important. You know, mate, the problem is, when you set yourself on something, even if it is dangerous, no one ever did persuade you not to do it, even if it was her."

I looked at him, my eyes filled with desperation. "Will you let me go?"

His look was scary. It reminded me of a predator who was about to get his prey. His eyes were filled with determination and courage that you do not usually see in the eyes of a Ronald Weasley. It burned with the intensity of a thousand suns that can incinerate anyone who will get on his way. _He loved her this much._

"I will, but at one condition." He stopped and helped me up. I tried to nod, grateful at him and gave him a hug. And then, he whispered incoherently that I had a hard time deciphering it.

"I will go with you."

* * *

Haha, sorry guys. Of course not everything about life is good. I wrote this after finishing an exam so, I was a bit ughhhhh, I don't really know. Sorry for all the errors though. I noticed that I have improved a lot, going back to the first few chapters of my fic. Editing is still on going, so read when it's ok. ;)


	19. Chapter 19: My Love is Always Here

**DISCLAIMER:** I wish I owned Harry Potter.

Author's Note: It hasn't been two days so I was still able to fulfill my promise. When I was making this chapter, I made a lot of changes so disregard my spoilers from the previous note. This was very different from the one I planned. Haha!

My heartfelt thanks to all my dear readers. Thanks to those who find their time to review, your opinions still matter. Thanks to my dear Beta, who took time to look at it even with the busy schedule. To **Eldar-Melda**, this one is for you. ;)

* * *

Chapter 19: My Love is Always Here

A faint crack echoed in the snowy silence as I arrived on the designated place.

It was cold.

Everything seemed morose and sad, every house felt devoid of life. No one was walking down the streets and the stores were all closed. The village was unwelcoming.

A _perfect_ hiding place for those who didn't want to be found.

I walked around the perimeter outside the village, trying to locate a silhouette of the little lone cottage that was supposed to be inside the mountain. Unfortunately, the thickness of the trees was enough to hide whatever was inside it. As I walked, I noticed a large tree that stood in the left part of the forest, near the entrance to the village. It stood tall and regal before the others and it gave a feeling of life to this almost lifeless land. After a while, I casted several spells near on the village, trying to detect any unwanted alarm that will tell the enemy that I am already here. A moment later, a louder crack disturbed the silence and made snow from the surrounding trees fall.

I looked at the newcomer. His hair was still as ginger as it can be, even with the dark sky. He went to get his knapsack from behind as he smiled at me and cleared his throat, signaling nervousness.

"How was it?"

"They're safe. It seemed as if Hermione tried to go home before lunch so they were still out of the house. Bloody lucky, if you asked me. They were wondering why she didn't come but I was able to make a good excuse. I also asked the others, they haven't seen any skin nor hide of Hermione's that they even thought I was mental when I asked."

I gripped the bracelet that I tightly held in my left hand. My heart was now beating faster. _We're finally here._ Ron seemed to notice my discomfort and kept silent. After a worthwhile task of checking the place from the outside, he looked at his knapsack and took out my invisibility cloak.

"Thanks."

Ron smiled and turned his attention to the village, producing a shiver as he did. "Creepy. No wonder they loved this place. It looks like a ghost town."

I looked at him silently, suddenly realizing that there were more pressing matters that we have to do. I raised my wand and muttered several enchantments, hoping to find any flaw in their plan. When I found none that can betray our presence, I looked at Ron and nodded.

I muttered some spells on him, trying to keep him hidden will be the greatest asset we can have. Finally, I asked him to wear the invisibility cloak. Now, I look as alone as I can be.

We finally walked inside the village, looking here and there for signs that there were at least _some_ people living here. The wind was bitter and foreboding, like it already knew what was going to happen. I put the jacket around me tighter, trying to get as much warmth as I can.

"It's a brilliant hiding place, actually. It is no wonder Aurors can't find them, they perfectly disguised themselves. I never even found any ward or enchantments guarding the place. "

"Bloody hell. This place _is_ dreadful!"

I looked around. My wand was at the ready in case any ambush was set. I examined every building that surrounded the cottage, looking for any possible ways for us to launch the mission without encountering any dark wizards. I poked my head in windows, trying to find a source of life. I found a few but none of them looked like they could help us, instead, they looked like they needed help.

There was no sign of hope left for this place, not even for its inhabitants.

"This place looks so abandoned. I can hardly think how they can stand living here."

"Was it them who did this?"

I shook my head silently, a grim line set on my face. Judging from the appearance of the place, it was safe to say that it has been like this for a while. And while some of the houses have occupants, others have already been left behind. There was snow and dust on the inside of some buildings. It felt so cold here.

I sighed. I still haven't figured out what they were planning to do or what they wanted. I checked my watch and put the bracelet inside the inner pockets of my jeans. I signaled Ron from behind. _The sooner we can get this over with, the better_. My heart raced inside my chest, _it was time_.

"Remember the plan. Stay close to me."

Ron grunted. We already had this discussion before we went here and I didn't back down when I told him what we needed to do.

They will be ready, we just have to be _smarter_.

A few moments of poking here and there and I finally found a path that went deeper inside the forest. I tried to hide and looked around; casting spells just to make sure that there were indeed, no wards.

I don't know if it was luck but they did not bother casting anything. Were they that confident that they will never be found in this place?.

We climbed deeper into the forest. It was dark and cold, much like the village underneath it. All the while, I felt chills down my spine as I await the encounter. My mind wondered, trying to find solace in believing that it will be over soon.

I will rescue her, even if it was the last thing I will do.

After a few minutes of searching, different set of lights shone from somewhere ahead. When we got inside the source, a pale, stubby cottage made up of clay appeared in our sight, surrounded by a few tents. There were faint murmurs and someone was shouting. _This was it then, there will be no turning back._

I tried to signal Ron, hoping that somehow he will see it.

A spiky-haired man with a little stubble went towards my direction, his eyes wide with apprehension. He was wearing a tattered dark cloak; a wand was at his skinny hands. When he seemed satisfied, he flashed a toothless smile at me and shouted on his back. "He's here! Harry Potter has arrived!"

Some people jeered towards our direction as he lit his wand and gestured me towards the shack. I can hear faint murmurs in every direction, some of them were even terrified as they tried to retreat back into the trees.

Finally, a man stepped out. He had dark-blond hair which hid half of his face, held together by a ponytail. A long, sordid scar started from his right cheeks and ended on the left part of his neck. I recognized him as one of the Death Eaters we fought inside the Department of Mysteries and someone who we came across while we were trying to infiltrate the Ministry. His blue eyes pierced mine as an unpleasant smile suddenly erupted from his features.

"Like what you see, Mr. Potter?" He bowed at me and looked at the direction of the cottage. "Antonin, he's here."

Another man followed him. He was burly, with a shoulder-length, raven hair that didn't do anything to hide his pale, twisted face. He went towards the man, Yaxley, I presume, and guffawed. "So, the brave Mr. Potter decided to make an appearance. I presumed that after that scene we had with the Dark Lord that you would indeed, come."

He walked passed Yaxley and looked around, limping. His face was set into a thin line while he ordered incoherent words to people around, probably to search if there was someone else with me. When he returned, his face was already wearing an insane smile.

I stared at them, ready to cast a spell if needed. Antonin Dolohov seemed to notice my apprehension and gave another one of his maniacal laughs. "You would want to take that away if I were you, we're here to _negotiate_ as grown men."

Somehow, what they were doing was only making them _more dangerous_ to my eyes. "Like I would believe in you."

Yaxley looked at me, his expression grim and _wounded_. "Ahhh, you hurt us with your words. Come inside and have some tea. I'm sure that our hospitality will make you _take back_ your words."

He flashed another one of his bizarre smiles that it sent chills down my spine. If Dolohov's twisted smile was scary, his was dreadful. He ushered me inside, mimicking the body movements of a perfect gentleman as he did so that I've no choice but to let myself in. The inside of the house was almost bare, but well-kept. Few crucial furnishing were present here and there and only a kitchen was present apart from the three rooms that I passed.

I never knew that Death Eaters were this _clean._

I followed them as they led me to what it appears like a living room. It was a wonder for me how they were able to make the house presentable, but I didn't care. Instead, I took a seat on one of the chairs. They copied my action and took a seat, while Dolohov called and ordered someone to come here.

I never thought that I would see very hospitable Death Eaters in my whole life, not when the last time I was in the home of one, they tried to hit me with spells, non-stop.

Yaxley took the teapot in the table that was in front of their couch and poured a drink in an empty cup. "I hope you'll enjoy this. This is a nice brew from China, made from the famous _Camilla Sinesis_. We were enjoying this tea before you came."

Another laugh echoed the room as Dolohov barked while patting Yaxley on the back. "Yaxley's a fan of herbal teas, must be due to old age."

I nodded at them while Yaxley handed me the cup, even telling me to be careful. Looking at the tea in my hand, it smelled delicious and the heat was soothing, perfect for my cold, numb hands. I never thought that I would have a tea cozy with the most dangerous Death Eaters.

"Don't worry. It's considered unforgivable for us to poison our guest, especially if we haven't made the arrangements for our deal. I am also sorry that one of us was unable to. . ._join_ us for this momentous event." I gulped at his words. Who was that person who they were talking about? I tried to drink from the cup. It was soothing in my throat.

A few seconds later, the man whom Dolohov gave orders to appeared with another one. . .trying to support an semi-unconscious woman in their shoulders. _Hermione!_

She looked at the scene ahead of her and was shocked when she saw me. She wearily looked at me, struggling to set free from her captors. "What are you doing here?"

I stood up, startled. . "Ah, ah, ah. It wouldn't be nice to fight in a negotiation Mr. Potter. Calm yourself and sit down so we could talk about the arrangements. If you don't, I can't say I would be too glad to get rid of the girl."

Hermione tried to free herself from her captors who settled themselves behind the two. "Let me go! Harry, don't listen to them! Get out of here NOW!"

The person in her left side put a knife in her throat, alarmed, I quickly resumed to my seat. I looked at her, worried, and tried to produce a faint smile. She looked so pale and thin, like she hasn't eaten for weeks now. Judging from the state she was on, she was very weak. "Why did you have to involve her on this? She was innocent!"

"We had to try and get your attention, Potter. Or else we will have to spend our days locked up in an almost abandoned muggle village."

"You see Mr. Potter, we had to _sacrifice_ using magic while we went into hiding among the muggles or otherwise, we were as good as dead. We but ask you one simple request."

"Go on then."

"Help us gain back our freedom from the Ministry or join us."

I laughed. Certainly, they never expected me to do _that_? It was downright mental. Dolohov hissed at me and I knew that he only agreed to this compromise because Yaxley made him. I carefully put my wand arm in my pockets. "JOIN you? HELP you? What makes you think that I would that?"

"This was a fairly equal deal for all of us Mr. Potter. See, if you would help us, Miss Granger here would be able to go home, unharmed. You can also follow her, but not after you receive the mark and do your side of the bargain. Do our bidding and we'll both set you free, both sides will be . . .happy."

"Harry! Don't do this, please. They will just kill me after you signed the deal. Please go now!"

I looked at her, sadness radiating from my face. "Would you let her go unharmed and alive?"

Yaxley nodded, looking smug as both of them quickly stood up. Yaxley offered a hand for me to shake, signaling the deal while Dolohov took out his wand, ready to perform a binding spell. I stood up, carefully trying to weigh my decisions. Even if I refuse, it would do nothing but cause our deaths. Carefully, I extended my hand, a whirl of emotions playing inside my head. Slowly, slowly, the hand extended.

_Slowly._

_Slowly._

_._

_._

_._

_Reducto._

The area between the five people exploded, starting a complete chaos inside the house. Ron suddenly appeared from the invisibility cloak, grabbing Hermione and trying to signal me to retreat. He went towards the direction of the door. Shouts and screams were heard while spells were fired in every direction.

I casted spell after spell while I threw a Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, trying to divert their attention while I went towards Ron's direction. I strived to run as fast as I casted, pains from different sides of my body were suddenly making themselves known. I had to escape now.

But Dolohov already was guarding the door.

"Clever trick Mr. Potter. But you should have known that we were ready for this."

Yaxley suddenly appeared from behind, holding an unknown item in his hands as the effects of the detonator vanished from sight. Someone grabbed my hands from behind while Dolohov grabbed my neck, making me look at his insane appearance and his dark eyes penetrated mine. "You should have known that what you have done has only caused the deaths of those two."

I tried to break free from his grip as I can but to no avail. Someone took my wand while they made me sit again in the couch, like nothing happened. They held me in place, making sure I didn't try to escape.

Dolohov put his hands on the back of his head and Yaxley sat and held his teacup; they were completely calm, even after the situation that took place. "Told ya those brats were bad news. Look at what they did!"

He turned towards the direction of the damaged floor. Yaxley looked at him and laughed. "Ahhh but you see, we can always repair what has been damaged in our little abode. And even with _their_ escape, note that some of us were already guarding the forest. They were bound to be captured soon."

His words were enough to cast another blaze. No, they're not captured. "You're lying!"

Dolohov grunted. "Don't we have any bottles of Firewhiskey? That scene made my throat hurt."

"I think we still have a bottle or two in that muggle cooler. Funny thing that muggle object, it doesn't even cool the drink. Don't you think so, Mr. Potter?"

I spat at them, giving a deathly glare. Dolohov barred his teeth on me as he stood up. Yaxley just looked amused as he settled again into the couch and took another sip at his cup. "You should try to avoid moving too much, those wounds could be fatal."

Suddenly, a smile tug his lips as he looked at me with an amused expression, like trying to remember a story to tell an old friend. "After the battle, a lot of Death Eaters tried their best to escape. Sadly, not everyone became lucky as we have. I had two accomplices who helped me drag my unconscious comrades out of the place, before the Aurors came. We went from village after village, using Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves and hiding our wands so that we won't be detected. It took almost a year for some of us to recover."

His eyes seemed so far as he tried to recall his story. I didn't really listen that much, desperate to find a way to escape.

"After that, we have been trying our best to _live_. It was disconcerting for us, especially when we were humiliated. Ha! The darkest, most powerful wizard in the world, defeated by a young boy! Tell me boy, what do you possess that made you able to defeat my master?"

I stared at him, trying to ignore the pain by keeping an impassive expression, my lips set on a thin line. "Even the most powerful wizard has his weakness."

"True. But that doesn't mean that the most powerful of wizards can be defeated by seventeen year-old boys."

"Don't sweat it, Yaxley, the boy have nothing to do with it, the old man did. His brain was something you can be scared of."

"Maybe. But he can still help us."

"Just cast an Imperius Curse then. It would be better than trying to persuade him."

Dolohov sat down again as Yaxley pondered on what he said. "We would, but you already know that that drat of a Weasley already invented a device that can detect that curse, it will be of no use to try and infiltrate it, even if we had Potter."

"Let me kill him then. Those Weasleys always have been the cause of problems."

"Even if you did, we cannot undo what he has already accomplished."

A knock suddenly interrupted them as a person suddenly entered the door . . .all I was able to do was hope that it wasn't a bearer of bad news. After a while, the door creaked open as a hooded figure stood up with a wand.

Yaxley looked at me, confident of my defeat. "Ahhh, what good news do you have for us?"

_Petrificus Totalus. _The Death Eater behind me was knocked back, rendering me completely free. The voice made me smile as I tried to massage my hands.

He suddenly drew his wand to Yaxley's throat and a knife on Dolohov's side when both of them tried to move. They raised their hands in defeat, a grim and fuming expression in each of their faces.

"Let us go and you will be able to live."

Yaxley tried to move, causing Ron to plunge his wand further on his throat. I immediately stood up and looked for my wand from the fallen Death Eater. I pointed it to their direction while ignoring as the pain shot from my body.

"As you wish."

Ron removed his hood and frowned at them before he looked at me, gesturing me to go outside. I ran and he followed, supporting me as we both went away as far as we could. When I thought I was finally out of their reach, I stopped. "That was a close one mate."

I laughed at him as I finally let myself relax at the thought that we were safe. When I tried to motion him to move so that we can finally go home, he just stood there, a grim expression in his face. I frowned at him and looked around.

"Ron, where is Hermione?"

"Harry, look –"

I went towards him and shook his shoulders. ".SHE?"

"She got taken by an unknown Death Eater. We were trying to escape when she was suddenly struck by a curse and was taken. I was also captured but I tried to set myself free. They already got away before I got to subdue my captor. Got lucky so I went to find you first. Both of your captors didn't know that she was taken."

I jerked my hands off of him as I tried to think logically in this situation. I felt so weak that I thought I would collapse any moment. She was the only reason that I can still stand right now. I tried to think that if both of us went towards the direction of the captor, we can fail. . .

And I know nothing would stop me from saving her.

"Ron, I want you to go and alert Kingsley and the others of the situation. I will try to follow them and save Hermione."

Ron looked at me with wide eyes. This time, it was his turn to shake my shoulders. "Are you barking mad? You're already badly injured. Don't tell me you want to go to your death?"

"It's our only chance. If you go, there will still be a possibility that Hermione and I will be saved. The Death Eaters need me; they will do everything to keep me alive." I stared at his blue eyes, which looked so defeated and uncertain. I cupped his chin, urging him to look at me. "We can't afford to lose to them, Ron."

Finally he nodded at me. "Promise me you will go back with her, alive."

I laughed non-comically at him, trying to produce humor. I was doubtful, even in this plan. "Even these wounds won't be enough to stop me."

But his face was serious, ablaze. "Promise me."

I sighed. Sometimes, it is difficult to refuse the request of one Ronald Weasley. "At the left side of the forest, near the entrance to the village, there's this huge tree. You will not miss it, meet me there."

"Be careful, Harry."

I nodded. And just like that, he apparated away.

I sighed again as I took out the bracelet out of my pocket. I looked at the figures which symbolized everything that I had once hoped to say to her. It took me many months to make this, having advanced Transfigurations lessons with McGonagall perfected each detail when I asked her to help me. Unknown tears fell as I kissed the bracelet. I clung unto it as I looked at the forest with determined eyes. My goals were set, my mind was clear of any doubts. I only have one purpose, failure was not an option.

* * *

I turned to the direction that Ron gave me and scouted deep inside the forest. It took me a few minutes to find a source of hope after so much wandering.

But it was there.

A firelight, glinting from the darkness. There were also two shadows. I silently hid in a nearby tree, hoping to find out what they were up to.

A faint male voice, hoarse and strong, rang in my ears. "We already sent Gordon to tell them that we got the girl. I don't know the situation inside the camp but the last thing I saw, the Weasley brat and Potter were already captured."

Another voice, this one, strong and commanding responded. "Still, it would be better if we're well prepared. They nearly escaped us, good thing Yaxley has it all figured out. How's the girl?"

"The effect of the curse was still upon her. I will guard her until reinforcements arrive."

"Good. I'll stand watch."

I carefully climbed down the slope and took out my wand. A smile tugged my features as I realized that this will be an easy task. There were only two of them versus an injured Harry, but I have the upper hand. Disable the brain and you will disable the body. I had to move fast, _stealth_ was the key.

It took me a while to climb down. It seemed as if my injuries were finally taking their toll on my mangled body. I didn't even have to look at them to know that they're already worse. When I was finally at the tree closest to the person guarding the camp, my heart beat faster as I tried to summon all anger and pain I possess.

_Imperio._

I heard the person sigh as he slumped on the tree where I was hiding. I felt like I was controlling a puppet again as I tried to produce the thoughts that would render him to free Hermione from the curse she was set in, without it looking too fishy.

"Rowle, free the girl from the curse." I tried to deploy my commands as strictly as I can while I made him mimic a natural gesture of Yaxley.

"But Rodolphus, it would be unwise to do such thing!" Bloody git, listen to this fool. I never thought I was this difficult to try to copy a Death Eater. Now I know how Hermione felt when she tried to copy Bellatrix. I closed my eyes again, but a haze of pain interrupted my line of thoughts.

Then again, I _had_ to try.

"Free her, we don't want Potter to cause anymore harm to us, it would ruin our plans."

"Surely, there is another way? I mean, the effect of this particular spell was only to give her nightmares at a certain level, it wouldn't do her any harm."

I tried to think of a lie. _A spell that can cause nightmares?_ "The girl is already weak from the previous encounters; she will not wake up even after the spell is released."

The man sighed, cursing as he walked towards Hermione's direction. I smiled at myself, _I'm a lucky bastard._ Finally peeking out of the tree, I tried to find where she was. The man casted the counter curse but Hermione didn't even twitch. She just laid there, unmoving.

When the man was finally moving towards our direction, it was time to make my move.

_Stupefy. _The man flew into the tree and landed with a thud. I went towards his direction and checked if he was unconscious. I recognized him as Thorfinne Rowle, as the Imperiused Death Eater called him. He was the Death Eater we saw with Dolohov at the café after escaping from the attack at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I tried to look at his collapsed form, even in sleep, he still looked menacing. Casting one last glance at him, I went to the direction of the person I casted the Imperius Curse with.

He wore this blank stare, even with the Imperius. Sighing, I didn't recognize his appearance at all. _Rodolphus?_ Even the name was strange. _Petrificus Totalus._

After a few minutes, I left the camp. I put the two Death Eaters into a tree and left them tied. I carefully supported the sleeping Hermione by putting her hands in my shoulder before forcing my will and the last of my strength to apparate us away.

* * *

The snow fell as I landed near the tree; a smile erupted from my features after what I have just accomplished. I tried to stand up, but failed many times. So I just sat down and hugged Hermione while I dragged myself into a bark.

After a few minutes, I was able to pull myself and settle into the tree's trunk. It was cold, so cold that my wounds were already numbing. I looked at Hermione's sleeping form, glad that we were both safe. She was shivering and her face was contorted in pain. I tried to relax her by rubbing my hands in circles over her back. I took out a handkerchief inside my pocket, determined to wipe away the dirt and snow that accumulated in her features and make her more comfortable before removing my jacket to put it into her sleeping form.

It took me a while to realize the amount of blood caked in the jacket. When I looked at where we landed, blood was also scattered in the snow. _Was it that bad?_

I ignored it, after all, the cold already made me numb from the pain.

Suddenly, Hermione jerked awake, muttering incoherent words while crying. "Ssshhh, Hermione, _love_, you are safe now."

I tried to rub my hand on her back again as I held her closer. "Sshhh, everything's ok now. No one will harm you."

But that didn't stop her from thrashing and shouting. I held her tight, trying to find a way just to make her stop. I carefully took out the bracelet out of my pockets and held it tight with my hand.

She suddenly opened her eyes and stared at me. I smiled at her as I caressed her face. "H-ha..rry? Please don't leave me."

"I'm here. Go back to sleep. I'll be here with you."

And then, I started to sing. I sang because it was the only way to express my feelings to her as I held her.

_Oh sleep, sweet babe. Though the storm is violently around._ I remembered the song clearly because I have repeated it many times when I was in Hogwarts. Even with that, It never failed to warm my heart.

_Just sleep, Dear babe. Though the wind's a keen and icy sound._ This song was always present in my evening discussions with Luna when we're inside my room. And it was also the song that played whenever Hermione comes, she would always be the one to play it while she studied.

_Oh hush, sweet babe. There is nothing you should fear._ It took a while but she finally settled in my arms. Her breathing became normal again as she snuggled closer to me. I held her tightly as tears tried to escape from my eyes, I held them back and I looked at her. She fell asleep again, her face twisted with a frown. I never thought she would look so fragile.

_Just hush, dear babe. Oh, my love is always here._ A lone tear tricked down my face as I felt my body weaken with every minute that passed. My breath hitched as I tried to put the melody into words. I was feeling it now, all those times that I have ignored the pain, it came sharp and painful as I sang. But still, I continued to sing the lullaby.

_I lightly hold you safe in my arms. Sun or rain will not touch you, will not come to harm. _My eyes felt heavy as I struggled to stay unconscious. I looked at the sky. The snow sparkled beautifully as they fell on the ground that even the chilly wind was forgotten. I looked at the hand that held the bracelet and used it to caress her hair. It was so peaceful now.

_Lay calm, dear babe, now the night is nearly through._ As the ending of the song became nearer, I looked at her sleeping form and smiled.

_Lay calm, sweet babe, there's a world waiting here for you._ It was all I could ever ask for, for her to be the last thing I saw before I sleep.

"Sleep well. . .love. Remember when you asked me to sing for you back when we were still at Grimmauld? I already fulfilled my promise and sang you a lullaby." I tried to force a laugh. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake as time passed.

"Sorry I came late. It's just that, those blokes were really hard to get rid of." I smiled as I tried to forget what happened today and remember those times I spent with her, they were always so peaceful but everyday was an adventure. But then, every time I spent with her was an adventure, be it defeating a full-grown troll or the horror of removing poo.

_Hermione. It was all I could ask for; spending time with you, knowing you. . .loving you. I never thought anyone could feel this special. Our fights, flaws, smiles, laughter. . .everything, every moment was brilliant. Meeting you was a pleasure but loving you probably one of the greatest moments that happened to me. I would never know how to put these into words._

"Eve..ry…day…I spent…with…you…was ma..gi..cal." I smiled at myself, who would ever thought I was still capable of speech even if I was this weak? I was slowly losing the functions of my numb body, but my mind was still able to think, albeit vaguely.

_Ron, I am sorry. _I got what I ask, she was already safe. I looked at the sky with a smile. . .but nothing felt better than looking at the girl in my arms. I weakly went to get her arms and tried to kiss her forehead before I settled my head in hers. The melody of the song kept playing on my mind as my eyes suddenly felt very heavy for me to fight off. I tried to blink, but all I could see was white light as I finally closed my eyes.

My lips moved as I tried to produce one last set of words.

"I…love…you."

* * *

I know, still haven't decided on the next few chapters so just wait for them. Haha! This will be one of my favorites. How was the action scene? Did you enjoy? Haha! Tell me what you think. :)

And also, listen to the song "My Love is Always Here" by Alexandre Desplat if you want to hear it. It was on the soundtrack of Deathly Hallows 1. :)


	20. Interlude I: Closure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: After about a few days of effort, I finally decided to go with this chapter. I guess I finally found it in me to give it a shot, a _closure_. At first, I thought I can fit everything in one chapter, but well, I guess I was wrong. By the way, this chapter is still not BETA-ed. *sigh. Both of us are very busy right now and I guess you won't be expecting the second interlude from me soon. But I will try. Forgive me for any grammatical mistakes, wrong spellings, etc.

Thank you to all my dear readers and to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I was so happy with all the feedbacks that I received and I will be glad if you would tell me your opinions again. **happylady**, please tell me your e-mail address (in a form of a message) so that I can email you the extra chapter.

Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart. :)

* * *

Interlude I: Closure

_It was dark._

_My mind screamed at me, fully aware of the physical pain that my body felt. Cold, damp sweat trickled down on my face. I felt knackered, and yet, my mind screeched at me to move. The place looked very familiar as I tried to explore the battered remains of what it once was. Raging fire consumed almost all of the buildings, leaving me utterly clueless as to where I was. Smoked filled the air, I coughed. I have to get out of here, away._

_I frowned when I entered a recognizable lawn. My initial hypothesis was that I was somewhere in Hogwarts. The appearance of the old, burning buildings gave me much of a clue and yet, this was Hogwarts. . .during the war. I panicked. I was there. I was there when it was rebuilt. I was there when Professor McGonagall ascended as the Headmistress. My mind raced as I ran, trying to find someone – no, some way to escape this nightmare that was created by my mere imagination._

_A laugh suddenly echoed from somewhere. Horror rose from my throat as I recognized that voice. It can't be. It was dark, maniacal and devilish, like it was taken back from Hell. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the searing pain as my body protested from my actions. Alone and defenseless against a cold-blooded murderer was not a good thing, especially now that the voice was getting louder, nearer. The hairs from my back prickled as I hid under the comforts of a big rock. Tears started to fall as I prayed. _

_There was a scream and everything went black._

I lay very still as I tried to feel my stiff body. Movement proved difficult for me because my body screamed at me with just twitches. The place was relatively soft and comfortable - a bed? There was still this lingering ache in my head and my mind felt fuzzy. I felt light-headed, like I was floating.

Suddenly, I heard babbling brooks of voices, still unrecognizable so I can't seem to determine who they were. It took me a moment to figure out how I can make my foggy brain work to process the sounds into an actual language that I can understand.

A female voice suddenly grew louder, it sounded different, commanding, so unlike its normal, dreamy state. ". . . will not help you."

I tried to verify where the sound came from, but another voice, _Ron's_, suddenly blurted out in response. "But I have to at least be there before one of them wakes up."

They seemed to be arguing somewhere nearby, giving me the distinct realization, that something was wrong. "You haven't slept for two days Ronald! You at least owe your body some rest."

_Two_ days? Have I been asleep for the past two days? No wonder my body felt stiff. I frowned, they still didn't realize that I was awake.

What _happened_?

My mind tried to process what happened and swirls of memories began.

.

_Black hoods suddenly surrounded me._

_._

_A curse hitting me square in the back as I struggled to duel them all at once. _

_._

_Waking up in a dark cellar after being enervated._

_._

_Harry talking to a Death Eater. _

_._

_The profound horror that I felt when Ron and I tried to escape. _

_._

_Screams and bodies everywhere as I struggled to keep myself alive. _

_._

_. . .someone was singing, his reassuring voice was calm and comforting against my racing heart._

I opened my eyes and bolted upright in bed as my heart raced hard against my chest. I struggled to breathe normally and produced a groan. The headache was back again.

I resisted the urge to vomit as I met the eyes of a petrified Ron. His face looked sullen and tired, his mouth was hanging open at my sudden action. I closed my eyes and was rewarded with a soft tap on my back as Luna gave me a glass of water.

I nodded my thanks to her and drank, relieving the tension that I felt. _Atleast someone had the brains to hand me a glass of water!_

When I was fairly calm and contented, I sighed. Deep inside, I didn't want to ask anything, especially if it was only bad news but I _had_ to know, I just had to. _If I am a true Gryffindor, I would be able to handle it._

I looked at them again. Luna produced a half-smile. Her face was also tired and there were some evident dark circles around her eyes. Before I could get myself to sleep, Ron be surprised me when he suddenly flung into me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. He murmured incoherent words that I didn't understand and my lips quirked into a small smile as he held me for a few seconds, grateful that he was there when I woke up. Afterwards, he conjured a few pillows and placed them on my back as I sat against them. The place lacked the smell of antiseptics, but it still procured the very appearance of a muggle hospital. The smell of the potions didn't also help alleviate the worry I felt rising in my stomach.

Both of them looked at me with worried eyes, trying to anticipate a stream of questions that were hanging in my mouth. "Where are we?"

Luna gave me a knowing smile. "St. Mungo's, they brought you here after they rescued you. How do you feel?"

"Horrible. How long have I been asleep?"

Ron suddenly withdrew from my gaze. The relief he felt was suddenly drained from his eyes as he found the floor more interesting. _Something was wrong._ "Two days. The curse that was casted on you was not powerful, but it made you very weak from the constant usage."

I frowned at them when Ron suddenly looked at Luna like he was asking for help. Realizing that, Luna stood up and pushed me back into bed. "It would be better if you rest, Hermione. It wouldn't be good for you if you overwork yourself, especially now that you're still recovering."

"No, Luna. I need to know what happened. And _where_'s Harry?"

Both of them looked at the floor. Silence suddenly filled the room as I looked at my surroundings. It seemed that I was the only patient inside. It was bare, save for the two chairs that were beside the bed. A magical tray kept on moving now and then and potions were lined up from that tray, with obvious markings and some scrawls. Curtains hung loosely around the window that was in the right side of the bed. It was already night time.

Ron suddenly cleared his throat and told Luna to _go and have some fresh air_ before I had a chance to protest. He looked at me, urging me to understand the gravity of the situation that I have not yet had the chance to know. It took him a while to find words. "Harry is still. . .fighting."

I was confused. My mind didn't really registered what he just said. "_What?_ I thought that we already escaped those Death Eaters?"

"No - I mean yes. We were able to escape them. B-but, Harry was gravely injured."

Something gripped my heart as swirls of emotions suddenly erupted from my chest. "How is he?"

Ron sighed. He seemed so tired and lost at all of it but he tried to handle it quite well. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't know what to do. I took me a while to notice that he was holding Harry's broken glasses in his hand. "The Healers have been working on trying to stabilize him for days now. The last time Mum spoke to them, they said he was holding on and his condition is getting a bit better. Mum was here a while ago, but she's now speaking with the Healers, Fleur and Ginny were with her."

"H-have you seen him?"

Ron nodded his head lazily. His eyes were distant, like he was remembering what he saw. "I was the one who apparated him here and brought him to the Healers. We were already panicking. He lost loads of blood and his pulse was very weak when we arrived." He faced me, but his eyes were a mask of sentiment and regret. He looked like he didn't want to talk about it, but felt obliged to answer my question. He sighed again and ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. "I-I went there, a few hours before you woke up, actually. A-and, it still wasn't a good sight."

I trembled at Ron's words. Harry has overdone it again. Tears spilled down my face uncontrollably as I tried to remember how to talk. The realization that he was there, struggling to live, hasn't fully registered inside my mind yet. A pair of hands suddenly touched my face and gently removed the tears that were spilling in my eyes. When I looked up, solemn blue eyes were looking at me with such reverence and depth as he tried to produce a weak smile.

"He'll be okay, he promised me." I smiled at him as I cried. "And he also knows you'll never forgive him if he – "

He left the words hanging as he retreated, trying not to utter the word _died_. I suddenly felt knackered. "You need rest now, Hermione. We can sign your release papers once you've been better."

I shook my head and was determined with my resolve. I looked at him with unwavering eyes and bit my lip. "C-can I – c-an I go and see him?"

Ron stood up and was conflicted with many emotions. Finally, he smiled, ushering me to take his hands. "I would want to say no. but that stubborn head of your won't listen anyway."

It took me a while to get used to walking again. My muscles were weak from disuse and I stumbled many times while learning how to walk. It was a good thing that Ron supported me the whole time. After a while, he asked a reluctant permission from a Healer if we could go inside Harry's room.

He lay utterly motionless in his bed.

His whole body was covered in some kind of bandage and occasionally, a pink glow would suddenly erupt. His face was bruised and sunken and there was a tube that goes inside his mouth. At some intervals, one of many potions that were in a magically levitated tray would be puffed up through that tube, which was held by a medical tape.

Tears began to form in my eyes again as I saw Harry's marred appearance and I tried to steady myself with the sight. He looked so peaceful, like he was only sleeping and yet, it felt as if any moment, he would fade away. Ron held me and tried to comfort me while running his hands on arm. "It looks pretty bad."

I nodded at him and inhaled a huge gulp of air, gathering all the confidence that I need so that I can approach his prone form. Ron realized what I was trying to do and conjured a chair beside the bed. He supported me until I was able to take my seat and retreated at the corner of the room.

When I sat next to him, I began to notice his form closely. He had so many injuries that I wondered how he was able to survive them all. His arms were surrounded by a medical tape and his legs were covered in cuts and bruises. My hand unintentionally went and caressed his hair as I murmured in his ear, whispering for him to be strong for us and wake up. With every incoherent word that came out of my mouth, tears spilled freely. _My fault._

"I-f I was careful enough, m-maybe, m-maybe this wouldn't happen."

I heard Ron sigh from behind, but he never did went beside me. "Harry cared for you. It's a natural reflex for him to save you. Don't blame yourself for what he did, it was his choice."

"B-but –"

"He wouldn't want you to go blaming yourself."

Speechless, I just fell silent. A few moments later, a Healer came inside and told us that it was time for them to check how Harry was holding up. It took a moment for me to gather myself, suddenly very tired and hungry from all that transpired since I woke up.

I watched her as she proceeded on checking the potion that was being poured inside the tube and then she checked Harry's wounds. After a few moments of poking here and there, she frowned and nodded her head and looked at the two of us with concerned eyes.

"Are you friends of Mr. Potter's?"

Ron took a step towards where I was and both of us nodded our heads at her in response. It was silent for a while as the Healer, _Ms. Halliwell_, tried to find some words on how he could tell us news that was looming around the air. Ron took my hand and began rubbing circles around it, trying to comfort _both _of us. It took a while before she sighed and looked at us.

"Mr. Potter has successfully recovered from all his injuries - " The healer stopped talking and I looked at Ron with teary eyes and smiled, the tension that was inside the room suddenly vanished in light of the news. He looked at me, wide-eyed, his face not betraying the happiness he felt as he too, procured a smile that reached his eyes. But something was still. . .wrong.

"- but because of the seriousness of all those injuries, his body went into a reflex mechanism to spare him from the pain and now he's. . .comatosed. Here in the wizarding world, it is quite uncommon for a wizard to suddenly succumb in this state. He was very lucky to even survive the wounds he has suffered."

Ron suddenly let go of my hand in shock an approached the Healer in question. Speechless, I just stayed where I was, still incapacitated by the news that transpired. "W-what will – what will happen to Harry now?"

"We will look upon the situation and tell you if Mr. Potter still has a chance to recover from the ordeal. We will commit another diagnosis on his case and will monitor him for a few weeks. Usually, if a wizard doesn't wake up in about a month, there's a huge chance that he will. . .not survive."

My heart did a somersault in my chest and I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. Ron looked at me and was by my side in an instant, rubbing my back. I was so preoccupied with the news when the Healer suddenly touched my shoulders.

"Don't worry, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter _is_ a strong man; he refused to give up, even when he was already on the brink of death. I'm sure he will be all right. If you'll excuse me."

Both of us looked at her as she exited the room. I exhaled the breath that I was unknowingly holding, trying to tell myself that everything will be all right. After a while, Ron nudged me on the side and pointed his eyes to the direction of the door.

I sighed and looked at Harry's unmoving form again. There was nothing I can do right now but pray for him to wake up soon. I approached his bed again, this time, alone. "Bye Harry. I will see you again soon." I whispered softly in his ear, willing myself not to cry while Ron looked at me with worried eyes. After a short while, I walked to where Ron was standing. He looked at me, trying to reassure both of us that we could get over this, then he looked at Harry.

"We'll be back again later, mate." Ron said in a light tone, trying to make it somehow easier for us to bear the news. "Wake up soon."

Before we could get out of the room, I felt my eyelids drop as Ron lifted me up. Surprised, I frowned at him, asking with my eyes what he was trying to do. "Figured it would be easier if I carried you back. No offense but you need to rest."

I nodded my head at him, too tired to argue. "Thank you, Ron."

Ron made a muffled sound of acknowledgement. "I hope he'll be all right." Ron smiled at me and began to walk away from Harry's room.

With one last look, I tried to produce a smile, promising myself that I would be there until he wakes up.

* * *

It has been two weeks, and yet, Harry still hasn't showed signs that he would wake up.

I stayed by his side after I got released. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were always with me and Ron first thing in the morning and before the day would end. If St. Mungo's allowed for more than three people to sleep here, I think they would. I believed the Healers were not getting annoyed by my constant presence here, what with all the questions I ask and all. Yet, I didn't care. Ron was always here, even abandoning work in the middle of the day just to see how I was doing. I think that both of us now lived here in the hospital.

People we knew and loved would always visit, but the Weasleys were a constant presence every day. Even Fleur, Bill and George would visit before they went home.

But even with the support of all these people, Harry wouldn't still wake up.

Sometimes, I would lose my faith, only to have it renewed by people who always lent me their support and prayers. Every day, I would stroke his hair and whisper sweet nothings in his ears, hoping that somehow, it would reach him. Ron did the same, always adding some humor as he spoke to Harry like he would talk back.

And I guess, this was another one of those days.

It was already morning. I just finished tidying up the books that I used just to pass time. In almost all of the time that I spent looking at them, I never really did understand what they were saying because I was still too anxious on Harry's well-being. My determination to find something about reviving a person from coma was also put on hold, when I found out that there was only 5% survival rate if I used the spell mentioned in the book. I even went to the Head Healer's office, just to ask questions about it but he dismissed the idea.

I sighed. Both my mind and body were so tired, yet, I didn't want to rest. Ron went somewhere to find some food for breakfast. I wish that Harry would wake up. I miss him.

Someone suddenly entered the door with a loud thump. He cleared his throat as I waited for him to speak, knowing that it might be Ron. "Granger?"

Surprised, I immediately look at the direction of the door, surprised to see a tall and slender man with sleek, blond hair and cold light-gray eyes. His pale complexion and sharp, pointed features were very visible with the light as he looked at me, wide-eyed and embarrassed.

"M-Malfoy? W-what are YOU doing here?"

He swore under his breath as he tried to hide something. "T-the Healers said – they said that Potter's room was empty right now!"

"Honestly, if you were even thinking clearly you could have deduced that we won't leave him here _alone_!"

He closed his eyes and smiled as he moved towards the direction of Harry's bed. "Atleast it 's you. I think I couldn't take it if a Weasley was here to mock me."

I raised my chin and straightened my back as I looked at his gray eyes with confidence but he was now looking proudly at me. "Well, they'll be here soon!"

''Ha! Then I should make my visit fast then."

My face suddenly betrayed the shock that I felt as my jaw opened. Draco Malfoy was _visiting_ Harry? I touched my forehead; I think I was going mental. Draco seemed to have noticed me and laughed as he went towards my direction. "Did you hit your head? Don't be too surprised. I just came here to see how he was doing."

I noticed the scar where his mark formerly was and he followed my gaze. He hid it with his robes and his eyes betrayed an air of _regret_. After an awkward silence, I finally found it in me to speak. "I-I was just shocked, that's all. I never knew you had the guts to even come here."

He mimicked the expression of someone who was hurt as he looked at me with a smug. "You wound me with your words."

Suddenly, he smiled weakly, and I saw the smile of someone whose eyes were much older than their years, like Harry. There was something in the way he gazed at me that I didn't recognize, but it vanished as quickly as it came. He seemed hesitant for a while, but he moved back to where Harry was and looked at him closer. He looked so pained and sad. "You outdid yourself again Potter. Wake up soon, I still owe you." He then proceeded to whisper something in his ears as his lips moved to form three unmistakable words, _I am sorry._

Truthfully, I was touched by Malfoy's words. I looked at Harry and was overwhelmed by the number of lives he has touched and changed. I suddenly remembered Colin's funeral, and how Harry was the only one who gave him a picture with a signature instead of a white rose. It was the first and last one he gave. I was brought back to reality when Malfoy touched my shoulders and produced another smile. "I will be going now, Granger. Don't tell Weasley I visited. I'll be back again, once I know that everything is clear from _danger_. And. . .no offense but try to take care of yourself too."

He winked at me and my gaze was suddenly fixed at a conjured vase, which contained a small bouquet of flowers. After a moment, the door opened and closed again with a loud clunk.

I sighed and reminisced the talks I had with Harry. There was a time when he told me about how Malfoy was always found beside the Headmaster's tomb, with his face set straight and his lips in a thin line. He would always catch him with a look of trepidation and remorse, and yet, he never said anything and respected his actions. He said that during the first time, he saw that his eyes wet with tears and he was apologizing profusely to the gravestone, muttering sorry over and over as his voice clogged. He tried to approach him, but when he was finally ready to reveal himself, Malfoy was already gone. So even when there were still many times that he saw him there, he never said a word and just, accompanied him. I admired Harry for that, because he knew when to forgive and when to let go, the war taught him that.

And now, I suddenly felt proud of Malfoy, for doing what he did and showing me that he could change.

A few minutes later, a mop of ginger hair entered the room; a loaf of bread was in his mouth as I passed him a warm smile from where I was sitting.

"You know, if Harry finds out that I did not take good care of you, he'll kill me."

Ron closed the door as he brought a tray of pantry and two cups of tea down the table.

I frowned but he just pretended that I didn't do anything and produced a knowing smile. He carefully placed the loaf of bread in my hand as he took a bite in his. "He did not save you to have you kill yourself in worrying over him, you know."

I sighed. In the two weeks that has passed, both of had had a lot of arguments about my health. I only left St. Mungo's to fetch clothes and important things that I needed. I even told my parents that I needed to study for a while so I won't be able to visit them. I know they were deeply disappointed by my actions but I couldn't help it. I have to be there for him. Frustrations and exhaustion then took their toll on me as I tried to muster some words.

"Ronald, we had this discussion before! And besides, I am not tired, there's still so much to do!"

"But it won't help anyone if you don't take care of your health! I mean, what do you think will Harry say if he found out that you're killing yourself in worry for two weeks now? Honestly Hermione, when was the last time you enjoyed a bout of fresh air?"

I closed my eyes. I know he was right but I didn't want to admit defeat. I wanted to be there in case Harry wakes up. A hand suddenly found my shoulder and I stared at him with a frown; he only chuckled at me with his still blue eyes. "You know, Harry was always better in helping you see reason when you're being stubborn". He suddenly noticed the flowers that were in Harry's side table and was sidetracked from the conversation as he examined them. "Wait a minute, where did all these flowers come from?"

"Someone."

His expression suddenly changed when he finally realized that my voice was evidently ill with anxiety. He sighed at me and decided to continue with our earlier conversation. "Please Hermione, even for a short while, take a kip. You know I will wake you up if he does. Sometimes I wonder if you – if you were this concerned too, you know, during that time that I was poisoned."

The sudden revelation surprised me but I already knew the answer. With another sigh, I looked at him and said with a gentle voice, "You know I would. I worried about you so much back then. But Madam Pomfrey didn't want anyone to stay overnight in the hospital wing. But I was – "

"– Always the first person I saw when I woke up. I know. Sorry I doubted." Ron's ears turned pink from the embarrassment and found the floor interesting.

I sighed again. "What happened to us, Ron?"

He knew very well what I was talking about. We did talk about it the last time, but it didn't really suffice. Ron always kept his emotions in a hard, impenetrable shell, much like Harry. But the difference was, I always understood how Harry felt, even when he did not say it but that did not happen frequently with Ron. I understand that he didn't want to burden us, but when it came to patience, he just didn't have one.

"We grew up."

I looked at him, curious of what he meant by his words. His eyes were far away, lost somewhere, like he was remembering. "What do you mean?"

"After we broke up, I can't say Harry have been too happy with me. We had a fight about it because I promised him that I would take care of you and I didn't. I wanted to hex his bollocks, that git didn't understand how I felt. But you see, every bloody time that I tried to defend myself, somewhere inside, I knew that what he said was right."

Ron fell silent for a while. I didn't interrupt him, because he rarely talks about how he feels and I guess it would be better if he chunked it all out. "After he left, I pondered about everything, even the part that I never did make enough effort to understand you."

He sighed and played with his hands, producing another one of his small smiles. "I knew he was wrong. I did everything I could, just to make you feel that you are special. But I failed miserably, didn't I?"

I smiled weakly at him and took his hand, offering him some sort of comfort somehow. "You did make me feel special. I always knew how you tried to do your best, so that I will notice you."

He looked at me; sadness filled his eyes as he stared at mine. After a while, he sank back to his seat and chuckled. "But you see, it was never enough. And I just couldn't find it in me to forgive myself for abandoning the two of you, during that time in the tent."

"Why did you say that? It was always enough."

"Yet, it wasn't enough for our relationship to work. Both of us got tired of our fights. I got tired of how you never did seem to understand my point and you got tired of all my excuses. I always wondered how Harry always managed to make you see reason. And because of that, I realized that we would be better off as friends, best of friends, rather than biting our heads off just to realize the value of each other."

"I am sorry I didn't do enough."

"You did, Hermione, you fought for it. But I guess that a relationship would not really last if we always kept it second to what we want to do. We tried, but our love was second to helping our best friend save the world or sorting our priorities. We tried, but we never did find it in ourselves to talk about what we wanted to do in the future that involved _us_."

He took my hand in his and kissed it. His face was so sincere and so deep that it moved me. Tears threatened to fall, but I tried my best to keep them in place. "But I _do_ love you and I am really sorry for the times I made you cry."

The tears I was holding back fell from my eyes in an instant and Ron smiled at me as he wiped them. "But I am glad we experienced it, we became stronger, didn't we?"

I nodded at him. This time, he held me against him as he uttered a relieved sighed. "He loves you, you know."

I looked up at him, trying to find meaning in what he just said. I guess the confusion was totally etched in my face because he stood up and went to Harry's bedside without a word.

I didn't notice that what he was trying to do was retrieve something I lost.

From Harry's hand, Ron retrieved the bracelet that he gave me on my last birthday. It was caked in blood, _his blood_. Ron took it from him and gave it back to me as he closed my hands around it.

"After we found out about the letter, Harry begged me to let him rescue you, even though he already knew that it was a trap. When I found both of you, Harry was pale, so pale and covered in snow. He was caked with his own blood. His pulse was so weak that we thought he wouldn't survive. But you know, even with all that, he made sure to keep you safe."

Ron tried to face the window, remembering what happened during that fateful day. Tears fell from his eyes as he recalled the painful scars. "He held you like his life depended on it and he never looked so. . .peaceful. And even after that, when we tried to pull you away from him, he was still holding your hand. I found the bracelet beside him. We brought both of you here and when the Healers were trying to revive him, I gave it to him, hoping that he would find a reason to stay _here_."

This time, I let out a sob as I tried to grasp what Ron told me. "How did this happen?" _How come I never realized it?_

He smiled at me and looked at the bracelet. "I think that bracelet held a hidden meaning. Dunno what it was though, never got it out of Harry."

I held the bracelet firmly with my hands and put it in my heart as I closed my eyes, afraid that it could vanish anytime. A whirlwind of emotions were flooding me inside, and I didn't find it in me to identify what they were. Ron went beside me and ushered me in a hug, which I was happy to oblige to. He rubbed circles on my back as he tried to stop me from crying.

"I didn't realize." I never did. I was suddenly brought back to our conversations by the lake. That amazing woman he was talking about, the one that I thought I would never compare to – has it been _me_ all this time?

He sighed at me as he continued his ministrations. "I am so glad that there is something I know that the great Ms. Hermione Jean Granger didn't realize." He laughed at me and I punched his chest in response. When he stopped teasing me, everything fell silent, save for the sound of dripping potions. "I think I always knew he loved you, and maybe, that was the very reason I was jealous of him. But now, I finally came on terms with it, no hard feelings at all."

"Both of you are arses."

Ron chuckled at my comment as I tried to make the conversation lighter. "I hope that other arse will wake up soon and explain this dreadful secret to you." He looked at Harry and then shifted his gaze at me with a smile. I saw nothing but pure sincerity at what he just said, at what transpired. "You should rest, Mum and Ginny will be here soon. You have all the time in the world to ponder about this with that brilliant brain of yours after you wake up."

Suddenly tired from all the excursions, I smiled at him and didn't bother to complain as I transfigured the chair on the table into a couch, levitating it beside Harry's bed. Ron kissed me in the forehead as I closed my eyes, my food, forgotten.

* * *

I hope you'll find it in you to review for this poor author who would love to know your opinion. I am now trying to edit the previous chapters in this story. But I guess I will just inform you if I was able to do it successfully. Expect a few minor changes and some additional informations.

Thank you for reading! :)


	21. Interlude II: A Hope on Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Finally, after a week full of exams, I was able to finish this chapter! Sorry for the delay. I just want to say thank you for all those reviews, even though they were few, they never failed to make me smile. **happylady**, I am just gonna edit the short story and I will email it to you before the end of the week. Sorry for the delay. :)

This chapter is unbeta-ed. Sorry guys, I know you had to endure those dreadful grammatical errors and typos, forgive me for being bad at it. I've no time.

I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

**Interlude II: A Hope on Memory Lane**

I've already lost count of how many days I've been here. I'm guessing that it was around three weeks. We're running out of time. . .there was no sign of any improvement, yet there was no indication that we should let him go.

And it broke my heart.

Sometimes I wished that I was careful enough, afterall, Ron always told me that evil still lurked in every corner. I was such a fool to believe that everything would be all right now that Voldemort was gone.

And there were times that any scent, touch, music, sound. . .or even a laugh would bring my mind jogging back to memory lane. It was a really nice notion, to be brought back to the past where everything was right.

I miss the boy whom I casted _Reparo_ with on our first meeting. As I closed my eyes and imagined his look of surprise when his glasses were fixed, it never failed to make me smile. To me, he would always be that same boy I met at the Hogwarts Express, that same, raven-haired, innocent little boy, just as he would always be Harry Potter, Conqueror-of-Voldemort to everyone.

Everyone knew him by the name, yet I knew him from what his heart contained. He was brash, reckless, sometimes he doesn't have patience and he was always a sight for trouble and some sort of mischief. Yet he was also brave, a loyal friend, someone who values justice and someone who cared and loved with all his heart. . .willing to sacrifice his life to save another's. For me, that made him Harry Potter.

His qualities were what attracted me towards him. I mean, who would dare battle a dangerous, full-grown Troll just to save a bushy-haired bookworm such as myself? Sometimes, I would always tell him that his ability to care for people went beyond that which was expected. . .yet, a part of me was always welling up with pride for every little thing he did for someone.

He grew up to be a handsome young man, yet his character was still of that little boy I knew and loved. And I would always, _always_ have that same admiration I had for him, the night he went and saved me from that Troll.

As I held his hand with mine, I silently prayed that he would wake up soon, wishing that he would open his soulful emerald eyes that I always loved. Funny, I was always a logical person, going to the library to find some information about this would be the very Hermione-ish thing to do and it was actually the first thing I did. . .yet it was the only thing I wasn't able to solve. Now, all I could do was hope that he would come back, something he _always_ made me do, have faith in him.

A small creak indicated that the door was open and revealed a very tired-looking Andromeda Tonks, carrying a very confused-looking Teddy Lupin, followed by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I looked at them and offered a little smile, ushering them to sit down at the table as I closed the door again.

Nobody dared speak yet as silence radiated from every corner, save for Teddy's occasional murmurs as he played with a muggle toy car on the floor. When I returned, their sad eyes were gazing at Harry's still prone form before turning their attention to me, with a smile that never quite reached their eyes.

Finally, Professor McGonagall spoke as she studied me intently with her eyes. I guess my features were dreadful, if it caught the attention of someone like her.

"You've been pushing yourself to the limits, Ms. Granger. I believe it is proper that you take a little break every now and then. You can ask Mr. Weasley to accompany you for a walk."

I sighed and pursed my lips. "Thank you for the suggestion but I am _fine_, Professor."

"Ahhh, yes. But you see, your eyes tell otherwise."

I fell silent at the truth of her words. A few more days now, maybe a week and the time span that was given to Harry will be over. . .it was something that was too hard to contemplate. My eyes refused to meet theirs as I stumbled upon the depth of my mind. It was rather frustrating, to feel so helpless.

A gentle tap of a hand on my shoulders brought me out of dreadful thoughts. Mrs. Tonks seemed to notice my discomfort, for she leaned in and kissed my forehead, something that only a mother did to ease the anxiety of her child.

She turned to the Headmistress, who looked at me very solemnly. "Don't worry, Minerva. This child can handle herself; I trust she knows what she is doing."

"I do hope so. If you'll excuse me."

I uttered a small thank you as Professor McGonagall went to Harry's bedside. Her usual stern nature vanished and was replaced with that of contemplation, sadness and finally, her expression was solemn. She patted Harry's hair, looking at him with such a strong, sad gaze as she closed her eyes.

We all understood how it was, there was never someone here who didn't feel the same. But no matter how hard we try, what we do and how many words we utter, Harry never seemed to hear any of them.

Someone cleared her throat at me and interrupted my thoughts.

Mrs. Tonks looked at the direction of the window, while he made sure that Teddy was still under her watchful gaze. Without really looking at anyone, a bit of sadness radiated from her features as she talked, "How is he?"

The way she said it made me close my eyes. As much as it hurt to admit it, what they saw was the _reality_.

"Nothing's changed. The Healers told us that his magical levels were still fine and no decline has been noticed yet."

"I guess Harry is still holding on then, you'll notice the changes if he really wanted to let go, especially since a magical person who is in this state is very different from a muggle suffering from the same condition."

I heard Professor McGonagall sigh before I nodded at Mrs. Tonk's statement. Witches and wizards differ from muggles because of their magical capabilities. . .it affects even this state. Soon, Harry's magical level would start to decline because his body won't be able to support it and it could also be the other way around, that the magical level would help bring the person out of that state. . .and that would be the end of it. When I read about it, I was quite determined to find something, a clue, that would help me remove Harry from that state. . .but even the library gave no comforts in that matter.

A laugh suddenly echoed throughout the room and I looked at Andromeda who was smiling, watching as Teddy blew some bubbles with his mouth. "He misses his dada greatly so I took the chance and let him come with me today."

I approached the little guy, who has grown taller over the past months. Seeing Teddy made my lips quirk unintentionally into a little smile as the dreadful thought vanished. He was growing way too fast, and a feeling of disappointed rushed on my chest because I never saw every step of his development. Upon seeing me, his face lit up and toothy smile erupted from his lips as his black hair was replaced by his usual turquoise one, something he usually did when he was happy or excited.

I remembered the times that I took care of him in Grimmauld. It seemed so long ago. . .yet it felt as if it was only yesterday when we were making funny faces at him, flashing goofy expressions just to make him laugh.

He crawled towards me and I've no choice but to take him in my arms and kiss his pudgy little cheeks, which prompted another laugh from him. The room was filled with an innocent child's voice, as both the adults look at him with a genuine smile in their face, a smile that _reached_ their eyes.

Teddy put his little hands on my cheeks, showing me his newly erupted teeth with his goofy little smile. He gave me a loud smack on the cheeks before putting his head on my shoulders_._

Another soulful laugh emerged from the throat of his proud grandmother, who went towards me and gave a piece of biscuit to the little guy, before she silently whispered, "It was Harry who taught him that. It quite surprised me when he started throwing kisses on my face and he just laughed at my dumbstruck expression. Those two are really a handful."

I suddenly imagined the scene and laughed. I hugged Teddy tighter and kissed his forehead, feeling a lingering feeling of pride at him. "I can only imagine. He's so sweet."

After the ordeal, it seemed like Teddy got bored from his position and looked at me again. "Mamamama?"

Everyone inside the room laughed as the little guy casted a confused look at us and scratched the back of his head.

"I reckon that you're the first person he called with that name. He calls Harry his Dada and he has already labeled me as his Nana. I was quite surprised when I heard him say his first words. I guess I owe it to his Godfather." She winked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and picked up a fussing Teddy on my arms. She placed him on the floor so that he can play.

We managed to bring up a little conversation as I prepared some tea. Mrs. Tonks inquired about Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall was happy for the sudden change of atmosphere. She told her about the changes that they were trying to implement inside the school and how it would be able to make all students from different houses communicate with each other. She even included me on the equation, since I declined the Head Girl position.

"Dada?"

The little voice, so sweet, innocent and soft, interrupted our conversation as we tried to find the source. Our hearts melted when we saw Teddy standing on his two feet while one hand clung onto the bed, holding Harry's hand.

We stood there for a while as we waited for Teddy's next move. Would he cry? Would he feel ignored and go away? Would he keep saying Dada until he too, finally had enough?

Yet with all these contemplations, he still surprised us when he giggled and tried to climb up on Harry's bed. Professor McGonagall quickly rushed to his side, lifting him so he could see his Godfather clearly. In turn, Teddy put his two tiny hands on each side of Harry's cheeks and kissed him, giggling and changing his hair color to match his as he did.

Professor McGonagall produced a very proud smile as she looked at the little toddler's grandma. "This boy is growing so fast, Andromeda. It seemed only yesterday when Harry brought him to Hogwarts and tried to teach him how to say my name."

She nodded her head in response with McGonagall's words and took Teddy in her arms. She kissed him of the forehead, eliciting a moan of approval from the child. "I know, Nymphadora, Remus and Ted will be so proud of him. This child has been a source of joy for all of us."

I suddenly felt that something was wrong and started counting the weeks that passed and squeaked in surprise when I realized something. "His birthday will fall this weekend! How could I've forgotten!"

Both of them looked at me, surprised at my sudden reaction. It was Mrs. Tonks who smiled at me. "Yes. And what better gift could we give him but his Godfather?"

I bit my lip in response. Harry was always enthusiastic when he told me about his plans for Teddy's special day. He even went through all lengths just to give him the perfect gift. Remembering his plans, my eyes widened and I suddenly went to the bathroom to freshen up. I didn't want Harry to be disappointed by this, not when he spent loads of week trying to plan it.

After I was satisfied spending a lot of time fixing my appearance and changing my clothes, I exited the bathroom, just to see the two puzzled women smile at my unexpected actions as they sipped their tea.

"You took us by surprise there, Ms. Granger."

I flashed a little smile at them as I gathered the little knapsack I used in the past few weeks and put my coat on. "Sorry about that, I just remembered something really important. Please excuse my rudeness; I'll be back in a few hours so tell Ginny that I went out."

I hastily went towards the door, leaving them with another bewildered look.

* * *

After apparating safely to an alley on a street in London Borough of Islington, I walked towards the Grimmauld Place, looking at the grimy fronts of the surrounding muggle houses. Most of them were unwelcoming, with broken windows, peeled paints from doors and loads of rubbish outside their front steps. It never occurred to me why the Blacks picked a ghastly place to live on, when they were as rich and as powerful as the Malfoys.

But what caught my interest was a large, blond, and muscular man, standing in between Numbers 11 and 13, looking very confused. A smile suddenly sprouted on my face when I realized who it was, Dudley Dursley.

I approached the big guy, Harry's cousin whom he often labeled as a 'pig in a wig'. I only saw him a few times, under different circumstances, but never before did I have the chance to look on his face.

There was something different about the way he carried himself now that made me change my opinion of him. His blue eyes where soft and his frame was not that of a dreadful, obese child the size of a killer whale that Ron mentioned to me a long time ago.

I took my courage and put my hands on his shoulder. "Hello. Do you need help?"

Startled, he took a step back at me. "Hi errr. . .sorry about that but err. . who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. If I am not mistaken, you must be Dudley Dursley, his cousin." I offered him a friendly smile and put my hand forward for him to shake.

He smiled at me and somehow, he looked relieved that he found a connection to Harry and shook my hand. "You know my cousin? Do you know where he lives?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am on my way there now. But Harry is. . .not home right now."

He seemed fairly disappointed at the notion that the only time he visited Harry was a failure but shrugged it off and offered me a kind smile. "You're his girlfriend then? Could you tell me when he will go home so that I can just come back?"

I shook my head and blushed at his words but my eyes felt more sadness at the reality of Harry's current situation. _If I only knew when, Dudley._

"I. . .don't really know when. Care for some tea? I would feel loads better if you enjoyed your visit here, even though Harry is not home."

His eyes lit up at my invitation and he gave me another smile. "Really? But I thought you're on your way to Harry's house?"

"We _will_ be visiting Harry's house." He just nodded at me and smiled.

We finally settled on the living room in Number 12. Dudley face was a mixture of shock, awe and amusement when we came in, what with the sudden appearance of a house and all. The moving pictures in the hallway weren't a help too.

He was a little shy and insisted that he would be the one to cook when I told the elves of a visitor, but they were happy that someone was here and started working on the kitchen.

I smiled at his gesture, coming from the boy who always bullied Harry a lot when they were young. It was after a while before he was comfortable enough inside the house and found the courage to speak, looking around as he did.

"I never knew my cousin owned such a cool place."

His dumbstruck face made me smile as looked around the house. _There were so many memories in this place._ "Yeah, his Godfather gave it to him, after he died."

He slumped back to his chair, a bit apologetic that he touched that particular subject. "Sorry, I didn't think about it, I was being rude."

"It's all right. It's already in the past."

He nodded at me and turned his attention to the house again. Not too long afterwards, the elves appeared, carrying trays that contained pastries and two cups of coffee, before both of them vanished. Dudley looked taken aback, and I swear, I wouldn't be able to contain my laugh if he made another one of those faces.

We both ate in silence and I kept noticing that food was a rather complicated thing for him. He barely touched his pastries and if I didn't insist, he would never have eaten one. After a short while, he cleared his throat to catch my attention, but there was a tinge of pink in his cheeks as he tried to utter some words. "C-could you, c-could you tell me more about my cousin?"

I wasn't able to stifle a laugh now because he did not only look dumbstruck, every time he tried to speak, he would always end up stuttering too. I thought he would end up furious at my actions, but he laughed with me instead. And after a while of speaking to him, he was finally comfortable enough to respond or make some jokes.

"Why would you want to know about him? 17 years is a long time to get to know someone."

He looked taken aback by my words, realizing that I knew who he was. "I guess I never really thought about it, but I was. . .curious. He never told me about his adventures in your world."

"I guess I cannot really blame him for that. But well, if you insist. . ."

I started telling him a little about our adventures, never fully giving him details about every experience. He seemed fascinated at the mention of different kinds of magic, even asking what they did or how they did it and I felt a sense of pride welling up in him at the mention of Harry's feats at Quidditch and his accomplishments in Hogwarts.

But in the end, I never really told him anything special, because I was trying to save all of it for Harry to tell.

Yet, because of his reactions, I suddenly felt curiosity welling up in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to know the younger version of the Harry before I met him. I wanted to meet the boy who made Harry Potter the man he was. Dudley seemed to notice my silence and stared at me in confusion.

It took me a while before I was finally able to gather up the courage to speak, but when I did so, my eyes were thoughtful as I looked at the man who grew up with Harry. "Can you tell me stories about him, before we met him in Hogwarts?"

"Stories? Well, I guess there was nothing that you already didn't know. I know I lived with him for 17 years, but you _know_ him more than I did."

"I guess you could say that, but still -"

"Why, yes of course. Let's see. . ."

He closed his eyes as he silently walked back to the past. I looked at him intently, amused by the reactions that played in his face. I played with my fork, watching for any indication that he might begin to speak.

When he opened them, his face was beaming and emotions were visible underneath his cerulean eyes. He looked at the ceiling of the store and began his tales.

"Harry was a small and skinny boy when he was a kid. Both of us attended the same school, but we denied that we were relatives, what with our appearances and all." He chuckled at the thought, and closed his eyes again, reminiscing.

"We were both bullied when we were younger. I bullied him because I wanted to have an escape from people who teased me for being fat, yet he never fought back or complained. He just stayed silent. Every day, Mum and Dad would also pick me up in school and Harry had to walk all the way home. So there was this one time where they couldn't pick me up, so I bullied him before sulkily walking home by myself. And when I saw him again by the river, he was feeding a kitten which was left in a make-shift box."

He looked at me and smiled. I nodded at him, my mind fully concentrated at the story at hand. I noticed that his face was a mixture of contemplation and. . .regret. "You see, he was never given that much money by my parents, if they did, it was only enough to buy a candy. But Harry saved it all. I followed him as he went to a convenience store and I realized he just spent all of his savings and bought a can of milk for the cat."

My heart jumped inside my chest, it was a part of the Harry I knew. . .a part of him that I loved.

"I watched him as he fed the cat and afterwards, he tried to knock on several doorsteps just to find some home for it. He succeeded when a batty old woman with grizzled grey fly away hair who was wearing a hairnet and carpet slippers took the kitten. She lived close to our house so I ran ahead of Harry and went home. Mum and Dad were furious at him and blamed him because we arrived so late. I only stayed silent, a bit shocked of what my cousin had to go through just to find a home for a cat."

He suddenly looked at the floor, regret and sadness filled his eyes. "When I was bullied, it was always Harry who tried to protect and comfort me, yet I never found it in me to be grateful and bullied him instead. Mum and Dad always scolded him and sometimes accused him and all, but he never did complain. Sometimes, I could hear him cry, we were children, yet I never found the courage to comfort him and thought that he deserved it. And even when he was already angry, he tried his best to hide it and still obediently followed every order. After he went to Hogwarts, I guess we realized how much we lost, but we were too proud to admit it. He was too nice for everyone."

I sighed and looked at him, imagining a skinny little kid with round spectacles trying to knock on every doorstep, holding a cat and the thought made my lips quirk upwards. "Yeah, I guess he was."

"I think both of you would look good together. I never met a woman who was hospitable enough to help a lost bloke." He offered a warm smile at me and all I could so was return the favor.

"I hope so."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Hermione, and I definitely would want to have another chat with you soon. But I have to go now before Mum and Dad started looking for me. Tell Harry to write when he goes home."

He stood up, shook my hand and. . . hugged me. I guess I was grateful that my shocked expression was not visible from his side and returned the hug. After a while, he whispered softly, "I think my cousin in very lucky to have someone like you, please take care of him."

I led him towards the exit and he waved at me with a smile on his face before he set off. I was left to ponder on the events that have just transpired, after he left. Things have really changed a lot and Harry's spoiled, childish cousin grew up and became a better person. I was happy that Harry was capable of changing someone a lot, that he has touched many lives in ways that even he didn't know.

It took me a while to finally find it in myself to do the task at hand and I went upstairs towards Harry's room.

It was like how I remembered it. Messy, very much like him. Clothes were scattered on the bed and his closet was open. Pictures were all around the floor and there were many crumpled papers on his desk. The rubbish bin was also full. It was a good thing that Prongs was staying at the hospital now, or else it would have been another disaster. _Honestly! _

I took my time to clean up his room and looked and picked up the pictures. Most of them were from the time that the two of us, including Teddy, were here during the summer vacation. I smiled at our silly faces and laughed when I remembered the memories that were included in that picture.

And then, there was also that picture that I really loved. It was shot a few days after Harry bought the camera, I was the one who took it. It was a picture of Harry, smiling a crooked smile as he held a sleeping infant in his arms. There was something about that picture that made it absolutely adorable. It never failed to make anyone smile when I showed it to them.

After a few minutes of tidying up, I finally found the parcel that I was looking for. It was addressed to Teddy Lupin, and was covered in a colorful muggle gift wrapper. I smiled as I remembered his enthusiasm when he told me how he looked for muggle toy cars and how he struggled to learn how to wrap them up in one package. When I examined the package, I felt the hard, rectangular frame on the back. _I guess Harry did succeed in making a magical photograph. _

I apparated back to St. Mungo's with a smile on my face, the day's events were still fresh on my mind. They gave me a reason to believe that Harry would eventually wake up and that as long as we kept holding on to the thread of hope that he gave us, he would come back.

I greeted every Healer I knew and smiled at the patients, even interacting with some kids. For a while, my heart was filled with hope. . .faith, that things would get better, _Harry_ would get better.

But when I saw a white-faced Ron standing outside Harry's room, looking so pale and frightened, my smile suddenly vanished as I rushed into his side. I put my arms in his shoulders and it startled him, until he realized who it was. He refused to meet my gaze.

Finally, I had enough and was about to go inside the room when he blocked me. "Don't go inside, please, don't go. The Healers are still inside."

I frowned at him, suddenly feeling sick and nauseous after seeing him like that. Dread welled up inside me and I tried to form words, but I only succeeded by silently pleading with my eyes.

"Harry's heart stopped beating."

* * *

**A/N:** SORRY! I just HAD to make this cliffy. I finally started writing the next one, but I am still TOTALLY UNSURE of what I should do. It would be the last part with Hermione's POV. What do you think? I hope you give some of your opinions. R&R! Thank you. :)


	22. Interlude III: Terrified

**Disclaimer: **As always, I never will own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hello, I am back for another quick, **unbeta-ed** chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites people. This, by far, was the longest, most difficult chapter I have ever written, and I would be very happy if TEN people would review and answer some of my questions below. But before that, enjoy the fruit of my labor. :)

* * *

**Interlude III: Terrified**

He _survived_.

It took eight hours. _Eight,_ painstakingly long hours. The whole lot of us anxiously gathered on a spare room, silently praying that it was not the end.

But it wasn't. In the end, he survived, he didn't let go.

If it wasn't for Ron, Luna and Ginny, I would've stormed inside to hex him awake. . .or ask him, _plead_ him silently to come back. At that time, I never really knew what I felt. . .so many emotions flooded my mind, yet it felt like I was too stunned to even think of anything.

My eyes felt very heavy and my body felt tired and drained, yet I stayed awake. I didn't want take any chances, not after what happened. Take your eyes off him for a little while and trouble would happen. _Typical._

A small voice, still groggy from sleep, floated across the room and made me turn my head to the direction of the couch. It was already morning then. "Hey."

"Good morning." Her face was a little sullen, maybe due to the lack of sleep. And it looked like she lost weight. Nevertheless, she still looked like the same pretty girl that Harry once loved.

Ginny stood up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. Her fiery red hair shined because of the light. When she saw me, a bright Weasley-ish smile erupted from her features. "Morning, figured out you won't sleep. How is he?"

I turned my head back to Harry's direction. He looked peaceful, not even one speck of frown marred his sleeping form. I uttered a sigh, none of the Healers indicated what would happen next, they'd just told us to wait and see if there would be changes in his condition. "Still the same, I guess."

"He's been sleeping like a baby since last month. It's awful."

The thought made me chuckle. Harry did look like a sleeping kid, nowhere near the man he turned out to be. "I guess you could say that."

"You really ought to hex him now, you know? I feel like it would be better than waiting for nothing."

"Honestly, Ginny!" A simple smile formed in the corner of my mouth as I imagined it. Yes, it would be a nice thing to do if I could really hex him awake, but I guess the spell would be _better_ once he woke up.

"Even Ron would turn chicken when it's you who he's dealing with."

"Ron is nothing of the sort. Maybe you meant that he would just try annoying me to win." Her brows quirked upwards at my statement and in one fluid motion, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and shouted at me, "I guess my brother is really good at annoying people with his sarcastic humor."

A moment later, I stood up and paced inside the room as Ginny emerged from the bathroom, a playful glint in her features as she chuckled.

"True. I don't know how Luna does it."

Ginny's eyes changed from teasing to thoughtful as the light on the room illuminated her brown orbs. "They've been growing fairly close since she started helping run the Wheezes. I guess you could say that Luna always knew when to shut him up."

A laughed echoed inside the room as both of us thought of how Ron _would_ become silent when Luna scolded him. The look on this face was priceless and always produced a laugh from all of us. "True."

She looked at Harry and ruffled his hair as silence suddenly enveloped the room. Her actions became slower and slower, until she was only brushing it off of his face. "But Harry was also like that, if you've noticed."

"With Luna? Yeah, both of them are afraid of her."

A chuckle escaped from her mouth as she went down to my level. "No, yes, I mean. . .yeah, Luna does her fair share of putting them into their places but he always listened to _you_."

She took his hand as her eyes drifted, lost into her own thoughts until I realized. . .

Ginny put Harry's hand on my own.

Her eyes hinted a tinge of sadness that turned into a mischievous glint. She kissed me on the cheek before bolting towards the door. "Well, I guess I should go out and look for breakfast now. You sure you don't want to come?"

I shook my head and smirked at her. As much as I would love to get some fresh air right now, I felt that my body was too tired to do anything else but sit down. Even pacing was too tiresome. "No, I guess I'll reserve a walk for another day. My body doesn't feel like standing up."

"I can see why. Now scare the sleeping baby to wake up, it's been too long. After all, you're the only person he is afraid of."

With a wink, she hastily went outside the room before I was even allowed to speak. _Honestly!_

I looked at the Harry's hand and noticed that it touched the bracelet. When I removed it, a million unspoken thoughts flooded my mind. The room's atmosphere changed from playful to sad. Without even realizing it, I allowed my hand to intertwine with his as I carefully moved my face next to his ear, willing him to listen at my every word.

"Harry, Ginny's right. You've been sleeping for so long now that I was wondering if you would even wake up. Sometimes I feel like I wanted you to let go now, as much as it hurts to admit it, because I hate seeing you like this."

I went back and sat on my chair as I rubbed circles at the back of his hand, massaging his calloused fingers, willing myself to stay strong for him. St. Mungo's has been my home for a few weeks now but the feelings for the place were still the same. It still contained that cold feeling of despair as you watched a loved one go through every painful moment.

It was never a pleasant experience to see anyone suffering, not especially him. He handled it all quite well and stood up every time, since he was a young boy. It never failed to impress me that he was capable of doing that. But there were those times that you'd wish you could end it all, that when you see his broken form, you'd only wish to cradle him away from the world.

"Teddy's birthday is just around the corner and I don't know if Andromeda told you this, but your greatest birthday present you could ever give to your little Godson would be yourself."

A sob tried to escape on my chest as I willed myself not to cry. It was really hard, but I tried to imagine the little boy's face as he held Harry's hand, how he wanted his 'Dada' to notice him and how he smiled just because he saw him.

"He's growing up too fast, Harry. I want you to be there for him, be the father-figure that Remus would've wanted you to be."

Yes, he was a perfect figure to the little toddler. He was so sweet and so protective of him that I could easily imagine him as a father. As I watched his sleeping form, the tears I held back ever since Ron told me of his state started to fall. It was not hard to break down when no one was looking, when I never wanted anyone to see me in this moment of weakness.

"Please, _stay_ here, with us."

I tightened my hold on him, willing him to stay with me. I let my tears to freely fall from my face and didn't even bothered on wiping them away. I wanted _him_ to wipe them away, just like he always did.

And I fell asleep, holding his hand, silently whispering for him to stay.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was out when I sensed that someone was gently rubbing circles at the back of my hand. I guess I was dreaming because the hazy feeling won't go away. Warm hands held mine as it continued its earlier ministrations. It tightened its hold on me as I continued to observe, eyes closed, and savored the comfort that the moment gave me.

I was touched by Ron's actions, if he was the one who did this. He always did something to appease me of my worries and I was grateful for every gesture, most especially during those hard times. Sometimes, I found his sweetness as a weakness and his presence as a source of strength, especially now. Maybe this was just a dream, created in my subconscious mind; yet, I didn't really care even if it wasn't real.

The hand suddenly stopped its actions and I frowned. I take that back, Ron could be an utter git when it comes to these kinds of actions. I didn't even try to catch myself and stirred awake.

I slowly opened my eyes, ignoring my body as it screamed at me for being in such an awkward position. What I saw when I woke up surprised me, as it always did.

It was a beautiful set of emerald eyes looking at me with such magnitude that sent shivers down my spine.

I didn't know how to react as my mind gave me the perfect dream that encompassed all my hopes and dreams at the moment. I was lost on the depth of his eyes; they were like what I remembered.

My mind screamed at me to say something, just to prove that this moment was real as it could be, but I remained there, transfixed at the sight before me, at seeing Harry awake and very much alive. I wanted to tell him how glad I was that even in this dream, he was as _real_ as he could be. I wanted him to know how much I missed him and how much this moment meant to me.

But all I was able to produce was a geeky response. "Hi."

His mouth quirked upwards slowly, as if he was having difficulty with every movement he made. His face twitched at the difficulty of the effort and produced a hoarse reply. "Hi."

I was instantly captivated by the sound of his voice. I still couldn't believe that I heard him mutter those words. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes and my lips produced a crooked smile. I hesitantly ran my hand on his hair. It was still as soft as it could be. "How are you feeling?"

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes at my gesture. Fear suddenly formed at the pit of my stomach. I didn't want him to close his eyes, not yet, _please_. I withdrew my hand and put it back in my lap.

But he didn't disappoint me as he opened them back again and looked at me, disappointed on why I suddenly pulled away. And with a great effort, he smiled at me. "Can't. ..feel and. .move. .body. I think. ..a hippo. ..griff slept. .on top. .of. ..me."

Instantly, I drowned in the moment and I never wanted it to end. . .but it would be better if reality would also produce something like this. I couldn't talk, couldn't reply after he said those words. It took him loads of effort to do it, yet the way he tried to answer my question made it more _real_.

I wiped a tear that threatened to escape on my face; I didn't want him to hear me cry. Not when he just woke up. Whether it was from joy, I didn't want to.

It took me a while to respond and when I did, I took his hand between mine and kissed it in response. "I know, you'll get better."

"Couldn't. ..see. .clearly without. … .glasses but . ..could tell. . ..that you're. . .tired."

I shook my head in response and tried to produce a small laugh as I kissed his hand again. His grip tightened slightly and my heart suddenly leapt inside my chest. I didn't know what to do and what I should feel, but I knew I was. . .happy.

He felt my anxiety, because he instantly squeezed the hand he was holding and smiled. _How I loved his smile._ Up until now, minutes, maybe hours later, I still couldn't believe this moment was happening right before my very eyes.

But still, a logical part of me ruined everything as it told me to address his needs. At least, even if it was only for a moment, I could finally be of use to him.

I tried to open my mouth many times, yet I didn't succeed. He seemed to read my actions and looked gratefully at me, even though I could see that with his helplessness, a tinge of sadness enveloped his eyes. "Water."

I stood up and kissed his forehead. "Wait for a few seconds; I'll get some warm water for you to drink."

He tried to lift his head slowly, as if he was nodding at me and another grateful smile flashed involuntarily on my lips as I went towards the table. I tried to look back many times, just to see if he was still there. . .be comforted by the fact that I felt his presence.

I hastily picked up a glass and poured water from the pitcher. The water was cold so I quickly went for my wand and muttered an incantation. Satisfied, I hurriedly went towards him.

But when I came back, he was already asleep.

I sat on the chair again and put the water in the side-table. The dream ended as quickly as it came, but I was. . .grateful for a few moments of hope that it gave me. I carefully let my head fall in the bed as I studied his sleeping form.

His mouth was slightly open and a small frown was crinkled on his forehead. With a soft sigh, I placed my hand on his hair, gently brushing few locks of hair that hung loosely on his face. It has grown longer now, but it has always been so soft as it was the very first time I did this.

Once I was in a comfortable position, I felt that my heavy-lidded eyes were starting to close; still, my mind was in a haze as I continued to stroke his soft tresses. _Please, at the end of this dream, I hope reality was still better._

But I was already gently swept by the whirlwind of emotions, especially the feeling of contentment and relief. So I allowed myself to drift away.

* * *

A loud, excited cry and an earsplitting wail of delight woke me up later that day. I was a bit irritated with all the commotion going on and found myself on the couch, covered by a blanket.

I didn't want to open my eyes but my curiousness got the best of me. Everyone inside the room seemed to be in good spirits as they laughed affably inside the room. I could even hear Ron's cackling sound rippling inside my head.

When I got up, his smiling face was the very first thing I saw.

It _wasn't_ a dream.

I couldn't move and my feet were firmly stuck on the floor. My mouth was open and my face was stunned by what I saw. All this time, it was _real, _as real as I imagined it.

Everything that I've ever hoped for had come true before my eyes, he was safe and surrounded by the people who mattered most. I cupped my mouth with my hands as tears silently rolled down on my face. I couldn't move, stuck into my place as I saw my dream come true. Yes, reality was indeed tad better. My whole body was shaking.

A sob escaped from my lips and everyone tried to find the source of the noise. When they finally noticed me, smiles got bigger on their face but I was transfixed at the boy I was seeing right now. His head was looking at my direction.

He finally noticed me.

And during the next few days, we helped him get back on his feet.

He fell asleep as quickly as he woke up. Sometimes, he would be awake for a mere few minutes before finally succumbing to a fitful sleep, the longest time he was awake was an hour. During those times, he was always surrounded by friends and loved ones who encouraged and comforted him. A few people visited him because what happened to the great Harry Potter has been private. All Healers were sworn to secrecy and all of his family and friends would never dare to give information about his condition.

At times, he would get frustrated at his state and even when they started his rehab, he would get upset at the slow progress he was making and wouldn't talk to anyone afterwards. During those times, I would go beside him and murmur words in his ears, words that even I didn't fully understand, it was my heart who spoke this time, not my head.

And when he would lose faith after many times of falling, I would take his hand instinctively and usher him to stand up.

After a week has already passed, I spent my time back home for a few days. Well, I wouldn't have, if Harry didn't force me to. I guess the guilt he felt when Ron and the others finally told him of what happened skyrocketed. Even when I tried to argue my point, he just looked at me with a mixture of sadness and regret that I couldn't help but feel guilty myself. I knew that if he had a family waiting back home, he would also spend time with them.

So after Teddy's birthday, they both enchanted a sock to take me home.

It's was great to be here, the change in the surrounding helped me a lot, not to mention that my parents kept spoiling me. We went to different places and we were hardly home. They told me they missed their little girl, I realized that I missed them too, so much in fact.

Yet, at the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel worried. I wanted to know how he was doing, what he was doing and how he was coping with it. I hope he was not getting cranky. The last time Ron sent me a letter, he told me that Harry managed to walk across the room, before his feet finally gave in.

I told them I'll be back after a week but they sent me parcel that contained a gown handpicked by Fleur instead. Ron told me that I would be expected to come in the Victory Ball, as Harry's representative, because he would not be there. Ron would be my escort and we'll be the ones to deliver the speech.

After that, no other letter followed my last. I waited every morning after I woke up for Prongs to show up, but there was no owl, no letter that contained a scrawny handwriting. So I waited.

I was home, but my heart was not in it.

The day of the Victory Ball came quickly as I wore myself in studying books or having a chat with Mum and Dad. I was standing in front of the mirror while my Mum worked on my hair. I felt very nervous; I wanted this ball to end quickly, I felt queasy and uninterested with it. What I would rather do was curl up comfortably in bed with a good book at hand.

Mum was very excited when she found out I was going to the Ball and hurriedly took me shopping. It has been awkward for me; I didn't want to go there in the first place. But when I saw her face brimming with enthusiasm, I knew that I just couldn't let her down.

We went back to a shopping district near the clinic. Mum and Dad were both game on trying to find the perfect items that would suit the gown that I would be wearing and I included a few exceptions from the list of course. And when the day finally came, Mum took her precious time in helping me prepare.

When I looked at the mirror, the bushy-haired bookworm that I knew was gone. There was no trace of the insecure girl that once attended a ball. The only ornament I had was the bracelet he gave, which was dangling on one hand. And when I examined myself closely, I saw the violet dress clung beautifully in my petite frame, accentuating my assets as it camouflaged my flaws. A black belt, embroidered with a rose at the side was wrapped on my middle. Fleur did an awfully good job picking up this dress.

Evening came and Prongs suddenly whooped on my shoulders, carrying a parcel. Ron sent me another sock, along with a letter. I looked at the watch and we went to the final preparations before I took a deep breath.

After a hug from Mum and Dad, I was off.

* * *

A hand grabbed my own as I appeared through the corridors of the Ministry of Magic.

There was no one there; the corridors were dimly lit, with a few Aurors standing on the main entrance of what appeared like the Guess Hall on the other end. Tufts of ginger hair greeted me and bowed as I put my hands in his, a smile echoing throughout his face as we walked towards the deserted corridors. "Guess I did the right thing."

"What thing?"

"Well, meet here. I thought you might appreciate appearing away from the crowd."

"Oh."

A chuckled erupted from his mouth as he leaned towards my ear and whispered, "You look stunning. Harry would be very sorry he missed his date. He was the one who picked out that dress."

He winked at me and a blush crept on my face as I looked at the floor. "How was he able to do that?"

"Dunno, he gave Fleur a copy of the dress. Well, let's get going, Mum and the others are waiting inside."

Today's event was hosted on one of the guest halls, with only a few, selected visitors. Most of them were famous people like Ministers from different countries and such. But when we entered the Hall, the air was friendly and I was greeted by friends and people I knew, people who became a part of my life.

The room was finely decorated with different colors of orbs that floated freely in the area. A chandelier hung above, while its bright crystals reflected the lights produced by the orbs. Soft, classical music was heard on the background as instruments played on their own. The murmurs and excited sighs of the people caught my ear.

We walked towards a few tables surrounding what appeared to be dance floor. It was slightly dim than I expected. We greeted most of the people inside, because we knew almost all of them and spotted Minister Kingsley on one, engaging on a talk with high officials I didn't know. The table with the Weasleys on them was the one beside him.

When I tried to examine the area closely, there was a large fountain in the middle. It contained the statue of a phoenix, a symbol of rebirth, holding the new emblem of the Ministry of Magic. Around the statue were glass tables which contained all varieties of food and beverages, magically popping out every now and then. It seemed so different from the ball I attended years ago.

And a few minutes later, the program began.

It started with an address from Kingsley, the Minister of Magic of Britain. He delivered a fine speech about why this celebration took place and how we made it happen. He told us never to forget the sacrifices of the people who loved this world, because if it was not for them, everything we ever had would never be possible.

My respect for the man grew more and more. He always saw things the way they should be, and always respected the opinions of many. He valued our decisions and even made the day that we won from Voldemort as a Remembrance Day, for all those people gave up their lives to give us a future. I knew deep inside that this world would become better if he continued to be the Minister.

Cheers and applause rang down the Hall as he ended his speech. People that were present here knew the magnitude of his words. The noteworthy speech was then followed by some awards given to the people who participated in the war, Ron, Harry and I were among them.

After a brief speech from me and Ron, the instruments began to play again and soft music rang down the Hall. People rushed to the dance floor, eager to experience and feel the reason of this night. Even I saw Mrs. Weasley stand up and dance with Mr. Weasley in a manner that made me smile.

I considered just watching people dance because I didn't really want to do it. It was unfair for Ron, who looked like he would've asked somebody if I wasn't in the way. But he went towards me and put his hand forward, for me to reach. Sighing, I stood up and walked with him towards the dance floor.

Ron put his hand on my waist and I put mine in his shoulders as we twirled, with the slow music ringing from the background. Funny, if this has happened during the Yule Ball, maybe I would've been the luckiest girl then, for I knew that I was with the man that I fancied.

We continued to whirl around, stopping with a few occasional greetings from people we knew. At one point, we even considered changing partners, but thought otherwise. After a while, Ron gazed at me, his eyes filled with adoration. "You enjoying the night?"

"Maybe."

"You should, bloke here's having a difficult time just to make you enjoy."

"Well, it's only prim and proper that you'll be a gentleman."

He pulled me closer to him as the music began to slow, both of us barely moving our feet from where we stood. I put my head on his shoulders, smiling.

We stayed there for a while, as the music changed over and over again. We really didn't care about how much time has passed.

But Ron was evidently nervous at something as time passed. I could feel the tension on his form as my head rested on his shoulders, a chuckle escaped from his lips as he stopped.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. You look loads better now than you did when you're at the hospital."

"Of course. I had a lot of time to gain back my figure. So, how is he faring?"

"You mean, Harry? I guess the bloke's sulking right now. I stole his date."

"You're absolutely disgusting, Ronald!"

He gave me a weak slap in the cheek, it was a friendly gesture, but nonetheless, it still managed to surprise me. "Do you really think that Harry would allow you to be dateless tonight? Sorry, but Luna's already my date."

He looked up to something I could not see. Everyone stopped in their tracks as Ron smiled. My face twisted into a frown as I observed what transpired. I was just about to slap Ronald.

But the next thing I knew, a warm smile and a pair of emerald eyes stood me on the entrance of the Hall; wearing midnight-blue dress robes. He stood there, regal and tall as he entered, greeting people along the way.

He was still a bit peaky, but he has considerably looked better than the last time I saw him. The dark circles under his eyes were gone and his hair has been cut short, even the beard that has grown from spending all those days in the hospital was gone. His eyes were brighter, albeit, a little self-conscious.

He looked so uncertain and embarrassed as he made his way towards the Weasleys. Time seemed to stop at his arrival, for the people who were dancing and having fun stopped on their tracks as they saw the famous Harry Potter.

It was after a while when he finally saw us. Ron quickly stepped backwards as Harry made his way towards me and grinned. I couldn't speak, my eyes were already brimming with tears as my hands cupped my mouth. Here he was, alive, walking and standing before me as if nothing bad has happened a month ago.

He was so stupid and so brave at the same time, my knight in shining armor. He pulled Ron into a manly hug, silently asking for permission. Without a word, Ron smiled at him and gave him the honor.

A smile escaped his lips as he looked at me with his bright eyes that shined in the light. Everyone cheered as he bowed, silently asking for my hand as his went forward to greet mine. "May I have this dance?"

My hand slowly reached out to his and he placed a kiss, so gentle and so soft. Without a word, I pulled him to my embrace.

There were butterflies in my stomach and it felt as if the world suddenly made everything all right. For how many times I let my tears fall when he woke up, I already lost count of it, for the joy that was overwhelming my heart was enough to forget everything.

I could hear people ramble incoherent words at the background but I really couldn't process anything at the moment, all I knew was I was happy. When he finally broke the hug, he immediately wiped all tears away. And even if he knew everyone is looking, he kissed my forehead and cupped my chin as he stared into my eyes. "You look beautiful."

And as if on cue, a song started to play, as shy and as unsure has Harry was. The violin began its soul-melting acquisition of the tune that seemed to encompass everything I felt at the moment. Even the piano gave my heart a little squeeze as it gave out the feelings that were reserved for him alone. A person sang, and the night truly began to unfurl its splendor.

_You, by the light__  
__Is the greatest find__  
__In a world full of wrong__  
__You're the thing that's right__  
__Finally made it through the lonely__  
__To the other side_

He gently put his hand on my waist as I put mine in his shoulders while the other hands merged with each other, in a silent motion, just like I did when I danced with Ron. It was totally the same gesture, but the feelings that encompassed this moment were enough to tell me it wasn't. It was different, it was Harry.

We glided on the dance floor as our eyes melted in each other's gaze. His eyes, his touch, his laugh, everything he did gave my heart a soft squeeze. We occasionally saw and greeted people we knew as we met them on the dance floor. Ron laughed at us as he danced with Luna and even George gave us a knowing wink. Neville too, teased us as he danced with Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff we knew when we were at Hogwarts.

But to tell the truth, I had my heart fixed on Harry's the whole time.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love__  
__And I'm terrified__  
__For the first time and the last time__  
__In my only life_

No words were needed to be said between us as we slowly danced. Each step, imprecise and unpracticed, was all appreciated. The melody of the music was enough to tell us the unspoken words, feelings that were never said.

Our souls were the ones dancing as they established the perfect rhythm.

_And this could be good__  
__It's already better than that__  
__And nothing's worse__  
__Than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you need__  
__If you let me try_

I put my head in his shoulders as the music slowed its pace. A smile never left my lips at the surprise this day had given me. I never asked for anything, but he continually gave me a reason to believe that with him, everything, everyday would be a surprise. And when I thought about it. . .

He made me feel special in a way that no one else could ever do.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Ms. Granger?"

I lifted my head as I looked at him, willing him to see the happiness that I felt at the moment. We've been through so much, yet, it was always a wonder how much we needed to endure to realize what he _really_ meant to me. I resumed my previous position in his shoulder and whispered softly so that only he could hear and understand the feelings that I tried to bring forth. "More than you could ever know."

_You set it again, my heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love__  
__And I'm terrified__  
__For the first time and the last time__  
__In my only life_

We stood somewhere in the dance floor, completely immersed in the moment as both of us held each other. We saw people looking, sometimes amused and sometimes, happy, yet, lost in the moment, I didn't even bother to read them.

"Bet I surprised you. Spent countless grumpy nights and a lot of bruises just to be able to walk."

"You're rather mental."

"Heard that one before too. I bet Ron was now enjoying his time with his dear Luna."

"They're together?"

"Not yet, but soon. You could see it in his eyes how much he adores her."

The way Harry said it made my heart skip a beat. He doesn't know about it yet. I allowed myself to scowl jokingly at his comment, yet, deep inside I knew I was happy for Ron. "I hope she could talk some sense to his brain."

"She will. She already has. They complement each other in that way, but completely the opposite of both of us."

"Yeah."

"Ron gave me a hard time in trying to convince him to take you to the Ball. Had to get clearance and all but Luna made sure it would happen. I love that girl."

I feigned being wounded by his words, yet deep inside, I already knew _why_. I uttered a contented sigh, he could always make me act like a fool. "So, you wanted me to date somebody else?"

"N-no, of course, I would never do that. Even if it's Ron."

Seeing that cute look on his face made my mind go blank, like a fan girl. I chuckled at his stricken face. I didn't know why, but I always had a habit of trusting Harry to do what he set his mind to. He could be really rather stubborn, more stubborn than I was. "I thought so. I really thought that you would run away from me tonight."

"Even if hated the crowd or these kinds of events, you're here, that's all that matters."

_I only said it 'cause I mean it__  
__I only mean 'cause it's true__  
__So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming__  
__'Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you_

George made a whistling sound and winked again as we passed him, dancing with his Mum. Even Fleur and Bill looked up to see what was up and chuckled at us. When I looked at Harry, he looked like he was ready to disappear. His cheeks were flushed and he tried his best to hide his face.

Yet, his eyes were. . .smiling, radiant.

I laughed with them and for a while, we were surrounded by a lot of Weasley couples who were all teasing Harry. All of us looked like a big, happy family. As I looked at their faces which brimmed with unexpected joy, laughing and teasing each other, I felt so secured. They were here, with me.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love__  
__And I'm terrified__  
__For the first time and the last time__  
__In my only life_

After a while, he cupped my chin while I was busy looking at the Weasleys, determined for me to look his eyes as the others returned to dancing. The music was already ending, but the night was still young. I could hear Ron tell Luna that he was hungry and Mrs. Weasley already told the others to sit down. It was only one song, but it was everything I never dreamt of that came true.

"What are you thinking just now? You look a bit out."

"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows at me as we both stood in the center of the dance floor. It was only him that I could see. His eyes, his smile. . . only him. Even as the song continued its ending rhythm, I could still feel the tune. Once again, I let him envelope me into the last part of the song as I let my eyes fall on him. . .and only _him_. "Thank you."

His smile disappeared and a look of confusion shrouded his face. He proceeded on scratching his head asI chuckled at him and took a deep breath.

Gathering every fiber of courage I had in me, I took a step forward and tiptoed towards him.

A gentle kiss was placed, into his unknowing lips.

His look of surprise was the only reward that I wanted to see. With one last look, I let myself envelop his frame into my own as I placed my head in his shoulders, satisfied. The smile never left my face as I closed my eyes and just as the song ended, I whispered the words.

"For loving me."

* * *

**A/N: **All right, for my question. Would you want another chapter? Or would the epilogue be a lot nicer? Lastly, was it all right that I put songs in this fic? THis one is entitled Terrified by Katharine McPhee. I want ten+ people to tell me what they want. Of course, what would happen next will depend entirely on me but I have to ask. R&R! I spent days writing this chapter, I would appreciate some opinions. :)


	23. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

**A/N: **Yes, this is another author's note from me. Forgive me for this. Waaaaah. But this is important.

So I made two concepts that could fit the next chapter of this fic, it could determine what would happen to the flow of the story. Now, I would kindly ask for your suggestions regarding this matter. The one that could win the highest vote would be the one posted here. (Note: They're not finished yet.). Both of them are good, so I couldn't pick one. Please, dear readers, help me by sending a review as an anon (without logging in, because I wouldn't want to miss your awesome reviews on the next one.)

The first one is a continuation. It is about Harry's actions after _that_ specific event that occurred during the last chapter. Of course I wouldn't want to spoil you guys but yes, it is about how he and Hermione will finally _get_ together. If you would pick this one, I would have to continue this story and you would see more of what would happen later on.

The next is a reflection about Harry's life later on. Yes, it will be like an epilogue. Here, it would be a collection of some thoughts and memories and yes, I wouldn't want to spoil you because I plan to make it good. If you pick this one, then I _could_ post separate one-shots about some thoughts I have after the said events. (And of course, I don't know yet if I could do that, I may, but I won't promise.)

For the readers of ** Iris**, bear with me a little more because I just finished the draft and I plan to make more changes before I would post the next chapter. I may change the first one now that I know what I wanted to do. I also plan on making a new story after Life Goes On, but I haven't decided on anything else but the plot.

I am so sorry that I haven't the chance to update during the last weeks. September came and all of a sudden, my brain is dying from too much school-related stuff. Forgive me. I promise that I would do everything I could to make the next one good for all of you. Please pick up one of the two "would-be" chapters for my fic. I would very much appreciate it.

Aaaaand again, this post would be deleted and would be replaced by the chapter of your choice so if you have an account here in fanfic, please just review without logging in. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support and reviews! I wouldn't have enjoyed writing so much if all of you haven't been so kind.


	24. Chapter 20: ToGetHer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hello folks, I am back! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I was planning to, but I got depressed because of school, yeah, reality. I stopped writing afterwards so that I could gather myself and walk back on track but it took me a while. I hope you'll keep me in your prayers as the practical exams were only a week away now.

Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and support in this story. I was very happy to receive some amazing reviews. I hope you'll do the same with this one too, just to make me happy, please? By the way, sorry for any grammatical/typo/etc. errors, this story is unbeta-ed. . .yet.

* * *

**Chapter 24: To-Get-Her**

I finally returned to my duties in the Auror Office after the event that shook my life. Everyone kept asking what happened and why I've been gone for a long time, but only the Head Auror spoke an excuse for my absence. He and a few others knew the reason why but respected my decision to keep quiet about it. After another event, I was grateful for his help. . .again.

The department was bustling with busy bees. People did their best in their respective works but even with the atmosphere around me, I still felt very nervous and anxious, even my heart beated like a hummingbird inside my chest yet. . .it only took a while for me to wander back to that wonderful moment with _her. _

Who would ever expect THE Hermione Granger to kiss a boy like Harry Potter? Sure, we were the best of friends, partners in crime but the thing is, it is just. . ._that._ I thought it could never be more than that. That event was very unexpected, but it brought about the best feelings I thought I never had.

At that time, my heart did some somersaults inside my chest when her lips touched mine. Fireworks danced at the pit of my stomach and I thought I was going to explode with so much feelings. To be able to feel all these, I leapt with joy and hope. I finally knew that she _loved_ me.

She. LOVED. me.

The boy who kept getting her into trouble. . .the only person capable of putting her into near-death situations with every opportunity given. But still, even with all my short-comings, she was still there for me and believed in me. . .and that was the only thing I needed to finally realize what I _had_ to do. Now that I was given a chance to be with her, I am determined to show her how I felt.

I haven't seen her at all after the ball. When the music died and I went back to the Weasleys, holding her hand. . . my damn Healers came to pick me up.

Of course, I didn't object. After all, they gave me an opportunity to go to this ball even if I wasn't allowed. She gave me a peck on the cheek after I _convinced_ her to spend some more time home. It was a hard decision to make and I know that she was also torn by it but I wanted her to at least have fun and enjoy her time with her parents before she took her NEWTS and faced the world.

Well, after that, I spent _every_ day I could to write her a letter. Prongs became my lifeline as we talked about many random things. They were not really important but they were enough to keep me informed that she was safe and happy. Both of us didn't open up what happened on _that_ day, but there's a sinking feeling in my stomach that told me that I should do _something_.

. . .And I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't tell her parents that I wanted to be with her. With Hermione back in Hogwarts, I gathered up my courage and asked them to have lunch with me.

It felt as if I was marching back to my death. After I got my work done, I looked at my battered watch and swiftly stood up.

* * *

As usual, I arrived earlier than what I expected outside the muggle restaurant near Diagon. Totally unsure on how I should behave while I was with the Grangers, I started pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant, bidding time as I blabbed a self-made script on what I should do.

To be perfectly honest, I at least wanted to look and act a little presentable. After all, only with their consent would I allow myself to ask Hermione out.

After a few minutes worth of pacing, I finally spotted them walking towards the restaurant. My heart started to beat faster than ever as I cleared my throat and fixed my hair. . .well, almost. Then, after an exhale, I tried to gather my courage and went towards their location.

Greetings took place as both of them offered their warmest smiles after they saw me. A handshake in a friendly but business-like manner was from Mr. Granger and a warm hug from her wife. By the time that I led them inside the restaurant, I felt like I wanted to vanish right then and there.

When we got inside, the restaurant was already full of people. Clatter of plates and utensils could be heard as waiters did their jobs. People chattered around us as we took a seat near the window. At least, I thought, the smile glass separated us from the outside and made me feel a bit of a relief. We gave our orders and it was awkward with us for a while, because no one talked and were immersed with their own businesses.

The Grangers were very fine people. I knew it based from Hermione's stories and from my few encounters with them. They were very private and both were highly-specialized dentists.

Edward Granger was a very strict person. It was evident in the way he carried himself in front of me. He was very professional when he talked and asked loads of questions until satisfied. Hermione told me once that her father was a hard man to break so I guess she got her stubbornness from him. None of them would like to lose a friendly argument with each other. Even with his strict attitude and his demeanor, I could tell just how much he loved his daughter by how much he tended to smile whenever her name was mentioned. He was lean and tall and his eyes were the color of mahogany.

Quite the opposite, Jane Granger was a very kind and sociable person. On the very first time that I came into their home, I was immediately greeted with a warm smile and a hug while she told me how much I have grown. She loved to read books that even their living room was full of it. The last time I visited, she told me of many places that they visited and things about Hermione that I never knew. She looked a lot like her but she told me that though she got her look from her mum, she has her father's eyes and attitude.

I met them a few times, the last one being that time when I told them my plan for Hermione's birthday. At that circumstance, I felt like a total stranger who took away their beloved daughter that I even thought I wasn't going to make it through the night. I was bombarded with questions and even though it was hard, at the least, it was worth it.

As expected, while we were eating, Mrs. Granger couldn't handle the silence any longer and cleared her throat.

"So, how have you been, dear? I am very glad that you invited us to lunch today."

"A pleasure, Mrs. Granger. I've been well. How about the two of you?" After a while, I noticed Mr. Granger drop his utensils and politely listened to the conversation.

"We're still the same. We're missing Hermione of course. Have you been in contact with her since she returned to school?"

A glint of an unknown thought flashed through Mrs. Granger's eyes though it disappeared as quickly as it came. And as much as I tried to act normally, beads of sweat ran down my temples as I gulped. "Sometimes. I guess she's quite busy with her studies though."

A chuckled escaped from Mr. Granger, who finally opted to join the conversation. His stoic features softened as his eyes twinkled. "That silly girl. She never could resist it, even when we already tried convincing her otherwise."

Warm, hazel eyes turned to Mr. Granger's direction as an amused half-smile, Hermione's smile, played upon his wife's face. "And whose fault is that?"

A confused look played on is face as he shook his head. It rendered a laugh from both of us. "Well, it's a good thing she has wonderful friends like Harry and Ron though, it balances her personality."

Mr. Granger rested his elbows on the table as he clasped his hands together to support his chin, mimicking a thinking position he usually did when he wanted to ask something. "I guess so. Tell me, Harry, aside from studying, being inside the common room, attending classes and a friendly visit to the town of Hogsmeade as Hermione always say, what are the other things that you three usually do?"

My forehead crumpled into a frown as I tried to think of what the three of us did that usually didn't involve trouble. If there was a secret that Hermione kept and wasn't proud of, it was _not_ telling her parents about the trouble we usually find in school. No matter how much I look at it, it really wouldn't be good for them to find that out. As I thought of the things we usually did, a flash of the scenery near the lake flooded my mind and made me smile. "I guess we visit Hagrid on his hut and well. . .erm. . .we go to the lake, Sir."

"Ahhhh. I remember that place, it was so peaceful there."

Mrs. Granger looked at her husband and smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I agree."

As another smile crept up my lips from their reactions, I began to tell them of our adventures. Both of them asked a lot of questions, which I happily answered. As parents, I understood how much they wanted to be a part and experience Hermione's life at Hogwarts. They smiled at various stories that I told them, I even made Mr. Granger laugh and chuckle. After a while, he put his arm around his wife and murmured something I didn't catch. Mrs. Granger frowned and became serious while she looked at me. Her eyes bore the weight of a worried mother.

"Harry, will it be possible for a mother like me to ask you a favor?"

I shifted uncomfortable from my seat but nodded my head, words failed to come out of my mouth as I waited.

"I want you to take care of our Hermione while we're not with her. As her parents, we tend to worry a lot, especially because we can't see her." Her face voice was anxious but soft. It was like she pleaded me to agree, as her words depicted the feelings she tried so hard to convey.

My body suddenly relaxed. And I realized, it was time.

I cleared my throat as both Grangers waited impatiently for my answer. My heart hammered fast as my mouth opened to form words. "I uhhhh. . .I . .erm. .actually wanted to talk to you guys about it."

As expected, Edward Granger stood up, anxious and worried about the news that loomed around us. "What is it? Is my daughter well?"

"NO! I ermm. . .I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to ask something."

"What is it, dear?"

Upon looking at the anxious face of Hermione's mother who urged her husband to sit down, I realized that prolonging this whole ordeal wasn't going to help me.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes as I let the whirlwind of emotions form into decent words. "I wanted to ask for your consent to court your daughter."

Silence.

How many minutes has passed since I uttered those words? I really didn't know, I already lost count of it as I silently wished that they wouldn't be angry at my sudden request.

Suddenly, a strong laugh echoed inside the restaurant. People inside it looked at our direction, confused and mystified why we made such ruckus but we didn't really care. "Sorry about that. You asked such a silly question, lad. I think it should be my daughter whom you ought to ask."

"Edward!" a frown escaped from Jane Granger's features as he hugged her closer, a twinkled of amusement never left his eyes as he looked at me.

"Hush love, I want to hear his reasons." I looked at them as they showed me the familiar _look_ that Hermione and I shared while we conversed with our minds. When he finally convinced her, she uttered a sigh and watched me with a curious look.

Another sigh escaped my lips. I have expected that question. "I guess you find it odd that I wanted to ask for your permission. Hermione and I have been. . .best friends for a long time now and it was just recently that I discovered my true feelings for her."

"So. . .why ask for our blessing?"

As I thought of the reason, an ounce of confidence burst from my chest. Edward Granger's mahogany eyes met mine as a smile formed from the corners of my mouth.

"I. . .erm. . .wanted to get your approval first. I never had any family, the only one I knew that was close enough to be one died. As her parents, I think it would be. . .appropriate for you to know that I wanted her to be with me."

I uttered a sigh as I tried to fins strength in the fact that I am doing this because of Hermione. I played with my hands as I began to tell them what I feared. "I wanted both of you to know that whatever kind of trouble Hermione has encountered in Hogwarts, it was because she was trying to help me and I won't be able to escape my conscience if I am not worthy."

Upon saying these words, the tension inside my body evaporated and I was left with a sense of peace. A hand, soft and gentle, reached out to me and I looked up to find Mrs. Granger's familiar smile. I put a hand above it, as a form of reassurance and she sat down again afterwards.

"I'll take that as a good enough answer. But, what will make you different from Ron Weasley? Both of you are my daughter's best friends and it is curious because the two of them didn't last. What makes you think the two of you will? What can you do for my daughter to make a father like me trust you?"

The sort of questions he asked made my eyes grow wide and even my mouth opened slightly. I never compared myself to Ron, nor did those questions ever occur to me. A piercing look was given to me while he awaited my answer so I tried to do what my instincts told me. . .answer with my heart.

"I just wanted to try and make her happy. I love her. I. . .ermm. . .I never compared myself to Ron. Sure, they were together when I realized I had feelings for her, but seeing her happy was enough to make me smile. I can't promise you anything, given my. . .circumstance but I will make her feel special. . .love her. . .understand her. . .make her happy. So yeah, I guess that's it."

I didn't expect for a ready answer. It was their daughter and their world, whatever their decision would be, I guess I'll just have to prove that I would be worthy enough. I waited until a warm smile erupted from Mrs. Granger's face. "Harry, I would be happy to give you some sort of blessing. What do you think, Edward?"

His face returned to a stoic façade, masking every thought he had. I observed silently as an inner struggle occurred inside his mind. I tried to smile, hopefully, to reassure him that I would respect his decision. "All right."

* * *

It was finally here.

I waited for days. Hogwarts was lively. The birds chirped merrily on the trees. The grass danced with the wind while the sun brightened the sky.

The choir was singing, people chatted and teachers hoarded the students that would participate in the event. Everyone looked excited, waiting for it to begin. Their eyes were bright with happiness and a smile radiated from their features.

I escorted the Grangers to the Weasley's location, while giving a few greetings to some people I knew. I showed them some parts of the castle and explained to a very awed Edward Granger _why_ things are like that.

Eventually, they found their daughter with the Weasleys and the ceremony began.

It wasn't the usual ceremony that I experienced in Hogwarts during Dumbledore's term. The Headmistress spoke only a few, but encouraging words to the students who would know face the world and flap their wings. It was a glorious speech, everyone applauded, even Mr. Granger was impressed by the Headmistress' words.

A series of events took place afterwards. A chosen student from each house offered their recognition speech they told their fellow students some advices and their experiences. And the best part is. . .the chosen one for the House of Gryffindor was _her. _

I knew after her speech how much she has made her parents proud and what she has become as she grew up to be a fine young woman, strong and capable. I smiled when she delivered her speech, proud as she left the crowd amazed.

Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age not because of her brain. . .it was because of her heart. The speech was short, but it was powerful. Students cheered as they acknowledged her, all of us close to her greeted her as she descended from the platform.

If the few other were also here, she would've made them very proud.

"_You know, Hermione is very much like your mother. When I see the two of you, it's as if get to see James and Lily again and it never fails to make me happy. When they got together, it was Lily who kept us away from trouble. She was his reason, like Hermione was yours."_

This conversation with Sirius kept ringing on my ears as I tried to recall the moment it happened. It was while she watched her while she was having a deep conversation with Tonks. I don't know why but it brought me back to that moment. Funny though, it was as if Sirius already knew it was going to happen. Going back, I quite agreed to his statement already at that time. Even now, there was no doubt that what he said was still true.

As the ceremony ended, the sky was already dark and the people inside the hall got ready for the feast.

I passed by Ginny, Luna and Ron, who were having a good time while they talked with some Ravenclaw girls. I even saw Neville holding a gift in his hand while looking for someone. I tried to find her, so that I could finally tell her what I planned to, but it was Mr. Granger who showed up.

He approached me with a kind smile and leaned to whisper something in my ears. "We already told Hermione that you will be waiting by the lake. Go on, tell her."

With a smile, I silently uttered my thanks and ran towards the direction of the lake. I straightened my robes and cleared my throat when I got there, feeling nervous.

This was it.

It was after a while before she got here. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform, a smile was plastered on her face when she realized where I was.

Honestly, I tried to look my best as she approached me, but a goofy grin couldn't help but get out of my face, along with an embarrassing, equally goofy and nerdy, "hi."

A small laugh escaped from her as she realized what I have done but replied, although not as nerdy. "Hi."

"G-great job. . .with the speech and all and congratulations."

"Thanks you. I mean, who would ever think this day would come. I was honestly scared."

"Yeah. I think its brilliant."

Both of us laughed as we started walking at the vicinity of the lake. Silence took place but the smile never fully left our faces. I tried to think of something to start. . .but she beat me to it.

"So. . .mum told me that you wanted to talk about something."

I gulped as her soulful chocolate eyes pierced mine. "Yeah."

We stopped walking when Hermione saw the tree where we always hang out. I smiled as I saw her run and laugh. . .carefree as the wind. I put my hands inside my pockets and followed her. After a while, she went towards the water and looked at me. "So, what is it?"

"Well. . .err. . .it was about something that happened during the ball."

A tinge of pink crept to her cheeks as I told her about that event. The silence became. . .uncomfortable for the both of us as she stopped what she was doing and looked at the ground.

I cleared my throat to catch her attention and smiled as I took her hands, willing her to throw away whatever it was that was bothering her. "You caught me off guard that time, but. . .it was the most wonderful feeling I had."

Her eyes lit up as a small smile escaped her hopeful face. "Really?"

"And well, I talked to your parents about something that was bothering me after that."

Hermione's face crumpled into a frown as she bit her bottom lip. "Harry Potter! How dare you keep something from me, I demand that you tell me what conspiracy happened between you guys without my consent!"

She stomped her feet on the ground as I laughed. "What?"

I raised my brows at her and an amusing smile crept on my lips. I ran, laughing as she tried to catch me. I hear her mutter words such as _jinx you_, _you're dead_ and _honestly_ but paid her no mind. When both of us were finally tired, she gave up and looked at the sky. Smiling, I hugged her from behind and encircled her waist, savoring the feeling of the moment. I put my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes as I whispered words I have been meaning to tell. "I asked them if they would allow me to ask you if I could be with you."

I heard her chuckle and hoped with all my heart that I could make her happier by being with me. She gave me no response as I chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her hair. "So?"

She turned to me, her eyes, brimming with tears as she tried to keep her emotions in check. I tried to produce a grin as I wiped those unshed tears and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

And after that, only a bone-crashing hug was her answer.

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was the chapter? I worked so hard to get it done and to make it better. Please send this depressed author your reviews to make her happy! Thank you so much guys, you're all my source of happiness. :)


	25. Chapter 21: A Symbol of Trust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Hello guys, I'm back! I tried to make this chapter presentable for all of you, seeing that I don't have any Beta. If you could please help me find one, I would be loads grateful for your help!

Again, thank you to those who find their time to give me their reviews. I kind of miss receiving your reviews on my Inbox. This chapter is dedicated to every reviewer. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter that I tried my best to work on. R&R!

Of course, no matter how perfect you see them on this fic, they are not and there will always be some hint of flaws. :)

* * *

**Chapter 21: A Symbol of Trust**

"Mate, how long has it been since you and Hermione have gone to a date?"

I closed my eyes and didn't turn around while the recent events hit me like a sack of cement. I took a sip of butterbeer and proceeded on filling up the parchment that I intended to submit to the Head Auror.

"Why do you ask?"

Ron took a bite on his sandwich, uninterested at my answer. "Well, I dunno about you mate, but I am pretty sure that if I counted correctly, you've been together for about six months now and I never saw you go out, not even once."

The rustle that the quill made with the parchment stopped as I looked at him with a frown. "Well, I guess you mean it's none of my business then. All right, I understand but it was always a wonder _why_ I never saw you two kiss. I know I'd bloody burn my eyes if I saw but, I was just _curious_."

He put his hands up in a gesture of defeat and gave a friendly smile. Instantly, I gave an inward sigh, rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "I guess I really haven't thought about that. Things were. . .busy, you know, with her having a new job and all. I – we have dinner together and we go out sometime but well, you know how it is."

Inwardly, I felt guilty. It has been a long time since we both spent time to just _be_, without any worries about work and all. On top of that, our schedules never really matched. Ron seemed to get it for he uttered a sigh. "Right. Hermione is being who she is and my mate is off trying to kill himself, I guess I should just ignore it."

"What did you say?" He went closer to my desk and took a seat. If I haven't spent eight years with Ron, I wouldn't notice how his eyes struggled to find words or how his lips tried their best to unseal. I tried to wait _patiently_. I was tired and I knew he wasn't helping me. Not at all.

"I know you noticed something different about her lately, but I guess you thought that it was either your going mental or that you wanted to hear it from her."

"I see her every day I am here, Ron." I tried to tell him in a quiet whisper, not really believing any word I said myself.

Ron looked exasperated. "Mate, the thing is, me and Luna always try to spend time together on a Hogsmeade weekend or any day that we're available for the matter."

"Right."

I wrinkled my face, annoyed at what he tried to imply. But he simply put a hand on my shoulder as his voice leveled down to a small whisper. "But well, I guess the two of you need to talk. Hermione was with us last weekend and I didn't like what Ginny told me."

I closed my eyes. I just came back from a weeklong trip to France to track down some Death Eater activity and I have only spent a few hours in this bloody office. This was definitely not going well. Hermione has been keeping something these past few months, I needed to know.

As I gathered up all the courage I could muster, I tried to face Ron. He still wore the same sad smile he had since Fred's death. "What happened?"

With a sigh, he put his hand on my shoulder again as his face ventured into a glimpse of the past conversation he had. "She's been worried about you, you know."

A sad chuckle escaped from my lips. I knew, of course I knew. Hermione has been my best friend, she was still and she always will be. "I guess you could say that I knew, but every time that I tried to talk to her about it, she would just shrug it off."

But there was something in Ron's face. It was definitely different from the way a _normal_ Ron talked, like he was pained. This was the brotherly Ron, someone who cared deeply for someone he loved and I knew he couldn't just stand and do nothing. He looked at me with such deep, blue eyes.

"She still couldn't get over _that_ time, you know. Ginny told me she has been having nightmares, loads of them and although she wasn't able to hear them, she knew what they were."

"What do you mean she wasn't able to hear them?"

"Hermione cast a silencing spell on the three days she slept with us in the Burrow and Ginny just happened to be awake. And whenever I visit her, her gaze seemed so far away and she always looked at the door. It was only when you come home unscathed that she would stop shaking and exhale. She even told mum that she was considering quitting her job altogether."

My heart broke. I knew; deep inside, I knew something was _very_ wrong. If there was something that I enjoyed with our relationship, it was the silence of understanding that seemed to envelop us whenever we're together. There was no need for words because we both knew that we could be ourselves, yet, right now, I knew something was indeed wrong. Ron's words hit a spot and there was no denying that it was my fault.

"I – I thought she was all right with it, me being an Auror. I knew that, deep down, she was worried. The job is dangerous after all. But I never expected her to –" I gave up on words. Frustration finally took a hold of my reigns.

"She is, Harry. She trusts you that much. But well, Hermione is Hermione. She was always the worrywart. You should talk to her about it, have her spill the beans."

"Right, I will do that." I tried to close my eyes and exhale. "I didn't want her to worry like that, Ron. It was bad enough that our jobs ate all the time we could've spent together."

"I know." Ron looked at me one last time solemnly and grinned as he stood up and stretched. "But well, I guess that tevelision you bought would help cheer both og you up. I never thought muggles could do that to a person, it was as if they casted an Imperius curse at those poor people."

An unknowing smile returned to my face as I tried to land a friendly punch on his shoulder. "It's a telly, Ron and those people we merely acting, honestly."

"Well, whatever. I am going back to my post and spend my time finishing off these bloody paper works. I honestly think that you lot have it good, even poor Neville is complaining after drowning with this much paperwork. Don't forget the Weasley dinner later, Bill and Fleur have an announcement to make."

"See you later then, I'll pick her up from work and try to think of a plan. Good luck."

Ron merely looked at me and made a face at his work as I exited the office with a heavy heart, not really concerned that I didn't bother to finish my report.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly on the corridors of the Ministry of Magic. I knew I was just trying to buy some time so that I'll not have the trouble of waiting for hours outside her Department but it was also because I never could let go of the conversation I had with Ron.

I should've asked her. I should've known because it was pretty obvious. I could handle all those nightmares that haunt me every night, but her? I won't be able to _stand_ it.

How much time has passed since the time I first said those three little words to someone? Even with the truth those words contained, even if I poured all my heart in saying them, it wouldn't matter if all I do was make her worry.

I sighed. I knew inside my heart that I understood why she was worried. She already knew the nature of this work but even with that knowledge, I couldn't stand to see her cringe every time she saw those newly-healed wounds. Sometimes I even wonder if it would be better to have another one that doesn't involve danger.

But I couldn't give up yet. Not when I knew that sometime within those missions, an Auror has fallen just to protect the world that has been newly built. That, just like the others, some people gave up their lives to give ours a chance. I was doing this for _her_. For the future I wanted to have with _her_.

It was a resolve I would never give up. Not when I knew that after I looked at her inside her office, a smile was on the corner of her lips, the same smile that brightened up my day every time I go home. I would do everything to protect that smile.

And so, I waited.

Each tick of my wristwatch was another second that would get me closer to her. I waited on a bench at the side of her office door_, _sighing every minute that has passed. Waiting was not one of my favorite things to do, not when I knew that she was on the other side of that bloody door.

I've tried to keep myself distracted while I looked around to feel the air of the office where she worked.

It was a simple one, really. The door has a glass wherein you could see the employees inside. It was filled with wide cubicles, each of which with a name on the side. The office looked so calm and I could even tell that the air inside was lively, judging by the way she communicated and smiled with her mates. I was happy for her.

When she told me that she got a job from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I was very happy for her. It was the start of her dream, after all. And I believe that someday, I would see the product of her determination and I know her big heart would lead her there.

I smiled. Sometimes, when one remembered these moments, waiting didn't seem too bad at all, especially if that person was _worth _the wait. So at long last, my patience bore fruit and she _finally_ went out.

I stood up and observed her from behind as she waved goodbye to someone, a smile on my face as I silently crept towards her. I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head, not really mindful that she was surprised by my presence at all. I didn't want to let her go.

A slow, peaceful silence drifted between the two of us as I savored the moment. People knew we were together, but no one dared to mention it to the newspapers without our permission for it was a given rule. I listened to her beating fast, aware of the emotions that she was trying to voice out to me.

It was a simple gesture, but even I sometimes get surprised by the magnitude it possessed.

"You're back", she croaked. She was shaking with relief as her voice quivered. Somehow, I felt that she _knew _what I wanted to say but didn't voice it out.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

I turned her around so that she would face me and her chocolate brown eyes greeted me with such warmth. I quirked my lips upward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes at my ministrations and I slowly put my arm around her shoulder.

I caressed her cheek, noticing how pale she has become and the dark circles that were under her eyes. "It looks like you've lost a little weight."

A smile erupted from her face and reached her eyes. "I'm fine."

I took her hand and grinned. "I guess we'd better save up our stories for later. Mrs. Weasley planned a dinner for the family tonight and I know I would be hexed if they don't see me for another one."

* * *

The Weasley gathering was an eventful one. Mrs. Weasley practically screamed when she heard us knock on the front door. Truthfully, I've missed being here, especially when the reason why you missed them was because you're out somewhere cold, uncomfortable and dark.

George greeted us with a big smile on his face and a nudge on the rib. His business was starting to expand that he had even set up a shop at Hogsmeade and I guess things have started to look up for him. He told me stories about his trip at Zonko's and the product that he wanted to develop. Hermione tried to tell him to sell something useful, in which, he cringed.

When all of us were seated, I started to notice that Fleur was practically blooming. Her eyes were bright and she couldn't seem to get rid of the smile on her face. Even Hermione noticed it to and took me by surprise when she squealed and hugged her, which made Ron look at me with curiosity.

"I will never understand girls, they're too. . .complex."

"You couldn't even notice the difference, ickle Ronniekins, you're still a baby," joked George.

"I did! I am dating one right now!"

George laughed at how Ron's ears suddenly turned bright red. "But you see, little brother, it still took you loads of time to notice that she fancied you. Do you reckon I'll let you get away with that?"

"Leave him be, George. Charlie hasn't even found himself a girl. He's too busy with his dragons to notice one. Poor bloke, Ron's actually quite lucky," Percy interrupted.

"Ahhh, but you see Perce, I reckon our older brother would get himself wife someday."

The whole family became quiet at George's words and frowned. "Do you know something we don't?"

"Nah, he already has a dragon of a mother so I expect he'll try to find himself a wife soon. If not, then let him marry another dragon. I'm sure they'll torture us with their fire-breathing dragon babies."

Everyone on the table laughed at George's joke while Mrs. Weasley fussed about it not being funny. We ate merrily and exchanged about our own adventures as we munched, even Hermione was busy while she told Ron and Bill about her day at work. I tried to show George how the cell phone worked as he joked about how complicated muggle inventions were. Mr. Weasley just stared in amazement while he pondered on what I said.

I tried to hide a chuckle as I remembered his's face when he finally saw what Grimmauld looked like. He loved how 'eclectrikity' lit up the whole house and was amazed on how the muggle remote was able to control the telly. Ron was astounded by it, the first time he saw it. Yet, when he tried to usher the characters inside the show for a conversation, he kept shouting at the damn thing and he almost destroyed it out of frustration, even Mr. Weasley got horrified at his son's actions. For him, Ron was destroying a precious piece of discovery.

After a good time, Bill finally stood and cleared his throat, proud and tall while he held his wife by the waist. "Well, everyone. I would like to make an announcement."

Each and every person in the room looked at him with anticipation. Hermione held my hand beneath the table and I squeezed it, while I savored the beauty of the moment.

It took me a while to realize what it really was. Bill glowed as he looked warmly on everyone present during the celebration and like his wife, his wolfish grin never left his features. I smiled, happy for the both of them. "You'll have to start knitting baby boots soon, Mum. You and dad will be having a grandchild by May."

A wave of congratulations took the couple when their family members squealed and laughed with delight at the news. As I've watched them fuss to the soon-to-be-parents, I suddenly felt warm. _Here it was, a symbol. A part of the future has now made itself known. Someday, I would be able to see the happy faces of a Lupin and a Weasley as they played outside the Weasley garden. It would be beautiful, peaceful. . .alive. And maybe, when that day came, a Potter would also make himself known. It would be a wonderful family. . .a family._

When I snapped out of my strans, Mrs. Weasley already started giving tips to the very attentive Fleur while the boys offered Bill congratulatory fire whiskey. The night was young as we celebrated the event. Hermione and I offered both of them our congratulations, along with some promise that I would visit them with Teddy soon. Hermione held my hand throughout it, her smile never left her weary features.

Who would ever think that a life like this would be possible?

As the celebration continued, I knew it was time to go home. I wanted the family to bond with themselves. When I looked at her, she looked so tired and sleepy that I wondered how she managed to stay up until this hour. I knew my plan wouldn't be so comforting to her, but it was all I wanted to do.

I kissed her on the cheek as I turned towards the door. She followed me outside while I watched how brightly the stars shined this day, like the stars too, wanted to celebrate. When she arrived, her brow looked at me quizzically, as if asking why we're outside. I grinned at her.

"Do you trust me with your life?"

Hermione looked taken aback by my question but I tried to maintain my composure as I looked at her in the eye. She seemed hurt by my words, as if I doubted her. But even then, she answered the question with such courage and _love_. "Yes of course Harry, why do you ask?"

"Then come with me." I enlarged the Firebolt that I've been hiding on my palm with a non-verbal spell as I held my hand for her to take. For a while, I studied her features while she hesitated. Even after work, she still kept her hair in a bun, her face was contorted with worry. The dark shadows under her eyes were still there. Her eyes were set, hesitant, but set.

She bit her lip as she took my hand. I smiled. When I lifted myself up on the Firebolt and settled myself, she followed suit so I tried my best to make her comfortable. In all the days that I remembered, Hermione Granger was not the one who would feel secured with heights.

"I only did this because you made me."

I kissed her, passionately. Fireworks erupted at the pit of my stomach as her soft lips responded to my touch. This was the woman I love, who gave me what she has. . .her fears, worries, happiness, tears. And I knew I would want to give her my hopes, my dreams, my _future_.

When the kiss ended, I wrapped my arms around her as I grabbed the Firebolt. "You've taken me into your world many times. Now, let me show you a part of mine that I would want you to know."

We slowly rose up into the air. Hermione clung into the broom desperately as we rose to greater heights. I laughed at her, she always made flying look so complicated. In flying you felt free and view the world in a way that you never expected.

When we were finally at an acceptable height, I stopped the Firebolt and made her open her eyes. She was shaking terribly and her mouth was sealed shut. I kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, don't be scared. I'm never gonna let something happen to you."

It was the only word she needed to break free.

She rested her head on my shoulders as I rose up in the clouds. It took a while for her to feel a bit comfortable at a normal pace but it was better than nothing. We tried to identify the places we passed as we rode our way home, laughing as we guessed. I never thought she would be this carefree when we were flying, but she was.

I tried to slow down the Firebolt when we were close to coming home. I wanted to spend more time with her and have her in my arms for a bit more, even if it was just because I was selfish. "I never thought you would agree on flying with me."

She kissed my cheeks and smiled. I looked at her eyes and saw that all the worries and fears she had have somehow, lessened. "Honestly, I couldn't believe it myself. You made me!"

"Shall we have another night like this one?"

"Well, I guess I would be tempted to agree again after a year or two."

I tried to pout at her but she only laughed at my face. But then, it was better than _nothing_. "Well, if it would make you happy, why not? I mean, I could wait that long just to experience this again."

"You're being silly. I thought _my _Harry was a _very_ impatient man."

I kissed her forehead and smiled as I gazed lovingly at those brown eyes. "Yes, he is. And right now, he wants you to know that he knows you've been keeping your problems to yourself again."

She let out a sigh. As much as it hurt to ruin this, I wanted her to understand. "Ron told you, hasn't he? I knew that Ginny did find out about it."

"Yes and he did the right thing. I don't want to see you suffering, Hermione."

"I know. I just didn't want to burden you when I know that your work is difficult enough as it is."

I held her tightly, afraid of how she would take in my next set of words. "I knew you've been worried, love. But trust me, all right?"

"I do, it's just that. . .it's very difficult to wait everyday just to see if you're okay. It's just too hard, especially when I knew you're just a step away from danger."

A chuckle escaped from my lips. Here was Hermione, bending out all of her frustrations at me in a way that would not anger me. Very _Hermione-ish. _"Don't worry too much. I'll sing you a lullaby with my awful voice and hold you until you sleep so that the worries and nightmares will go away."

Hermione frowned at my words and proceeded on throwing soft punches on my chest. "It'.funny! Not funny at all!"

I knew by that time that I couldn't help but laugh as I kissed her forehead. "I am not joking, love. I don't want to see you like that because of me. Just. . .trust me."

"But –" I didn't let her finish her sentence because I surprised her by kissing her. It was a simple gesture, but I wanted her to know that all her fears and frustrations amount to nothing, that I would always be here, _always. _

"I went out flying today because I wanted to know if you could trust me enough to let go of all your fears. You loathed this, yet, you agreed. Now, I wanted you to know that even if I am an Auror, even if my missions were just a minute away from death, I would always, _always_ find a way to return to you, alive."

She buried her face in my chest, aware of the feelings that threaten to escape within her. "But how could you promise that? You don't even know what might happen tomorrow!"

"It's simple, really."

"What?"

"Because you are my dream and I know you'll be waiting for me back home." It was enough to help me think before I leap, to keep myself alive when I was bound to face Death any time.

And lastly, when I looked at her eyes, I finally saw that it was enough to let go of the fears Hermione held within her heart.

But yes, I just had to ask. "Are you still afraid?"

A crooked smile appeared from her face, a smile that reached her eyes. "No, not anymore."

* * *

**A/N: **You'll be expecting more from me these upcoming weeks because I am finally free of school load. Haha! I hope you'll take your time to leave a review and tell me what you think! 'Til next time! :)


	26. Chapter 22: Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **As always, I'll never own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This is a late Halloween tribute to all of you. Happy Halloween! I am sorry it's this late, I tried to find a BETA for it, but I didn't succeed. Well, I guess I did try. My friend, who was better in proofreading was away so **Iris **was the only story that she managed to read and I couldn't wait to share it with you because it was already late. But then again, how was my writing? Seen some improvements? (by the way, English was only my second language, and it has been a long time since I last had lessons before I wrote this fic, but I am learning. . .again. The only reason I wrote it was to share my thoughts with you, in a story that was not perfect.)

I hope this would show you a bit of the true meaning of Halloween we always encounter here. . .and a bit of George Weasley. Enjoy and don't forget to send me some reviews. :)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Remembrance**

For some people, Halloween was a time for a trick or treat, the day when a kid ventured off to the neighborhood to collect candies while inside a scary-looking costume. I've experienced that, once or twice.

There were times that I was bullied by Dudley to go to the neighborhood and gather candies. He usually tore off the clothes that I wore and spilled some paint on them. It was a good thing that the people in the neighborhood never did mind about who the children were, because I didn't want them to find out who I was. When I got home, he _always_ ran towards me like a big bouncing ball and would snatch all the candies. Yet, he never did know how I used to laugh when I was able to sneak a few bunch for myself and hid them inside the pillow of my bed.

But as I grew up, people in both worlds taught me the true meaning of "Halloween". I learned that it was not usually about the sweets that you would get to eat or the adventure that you would go through just to get them. . .it was about _remembering_.

It was the day that we would remember the people we love who have died, to remember the time we spent with them and the adventure that we had and how much we love them, even now. Even if you _do _remember them every day, it was nice to be reminded every once in a while about the time that they were here with us and _remember_ how we loved them. Halloween was. . .the day my life changed forever in many ways.

I sighed and sped up my pace as I walked towards the closed shop and went to the back. With a jab of my wand, a hidden door was revealed and there stood a ginger-haired man in a sweater, who wore a smile on his face as he let me in.

"I had a feeling you would come."

A small smile crept into my face as I entered inside. I've entered this room loads of times, but it never did fail to impress me with its brilliance. "You should've expected it. I've been here last time too."

He threw a punch at me shoulder while I feigned being hurt. "Shove off Harry."

"I would love to, but I wouldn't."

A chuckle escaped from his lips as he led me further inside the room. Colorful sheets were splattered on the table while a few cauldrons brew some kind of ickle goo of different colors, some even smelled like candy. Parts of different objects were scattered all around, along with jumping beans and some little puffy objects that I didn't want to touch. All across the floor, rolls and rolls of parchment were spread and in a corkboard were some kind of notes that I deemed important. Even the walls were occupied with parchments and pictures alike.

It was as messy as it has always been. And I guess it always would be this way.

I sat on a comfy sofa after he vanished to the kitchen. It was where he would usually sit when he was doing his experiments and smiled as I examined the new products he intended to make. He was always enthusiastic while doing his work.

But before I got to examine a curious little box, he arrived just in time to scold me to watch out. "That box is still an ongoing experiment, Harry. It's best to keep your hands off the little bugger if you don't want to get sick."

Curiosity welled inside me as I examined the external appearance of the little brown box. "What is it?"

He winked at me and grinned as I handed him the little box. "Ahhh, it was an experiment Percy and I were testing. You see, the plan for this little baby was to weaken a person's magical reserves for a few hours when you open the box, but well, we haven't been too successful."

"Brilliant. Do you think I could keep some when it's finished?"

He seemed to brighten up at the notion as he threw the box on the table. "Sure thing, mate. Percy planned to give these secret babies to the DMLE after all."

"Thanks, it would be loads of help."

"Welcome, mate. Did I tell you that you just missed Hermione? She was here a while ago."

An amused smile played in the corner of my lips at the mention of her name. "Really? She left very early this morning."

"It's funny how you two think alike." He gave me another wink as he gulped down his cup of tea. Warmth crept on the corner of my face at his statement as I tried to look nonchalant and drank on my own cup. "So, how's work?"

"Errr, well. I guess. We've already captured twenty-five convicted Death Eaters. Sadly, none of them could tell us where the others were hiding or if they knew the location of Voldemort's inner circle that managed to survive. We've lost a few Aurors too."

George looked at my bandaged left hand with a shudder. "Let's not talk about it, gives me the creeps. So, what brings you here?"

"Err. . .I just I wanted to know how you're doing and all."

"Right. I'm good. Funny thing though, I remember how we always made bet on this day on how many pranks we would be able to pull, just to get people to loosen up." A sigh escaped from his lips as I looked at his face. There seemed no trace of bitterness on him, even when I knew how much he lost. His gaze was fixed on the table, on the distant days where he was with his other half.

We sat on a comfortable silence for a while as I carefully observed how his facial expressions would twist and turn while he drank on the memories of his brother. But there was no sign of resentment, only _joy_.

His mouth was closed, but one would notice that he was trying to speak, to say some words, but he only succeeded on releasing the breath that he tried to hold. I never did get tired of this silence, Hermione and I had loads of it when were together.

Because sometimes, words were not needed to express how you felt.

He looked at me as he chortled. "I think. . .I would never get use to it, mate. But well, death taught you things that you never knew were possible."

"Like what?"

"Forge and I were always a team. You knew how I coped with it at first. But I discovered _something_ when I finally visited him and told him how I felt."

I looked inquiringly at him as he looked back and played with his cup. "When he died, a part of me died with him, only to be replaced by a part of him."

My forehead creased into a frown at his words. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I could explain this one, Harry, but well, I was never good with names. It was usually Fred who would give our inventions their quirky names but well, after I started doing new products again, I found it easier to name them and I _knew_ it was him who gave me the ideas."

I offered him a small smile as I stared at the ceiling. I suddenly remembered my Godfather, on how we talked about living. I missed him. "Sirius told me once, that the once we love never really leave us, and that we could always –"

" – Find them in here." He put his right hand over his heart. "Ahhh well, the bloke _is _my other half; I guess he would be haunting me until I joined him."

His eyes glowed as he finished his words and both of us couldn't stifle a laugh as we imagined it. "Who would ever think that George Weasley would tell me some inspiring words."

"Ahhh. I learned from the master. You never knew that my brother was sentiMENTAL, did you?"

"Fred?"

"Yes. Forge and I had our shares of those. But the one that I would never forget was when he told me he fancied Angelina."

A sudden realization hit me when he told me those words. "I remember that, he asked Angelina to dance with him during the Yule Ball."

"Well, yes, there was that." George sighed as he finally took a seat on a nearby chair and put the cup on the table. "I was about to tell him that I fancied Angelina, but he beat me to it. So I hid that secret from him for the longest time. It was actually the only secret he didn't know."

I wasn't able to hide the shock etched on my faced at his words. My mouth hung open and my jaw clenched. He looked at me with a smile of amusement as he raised his index finger over his lips and winked at me. "I – I'm speechless."

"When did we fail to make you flabbergasted, Harry?"

I looked at the ceiling as I thought of a time when they _didn't_ leave me with my mouth wide open and dumbstrucked. . .I failed miserably. "I couldn't think of any."

He looked triumphantly as he pointed his hand towards me. "See? So how about you, have you visited your parents' graves yet?"

My lips quirked into a small smile as I recalled the earlier events that led me towards the Wheezes; I figured that I was smiling like a fool but it didn't matter. "I have and well, she beat me to it too."

"She wouldn't be the brightest witch of her age if she wouldn't, I thought you knew that!" An amused grin played on his features as he rested his cheek on the hand that was on the table. "So, care to give your old pal some juicy details?"

"Errr. . .well. I just knew that she went there because of the white roses that were on the graves. She was the only one who conjured roses." Twice in a row now, in fact, because when I was in France, I used an international portkey to get to Godric's Hollow during Christmas, even if it was only a few minutes.

He hooted. "Too bad. You could have pulled a prank and not suffer, she definitely could use some."

I sighed. Hermione _couldn't_ handle pranks. "You're wrong there. She could definitely kill me and not know it."

"I couldn't imagine. Even Angelina became fond of my jokes, so why couldn't she?"

With a smile, I looked at him in the eyes. "Because she's _Hermione._"

"Figures. Come, let me show you some products that I intend to release after a while. Forge and I have spent ages trying to perfect them. And did you know that I've already bought Zonko's?"

* * *

Nighttime came as I quietly slipped through the doors of Grimmauld Place. I expected everyone to be asleep now, including the elves. I tiptoed my way to the living room, careful not to produce any sound that could wake whoever was sleeping. . .when I found her sprawled in the couch with a peaceful look on her face.

A smile played at the corner of my lips as I approached her sleeping form. I brushed the stray hair away from her face and quietly observed. When she's asleep, all those worries and fears were replaced by peace and all those creases in her forehead would disappear. It was during these moments that I was glad to watch her while she's sleeping, as I've done loads of times. There were times that I would usually wake up from a nightmare and when I knew that it was no use in trying to fall asleep, I would quietly slip into her room and watch her.

I debated if I would wake her up but thought otherwise, I didn't want her to sleep here when she would be more comfortable in her bed. With a sigh, I lifted her into my arms.

She stirred at my action and her eyes opened slightly as I proceeded on climbing the stairs. "You're late."

I gave her a warm smile as I kissed her forehead. "Spent some time with George's toys."

She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to me as I've landed on the second floor. "Mmmm. Hope it was fun. How's your wound?"

"I haven't felt it ache at all."

With closed eyes, she nodded at me and mumbled, "Good, it will teach you to be careful next time."

A laugh escaped from my throat and we fell silent as we arrived in her room. As I lowered her into the bed, she clung tightly around me and I found her wide, chocolate eyes, staring at mine. "I don't want you to go."

"You need your sleep and I still need to change." Funny, even when Hermione and I got together, we never did sleep on the same bed. She seemed to realize my uncertainty and kissed my cheek as she closed her eyes again. "Mmmm, you can sleep with what you're wearing. I feel safer when you're around."

My face contorted with a frown as I stared at her. "Nightmares again? Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Hmmmmmm. Sleep here, stay close to me."

I smiled at her and kissed the crown of her hair as I lowered her down the bed. "I would love to, but I'll just stay with you until you fall asleep."

When she didn't reply, I stroked her hair as I watched her fall asleep. My exhaustion was already taking its toll, but I didn't care as I've repeated my actions. She was so. . ._vulnerable _when she was asleep, not like the fierce and very brave Hermione that I knew when she was awake. There was a little smile on her lips as I brushed her cheeks and I suddenly understood.

When I was sure that she was in a deep sleep, I sneaked into my own room and changed my clothes.

I sat on my bed while I carefully lifted the object that I hid for a few hours and played with it. Satisfied, I rested on my bed and examined the item as I closed my eyes, lost in my own little world. I tried to remember this day and what it meant for all of us who suffered because of the war. . .and how it still plagued us, even when we have started to rebuild. I remembered her face, her smile as she slept and how wonderful it felt when I always see it.

Then the door opened and I suddenly leapt in shock, wand in my hand. But what I saw was a sight that I would _never _forget.

It revealed a tired-looking Hermione who walked towards me, half-asleep, with her eyes a bit closed. She looked like a little girl who wanted to sleep with her Daddy that I tried to stifle a laugh. She dumped herself into my bed and crawled as she nestled herself into my arms.

I guess the goofy smile I had never quite left my lips. She fitted right into my arms as she fell asleep, yet again, a few moments later. Without knowing it, I quietly put the object on her finger as I tried to determine if it would suit her.

_Someday._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry folks, I am not trying to hide it but if you still didn't get it, wait for _more _chapters to find out. I still have a week's worth of vacation so I think I can still write a chapter or two, if I don't have anything to do. So, how was it? Did you enjoy the update?** Once again, a never-ending sorry for all the typos/wrong grammar.** Tell me your opinion by sending reviews.

For the next chapter, I guess we'll see more of Neville and Draco if I don't change the sequence. :)


	27. Chapter 23: With You

**Disclaimer: **By now, I think you all know that I don't own HP.

**A/N: **Hello guys! I am sorry that this chapter came out rather late than I expected. I've been trying to revise the few chapters that I wrote but well, I wasn't very satisfied with the sequence of events so I made a new one. Please review this one, I am a little bit scared that this chapter wasn't good enough.

I've noticed that the last chapters didn't get so much reviews that they get from the usual people and well, are you guys still enjoying the story? Just curious. Lol.

Lastly, THANK YOU, all of you! I finally reached the 200 review mark and I wouldn't have made it without you, my dear readers! I hope that you'll still enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 23: With You**

The room was bare. . .empty even. There was no stream of light that could illuminate it; no sound, save the occasional murmurs of the people outside; and most of all, there was no sign of _life_, except for the occasional breathing of someone you would never thought was there.

I strode across the room with a vial in one hand and my wand on the other. The day has been unproductive, the mission too, so I wouldn't want the effort of the team to go to waste. The only sound I heard was my footsteps and when a fire erupted from the torch, there stood a man tied up on a lone chair.

He had dark circles under his menacing black eyes with a matching frown on his face. His raven hair hung just above his shoulder and a matching emerald earring dangled on his left ear. A scar passed from his right cheek up to his neck, it made him look dangerous. And as I stood in front of him, his gaze lifted up and looked directly at my eyes with such _loathing_.

I held my gaze as his maniacal laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Do you really think they'd tell me the important message you've all been waiting for? Bloody ridiculous!"

He continued to guffaw as I clenched my fist, I had to control myself and get the information I needed from this man. I cleared my throat and looked at him. "If you'd be willing to help us out, we could just let you serve the Ministry for five years and set you free."

"Ha! You've got the wrong man, Harry Potter. I've no information to give and even if I do, I would kill myself rather than surrender it to your lot! You could give me all the Veritaserum that you have, but you'd still get the same answers."

I gritted my teeth and tasted the metallic flavor of blood. But still, with a wave of my hand, the rope that bounded his left hand fell. "Drink this, then, and let us see if what you were saying is indeed. . .the truth."

With a look of disgust etched on the man's face, he snatched the vial from my hand and took a swig. In less than a minute, the vial was empty and I had to fasten the rope on his hand again.

Then I heard it, another one of those insane laughs that haunted me, even in my dreams. It was dark, twisted and mad, as if it came from the Underworld itself. With the same look of disdain, he nodded at me with such calmness that sent shivers down on my spine. "Ask away."

"What is your real name? Tell me about yourself."

"Anthony Withlocke, 24 years old, a pure-blooded Slytherin," he answered calmly.

"When did you join Voldemort and why?"

"I've joined my master last year, after he told us of his plans to eradicate the world of mudbloods who didn't deserve to use magic."

_Pureblood supremacy. _"What did you do after the Battle of Hogwarts?"

"I escaped with my fellow Death Eaters and hid on a nearly abandoned village."

A sigh escaped my lips. So he is one of the Death Eaters we encountered when we set off to save Hermione. "Do you know where Yaxley and Dolohov went after you fled from that village?"

"No."

"Do you, or do you not know about their plans?" I gritted my teeth, this wasn't helping, not at all, and my temper was already rising.

"They plan on getting their revenge."

"In what way?"

"They never told us."

I closed my eyes and ran a hand on my hair. If he was really telling the truth, I don't know what else I could do. Of all the twenty five Death Eaters that were captured, none of them could pinpoint the location of both Yaxley and Dolohov and all of them didn't have the slightest idea of their plans, except that it would help them regain their freedom.

After a few more questions and one last look on the prisoner, I exited the room with much more disappointed than I've had had for the last couple of weeks.

The past few weeks have been busy for us, but we still haven't any clue on the major Death Eaters' whereabouts. I spent much time on the fields, gathering information and working on the missions just to know what was going on. Still, it wasn't enough.

I carefully scribbled on the spare parchment on my desk and wrote the information that was presented by the Death Eater. It was a short report and there was nothing we could use based on what he said. When I finished the report, I put the quill back inside my drawer, gathered my things and gave the parchment to the Head Auror before I exited the room.

When I looked at my watch, I quickly went to the lift that would get me up to the fourth level and walked down the familiar hallway into the main office of the Department of the said floor. Crowds of people loitered around the corridor and almost all of them were ready to go home. As I took a peek through the windows, I was able to see her neatly placing her things inside her bag as her co-workers gave their goodbyes. She was wearing a thick scarf along with her usual coat and she seemed to argue with some of them and brushed off the things they said. It was after a while when her close friend, Andrea Livingstone, whispered in her ear and made her look at the window.

I gave her a short wave as a small smile crept on her lips. She kissed Angela on the cheek and gave her goodbye to the remaining people inside the office. I watched silently as she made her way towards me, she looked a bit pale and her cheeks were slightly flushed. I knew at the back of my mind that something was off, but with a slight smirk, I kept it to myself and gathered her things from her.

I slipped my hand around her waist and kissed her forehead, she was burning.

Worry gnawed my insides; it was not every day that I saw her in this state. With a frown, I looked at her and whispered, "You're sick."

She put her head in my chest and gave a small laugh. "I'm just tired."

With a sigh, I ran my hand on my hair and held her closer. "You need to take care of yourself better, Hermione."

"I'm fine." She looked at me in the eye, as if she wanted me to believe in her. I nodded at her, even if it was against my will, I let it go. We started walking towards the lift. It was a while before she finally spoke again, "How was work?"

I pursed my lips as I remembered the interrogation I've been tasked to. "Well, nothing's new. We've captured another one, but like all the others, he didn't know anything."

Hermione frowned. She already knew the situation we were in; after a bunch of raids and a few cases of burning houses and dead Aurors, we still didn't have a lead on where the true Death Eaters were. We knew we were at the losing end, especially now when there were only a few people in the DMLE and we knew that we couldn't lose any more of them. My lips pursed into a thin line as I remembered it but as I looked at her, her grim appearance made me realize that I shouldn't be stressing her out now and I mentally berated myself for being such a prat. "Errm, how about your work? Any luck with the campaign you were working on?"

For a moment, she looked thoughtful as I tried to wash away the previous conversation. "I guess I've made it, they finally wanted me to look upon the situation and establish a rule that would help give justice to the elves."

A smile appeared on my lips on the news. At least, I knew that her efforts didn't get wasted and that amidst my dark, gloomy work, there was still some good news. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Great! That's brilliant!"

Hermione bit her lip, silently asking for permission. "I may have to ask you to help me though, because it was because of you that I was able to give some instances."

My heart was flooded with warmth and pride at her. "Right, errrr. . .sure, I don't mind. I should tell you though, I had to backstab Winky and Kreacher to make them agree."

She looked at me quizzically and smiled. "I know, that's why I'm still trying to figure out what I could do."

I pulled her closer and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, one that she was fairly accustomed to. She sighed contentedly as I softly whispered, "Dobby would've been very proud of you."

She chuckled and I noticed how tired she truly looked despite the sudden glow in her eyes. During the first few weeks of winter, she has been tasked to deliver a small report on the conditions of different magical creatures and why the higher officials should consider her request to establish a few rules regarding the situation. Ron told me in the few days that I was away that she has been working non-stop afterwards and I haven't been able to give her a few nagging after I got back. As we neared the apparition point, it wasn't lost to my sight that she has been relying on me to keep herself up and how her breathing became very ragged; it was like she struggled with every step she took, she stumbled a few times.

When we got home, I quickly helped her to get to her room and struggled on removing her coat and boots before finally tucking her to bed. She didn't say anything throughout it all and just nodded at me when I ordered her to get some rest, even though I knew that she was annoyed.

After making sure that she was comfortable enough, I gave her a kiss in her forehead and went down to the kitchen to cook some soup. I needed to do something, _anything _that could at least help make her feel better.

I started cutting out some mushroom and stashed some other ingredients into the pot, mentally adding some seasoning that would make it taste better. While waiting, I roved around the house, looking for a Pepper-Up Potion and some sweater so that she wouldn't feel cold. Then, I quickly used magic to warm up some water on a little container and dipped a piece of cloth inside, something I remembered Aunt Petunia doing when Dudley had a fever.

When everything was prepared, albeit, a little messy, I carefully lifted the tray up to her room and set it on the nearby table as I checked on her condition. Her temperature was still a bit high as she stirred in her sleep. I tucked a stray lock of hair out of her face and sat on a nearby chair.

I suddenly remembered a time when it was me that was in her position, after Nagini's attack when we were inside Bathilda Bagshot's house. I remembered how she _cared _for me. . .how she never left my side.

Funny, it made me recall the times that I used to envy people for what they have. . .a family, loved ones. . . a normal life. But then again, as I've spent more and more time with her, as I _loved _her more, I realized that, everything I ever needed was there all along. Sure, there were things that I wanted to have but then, now that I think about it, being with her. . .was _enough. _

I wasn't aware what time it was because I just sat there, a piece of cloth in hand, as I wiped the sweat on her forehead. I didn't dare wake her up and warmed the food repeatedly with a charm, hoping that she'll open her eyes at some point so that I could give her the potion and make her eat. Her temperature went up and down throughout the night so I stood there and watched her as she slept.

Her breathing came in ragged breaths through her slightly parted lips and there were times that a frown marred her features. She wasn't too comfortable, often she would twist and turn and there were times that she murmured incoherent words through her sleep.

It was after a while more before she finally became comfortable and by that time, I was almost out from exhaustion with my head bobbing up and down as I forced myself to stay awake. Then, when I heard her sigh, I hastily knelt beside her bed and her eyes drifted onto mine as I carefully stroked her hair. She gave me a soft smile as she recognized my face.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

Hermione closed her eyes when I touched her forehead, her smile never leaving her face. When she opened them again, she stroked my hair. "Better."

A smile crept on my lips and I carefully stood up and reheated the soup with a spell. "You better eat this then, you've been asleep for quite a long time."

She nodded at me and I helped her sit down comfortably after placing some stack of pillows on her back. "You haven't slept at all, have you?"

Hermione frowned at me, holding my hand so that I wouldn't move and avoid the question. The look on her face told me she was none too pleased at what I've done. "No, I haven't."

There was worry and guilt written all over her eyes. "I – I could, I – I could've taken care of myself. You should've just rested; you haven't been sleeping well these past few days."

With a sigh, I carefully put my thumb on her cheek as I gave her a smile. "I know I should've just left everything you needed here, but I know wouldn't, because I wanted to take care of you."

She bit her lip but complied to my wish when I handed her the soup. Silence loomed around us as she ate and when she finished, I gave her the Pepper-Up Potion and went beside her, wrapping my arms around her frame as I put my head on the top of hers. She visibly relaxed as she rested her head on the crook of my neck. "Feeling better?"

"A bit. Sorry if I had to trouble you."

I chuckled at her and kissed the top of her head. "Hermione, you've done nothing of sorts, I'm just glad that you're all right. You can sleep again now, I'll watch over you."

A smile crept on her lips but she shook her head. It was such a small smile, uncertain, but it was a real one, nonetheless. It made me glad as I've pulled her closer in my hug. Funny, we're both contented with what we have, especially _now_. Loads of times, Ron always asked why the both of us often didn't act that we were together, that we were. . .the _same, normal_ Harry and Hermione as before. I often shrugged and ignored him, but in my mind, I was happy because I finally _knew_ what it meant to be _in love_.

Hermione noticed the wide grin that spread across her face and frowned. "What are you thinking?"

When I looked at her, my grin just grew a little more. "Nothing. I'm just thinking about the past conversations I had with Ron."

"Is it about me, then?"

I tried to tell her what Ron and I discussed, voice it out, but it didn't end as well as I've expected. "It's more about. . .us."

Her eyes suddenly danced with amusement as she gave me a small laugh. "What, does he also think that we're some sort of a boring couple that looks and _feels_ as normal as we did before it all?"

I entwined my hand in hers as I too, laughed. "Why do you know _everything?_"

"I didn't, not until Ginny asked me if we're still together. _Honestly_, that woman."

As I chuckled, I looked at the bracelet that she was still wearing and carefully examined it. It seemed like yesterday when I first tried to transfigure it. Still, even now, the feelings I had for her when I first made it were still here, a lot stronger than ever. "I think they got the wrong impression, then. I think that people have different interpretation about us and. . .about being _in_ _love_."

She turned from her position and looked towards me, eyes glistening with curiosity but turned away and snuggled comfortably in my chest. Silence enveloped us both and we stayed there. My eyes fluttered as I tried to keep myself awake. "Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

She seemed hesitant. She bit her lip a few times, trying to find words that would help her express what she wanted to tell me. "Can you tell me more about your life before Hogwarts? You know, some adventures and stuff, anything, really."

I pondered upon her request for a while, thinking about some experience that I would love to share with her. Things with the Dursleys were always the same every day but I knew some of the experiences I had that stood up more than the others. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. "Well, I supposed that some memories I remembered. . .were the times when I did my first bits of accidental magic."

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

"Errm. . .I guess I have told you about the glass that vanished when we were at the zoo but well. . .let's see. . .There was this time that I was running away from Dudley and in my desperation, I ended up on the roof. I got scolded afterwards, because I couldn't really get down without being caught but I was so _happy_ that I got away from him."

I chuckled a little, remembering the look on old Dudley's face when I reappeared. "Then, there was another time that Aunt Petunia gave me a bad haircut, only to find that my hair had re-grown." I looked at her as sudden curiosity welled on the pit of my stomach. "When was the first time you did your first bit of magic?"

She looked thoughtful at first but then, she smiled. "I guess it was when I was six. I was with Mum when I told her about the magician that performed inside the school and because I was very happy to see some _magic_, the flowers inside the vase suddenly turned into butterflies. Mum and Dad were both very shocked and they couldn't believe it."

"They didn't have trouble, then? When you first received your letter?"

She looked at me, but her gaze was far away, back in the past. "They did. At first, Dad thought the letter was just sort of a bad joke and Mum couldn't believe that something like Hogwarts really did exist. But I convinced them that I wanted to try it, and they respected my decision."

"Were they okay with your decision?" I asked curiously.

"I think they sort of loathed it. After all, I was their only child. Dad's a bit. . .overprotective of me. You know how he is. But well, I sort of tried to make up to them and wrote almost about _everything _I was doing inside Hogwarts that wouldn't bore them, except for that bit about Voldemort."

I looked at her solemnly and wondered what she felt every time she lied. Then again, if she didn't, I imagined that she would never have graduated from Hogwarts. "I must have been really hard for you."

"It was, on some parts. But well, I stand by on my decision but well, I guess I. . .screwed up after I altered their memories."

"On which part?"

She sighed at me and closed her eyes in silent reminisce. "You already know that I had to convince Dad for weeks that I erased their memories for their sakes. It was very hard to gain some of their trust again after and Dad even thought about me not coming back here in this world. Of course I didn't tell them about anything else, but the war."

I held her close. Somehow, the prospect that I almost lost her wasn't very appealing. "But at the very least, it all worked out in the end."

"Yeah. I guess it also helped that I always visited them after I graduated."

True. Hermione was always with her parents during Sundays and there were times that I was with her. I wanted to ask her something, although, hesitantly. I didn't know if it was all right for me to ask such a thing but well, curiosity won. "Hermione? Do you think that – do you, well, erm, think that your parents we're okay with me being with you?"

She chuckled at my embarrassing question and looked at the ceiling as she contented herself in my arms. "Well, Dad is kinder to you than to Ron, Ron's still deathly afraid of him. I am sure he's fairly all right with the concept of us together now, because he doesn't grumble to Mum whenever he sees us holding hands or something of some sort."

Her cheeks flashed a bit of pink after her words and her eyes closed as she snuggled closer to me. "I reckon that we have to get some sleep now."

"Yeah," I breathed.

I felt sleep come to me as I closed my eyes again, this time, I was at peace. "Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

She gave me a light peck on the lips, gentle and subtle, like her. "I think I wouldn't want to be in love with anyone else. . .but you."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I'll do my best to post the next one before next week, no promises though. Please R&R! Thank you for reading. :)


	28. Chapter 24: Family

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter is not mine, but this story is.

**A/N:**Hello guys, I'm back! I am sorry it took a while, but here is the next chapter! I want to thank you all for being with me up until now and know that I am very grateful that I have wonderful readers such as you. This chapter is specially dedicated to my new BETA, **FeartheOrdinary**, who is now helping me sort out the first chapters of the story. And to everyone who made it this far, I thank you so much from the bottom of my heart.

Before I forget, let me greet you all a Merry Christmas. This chapter is my gift to all of you out there who is reading this. I want you lot to have a good Christmas. Don't forget to be happy and wear a smile on you face and spend your time with your loved ones. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, it will be your Christmas gift to me if I know I made you happy with this chapter and my story in general.

This chapter contains various information based from the Deathly Hallows, because it has been my inspiration for this one. I also borrowed some elements from the Order of the Phoenix when I tried to describe Grimmauld Place. I know it is not perfect and it is not BETA-ed yet too, but enjoy. :)

_"Always realize that you can lose the one you love, and this should help you to have a greater appreciation for what you actually have."_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Family**

I woke up feeling rather refreshed.

It has been a long time since I felt like this, especially when certain nightmares still haunted me every night. I sat on my bed and fetched my glasses as a goofy smile suddenly appeared on my face. There was no work today so I've nothing to do, I would also get to see Teddy again so everything was good.

A little light passed through the curtain. I quickly slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I didn't bother fixing my hair and changing my clothes before I went outside.

Still in my pajama pants, I went down the stairs, wand at hand and maneuvered towards the kitchen to cook something but I noticed the aroma of something being fried. Curious, I peeked inside and found Hermione with my little Godson.

The sight melted my heart. She was wearing the familiar robes she wore at work and her hair was wrapped in a neat bun while Teddy was silently dozing on her shoulder. She didn't notice me silently making my way towards her as she continued to cook.

Slowly, I wrapped my hand around her waist and she stopped what she was doing as she stared at me with gentle eyes. "Welcome back."

Hermione smiled at me and kissed me softly in the cheeks while she handed me the sleeping baby. "It's good to be back."

I kissed little Teddy's cheeks as she quickly put out the fire and sent the bacons into the plate with a flick of her wand. "You should've told me you'll be home today, I would've picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you."

I chuckled. "You should've put Teddy in your room first, though. How was work?"

"It's okay, I guess. I picked Teddy up from Mrs. Tonks' house after handing some papers about the list of registered werewolves to my boss. Sorry I didn't wake you up when we arrived, you were sleeping so peacefully."

Trust Hermione to be very considerate of everyone. "I don't mind the slightest. How was your vacation?"

I silently transfigured a chair into a crib and put Teddy inside. The baby stirred and turned his blue hair into red but at least he didn't wake up. When he was safely tucked inside, I took a seat while Hermione prepared our meal. She chuckled at my question and turned to my direction. "You wouldn't call it a vacation if it includes work in it, Harry. But to answer your question, it has been good. The family went to France for the weekend. I guess I won't be seeing them for a while because they decided to remain there for some time. Come, breakfast."

I nodded at her and we silently ate breakfast. From time to time, I would look at my Godson to see if he would wake up soon and then I would look at Hermione, who only offered me a smile. When I was finished with my meal, my thoughts wandered when we were back at the tent, it made me smile.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked at her and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Nothing. I just remembered how you used to cook for us back at the tent."

She gave me a sigh as she put her hand in her forehead. "Honestly, you're just trying to tease me again. I _know_ that my cooking at that time was hideous, but that's what you get when you don't even have _anything_ to cook on the first place."

She gave me a punch on the arm as a laugh escaped my lips. "I didn't say anything."

"Ohhh you. Stop it." Hermione laughed as she continued to punch my arm. I tried to block her attacks but to no avail.

"All right, all right. You win." Both of us continued to laugh for a while, the memories on the tent seemed a little less dreadful now. I looked at the girl in front of me, it has been so long but she was still _here_.

She seemed to be lost in thought and stood up to get something near the sink. She turned to me and smiled as she handed me a letter. "Pig sent the letter this morning."

Curious, I opened the letter and saw Ron's familiar handwriting on the parchment. I spent a good part of my time reading the letter as Hermione anxiously hovered to my side. When I've finished, I looked at her, asking for her opinion. "So, what do you think?"

She remained quiet for a while as she tried to decide on the matter. Personally, I think it was okay to spend the Christmas with them, seeing that I've been away the last time. But I also thought of Hermione's parents and what Hermione wanted to do, especially when this would be the first Christmas that I would spend here after the war.

"Why not? I mean my parents won't be around for Christmas so we could spend it there."

My face crumpled in concentration. Somehow, I wanted to spend it here, in Grimmauld. But then again, I was afraid that they wouldn't like it. For a while, I contemplated on the idea and looked at Hermione, who was waiting for me to say something.

As if asking for her consent, I spoke, "What if we spent it here, in Grimmauld? I mean, the elves could help us and we could lessen Mrs. Weasley's load. We could invite our close friends."

A small smile crept on her lips. "Harry, I think that's a great idea! Especially now that you have your own house."

"Hang on." I quickly strode out of the kitchen and into the office, looking for a quill and parchment to write on. I opened up the table and scribbled down the invitation, making four letters of the same content. When I've finished, I went back to the kitchen to show Hermione the letters. "One for the Weasleys, Hogwarts, Luna and Neville."

For a while, I looked at her as she read the letter at hand. When she's finished, she handed them to me and smiled. "I think you'd better send them now, if you want an early reply. Christmas is four days away."

With a nod, I silently went back to my room to fetch Prongs.

We spent the remaining days mulling over Christmas decorations and groceries after we received an affirmative from almost all of our friends, excluding those at Hogwarts who would be busy preparing for a Christmas feast. Hermione would often fuss that everything was still a mess but I would only shrug at her and proceed on the task at hand. She would often work tirelessly, cleaning and decorating the whole house with our help. By the time that Christmas Eve came, the house was barely recognizable.

The chandeliers, like the last time, were covered with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers and magical snow glittered in heaps over the carpets. We bought a huge Christmas tree, decorated by muggle Christmas lights with an angel on top. Somehow, I hoped that Mr. Weasley would not attack the tree because seeing the elves' large eyes mesmerized by the lights made me laugh. The rooms were also cleaned and addressed with the names of the people who would sleep there.

All that time, Teddy was the one who kept us sane. _Whose mental idea was this on the first place anyway?_

Christmas came and everyone gathered around the magically enlarged living room, which Hermione decorated. Christmas songs played over the muggle stereo, both handpicked by me and Hermione when we went shopping for the tree.

Mrs. Weasley and the girls were all gathered on a corner, talking to the soon-to-be-bride. Even Hermione was there with Teddy, talking animatedly to a very enthusiastic Fleur. Ginny and Luna were content sitting on the couches with Mrs. Weasley and Audrey, who seemed to be nervous as they smothered her with questions.

On the other side, George and Ron started a game of Exploding Snap with Angelina and Neville. After every five minutes or so, Ron would look at the direction of girls, as if expecting Luna to come and join him. Mr. Weasley was sitting beside the fireplace, observing the muggle apparatus with such gleam in his eyes while talking to his son, Percy.

Meanwhile, I was keeping the elves company as both of them enjoyed their Christmas presents. Every now and then, Winky would shout something about being a free elf, and how that would make Dobby very proud of her and Kreacher would just grunt and resumed in his self-absorbed thoughts.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." I looked around and saw Bill staring at me with a grin on his face.

"Happy Christmas. I reckon that this would be the last time you'll be walking without booties on your head."

Bill looked at Fleur's direction and smiled when he saw his wife having fun playing with Teddy. "And I don't regret it."

Then, someone suddenly nudged my ribs and I saw George Weasley grinning at me sinisterly. "What about you Harry, are you considering having baby Potters soon?"

I felt heat rise up on my cheeks at his words and I suddenly found the floor more interesting. "I don't think I am."

George suddenly looked at Ron and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Well, I think ickle-Ronniekins would be the first out of your lot to marry."

He quirked one of his eyebrows on Ron, who was now trying to beat Neville in a game of Wizard's Chess. Ron just looked at him in mock annoyance and resumed his game and Bill laughed at the scene, his scars stretching over his face. "I guess it'll be another few years before we should think of that, unless, someone here is already trying to _propose?_"

Bill eyed me suspiciously and I just smiled at the gesture. Ron and Neville stopped their game when they heard Bill's question and even George quirked his brow and grinned. When Ron realized what was up, he chuckled. "Oi, Ginny!"

Ginny looked at our direction and stood up. Her fiery hair danced in the lights as she made her way towards us. "What?"

George put his arm around his sister's shoulder. "I reckon, dear sister, that you have an idea whether these two are up to something because we smell something fishy here."

Ginny frowned at George and looked at us as if we sprouted antlers then laughed. "I think, you're getting the wrong impression, brother. Harry here is afraid of Hermione's dad and Ron is a chicken when it comes to proposing to Luna."

"Oi, I am NOT. I actually think that I should wait until we both have decent work before I pop up the question."

I laughed as George guffawed at Ron's words and Ginny gave out a wide grin, even Bill found it amusing. "So it seems that our brother finally decided to grow up and make little blonde babies."

"I guess this house will be full after a few years more, Harry. You should consider Christmas at the Burrow when that happens," Bill said.

"Oi George, at least I thought of proposing to Luna. What about you, when do you plan to propose to Angelina?" Ginny suddenly felt the urge to get closer to the group that even her eyes flashed a curious glance at her brother.

All of us looked at Angelina, who was happily talking to Hermione and looked back at Geoge, who had a triumphant smile on his face. Then, George drew closer to Ron and raised a hand on his chin, as if he was pondering on the question. "Don't worry dear brother, I already have the ring safely tucked on the drawer of my cabinet. Let Perce have his fun first, and then maybe, I could break the news to Mum."

He gave us a satisfied wink and nudged me, "One day, you sir, need to re-evaluate the circumstances and make _the_ move."

Ron looked at Hermione, who was now happily bouncing Teddy on her lap and turned to his brothers. "They look like they're already married, so why bother with the ceremony and all?"

A smile crept on the corner of my lips as all of us dispersed after Mrs. Weasley's shout. I went to Hermione's direction to pick up little Teddy before going to the dining room. As I looked at all this people, merrily talking to each other with a thread of happiness in their eyes, I realized that I was _contented_, somehow, I knew that this was enough and I was happy to be here. This indeed, was my _family_, something that I found on my own.

* * *

I could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling "Merry Christmas" to each other as I followed Hermione down the kitchen. She seemed to be content and happy as well at our little gathering. When we were finally seated at the table, everyone began to hand one another their various presents. After everything, everyone began to dig-in and we spent the day with smiles on our faces.

But as I looked at the scene before me, of the people who were busy eating after opening their presents, I couldn't help but smirk as George's words echoed on my mind. Little did they know, everything has already been set, all I needed was the _proper time_.

The sky was dark and the night's first stars glimmered feebly. Icy air stung my face as I passed the cottages and the golden streetlights. I gazed at the familiar snow-burdened houses, remembering the time that I first saw them.

I passed upon the several shops, the post office and the familiar pub, quickly taking in the familiar Christmas decorations, the colorful lights that hung around the houses. Then, I heard the familiar tune that they always played inside the little church and remembered the flashes of memories that has now been associated with it.

I maneuvered my way around, there was a light breeze as people continued to celebrate around the small town. I could hear laughter and a chorus of songs as I passed down the cottages, it made me remember the little celebration we were having back home. Still, I had my fair share of fun and it was time to _remember_ the people who made this life of mine possible in the first place.

I remembered visiting this place for the first time, how Hermione reached for my hand and took the lead towards the kissing gate and into the graveyard, where I saw my parent's graves for the first time. Up until now, nothing has changed when you would visit this place on Christmas Eve. The snow still lay deep and untouched, it always carved deep trenches as I walked around.

It has been like this for me after the war. Even when I was in France, I used a Portkey and travelled here, just to see my parents, _celebrate_ with my family.

The row upon rows of snowy tombstones now came into view, protruding from a blanket of pale blue. Every now and then, the dazzling lights would cast reflections on the snow, like it used to. I waded deeper and deeper, searching for the familiar tombstones as both darkness and silence enveloped my form.

Then, I stopped at the familiar place, the headstone that was two rows behind Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore's and touched the white marble. Up until now, it still stood out from the rest.

I knelt in front of the gravestone and wiped the snow that rested on the top. I could still see the intricate carvings engraved upon the stones and smiled when I saw the wreath of wilted roses. For a while, I stood there and read the words slowly and repeatedly, as if it was the first time I've been here.

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Has it been so long since I first came here? The former emotions that enveloped me when I visited this place have now been replaced with something _more_, _much more_. As I let the familiar hot tears fall, a smile formed on my lips.

"Hello mum, dad," I started. Another Christmas passed without them here and all I could hear was the steady beat of my heart as it pounded against my chest. I wished they were here to share this with me. I let out the breath I was holding as tears continued to fall. "I wanted to. . .visit you, keep you company."

After I casted an enchantment and there, the roses bloomed again. I observed as snow slowly covered the glittering white roses. "We spent Christmas at Grimmauld today, I'm sure Sirius would've been very happy. The Weasleys were there and we spent the day catching up with each other's lives. Did you know that Percy's getting married?"

I paused, as if expecting a reply. "We talked about Sirius and Fred today. I reckon that you need to keep an eye on them, else they would cause mischief."

I chucked and after a while, I stared at nothing as streams of memories flooded my mind. Somehow, I wanted to remember them clearly, vividly. I wanted to remember my father's hazel eyes, how his glasses were a little lopsided, his hair was as untidy and ruffled as mine. I wanted to remember his mischievous smile and how he would look at my mother with such _love_. I also wanted to remember my mother, her gentle face and shining, emerald eyes. I wanted to remember how she smiled at my father and how she held me lovingly in her arms. I only had a few memories with them. . . yet, I cherished them so much.

Slowly, I opened my mouth but closed it again. The muscles of my jaws tightened as I tried to hold back a sob. For a while, I put my hand on my mouth as the tears fell and my face crumpled halfway between a frown and a smile as a half-choked chuckle escaped my lips. "Teddy's growing too fast, he can now speak more words. Hermione has been teaching him about many things and would always tell him stories about his parents. There were times when he would smile when he saw pictures of them and it made both of us happy. Tell Lupin and Tonks that I am very. . .happy that they made me his Godfather. I love him so much, Hermione does too."

I stood up and wiped the snow that accumulated on my trousers. Still, my eyes went back on the grave. Then, I closed them, as if relieving the moments I spent with my parents, bits and pieces of memories from pictures and from the pensieve, Sirius' tales and Lupin's stories. "I. . .miss you."

I wanted to tell them so much, to talk to them and see their faces again. I wanted so much to tell them how happy I am right now, ask advices whenever Hermione and I had misunderstandings.

But most of all, I wanted to hold them, experience their warmth, their _love. . ._and give mine in return_._I've seen how Mrs. Weasley fussed about her children and how Hermione held Teddy with her eyes filled with so much love. I also. . .wanted to tell them about Hermione because I wanted them to know about the girl who was the reason that I smiled every day.

As if on cue warm hand suddenly found its way on my own and gripped it tightly. I didn't have to look at her to know who she was as I returned the pressure. After a while, she let go and knelt at the grave as another wreath of beautiful roses bloomed before us.

She whispered something on the grave, but I wasn't able to catch it. For a while, I watched as she silently prayed, her eyes closed in deep concentration. It was during these times that I would always find myself grateful for her presence, she always knew what to do. Always the perfect white roses, in a color that glistened in the darkness, like a light that shined. . .like _her_.

With a smile, she turned to me and put her head on the crook of my neck as we stood there, the pair of us looking at the grave. She kissed my cheek and looked at me, as if reassuring me that she would always be there. She always knew where to find me, even when I didn't tell her. My lips suddenly quirked into a smile as I wiped the tears off my face.

I knew it was different now. They were here, I could _feel_it. And even if I wanted them to be here, to see their faces again, the longing I once felt inside my heart has already vanished. Even when there were still times that I wished for them _physically_, I knew that I just had to close my eyes and I would see their smiling faces, along with the family that I had built. What I have now, although it was not perfect, made me complete. It took me a while to realize it but now that I did. . .I felt content.

When I closed my eyes, I relieved the words that Hermione once explained, _living after death_. At first, I never quite understood it, because for me, they were gone and I would never get to see them again. It was after a while before I realized its meaning, they live in _me._When they gave me the best kind of love that one has to give, it remained forever etched on my being, the most painful kind of love, one that sacrificed its own for the sake of another's.

I put my arm on her shoulders and held her closer as she put hers around my waist. She whispered something in my ear that made my heart skip a beat and I smiled as I kissed her forehead. Then, in silence, we walked away from the tomb after one last goodbye, past Dumbledore's mother and sister, back towards the dark church and the out-of-sight kissing gate.

* * *

**A/N: **So, did I make you happy with this chapter? Please hit the review button and tell me what you think, I want to know your opinions. I'll post the next chapter before the New Year. :)


	29. Chapter 25: Start Anew

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Happy 2012! I hope you all had a good vacation, I did. :) So, to start, I already finished this chapter even before I uploaded the last two, but I changed some of its contents and I am finally satisfied with the results. I wanted to start the year right and write more chapters, study for upcoming exams and do more things. It has gone fairly well and I hope it will stay that way.

I hope you'll be kind enough to review this chapter, you know I would want to know your opinions about it to give me more inspiration to write. Please help me out by sending reviews! I especially loved your opinions last time! :)

Lastly, I wanted to thank you for all the support/favorites/awesome words/opinions/etc. that you gave me the past year. I know I am still new and there are so many things I need to learn, especially when I reread the first chapters but I am getting there. Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for everything! This chapter is still unBETA-ed because ******FeartheOrdinary** and I are still working on the first few chapters. Still, enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: Start Anew**

When working with reports, the only thing you would hear were the scratches of your pen as it made contact with the paper as your face scrunched up with concentration.

My cubicle was filled with piles of books and papers, all of which I was. . .or I guess, _should _be studying. The headquarters was silent at the moment, for the others were on missions and those who remained were focused on finishing their reports.

Sometimes I wondered how time passed so quickly. Only a few more missions and I would finally become a full-fledged Auror and wear an official badge. I would start from the beginning. . .but now, as something more.

I scribbled the details I gained after our last investigation, jotting down the information that would help in the trials to come. Sometimes, I would stop to think of something to write, on other times, I do it to check on my godson, who was happily looking at a picture book at the corner of the office.

My mates would often ask why I brought Teddy today. I didn't have any particular reason why, except that the only work I had to do was to submit the papers that were piling on my desk. I was too excited to wait after work to pick him up because weekend was coming, so I went to their house early and brought him here to spare Andromeda some load off. He was a delight in this gloomy office and people would always play with him when they got stressed out.

With a sigh, I looked at my handy work, rereading the file thoroughly. I carefully scribbled some details that were left behind and put the finished report on the top of my books. Suddenly, Erik Levy entered the office with a huge smile on his face, greeting everyone in the room.

He gave a high five to Robert Mueller and Michelle Richards, who scowled when he interrupted them. Then he passed by Senior Auror Robards and handed him a piece of paper.

I wasn't _even_ surprised when he stopped in front of me, moments later.

"Hey, mate. Welcome back to _reality,_" I quipped.

Erik barked at my remark and patted me on the shoulder. "I never thought that there will come a day when being in this office will be. . ._lovely_."

My brows quirked upward as I eyed him suspiciously. "Er – really?"

A frown appeared on his face as he gave me a nudge on the rib. "Come _on_, Harry. Can't you see that I am trying to be optimistic about things?"

I kept a nonchalant façade. "Considering that you've been missing for the past few weeks? No."

He hung his head down and made a sign of surrender that I couldn't help but laugh. "I was joking, mate. How has fatherhood treated you?"

I have known Erik since the day we started training. He was a mischievous bloke but we always admired his dedication to his work. We were always teamed up together during field works and missions and he was our wardbreaker. When we were at the office, both of us always talked to pass the time and for some unknown reason, I felt light-hearted towards him, especially because he respected us.

Out of all my acquaintances at work, he was the only one who was brave enough to secure himself a seat during some weekend dinners with the Weasleys or the Tonks'. He was close to Ron, who he managed to beat in wizard's chess and he was married to a half-blood witch named Elizabeth Wallace.

I saw his eyes light up at my question and a goofy grin erupted from his face as he said, "It's like –– falling in love again." His smile widened and I realized that he wasn't speaking to me anymore, or to anyone in particular, as his eyes twinkled. "I can't really explain it, Harry. But on the first time I held my son, I felt responsible and my heart. . .wanted to drown with too much happiness. You can't really describe it, you know?"

I suddenly turned my gaze towards Teddy, who still had his attention on the book, and smiled. "Yeah."

Erik followed my gaze and observed how my godson flipped the page to look at the next, his face scrunched up in concentration as he pointed his grubby little hands on the picture. "The little tyke is growing too fast, you need to secure some pictures now."

As I watched my godson lovingly, I couldn't help but remember the first time I saw him. He looked so small then, so pure, that you wouldn't feel anything but love for the little guy. And now, he was already talking and walking and asking too many questions. "I know."

Amused, he nudged me on the shoulder and leaned on my ear to whisper, "And someday, you and Hermione will have a little Potter that _will _certainly bring you mischief."

I gave him a playful nudge in the arm as he laughed. I didn't want to respond to his words. Partly, it was because I _wanted _it to come true and also, because I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. "Speaking of which, why did you bring him _here_?" Erik asked, confused.

I turned my attention back to him and felt my cheeks flush at the question. "Er – its complicated. I picked him up early so that we could go home straight after work."

His brow quirked upwards with my words. "And you didn't even consider that the poor kid will be bored out of his mind if you kept him in a prison full of _papers_?"

"Er – truthfully, I didn't think about it," I said.

His shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh. "You'll have to be thankful he inherited Hermione's love for books, otherwise he would've wrecked some havoc by now."

At his words, I couldn't help but smile as I turned to him and called, "Teddy!"

The little guy lowered the book and looked at me with a huge smile on his face that I had no choice but to give him an equally big grin. I made a gesture for him to come here and he jumped out of the couch and ran towards my waiting arms. When he finally reached us, he looked at me with inquiring eyes. "What, Dada?" he said.

I gestured Teddy towards Erik, who stooped down his level and waved his hand to say hello. "Say hello to Uncle Erik. Do you remember him?"

I observed how my godson looked at him with curious eyes. Silence enveloped us for a while as Erik and I occasionally exchange glances.

Then, Teddy examined Erik a little and held out his book towards him with a satisfied smile. "You tell Teddy stories!" he squealed happily and hugged Erik, burying his face on his stomach which caught him by surprise. Teddy giggled as Erik started attacking him with tickles and hid behind my chair, taking a peek whenever he saw Erik move. I observed the two of them silently. When Erik started crawling towards him, he pointed his finger and shouted, "No more tickles, I'll tell Mama!"

Both Erik and I fought very hard to fight the swell of laughter that rose from our throats at Teddy's words, but wound up choking instead. It made us laugh even harder, causing the child to cast a confused look at both of us as he changed his hair color into mousy brown. He pulled my shirt and when I looked at him, he asked, "Why are you laughing?"

I bit my lip and lunged out of my seat to hug the little boy and tousle his hair, shaking with laughter that I was trying to suppress. "Nothing, Ted. Dada will be finished soon, then we can go home."

His eyes flared with excitement at my words that his color changed again to orange. "Mama there?"

A chuckle escaped my lips at his question as I gave him a pat on the head. "Yes, little guy. You'll see her soon."

His eyes suddenly gleamed with delight and he gave me a hug. "I wuv you, Dada."

Taken aback, I tightened my hug on the little guy and kissed the crown of his head. He giggled and kissed me on the cheek, turning his hair color into black. After a few minutes of playful laughter, he looked at me and said, "Teddy play now."

I let him go and he ran back towards the couch, the book in tow. Erik and I both observed how he started flipping the pages again with a satisfied smile on his face. I didn't know how but, Teddy was always content in a corner if he had a book in hand. It was interesting, though I shouldn't be surprised because it was Hermione who taught him that.

"I'm surprised both of you still let him call you 'Dada and Mama' after this long," Erik finally said.

I stood up and took a seat again, pondering his question as I looked at his inquiring eyes. "We tried, but he was adamant to call us like that. He calls his real parents 'Mum and Daddy' and often asked about them but yeah, we're still his 'Mama and Dada'."

"Really now? Well, he takes after his 'Mama' but he has your mischievous streak."

I shook my head at his words, "Oh you don't know the half of it."

He shifted his gaze and searched the nearby cubicle for a chair before turning his attention back to me. "I don't need to know. I hope he and Callum will be good friends when he grows up."

"I hope so, too." With a sigh, I watched as Briggs, a Senior Officer, stopped and went down Teddy's level. Briggs laughed as the little guy energetically reenacted a story of some sort and I couldn't help but smile when Briggs gave him a piggyback ride, especially because people loved him.

Then, I turned back my attention to Erik again.

He was now eating a sandwich and offered me one, which I silently declined. I told him that I would be going home soon, now that I finished my reports. He suddenly felt crestfallen and I couldn't help but look at his cubicle, only to find mountains of paperwork waiting for him. I gave him a pat on the shoulder as I laughed, and told him that he should start soon.

After that, both of us parted as I gathered my things, took Teddy from Briggs and left my finished files at the table near the Head Auror's office. We carefully maneuvered our way out of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, passing through the different divisions and entering the lift as we sang a nursery rhyme with silly smiles on our faces. Those who saw us were shocked and their mouths were wide open as they stopped whatever they were doing to stare at us in wonder. Sometimes, I even wondered what they were thinking now that they saw the one-who-defeated-Voldemort singing a nursery rhyme.

We carefully made our way out of the lift and into the Atrium as we sang. Once in a while, Teddy would request that we sing another song and on another, he would just ask me a bunch of questions like why some people had to wear pointed hats or how magic made the statue move.

At his curiosity, I couldn't help but ponder how he was able to _see_ things we normally overlooked. It still amazed me to no end when I was able to learn something new through his questions and when there were times that I couldn't answer, I often asked Hermione and she would just stare at me, agape.

I reckon that as we grow up, we tend to forget the small things and looked at the whole, thereby failing to appreciate what we had or what was there before us. . .only to be reminded by a child. Teddy is no different from other children who let people _see _and appreciate the beauty in what they saw.

With a smile, I told him to hold tight as I apparated home.

Finally, we found ourselves outside Grimmauld and I let Teddy ride on my back as I entered the door. We sang another nursery rhyme while I pushed the door open and as soon as we arrived inside, I put him down. He ran, shouting for his 'Mama'. I laughed at his actions and put my cloak on the stand near the door before I followed him.

But his noise died out as he stopped in the living room, staring at something. Curious, I hastened my pace and when I arrived at his side, Dudley stood before us, clutching a mug.

Truthfully, I was shocked to see him here. We exchanged a few short more letters in the past, after Hermione told me of her brief encounter with him. But to actually see him _now_?

I studied his features for a while. So much has changed during the years that I didn't see him. His hair was still neatly combed and he wore an office uniform, but he wasn't the pudgy boy who once bullied me before, his face was softer, lighter. He looked very_. . __._different, kind of like how Hermione described him.

I stood there with my jaws slacked, staring at him with wide eyes as he offered me a smile. Silence followed suit, I never really knew what I should say to him, especially now.

But Teddy giggled and offered his hand to him. "Hiya! I'm Teddy!"

Dudley seemed taken aback by my godson's actions, but like all the others, he went down his level and shook his hand, earning him a hug from the little boy. "What's your name, mister?"

He tousled his hair and laughed as he said, "I'm Dudley, Dudley Dursley. Nice to meet you, little Teddy."

The boy nodded his head and gave him a small smile. "Nice to. . .meet. . .you!"

He heard some noise in the kitchen and shifted his head to look at the direction of the sound. For a while, I observed him, occasionally glancing at Dudley's reaction. Then, his face lit up in revelation and he looked at Dudley again. "I better go and greet my Mama. Nice. . .to. . .meet you."

The boy giggled and I watched him as he ran towards the kitchen. Slightly worried, I shouted. "Be careful, Ted. You don't want you to have boo-boos, do you?"

Teddy stopped on his tracks and gave me a small grin. "Okay, Dada." Then, with renewed vigor, he resumed running into the kitchen while shouting, "Mamaaaaaaa, Teddy's heeeeere!"

I silently listened to the shuffling of his two little feet, when I knew he wasn't running anymore, I shifted my attention back to my cousin and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry about that."

Dudley chuckled, his gaze still on the direction Teddy disappeared into. "It's all right."

I gave Dudley a small smile and he returned it. Awkward silence followed us soon as we nervously looked at each other, sometimes listening to Teddy's enthusiastic voice in the kitchen. I cleared my throat when I realized that I should start being a good host and I carefully gestured Dudley towards the seat, he silently complied.

"Er – well, how are you?" I started, scratching the back of my neck.

He gave me a small smile as he said, "All right. I'm sorry I had to barge in your house without informing you."

"Right. Er – well, its all right," I said, running out of things to say. Silently, I berated myself for making such a foolish behavior in front of Dudley, who only nodded at me and took a sip of his drink. I didn't know what to say at this moment, for I only talked to him in letters and almost all of them consisted of the simple, _how are you_ and _I'm well_. Sometimes, I would tell him of work or my godson, but it was just. . .that.

"How have you been?" he asked.

I scratched the back of my head and offered him a warm smile. "Brilliant. I mean, er –"

"Harry? Tell Dudley that its time to eat," Hermione shouted.

"Er – right. Come Big D."

I led Dudley in the direction of the dining area. During our little walk, I managed to show him the various photos that we passed, occasionally telling him the story behind it. Both of us shared a little laugh sometimes, when he would tell me stories about his latest adventures and the tension that once enveloped us began to cease. Conversation erupted and I listened to his rant about his boss, while I told him about mine.

When we arrived, I guided him to his seat as Hermione settled Teddy in his high chair. She gave him his bowl of cereals and a spoon and the child happily munched on his food.

Food magically began to fill the table, along with kitchenware. Hermione sat down beside me, looking dishelved and tired. My face scrunched up in a frown but Hermione ignored me and gave a warm smile to Dudley.

"I'm sorry if I haven't the chance to cook decent food, Dudley. Please enjoy this instead," she said.

Dudley shook his head and smiled back at Hermione. "No, not at all. This is perfect."

Satisfied, Hermione's eyes lit up from Dudleys words and all of us started eating silently. Sometimes, Hermione would fuss about the mess Teddy made and would wipe his face but her tired face troubled me. When I knew I couldn't take it anymore, I carefully leaned towards her ear. "Where are the elves?"

"They're cleaning the rooms. I thought I would spare them the trouble," she whispered.

A smile erupted from my features and I kissed her cheeks. "Be sure not to worry about work later, its our day off."

Afterwards, Dudley and I resumed our conversation. Often times, Hermione would chime in and I would notice the comfortable conversation that the two shared. I never saw my cousin this close to a friend, much less, Hermione. I felt happy and contented at the gesture, for I never thought that a blood relative would be _this_ close to her.

And of course, there was Teddy. The little boy was pretty intent on telling Hermione about the "big people" he met during his stay at the office and she would listen intently at his every word. Dudley noticed this and smiled at the gesture, for the little boy loved his 'Mama' very much. When he finally resumed eating his food, due to Hermione's insistence more than anything else, Dudley turned to me.

"So, are you two together?" He asked her as he chewed on his food.

I gave a big grin and noticed how a blush crept on Hermione's cheeks as her gaze went towards her lap. "Y-yes."

I put my arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer. Dudley's face beamed at the ministration and said, "Brilliant. How long?"

"Er – I can't remember, never counted," I chimed with a grin. His face turned to me and he stopped chewing his food. "_Why_?"

I shrugged because I couldn't really answer the question. Both of us never cared about how many months had passed since then, even though Ginny and Ron still reminded us, every now and then.

This time though, it was Hermione who answered, "Harry and I really don't care much about it, honestly. There are far too many things to worry about."

"But – _why_? Surely it _is_ special?" he asked, horror-struck at the revelation.

"It is, mate. But well, time doesn't matter much if you're together, does it?" I said.

Sighing, Dudley only nodded his head in surrender. I eyed Hermione, silently asking for help to relieve the tension that suddenly started to build once more. She seemed to get the idea and gave a warm smile at Dudley. "Oh we don't want to bore you with details, do we?" she grinned, standing up to put more food on his plate. "What about you? Harry said you found a job."

Dudley's eyes lit with the question and he answered enthusiastically. " Found a good job in the city as a Sales Manager."

"That's great, mate! Good job."

Hermione and I both congratulated him for a job well done and a light conversation resumed as we ate. We spent a few hours laughing at stories and playing with Teddy, who was very happy to see new faces inside the house. We talked about loads of things, but we never did mention the past. We talked about his new job and his parents, who were now spending vacation on an island in Hawaii and sometimes, we listened as Teddy told us repeatedly about the people he met today. As the night wore on and Dudley left, we left the mess to the enthusiastic elves.

When I saw Hermione give a few last minute instructions to the elves, I decided to tuck a sleeping Teddy into bed and lifted him into my arms. He squirmed and shifted, but I was glad that he didn't wake up.

I was about to leave the kitchen when Hermione pulled my shirt to stop me.

I stared at her with questioning eyes, but she turned away and observed the elves as they cleaned the table. "Harry. I want to ask you something."

Sensing her nervousness, I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "What is it, love?"

She hesitated, twiddling with her fingers as the muscles of her jaws tried to work. "I'll be going to Shell Cottage tomorrow so that Fleur will have company while Bill is away and I want you to. . .come."

I stared at her for a while while I tried to ingest her words. I knew _why_ she asked, she was afraid I'll turn her down. Shell Cottage didn't leave me good memories, especially since the last war, so I never had the. . .heart to visit it ever since and she knew that.

During Weasley dinners, Bill and Fleur would often suggest that we visit them and I would keep silent while the others enthusiastically agreed. When Hermione asked, I often shrugged and told her nothing. I guess that I just didn't feel comfortable, especially when I remember memories that I wanted so much to forget.

I snaked my hand on her waist to pull her closer, kissing the crown of her head. She nervously looked at me, as if waiting to be turned down. For a while, I observed how she fiddled with her fingers and how her feet shuffled in uneasiness and I pondered about the thought for a while as silence enveloped the room.

If I went to Shell Cottage, I would remember that dreadful time in Malfoy Manor and all the memories associated with, Hermione's screams, Dobby's unstaring eyes, bloodstained shirts, headaches. . .they were all linked with the place.

But as I looked at the faint hope shining in her eyes, I realized that maybe, I could finally see Dobby's grave and give him a proper gift. Then, we could play in the sands and swim in the water, I'm sure Teddy would love that or we could spend the day chatting with Fleur, who was already on the third trimester of her pregnancy. . .maybe, we could start anew.

If I should give it a chance, I could change those dreadful memories and fill them up with new ones. I'm sure Hermione would appreciate it, so would Teddy. . .and I knew I would, too. With a smile, I gave her a kiss on the lips and stared at her warm brown eyes as I said, "All right, why not?"

* * *

**A/N: **Please R&R! Haha. I wanted you guys to at least see Harry in the office, some interaction with his mate, Erik and how he interacts with his godson. I hope the chapter did some justice to my imagination. :)

You'll see Shell Cottage in the next one and see Bill and Fleur (yeah, you'll read about Bill too). Some characters will FINALLY make some appearances afterward and I hope they will.


	30. Chapter 26: Feelings

**Disclaimer: **No, Harry Potter will never be mine. This story is all I have.

**A/N:** Hello guys! It has been a while! I am verry sorry for the lack of updates these past two months. I've been very busy at school and life that I made a slow progress with this chapter and the next ones. It is a bit long by the way and I spent a few days trying to find the best way to write it for you to enjoy so I would appreciate any feedback/reviews that you can give me. I promise to update as soon as I can. I hope you'll still read this, btw and tell me what you think, I've been trying to make this chapter good for all of you (ps: it's still not BETA-ed. both of us are busy, I'm sorry if there are many typos and wrong grammar).

As a answer to all those who asked, Teddy is already two years old during this chapter. And some other questions will be addressed here (the title sums it up).

**Summary (last chapter): **After a few years of not seeing his cousin, Harry was able to talk to him again and he realized how much he has changed. He was able to introduce him to Hermione properly and they were able to enjoy a nice meal while telling countless stories about the past. When they were about to retire, Hermione asked Harry if he would want to accompany her to Shell Cottage and Harry agreed to Hermione's request.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Feelings**

The sound of our apparition echoed loudly in our ears as we arrived at our destination. I looked around to examine the area, stopping in my tracks when the familiar smell crept on my nose. With a sigh, I began to chant an incantation, one that would reveal to us what was unseen.

And then it came back to me. . .the place was still like how I remembered it.

The cottage stood alone on a cliff overlooking the sea. As I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent of salty water, I remembered how I used to escape reality and look at the open sky just to pass time. . .of how Dobby's face flashed continuously into my mind back then, constantly reminding me of what happened and how helpless I felt. This was, after all, such a lonely and beautiful place.

Shaking off my thoughts, I looked at Hermione. She was also in a daze, her chocolate eyes far away, as if she too, was remembering. Slowly, I took her hand and she flinched at my touch. I stared at her, puzzled by her action, but she only gave me a warm smile as we proceeded to descend upon Bill and Fleur's home.

When we finally arrived at their doorstep, I took a deep breath as Hermione knocked on the door. A very pregnant Fleur Weasley came into view, squealing as her long, silver hair billowed in the breeze. "'Arry! 'Ermione! Eez had been a long time!"

Fleur kissed me on the forehead, tiptoeing as she did and Hermione hugged her as tightly as she could, her expression shifting. Fleur then gestured us inside and both of them animatedly began their discussion.

I carefully dropped the bag I was carrying on the nearest chair and a little smirk crept on my face when I saw their faces that I couldn't help but let them be even if they left me near the doorway. Thankfully, Bill arrived to my rescue. . .wearing an apron, with a large frying pan and his wand on his hands.

He looked at me with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry about that, mate."

"It's fine. Guess they're just glad to see each other." We both tried to look at where the two had vanished and laughed when we heard their awfully loud voices ringing down the hall.

"Fleur was already getting a bit barmy while waiting for you guys. I'm glad those two get along well."

I shrugged. "Well, Hermione would often tell me about her baby shopping adventures with Fleur."

"I'm glad Hermione enjoys it, can't say the same for Ginny though."

I lifted my head to Bill's direction. Speaking of Ginny, I haven't seen her in a while. Her graduation was weeks away from now. "Does she visit often?"

Bill shook his head. "She and Ron visited us once, about four months ago before Christmas. And err – things were quite. . .entertaining when they were here."

For a while, I didn't know what I should feel at this revelation. I knew that Ginny was still uncomfortable with Fleur but beyond that, well, I never really found out because I never saw them talking to each other. "I kind of expected that. Did something happen?"

Bill slumped on the nearby wall and gazed at the ceiling in concentration. It was a while before I realized that he was trying to hold a fit of laughter. "Well. . .Fleur got mad at me for laughing like a barmy and didn't talk to me for two whole days. I couldn't help it though, she and Ginny were just too awkward."

I chuckled at this and couldn't really imagine the scene. My face scrunched up in concentration and I was trying to suppress a laugh when Bill put a hand on my shoulder.

"Come, I'm cooking something nice."

With a nod, I followed Bill as he led me to the kitchen. It has been a while since I last came into this house so I tried to remember the little details I forgot to look at. There were many new trinkets and pictures that hung on the walls. And when we arrived in the kitchen, different ingredients were scattered on plates in the table while he carried on with his work.

For a while, silence enveloped the room, save for the sizzling of the meat and boiling water in the pot. I sat on the nearest chair and busied myself in guessing what Bill was cooking and occasionally, I handed out the ingredients he needed as he concentrated with his work. It went on for a while, I was content with the scenario and I was glad that Bill only spoke when he needed to.

When he finally dropped his wand on the table, he gave me a huge grin as we waited for the meal to cook. "So, I heard from Kingsley that you're to become a full-fledged Auror soon."

With a smile, I couldn't hide the excitement I felt at the mention of it. "Well, err – yeah. I guess."

"I bet you'd do well, considering that you're more famous now because of the number of cases you've finished."

"Not really. I had my team and some more help loads of times."

Bill sat on the chair opposite of mine and waved his wand. The dirty plates went to the sink and a sponge suddenly appeared to wash them with soap. "Codswallop! We all know what you're capable of, Harry."

"Er – so how is Fleur doing?"

Bill raised his brow at my attempt to change the topic, but he gave me a wolfish grin at the mention of his wife. "Nice try, Harry. She's doing fine. It won't be long now and we'll finally see our little girl."

His face softened and his eyes twinkled with happiness. Even without words, I could feel his excitement, even if he looked so tired. "Yeah. . .hang on, girl?"

Bill nodded once, his gaze far away. "Any names yet?" I asked.

"Nope. Fleur wants us to pick a name appropriate for the date or month of birth of the child. She said that it will be our first gift, so it has to be special."

"I bet it will be."

It didn't take long for the proud daddy-to-be to give a chuckle in agreement to my words. With a wave of his wand, a butterbear levitated in front of me and I nodded my thanks. Both of us raised our mug and took a swig.

"So, how is work?" I asked.

Bill shifted on his seat and scrunched up his face in disdain. "Dull, boring and stressful. After we've discovered how to counter the curses they placed on the Ministry, well, we've been tasked to remove the same curses from other places as well. It got very tiring after the third time. If Kingsley didn't ask for me, I wouldn't have agreed to the other officials' request, not when I knew Fleur needed me here."

For a while, both of us remained silent. Bill was often the cool one, someone who was level-headed. But to see him rant like this? I never thought that I would live to see this day and still, I was glad. "I bet Hermione feels the same way about it, given your circumstance and all."

"It's actually weird that someone who has some brilliant dreams as Hermione will pick this rather than work at her office. Still, I am grateful for this, mate."

I shook my head. "No, not at all. It was Hermione's idea, really. She also surprised me when she told me that she asked her boss if she could bring her work at home for the week."

Bill chuckled at my reaction. "It doesn't make me any less grateful, Harry. Speaking of which, why didn't you bring the little cub?"

"Teddy? Err – well, I thought about bringing him here, but didn't want Fleur to worry. Teddy is like a little Tonks."

He nodded in agreement and looked at me. "I think Fleur will be happy if you can bring him sometime."

"Thanks, I will."

Bill gave me a satisfied smile, his scars stretching. Then, he looked at his watch and stood up to check the food. I went to his side and observed how he stirred the contents of the pot. Delicious aroma filled the whole kitchen that I felt my stomach grumble. "I never knew that you loved to cook."

He glanced at my direction and snorted. "Not really. Fleur often made impossible requests during the first trimester of her pregnancy. There was one time that she wanted me to get pumpkin pie at three in the morning and I knew it was impossible to do, so I told her I couldn't. She cried and told me that I should learn how to cook."

He exhaled, remembering the scene with a look of amusement on his face. "After a few more incidents, I finally managed to grab a hold of a cookbook and tried to cook meals for her myself. It was a hard job, considering that I've never done it before. Luckily, I was able to succeed after so many tries."

With his story, I remembered how frustrated Hermione got after seeing the mess that she tried to call food. She would often grumble, bite her lips and cross her arms in disappointment, something that I found funny. I would try to tell her that she couldn't always get it during the first try but she would shrug me off and tell me that I never did destroy anything when I cooked. I always cleaned up the mess afterwards and helped her if she decided to give it another go.

She was always a hard-headed one. Strong-willed, she never backed off that there were times that she would ban me from the kitchen just because I could cook. And there were even those times when I asked if she needed help and she would tell me that she could handle it, only to find her a moment later, knocking on my room. It was always amusing.

Remembering these, I gave off a satisfied sigh and smiled as I looked at Bill. "Ron once told Hermione that she was a hideous cook. After the war, there were times that I arrived late so I tried to teach her how to cook for herself. It also took a while before she got the hang of it."

"I actually can imagine it. Speaking of Hermione, how have the two of you been?"

"We're good. Work always took up most of our time but we tried to compensate it by eating dinner together and talking before we sleep."

Bill poured the content of the pot into a large bowl and with a swish of his wand, levitated it towards the table. "There was a time that I actually thought that you two would get together. Who would ever think I would be right?"

"I never even thought about it before the war."

"Hah! Took you long enough, mate. That's the problem with most people, they are too confident because someone is always there that they never realize what they really feel until it is too late. Look at Ron, it took him a while to realize that he was taking her for granted just because he felt secured that she was always there for him."

What Bill said. . .actually stung and left me thunderstruck. I pondered on the thought for a while and thought of various things. Would have it made more sense if I realized sooner that I loved her? Would knowing that spared all of us of the pain? Would I –

"But you know, at least, you were able to realize it. And I know how special she means to you when I see the two of you, especially when you look at her. "

Speechless, all I could do was nod and shake off the feeling away. ". . .yeah."

"So, do you two even fight?"

I chuckled at the question. Almost everyone thought we had a perfect relationship, but they never knew how we fought. There were even those times when Hermione would go home to her parents' house, upset. "Loads of times. Does it happen often between you and Fleur?"

"Of course, mate. It wouldn't be as exciting if we didn't. Fleur would often rant about me being insensitive, especially when the pregnancy began." Bill shuddered and I couldn't help but imagine how Fleur could get angry. The half-Veela never really showed that side to anyone here, well, not to me anyway.

"Have you ever thought of proposing to her yet?"

"I did, but I guess it isn't still the right time."

He chortled at my answer. "You'll feel it when you are, but I'm more than glad that you think she is the one. So, any naughty things that I ought to know?"

The mood shifted so suddenly before I even realized that my cheeks already grew warm. Even though I respect Hermione to even think about something like that, I playfully punched his arm as he laughed at my reaction. I asked him why he thought she was the one and then, we talked about a few nonsensical things after, something that involved guessing what the women were talking about, what the next Quidditch match would be and work-related stuff. It was after a while before the two of them joined us in the kitchen.

All of us spent a good time reminiscing about the past and talking about the present. Fleur still glowed with happiness and I could see that Hermione was also enjoying the day. The four of us talked for hours, catching up with each other's lives and most of the topics involved the soon-to-be baby Weasley, which Bill and Fleur were always proud to tell us about.

We talked about their plans for the future, how the baby would look like (which, by the way, Fleur wanted to look like Bill and Hermione, like Fleur) and there was even a time that Fleur let me feel the baby in her stomach as she kicked. It was a wonderful experience, kind of like actually experiencing for the first time something that made you look forward to seeing it more.

When Fleur told us that she wanted to rest, we allowed the couple to spend their time together, especially because we know Bill would be gone for a week. Hermione went to clean up her room afterwards, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I suddenly found myself walking towards the end of the garden, in between two bushes that had to bud into beautiful flowers. The salty feeling of the wind in my face was nostalgic. It made me remember how I dug the grave, how I stood there for a while to say goodbye.

I lowered my gaze and suddenly, bat-like ears greeted me as I heard one of them sniffle for the first time.

I stared at the figures, which didn't seem to realize that I was there. One of them was standing, looking at the grave while patting the other's back, and the other was kneeling in front of it. Suddenly, I heard one of them wail uncontrollably, her shrilly voice ringing on my ears. Realizing who they were, I carefully knelt behind them and patted the crying one on the back. They flinched and Winky stood up when they realized I was there. Both of them stared at me with large, orb-like eyes.

"M-m-master! –"

"Master Harry! –"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. W-winky f-followed you –"

"Don't punish Winky, Kreacher was responsible –"

"h-here, W-winky w-w-wanted to see D-dobby,"

"yes. Kreacher should have told you about it. –"

"but is too af-fraid to ask. Master has been s-so kind to Winky, yes."

"Kreacher is sorry, Master! Please, forgive Kreacher!"

"I-I'm sorry, Master, Winky will p-punish –"

With a sigh, I massaged my temples, suddenly feeling my head ache from listening to both of them. "Winky, Kreacher, please stop."

Both of them grew silent, save the occasional whimpers that Winky was trying to suppress. I gave her a pat in the head and smiled. "It's okay. We can pay our respect together."

Winky wiped her tears with her clothes and gave me a small, toothy smile and Kreacher nodded at me, satisfied. The three of us then faced the grave as I conjured a colorful ring of flowers that would have matched Dobby's clothes. Carefully, I took something out of my pocket and placed it in front of the grave as all of us kneeled.

HERE LIES DOBBY, A FREE ELF

The white stone was still impeccable as ever, and the words looked like they were shining. I felt a rush of emotions in my chest as I stared at sky.

I looked up as tears freely fell from my eyes and talked to the sky.

Has it already been two years, Dobby? I never even told you how thankful I am that you were there for me. I still remember how I called you're name after you died, how I repeatedly told you to wake up. I thought it was only a nightmare, one that I never wanted to have again. I thought, at that time, that by shaking you, by trying to rouse you up, you would look at me with those round, soulful orbs again and smile.

Has it been that long since I last came? I couldn't even tell you how ashamed I feel right now. I am so sorry, Dobby. I am so sorry that I never did anything to help you, to _save_ you. I felt so helpless, watching as your life was drained. Forgive me, my friend.

Have I even told you that you were special? That I loved you? Could you hear me right now? I wished you were still here so that Hermione could knit you some more hats, so that I could give you another set of socks that would've fit. I wished you could've met Teddy. . .I wished you could've seen how I finally became happy because of _her. _You were a hero, my friend, someone that I could never dream of surpassing.

I finally looked down wiped my tears with the back of my hand. I felt Kreacher tousle my hair and when I looked, both elves were smiling at me with their eyes shining. Then, we stood there, looking at the grave.

"Master?" Winky said.

"Hmmm?"

"Can you tell Winky and Kreacher how Dobby became a hero?"

I closed my eyes in silent reminisce. I felt the breeze of the wind in my face as I inhaled and remembered that day. My voice swam inside my head, like it wasn't really me experiencing them.

_There was a starry sky, in a dark, cold night. "Dobby, is this Shell Cottage? Have we come to the right place? Dobby."_

_Dobby swayed slightly, the silver hilt of the knife protruding from his chest. "Dobby – no – HELP! HELP!"_

_I tried to scream but he stopped me. "Don't die, please, don't die."_

I saw how he took his last breath. I felt myself shaking at the thought.

"_Harry. . .Potter. . ."_

_I tried to shake him while still saying, "Dobby, Dobby." I felt that it wasn't real. Maybe, Dobby just got exhausted and needed to rest. I felt that I had to wake him up now so I shook him harder. "Dobby, please. Dobby, wake up, wake up. We're finally here, we're safe now so please, wake up."_

I couldn't believe it was happening. . . Then, I realized that I was crying again. I tried to speak as I looked at the two elves, which were waiting expectantly. But even as my jaw moved, even as I opened my mouth, no words wanted to form.

"Dobby saved us by bringing us here, even though he knew that it could mean sacrificing his very life," came a woman's voice.

I couldn't look at her as I stared at the grave. I heard her footsteps as it approached our direction and I saw how the elves stood up to look at her.

She kneeled beside me and held me close that I rested my head on my shoulders, still looking at the grave. "We were trapped at a Manor, with no place to escape. But Dobby here, he saved us and took us out of there but because of that. . .he died. We would've died, if not for him."

I could feel her voice shaking as she tried to recall the events as swiftly as she could. The elves nodded at her and looked at the grave again.

And then, Kreacher surprised us when he spoke, "Kreacher didn't know that a house elf would be able to do this, Kreacher now realize how selfish he is. Kreacher is old, yet he doesn't have Dobby the Elf's devotion. Kreacher should learn, Kreacher should."

Kreacher stared at me, his eyes, reflecting the stars above. "Kreacher now knows why mistress values freedom aside from making Kreacher a happy elf. Kreacher is happy."

Unexpectedly, Kreacher hugged me and I welcomed him, awkwardly at first. Unexpectedly, he cried while clutching my clothes.

I stared at his form for a while, patting his back as he cried. But someone tugged me from my side and I saw Winky, standing there, smiling at me. "Master, Kreacher now understands what Winky is trying to say to him. Winky is now at peace too, because she knows Dobby is happy. We will support Mistress' fight for the elves' right, Winky and Kreacher will help you."

Hermione left my form to hug Winky. I saw how tears sparkled from her face as he gave the elf a hug, which Winky accepted.

We stood there for a while, recalling our fondest memories of Dobby for both Kreacher and Winky. Sometimes, they too, would share their fondest experiences with their previous masters and why they loved them. The mood became happy and warm, even though it was cold outside the house.

Then, in no time, the elves said their goodbyes and returned to Grimmauld Place. The last thing I saw before they disapparated was their sincere smile and bright, shining orbs. When they were gone, both Hermione and I sat on the nearby chair, which gave us a view of the sea.

I held her close, even though silence still enveloped our forms. She rested her head on the crook of my neck as I started running a hand down her hair. I felt secured, knowing that she was there. I held her close, just to feel that she was _real_.

"Harry?"

I looked at her chocolate eyes, which were still visible even in this dark night. "Hmmmm?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

I kissed her forehead, holding her close as best as I could as I rested my head on the crown of her head. More silence, but we were comfortable with it. It gave us a sense of peace, as we retreated with our own thoughts. Whatever it was, I knew that if she was ready, she would tell me. . .she always did. Suddenly, she gave a sigh, which prompted a crease in my forehead. "What's wrong?"

"I never told anyone about this. Will you listen to my story?"

I looked at her and saw nothing but fear, but I nodded, nonetheless. With a sigh, she went out of my hug and stood up, hugging herself. I felt cold. "This place. . .is full of memories."

She turned to me and gave a small smile. From where I was, I could see that she was close to crying, but I didn't want to stand up and wipe them. . .I realized, she needed this.

Hermione let out a sigh. In all the times we were together, she never revealed this side of her, not even with me. It was only now that I realized that she was finally letting me in. "The moment that I saw you on that train, I knew there was something about you that made me feel drawn to you. It was stupid, really, but I wanted to know you better, to be your friend."

"Hermione, wha– "

"I got my wish when you saved me from that Troll, but who knew it would be so much more?"

I felt my forehead crease. I didn't know why she was saying this. _Why now?_

"I know things have returned to normal and I am. . .happy about it all, really. But there are times that I feel like I am being followed and there are also those moments when I feel that Bellatrix will come and cast another curse. The war. . . I don't know if I can even forget it all."

"Hermione – "

She shook her head and faced the sea. A small chuckle escaped from her, but she didn't turn to look at me. I felt my heart break at the news. Hermione was always the level-headed one, even though I knew how much she suffered when she was alone in her room. "It's silly, I know. But after everything that we've been through, I think that you deserve to know. I never wanted. . .to hurt you, Harry or make you suffer for that matter. But you see, I always do."

She picked up a pebble from the ground and tried to throw it, something she has learned from Ron. I wanted her to look at me, to see that she never did anything like that, but I kept silent. Today, I would listen.

"Sometimes, I feel like. . .I don't deserve you. I love you, but I was never able to say it much, had I?"

She faced me with a sad smile as her tears continued to trickle down her face. This time, I was the one who turned away. I wanted to shout at her, tell her that she wasn't making sense. I wanted to scream.

But warm, shaking hands suddenly found their way into my cheeks. She went down my level and kissed the crown of my neck and for the first time during the night, I finally saw what she meant. "I love you, I realized it when we were at Hogwarts. I was jealous of this woman who I thought had your heart, but I never realized it until later. Then, even when I tried to tell you after finding it out what I felt, I became afraid that you'd turn me down."

I looked at her, at the woman I love as my own tears flowed. She laughed when she saw how embarrassed I felt, now that I was crying in front of her. Then, she wiped away my tears. "I didn't deserve you, Harry. This place, it always reminded me how helpless I was, in the times when you needed me the most. During all those times we spent together, I was so close in telling you what I really felt. But things happened. . .and it was my fault."

She enveloped me into her hug and I put my hands on her waist. It hurt, but I had to hear it, she had to let it out.

"I got more afraid when I saw you in that bed, when I thought you would never wake up. And when Ron told me that you loved me, it hurt me even more. You would go without giving me a chance to tell you how I felt, the possibility of it frightened me. You don't know how happy I was when you finally woke up, but I couldn't say it anymore, because it felt wrong, especially because I realized I was the reason why you almost died. So I only thanked you for loving me despite everything."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her last words. "You're still as hard-headed as ever."

"I know. I've been blabbing, haven't I? And why are you interrupting? I'm not even finished yet!"

I laughed, relieved that she was still her old self. "I just want to say. . .that I love this guy who laughs with me and not at me, who appreciates me for who I am. I love this guy, for he never fails to make me laugh and who sees me for who I am. But most of all, I just. . .love this guy for who he is."

He kissed my lips. It was gentle, sincere and full of emotions, something that was pure but so powerful at the same time. For that kiss represented who I was, what I am in her life. I was _home. _"I know it took me a while to get used to saying this but, I love you. I love you, Harry."

I realized at that moment that Shell Cottage may contain many bittersweet memories, some, we're trying to forget. But now, it also included this moment. . .and many more to come for that matter. I could imagine Teddy playing in the sand with a smile on his face and Hermione laughing truly. Shell Cottage sometimes may be lonely, but indeed. . .it was a beautiful place.

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it for a comeback? Did you enjoy it? What do you think? REVIEW. :)

I know the chapter is a bit cramped and all but I wanted to have a little drama because the next chapter are well. . .you'll figure it out soon but I'll try to make it light. :)

For people who are still confused, it is already late April and no, Harry still hasn't proposed. I figured that it is still to early for him to do this. Percy is married by now, by the way. As for Hermione's feelings. . .

You see, with everything that has happened, my brain kept telling me NOT to show much of Hermione's appreciation. Yes, they are together, yes, they are happy. . .but you see, Hermione also has her issues and to tell the truth, I wanted them to be out in the open first, together with what she really felt. But even with all the chapters that I posted, the idea just didn't fit yet. I actually felt very surprised when one reader noticed about this and I was happy. Harry loves Hermione, that you already know and though he never really said the words aloud in every chapter that I post, I guess you can already tell by his actions and by his thoughts. Men are like that. Haha.


	31. Chapter 27: Linger

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own HP, I wish I did though.

**A/N:** Hi guys! Finally, here is the next chapter. :) I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while but thank you for all the support and story alerts! They inspired me to overcome my writer's block and write this chapter. I hope all my readers are still reading this, especially the regular ones so please give me a sign that you still are interested! :)

Also, as usual, this chapter is still not edited but I hope you'll bear with me. So, here it is. :)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Linger**

For a lingering moment, I felt a silent gush of wind softly caress my face. It was just a moment, then it was gone. I opened my eyes and got blinded by first rays of the sun peeping from the window of my room.

It was because of that moment that I asked myself, was it just a dream? I stayed like that for a while, trying to remember every single detail from the otherwise very pleasant picture. Waves of emotions slowly embraced me, first was of extreme happiness, then it became confusion, then. . .sadness.

Strange, it has been an awfully long time since I really dreamt. Mainly, it was because I didn't sleep that much, being woken up by nightmares from my past. With a sigh, I looked at the time, got up and went to cook breakfast.

The usual routine followed. I waited for Hermione to wake up, ate, got ready for work, accompanied Hermione to her office and walked towards the DMLE. But even with all the distractions and my conversations with her, the dream never really left my mind.

For a few years now, I had been avoiding thoughts about the future. I never really had a list of things I genuinely wanted to do and I always told myself that I would have time to think about it later. But. . .when was later gonna be? How soon was soon? Frankly, it was getting tiresome, running away.

There was a time that I thought about being an Auror to finish off the mission that was given to me, make sure that all Death Eaters were safely tucked in Azkaban and maybe. . .make sure that Teddy would grow happy and health was all that mattered. But what would happen afterward? What did I really want?

I was about to enter the office when I saw the too familiar Draco Malfoy standing near on the farthest end of the hall, his eyes locked on the floor. I didn't know what came over me as my feet started walking towards where he was. A smirk suddenly appeared in his satisfied face when he lifted his face and saw me standing in front of him.

"Hmp, just when I thought all my efforts for going here are for nothing, you come and show up."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said.

Carefully, I studied his features. His face betrayed nothing, not even a speck of emotion and his eyes were set on me. There was something. . .urgent in the tone of his voice, and a hint of relief, but I thought I was only imagining it.

Malfoy feigned hurt at my words, "Is that how you greet an old friend? I came here all the way from Hogwarts, you know."

I drew my wand from my pocket and pointed it on his face. "If you don't have anything good to say, leave and go back to school."

He laughed at me and said, "Heh, you still haven't changed a bit, still as hot-tempered, I see. Lower your wand."

It took me a while as I debated on the matter. In the end, I reluctantly did what he wanted and put my wand back inside my pocket, all the while keeping an eye on him as I crossed my arms in my chest. "Talk."

He was annoyed by my action but closed his eyes. "On Tuesday, three days from now, there will be _a_ meeting at Knockturn Alley at 7 in the evening, they're recruiting."

Truth be told, I was a bit surprised by this piece of information, especially when I knew that I _could_ be a trap. Even if it was not, a question still hung in the air, _why_ did he do this_?_ I stared at him for a while, a part of me wanted to believe him but my better judgment was still to be wary of his words. I knew how fast people could turn against you, just to save themselves. "Why should I trust you?" I blurted out.

_Patience, Harry, patience. Don't punch him or people would think you've turned barmy._

Even with my choice of words, Malfoy kept his façade and with a serious face, he looked at me and said, "I don't really care if you will believe me or not, I am just feeding you something which I thought you would. . .appreciate."

This time, I wasn't really able to control myself and grabbed a hold of his robes. "Who gave you this information?"

But Malfoy only stared at me, even though I've already pinned him to the wall. Somehow, I was a bit shocked at his expression, his lips were curved in a thin line and his eyes were serious, _dead_ serious. "Is it _wrong_ to help, Potter?"

He pushed me away with his hand, smoothened his robes and turned his back against me. With a sigh, I observed his every movement; how he looked at the ceiling and how his right hand played with the handle of his wand. Minutes have passed but the silence still remained, it annoyed me.

I looked at my watch and realized that I only have a few minutes to spare. Deciding that I should somehow compromise on the matter without deliberately falling into any forms of trap, I said, "I'll look into this secret meeting on one condition, you will go with me."

Malfoy turned around and faced me, his unreadable eyes set on mine. Still, time was precious and I would be scolded if I didn't go to the office now. Without waiting for a reply, I turned on my heel to leave.

"Hmp, I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at five, be sure to be. . .inconspicuous."

Tch, he's still the same as ever.

* * *

"Harry? Are you okay? You've been spacing a lot recently."

Hermione eyed me suspiciously as she put her hand on my forehead. I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her. "Huh? Oh – er – sorry. I – er – I was just thinking of something."

_I'm gonna die._

"Are you really all right?"

Her frown deepened as she retreated to her seat. It was our lunch break and we decided to eat on Hogsmeade. It was a bit far from the Ministry, well, really far, but we've been allotted with a bit of a time because of tomorrow's celebration. "Yeah. Really, I am. I'm just a little worried about work, that's all."

Truth be told, I really _had_ been out of my league recently. I'd been spacing a lot, retreating to the deepest parts of my mind and I always fell silent, even when Ron tried to be funny. There were a lot of things in my mind, including the mission today and the celebration tomorrow, especially the latter. _Another year has passed, another day gone since that fateful moment._ I already knew I was getting Hermione worried, or should I say, I was already freaking her out, but I didn't want to tell her about any of it. . .yet.

She would kill me when she found out, really.

I could feel that she was really, _really_ getting annoyed that she couldn't do anything to figure out why I was acting such a fool but I shrugged it off and tried to ease out the situation. With a little chuckle, I stood up and urged her to do the same, wrapping a hand around her waist when she did. "You worry too much, let's look around for a while, I haven't seen this place for a long time."

Hermione nodded and only fell silent as we went out of the door. _I'm sorry._

We spent the next few hours roaming around town, going inside various stores and visiting old friends. We bought some sweets for Teddy in Honeydukes and Hermione had the time of her life looking at new books in the Tomes and Scrolls. I couldn't also help but chuckle when she went inside Spintwitches, the local shop which sells sporting goods. With the past conversation forgotten for a while, I was a bit relieved as I watched her proceed from shop after shop, and after a while, to The Magic Neep, with a smile in her face, dragging me along while she told me about her mishap at work and some of her frustrations. I listened attentively and laughed with her because I knew that it was the only way to somehow ease her worries.

Finally, we stumbled upon Gladrags Wizardwear and went inside. Hermione started looking on some clothes and picked out a random white shirt for me.

"This shirt will look good in your uniform. Do you want it?"

I examined the white shirt. It was a plain and simple v-neck shirt, but it was true that it would go well with the black uniform that the Aurors wear. With a smile, I gave a nod of approval. "All right, why don't you pick some clothes of your own while we're here. You also need a fresh set once in a while, you know."

Hermione bit her lip as she examined the other set of clothes that were present in the store, increasing the pile in my hand when she saw something she liked. "I already _have_ my fair share of clothes, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, have a limited stock of clothes that it is rather depressing to look on your wardrobe."

The growing pile of clothes in my hands increased steadily, which rendered me speechless especially when I started having trouble following her. "Err – Hermione? I know you're frustrated and all but, I think we should tone down the number of clothes a bit."

For the first time since she picked up that white shirt, she turned to me and realized with a mock horror on her face, the mountain of clothes that I was trying to balance with my hands.

"Oh my – I'm sorry for this, I didn't realize what I've been doing," she said as she frantically levitated some clothes back to their places. I chuckled at her reaction, even for someone who is as organized as her, there were those times when she could be a bit scatterbrained.

"I think I'll just get two pairs of the white shirt you picked a while ago."

Both of us looked at each other and had a good laugh at the experience, especially when we saw the shop owner looking at us with such an annoyed expression on her face. We wandered around the shop some more for the rest of the time. I found a cute dress for Hermione, bought it, but shrunk it to my pockets so that I could give it to her later, just because I wanted to insist that I should not be the only one who should have new clothes. When everything was done, we apparated back to the Ministry and I waited. . .my mind still filled with jumbled thoughts. Roughly a minute before five, the bell rang.

As I entered Leaky Cauldron, Tom, the landlord, immediately recognized who I was. I took a seat in a corner, careful not to draw so much attention. The place was still a bit dark and shabby as I remembered. I was looking for the blonde wizard in the sea of people when all of a sudden, a grubby-looking wizard with hooked nose, mousy brown hair and blue eyes sat in front of me with a bit of an annoyed look in his face.

"I told you to be _inconspicuous! _Why did you still go here as Harry Potter?"

"Er – about that. We were only allowed to take an hour's dose of Polyjuice so I didn't use it yet."

"Hmp, you should be thankful that I brought a spare flask, you fool." He then pulled a flask out of his robes and handed it to me. "Go to the bathroom and drink it now, we don't want any wandering fleas to know that you are here."

I found it a bit annoying that a ferret is ordering me around but nonetheless, I nodded slowly and went to the bathroom as instructed. When I was sure that nobody was there, I looked at the potion which already has a dark blue color, and took a swig.

The effect was instantaneous and I found myself looking at some man I didn't know. He was very tall, lanky, with dark eyes and messy gray hair that I wondered if he was a muggle or if he was a random wizard that Malfoy ambushed for a piece of hair. When I went back, Malfoy was already standing near a door and nodded at me.

Once again, I found myself in the familiar street of Knockturn Alley. I followed him as he maneuvered his way through the place, observing the various establishments as I walked. For a while, we silently passed from shop to shop, trying to be inconspicuous to the people who eyed us suspiciously.

It took a while before Malfoy finally stopped in front of a dodgy-looking door and drew his wand out. With a few taps, the door let out a howl and opened, revealing a dim and nasty-looking pub.

Unlike the Leaky Cauldron, this pub was messy, with cobwebs dangling from every corner of the room. There were very dangerous-looking wizards drinking in the corner of the room and even the landlord looked that he was ready to kill at the moment's notice.

Malfoy took a seat near the counter and ordered a firewhiskey. I mimicked his action and the landlord only grunted in response as he went off to prepare his customers' orders. With a smirk, Malfoy turned to me as our firewhiskey arrived and raised his glass as he said, "Better safe than sorry."

We remained quiet for a while, lost in our own world. For quite some time, the only sound I could hear was the sound of the ice as it collided with the glass. People kept coming and leaving the place and sometimes, roars of laughter could be heard from the other side of the room. Glasses cluttered and people talked in hushed voices that it irritated me.

"Why, in the name of Merlin, do you know this place?" I said in a hushed tone.

Malfoy's eyes were distant and pained, something I only saw today. He held his glass firmly and looked at me with sad eyes. "We held a meeting here once when HE was still here."

I found myself momentarily dumbstruck in what he said and felt a bit guilty. That is when I realized, I haven't any said any ounce of thanks with all the trouble I caused him.

"I – er – thanks." I said, nervously. It was still awkward for me, especially since I never expected a ferret to help me with this job.

A little smirk appeared out of Malfoy's face and a tinge of happiness lightened up in his eyes. But even with that expression, he turned towards his glass. "I – did this so that I can – somehow atone."

"Tch, it doesn't matter now, you can finally. . .move on, do things for the best."

Frankly, I was just trying to ease the situation. I already knew how much he suffered after the war, especially when I was in Hogwarts to witness some of it. A hint of relief flooded his eyes after I said those words. He pondered about it, while he drank his firewhiskey and the relief was replaced by. . .instant regret. "Still, you can't erase what I've done."

Even with a trace of doubt in his features, I was sure he was glad to hear those words. I realized that, he won't be able to finally let go if he didn't learn how to forgive himself, I also had to _learn_ how to do it, and even today, I was still learning with the help of Hermione, of course. Maybe. . .I just had to say the right words so that somehow, I would be able to help him. _Easier said than done, right?_

"I still think you did what you had to do," I said with conviction. It was only this time, after the war, that I began to understand him and his actions a bit. Sure he was a git, but even with that, he was still. . ._human._

He looked at me, his eyes betraying some of the emotions whirling in pools beneath that façade. "You. . .do?"

With a smirk, I finally said, "Don't get me wrong, you're still a git and a ferret."

"Heh, if you told me we'd be working together, years ago, I would laugh at you."

Both of us had a hearty laugh regarding his statement and I realized that I _never _expected this scene to happen, not in this lifetime. "Ditto, cheers."

The companionship and contentment that I felt afterwards was enough to make my lips quirk upward, and it was broken by him, who seemed to have felt the same way. "So, you and Granger huh?"

With the question, I did something I couldn't help but do, smile. "Yeah."

"Should've expected it."

"I didn't," I said, with a chuckle. Even with all of the things that happened since I realized I loved her, I never really did expect us to be together.

"Funny, what I didn't expect is _you_ becoming an Auror."

"Really?" Somehow, his words struck a chord. For days now, my mind was in a haze of desperate attempts to catch up. . .I was confused. Living with the knowledge of a prophecy has made my life predictable and now that I had so much more. . . When he nodded, I sighed and uttered, "Hmmm, I guess you can never tell where you'll end at. Er – have _you_ decided on what you wanted to do?"

"Maybe a Healer or an Unspeakable, whichever works."

Who would ever think that Malfoy already has a career set in his mind? "Cheers, then. To the future!"

He raised his glass with a smile, "To the future!"

Both of us emptied the contents of our glasses and ordered another set as we waited for the renowned time when the meeting would take place. As usual, the place bustled that I couldn't help but grip my wand tighter as I waited for some sign of conspicuous activities. Beside me, I knew that Malfoy, however calm he looked like, was also at the ready, his eyes scanning the place every now and then.

But things never went the way we expected them.

It was after a while when a person with blonde hair caught our attention. He was muscular and tall, and has the sense of foreboding in his features. He rallied most of the people inside and together with some of his cronies, he began to speak.

I eyed Malfoy suspiciously, not fully aware that the meeting would go to this extent. He only shook his head,I realized that he did not expect this either. So, we had no choice but to listen to the Death Eater's every word with great caution.

"My friends, I have gathered you all today to inform you the extent of the damage this Minister of Magic has inflicted upon us."

Everyone inside hollered in approval to the beginning of his speech and yelled words of disgust towards Kingsley, including the landlord, who also told some of his customers how the Minister betrayed his trust. Malfoy nudged my side, as he too, joined the cheers and guffaws.

"I, a servant of the previous Dark Lord, want to knock on your hearts and ask for help regarding this situation. We have to unite and inflict more damage than ever before, just to show those filthy witches and wizard that we are better and more powerful."

The roar of approval in the crowd was drastic, people started lifting the tables and chairs as a sign of their impending revolt. I drank from my cup as I observed this man, they were careful enough to drink Polyjuice and disguise themselves, and even with the information that was given by these loathsome people as they began to babble incoherently about what they knew, it wasn't enough for me to get the gist of the situation, especially what they really _planned_.

They were good, really. They spoke with much conviction and anger than I remembered, and they also addressed people with information that was vague but sufficient. The man with the sinister-looking face seemed pretty much satisfied with the ruckus he caused and then, looked in our direction.

"You there," he pointed, looking directly into my eyes. Malfoy nudged my side again and I could tell that this was already going bad. _We_ have to get out now, or else, we may lose our lives.

"Aye?" I tried to say with as much loathing and anger I could muster.

"What do you think about this current regime and Harry Potter being alive?"

Panicked gripped my insides as I willed myself to think of _anything_ that could satisfy this Death Eater's question. _Here goes nothing. _"I – er – the current Ministry is bad, nothing like how good Lord Voldemort ran it and er – it is because of that Potter boy bastard."

_Great, I am calling myself a bastard._

"Tch, nice _try_, boy. How about you," he pointed at the person at the furthest end of the room, "what do want to do with that _boy_, especially now that he and the others are getting stronger while we, who are loyal to the Dark Lord, kept rotting away in hiding?"

He answered and the crowd cheered, but the man has already shifted his attention to one of his subordinates. My instinct told me to act, run away from this place as quickly as I could for the sense of menace was getting stronger, but my body didn't want to move.

Immediately, I felt eyes around me as the man continued his campaign, as if nothing happened. He told us more about how they had been trying to gather more people in the past few years and how they had to hide in filthy muggle villages so that they won't get caught. I slowly reached for some Peruvian Instant Darkness Power in the depths of my cloak and gripped it, along with my wand while I signaled Malfoy that it was time to retreat.

He seemed to guess what I wanted to do, for he slowly nodded and I saw that he was already casting some charms so I mimicked his reaction. With a slight smirk, I realized that if we couldn't at least obtain some useful information, then it would be good if we destroyed their plan.

After a few seconds, the battle to escape. . .began.

I casted _Reducto_ at the far end of the pub and hastily threw the powder into the air, causing everyone inside to scurry and panic. I fired spell after spell, intent on causing as much havoc as I possibly could while Malfoy tried to figure out how we could escape.

My body tensed in anticipation, but I didn't have to wait because two roughly dressed wizards burst at me, even though they couldn't see.

"_Expelliarmus_," I said, hindering the first man's attempt to find out where we were and threw the invisibility cloak at Malfoy's direction. Then, I ran to the opposite direction to buy Malfoy some time and casted spell after spell at the second one, but he was too fast and dodged them all. Finally, I let him discover where I was and threw a _Stupefy_.

Instantly, people who regained their composure threw spells at where the man vanished. I was hit by a stray spell in my left shoulder, but I resisted the urge to scream and instead started throwing the powder everywhere as a diversion. Volleys of spells came at different directions and I ducked at a table for cover. I didn't know where Malfoy was and how we could possibly still escape. My left arm hurt like hell, and it was rather limp and useless now.

"Tch, I should've known a spy would be here. Who told you about this meeting, runt? Tell me and I may. . .free you painlessly."

Spell after spell tried to hit me, but I just retaliated. Sometimes, I could hear someone groan in pain as a stray spell hit him and I was a bit satisfied that I was able to incapacitate some of them. I crawled from table to table, trying to reach the area where Malfoy and I got separated and casted spell after spell.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, _Axelo,_" came a voice to my left. I immediately recognized it and started crawling away from him. _Damn._

A magical rope attached itself to my wand and struggled to pull me towards the caster. I tried to pull away and my gut instincts told me that this wasn't good, but I was already getting closer, as the length of the rope shortened. Finally, when I knew that I couldn't possibly get rid of the spell, I pointed it towards the person and found Malfoy looking at me with aggravation.

"You fool; you could've gotten us _killed._"

"We had NO CHOICE! They were already on the move by the time I casted the spell and some already had their wands ready."

Only a grunt was his response as he threw some powder again and started casting a spell upon an object. It was after a while before realized that he was trying to make an illegal Portkey and offered to buy him some time. So I started throwing hexes and jinx and every direction possible.

A third figure emerged in front of me. The shape revealed that she was female, but she remained hidden in the darkness. I could feel her as I adjusted my eyes with a spell the George made. Instantly, my line of sight became wider and I realized that she wore many battle scars around her body.

It wasn't hard to figure out that she could see us and the instant she realized where I was, she aimed her wand towards me and casted the Killing Curse. I was able to dodge the spell and casted _Confrigo_, which she just blocked. "You're good," she said with a smirk in her face.

Instead of replying, I aimed a spell for her left knee and she only shifted her leg to dodge and casted her own. She grazed my cheek and I was impressed that with all the volleys of spell aimed towards us, she was the only one who was able to make a direct hit.

"_Depulso._" The spell attempted to grasp her, but to no avail. She grabbed my shirt with her fist as she murmured, "Interesting, I see why Dolohov and Yaxley were having problems with you. _Avada – _"

I started to struggle away from the spell but I realized that I won't be able to escape. I thought it was the end and closed my eyes, silently praying for a quick death. But nothing happened, for she suddenly fell unconscious before me. I followed the direction of the spell and saw Malfoy with his hand of glory, firing down spells at different directions.

When he saw me, he grabbed a hold of my shirt and made me touch a rubber ball, suddenly I felt the same hook that was associated with a portkey and all went black.

When I opened my eyes, the Atrium of the Ministry stood before me and I found Malfoy, all bruised up and dirty, looking at the fountain. With a grunt, I tried to stand up as I nursed my injured hand and was relieved that we were both alive. "In the end, we didn't really get much."

But Malfoy didn't look at me and kept staring at the fountain as he handed me the cloak. When he closed his eyes, he turned his back at me and started walking towards the exit, but not before he said, "They are after the Elder Wand."

I watched as his figure slowly disappeared into the darkness as he slowly apparated away. For a moment, I just stared at the point where he vanished and wondered if this really happened. The thoughts of the previous encounter swam inside my mind as I tucked the shrunk invisibility cloak inside my pocket.

Finally, I looked at my watch and stood up to go to the office for some potions. I walked back inside the Ministry and observed how it was a little lonely when everyone already went home. Then, I thought of Malfoy and his life in Hogwarts. I wasn't able to ask how he was doing and if he felt a little lonely. With a sigh, I slowly unlocked the door, only to find a frantic Ron pacing around.

When he saw me, he immediately let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and went towards me with look of trepidation in his face. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for HOURS!"

Funny, Ron never did wait for me after work. My heart started pounding in my chest when I realized that something was_ suspiciously _odd. "Erm – is something wrong, mate?"

"It's Fleur, she's gone to labor."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Was the action scene okay? Sorry, I always have some difficulties when I post some of those kind of scenes. Hit the review button and tell me your opinion, especially if the story has become a bit boring or if I need to improve certain things to make it better. I want to improve, so your opinions matter. If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I will post the next one early. :)


	32. Chapter 28: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**I'm getting tired of saying I don't own it.

**A/N:** Hello folks! Here is an early update for you all. :) I am a bit anxious while writing this chapter so your opinions will matter. I'm sorry it took me about two weeks to update but hey, it was my birthday last week and I needed inspiration so I finished this as my gift to myself. :) This is still not BETA-ed, so sorry for any mistakes and such. **ENJOY. **:)

* * *

**Chapter 28: New Beginnings**

"WHAT?"

Ron eyed me dubiously, a little taken aback by my words. He was panting and sweat trickled down his face. A little confused, worried and panicked, he just shook his head. "What happened to _you_? You look like you've just been dragged by a dragon."

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and sat down the nearest chair, rubbing my temples as I felt the beginning of a headache. "Er – it is nice of you to notice my. . .state."

Ron cautiously helped me remove my cloak and uniform, looking at the wound with disdain. "Did you even realize that Hermione will go mental when she sees your _state?_ She'll kill us both before we could even get the chance to look at the baby!"

"Did you think I didn't already know that?" Ignoring Ron, I carefully lifted my injured arm to see if I could fix it and before I knew it, Ron vanished and reappeared a few minutes later with some potions and bandages.

"You know, I never ever thought I would say this, mate, but you _really_ need to sort out your priorities." He put the items down in an orderly fashion and examined if they could be of help.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, now that V-voldemort is gone, you have Teddy to take care of, not to mention Hermione. This may be weird, coming from me but. . .can you be a bit grateful and _stay alive_? Aha! This should do the trick."

He gave me a vial filled with green-colored potion and I gave him a grateful look. Then, I examined the wound cautiously and quickly casted a few spells that could help me detect if there would be any side effects that would be potentially life-threatening while I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "I _am_ alive, all right? And I am not planning to get killed in the near future. Now, we must hurry."

Finally, he seemed to give up on the topic, which was getting to awkward for the both of us. The air in the room was thick and very uncomfortable as I started dabbing the potion into my wound, albeit, clumsily that it sent jolts of pain whenever I did.

"Well, if you say so, but be _careful_ Harry, Hermione doesn't appreciate it when she sees you like _that._"

I nodded at him grudgingly and wrapped my arm with a bandage awkwardly. Seeing that a part of my shirt was already ripped and covered with blood, I casted _Scourgify_ and wore my black uniform again. With a nod, we set off.

Willingly, I let him drag me out of the Ministry, too tired to even breach the silence and protest that I was a few pace behind. My body was screaming at me to stop, and all I wanted to do right now was bathe in hot water and get a good night's sleep. . .but my mind was set.

The strength of willpower alone helped me keep up with Ron's pace as we ventured towards the familiar atrium of the Ministry. I wanted to ask where we were going but I kept my mouth shut, my heart pounding with every step.

As we apparated to the familiar cottage, I let Ron mutter the incantation and we found ourselves knocking at the door. I could hear muffled voices inside and there was a noise that was halfway between a scream and a cry. It was a while before a bushy-haired witch with her hands on her hips opened the door and let Ron inside, but not before whispering something in his ear.

I let out a breath when I saw her step outside, casting a non-verbal spell that I knew so well. The cold breeze seemed to pass us by as we stood there in silence, with my hands in my pockets. I watched as different emotions occupied her features. Relief, frustration, disappointment and many others swam beneath her eyes that she bit her lip to control herself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione's scream rang, reminding me of the Howler that Mrs. Weasley sent all those years ago.

She struggled with words as frustration overtook her senses. I didn't know whether she wanted to scream or cry as she tried to keep her emotions intact. It made me feel more guilty as I watched her in that state.

"Hermione – " Without even thinking about it, I reached out to her, desperately trying to calm her. But she pushed my hand away and took a step back as she turned her back on me, hiding the tears that she desperately didn't want me to see.

"I_ knew _something was wrong, but I _trusted_ that you knew what you are doing! Why did you have to _hide_ it from me, Harry?"

It was as if someone punched me in the gut. I couldn't speak and I knew that it was no use lying. She already knew and even if I wanted to, I _never_ could lie to her without getting caught. I wanted to tell her that I didn't mean it, that I was just trying to protect the people I love. As I tried to figure out what I should say, I took a reluctant step forward, placing my hands in her shoulders as a gesture of surrender. "I – I'm sorry."

She unwillingly turned to face me, her face shining with unshed tears. Her gaze penetrated my soul, her face scrunched up in a frown. "_Sorry? _You always say you're _sorry_ but you don't even do anything about it! Why did you have to hide it from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I – I, I was going to tell you –"

"_When_, Harry? When are you going to start telling me something? Once it's over? After I've seen you _hurt_? Did you think I was that blind?"

Her tone was laced with sadness and _hurt_ that I couldn't help but look down on the ground as I let my hands fall to my sides. I could hear her struggling to gain composure, her breathing a bit strained with her sobs. Frustration welled up inside me, along with an unrelenting urge to tell her, _explain_ to her that I wanted to protect her from all of it. Frankly, I was getting a little tired of hide-and-seek.

But I couldn't. We had our share of misunderstandings, but this was by far, the most _hurt_ I had seen her. Many times, she would scream and yell, tell me that I was such an ungrateful git and show her frustrations. But this time, there was only silence as the night wore on, our voices cloaked by the rush of the wind and the smell of sea water. I couldn't stand it.

"_Please,_ Hermione," I began, speaking as gentle as possible to somehow ease the situation, "talk to me."

"I wanted to, Harry, but you never seem to listen," she sniffed and I could see how she wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. "This event was supposed to be happy."

"I know you're mad, but please understand, I'm _trying to– _"

"Don't you _dare_. You don't know how it _feels_ knowing that you're in danger _everyday _so don't you even _try_ telling me that you trying."

"What do you want me to do? Give this all up? You know I _can't._"

"Would you rather _die_?"

Somehow, her words struck a chord and hurt me. "Do you think I will allow _that, _Hermione? I have done _everything _in my power to do my job and come home, _alive._ Do you really think I will give up that easily, after all the hard work I've done? Do you really think I am going to break the promise I made to you?"

Her shocked expression was enough. I turned around, hoping that she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes that were already falling, the words just went out. I _knew_ I was wrong, deep inside. But every person had their own reasons why they kept something, right? When I found out about it, I couldn't stand and look at her but not tell her what I was going to do. Seeing her like this, only added more guilt. I sat down, feeling thoroughly drained and defeated, and covered my face with my hands.

Silence followed as we tried to sort out our own issues. I could hear her muffled sobs and wondered why she was still here. Deep inside, I didn't want to yell at her or tell her she was wrong as guilt gnawed me, but I couldn't even comfort her right now. I didn't know how much time has passed and briefly, I wondered if the baby has arrived.

"W – we should get inside or else they'll be worried," Hermione finally said. She tried to calm herself, allowing steady breaths to overtake her sobs. Hesitantly, I stood up and sighed as I followed her inside the house.

I strolled through the door, into the living room of Bill and Fleur's home as I watched Hermione disappear into the kitchen, only to stop as my eyes took in the large assortment of people that were already here, anxiously waiting. "I'm sorry we took a bit long."

A smirk suddenly appeared in George's face as he stood up and gave me reassuring taps in the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, mate. From the looks of it, it will still take a while."

"Harry, don't warm up to what he's about to say. You'll just end up nodding to his stupid bet," Ron intervened. There was a scowl on his face, evident from being forced to participate on George's little game.

George and the others laughed at his little brother's reaction. A little confused, I asked, "I thought everyone already knew that the baby was a girl. What's the point of the bet?"

Ron looked shocked at the news, his mouth gaping like a fish. "You _knew_ it too?"

"There are two things you missed, Harry. One, ickle Ronniekins was _not_ listening when it was announced and two, there was a second bet."

"I'm in for the second bet then," I replied casually.

With a smug look on his face, George shot a triumphant look at Ron. "Well, Harry, you know, as well as I, that my oldest brother is about to be a father. Five galleon says the child will have red hair."

"I think she will," Ron agreed.

"Aye," said Charlie.

"Come on now, boys. You know that it is not right to gamble," Mrs. Weasley interjected from where she sat next to her husband.

"Ten galleons says she'll have Fleur's hair," Mr. Weasley said, giving the said amount to a very cheerful George, who gave a whistle.

"Arthur, this is no time for _games_," Mrs. Weasley whined.

I quickly rummaged my pockets and gave ten galleons to George. "Well, I have to agree to Mr. Weasley then."

George and Ron quickly started counting the money, with wide grins in their faces. Another yell echoed down the room as we glanced towards the door.

Ginny, Luna and Hermione hurried back into the living room, their hands twisting their wands as they levitated the food into a table. "Did we miss anything?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing much, the boys were just arguing about _hair_ _color_," Mrs. Weasley scoffed.

"Really now? I bet she'll have red hair, she's a Weasley for Merlin's sake!" Ginny stated, with a slight smirk.

Luna giggled, giving her friend a tap in the shoulder. "There is still a possibility that she won't."

Hermione sat in the chair opposite mine and I couldn't help but feel guilty when I knew we still hadn't resolved anything. Her façade was unbreakable while she talked to Mrs. Weasley, smiling and lending an ear to ease her tension.

"It's too bad Andromeda and the others didn't stay to join us," informed Luna as she went next to Ron. He gave her a warm smile as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Teddy has been fussy, so they had no choice but to leave. They'll be back later," Hermione answered, giving Luna a warm smile.

A knock on the door interrupted the crowd's usual conversation, only to reveal a very tired-looking Percy with his wife in tow. "Is the baby here yet?"

"No, not yet, Perce. Hi Audrey," said Ginny, enthusiastically. She gave the couple a warm hug and resumed to her usual position, near the fireplace. Everyone greeted the new comers and offered butterbeer and some pastry as we waited. George, Charlie and Ron, as usual, started telling Percy and Audrey about the bet.

"I bet this child will be interesting, what with her heritage and all," said Percy.

"Enough about that, I'm about to become a Grandad!" Mr. Weasley cheerfully exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, but still, we all couldn't believe it was really happening. Not a few months ago, they told us about the news, and now, time seemed to have flown out of the window. In a few hours time, our lives would change. Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry echoed around the house and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the door where Fleur was being held.

It was only Mr. Weasley who gave a warm chuckle, his eyes filled with excitement as he glanced at his watch. "Who would've thought. . ."

"Thought about what?" Ginny asked.

"That the baby would be born on the day of Voldemort's defeat," Hermione stated.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley started to cry on Mr. Weasley's shoulders as everyone looked at their watches to confirm what Hermione said. George gave a huge grin and Ron stood there, agape.

Everyone started to talk in hushed voices, expressing their joy and excitement while waiting for some news. Their eyes all shined with happiness and enthusiasm, even though they knew today always opened up the old wound.

Yet, today, it was different. This time, there was something _new_, something that everyone who lost someone looked forward to, even George was laughing with his brothers. Hesitantly, I went to Hermione's side and squeezed her shoulder to tell her silently that our fight over and that I was. . .in all sense, nervous. She looked at me and offered a warm smile, placing her hand on top of mine. Before the tension inside the room could escalate further, a disheveled-looking Bill suddenly appeared, a huge grin in his face.

Everyone stared at him expectantly, wishing he would tell them more. Even Hermione squeezed my hand as we waited for the news. "They're okay, our little girl is finally here."

"Do you hear us, Fred? We have a niece now!" George shouted, his eyes shining with tears. Everyone took turns to pat Bill in the back or punch him in the shoulder, only to give him their various versions of congratulations. They were all giddy and excited as one by one, we went inside the room.

The baby, as Mr. Weasley and Luna predicted, had Fleur's hair color, but everyone was too caught-up with the little bundle of joy to even notice. Fleur, who looked very tired because of the labor, had this distinct shine in her features as she wore a very huge smile on her face.

"She's so beautiful!" asked Ginny excitedly.

Bill gave her sister a very warm gaze and caressed the strands of hair out of the baby's face. "Yes, she takes after her mother."

Mrs. Weasley suddenly went beside her son, her face solemn and bright with tears. "Have you decided any name for her, dear?"

Fleur gave her mother-in-law a warm smile as she cuddled her newborn daughter to her chest. Finally, she looked at Bill lovingly and nodded, "Victoire, Victoire Weasley."

Bill gave little Victoire a kiss in the forehead as he said in a loving voice, "Hello, my little Victoire. Daddy and Mummy is so happy to finally see you."

The baby shifted from her position in her mother's chest and opened her eyes. I peered at the little girl's face couldn't help but smile at the new symbol she portrayed. _Victory_. It symbolized everything we had worked for, every sacrifice we had given. She gave us a new _hope_ during this day, a new _meaning_. Seeing everyone here, too caught up with her with only smiles in their faces, was enough to tell me that.

Bill and Fleur only had eyes for their child, even when they knew there were others around the room. They look tired but _fulfilled_, their smiles never leaving their faces. The sun finally rose while everyone had their share of holding the baby, so they allowed the new family to rest and bond with their little one. One by one, the Weasleys said their respective goodbyes and apparated home so that they could come back later. George even gave me a wink as he handed me the galleons I had won from the bet before he disapparated, leaving me and Hermione alone in the little cottage by the shore.

I took Hermione's hand and said our own goodbyes to the new parents, but not long before the door to Shell Cottage was closed, she stopped and hugged me from behind. "I – am not telling you to give it up. I only wish that you'll be more careful. You know you have something to live for now. You are not that boy who once lived just to kill Voldemort. You have a _family _now, a _home, _so _please_."

The tone of her voice, her silent plea, _everything_ she did. . .allowed the tears in my eyes to fall and I couldn't help but hold her, somehow _show_ her, I knew. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you or make you worry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

She rested her head on the crook of my neck. Somehow, I could feel her tears as they trickled down my skin. I held her closer, allowing her to cry. "I – I'm sorry too. I was just worried. _Please_, don't try to protect me from the truth, I am stronger than that."

Silently, I nodded at her and rubbed circles around her back, kissing the crown of her head repeatedly. There was a new feeling trying to escape from my chest, a new hope. "What you said, did you mean it?"

She lifted her head to look at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"About me having a family."

She gave me a warm smile as she retreated into my chest, nodding. What she said. . .it was everything that I longed for, something that I kept on searching for. I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming happiness in my chest at what she said and what I meant to her. Hesitantly, I pulled away and lifted her chin so that she would look at me in the eye. "Can you do something for me then?"

She nodded, her breath hitched at my question. I lifted the hand where the bracelet I gave her hung and looked at the trinkets. This time, I was sure in I wanted to do, the world be damned. This time, I didn't care about her safety or the Death Eaters that still evaded capture. For this time, all I wanted was to be with her. I fetched my wand from my back pocket and tapped the Golden Snitch.

Andromeda's words rang on my ears as I carefully took the emerald ring out of its hiding place, like I was examining it for the first time. _"__This, was your mother's. Give it to the person you see fit to have your heart. After all, your father chose a good witch to love."_

Hesitantly, I bent down in one knee, ring at hand, as I observed Hermione's features. I knew we were still young, I only barely started working as an Auror. But remembering my dream, the dream where she was my _wife _and I was her other half, I knew that deep inside, this was what I wanted to do. This was the future I chose, to be with her.

Slowly, uncertainly, I flicked my wand and muttered, _Aperio_ so that she would see what was in my heart, the day I decided to give her that bracelet. I watched as the bracelet went back to its original form and looked at her as she gasped. I was well aware how fast my heart was beating or how clammy my hands were in hers, but with a slight smirk at her teary expression, I remembered why I loved her in the first place.

Her bossiness, her tears, her laughs, her hobbies. . .everything about her was something I always look forward to. Knowing her was only a part of the equation, after all, when I decided to save her from that Mountain Troll, I never expected that she would be the girl I wanted to be with. . .but _loving_ her? It was the best experience, terrifying, exhilarating, every moment was special. . .it was everything I could ever think of.

I knew, deep inside, that our relationship has its flaws, it was not perfect, but it was everything we had. We would have our misunderstandings and fights. . .but everything about it only strengthens us, it molded us to become better for our other half.

Gathering all my feelings and courage, I finally asked, "Marry me?"

* * *

**A/N****: **If you're wondering, I got some scenes from this chapter from a story I read a really long time ago. I couldn't remember the title, but somehow, the scenes were still fresh even though I remember only parts of it. Only a few more chapters and this story will _finally_ be finished. I have another one in mind, because my friend gave me an idea eons ago**,** but I still don't know when I will write it for **Iris** isn't finished yet. Finally, I want to ask you guys for any good fics that I could read, please send me a message/review about good Harry/Hermione fics. :)

I have a little surprise for you all btw, the next chapter will be posted this weekend, when I have the liberty to finally finish what remains of it. And also, I want you folks to tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't be shy and click the review button, your opinions matter. :)


	33. Epilogue I: Keep Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own it._  
_

**A/N: **Yes, an update! Sorry to keep you waiting guys! But I had many troubles these past few weeks that I had to stop writing for a while. As much as I want to tell you that this story will still have many chapters and all, this is as far as I can go. This has been my real plan since the very beginning, and I am sorry if some of you will be disappointed by it. But on the brighter side, it may have a two-part epilogue, one from Harry's view and the other _**Life Goes **_**_O_****_n_**, will be from his wife (if you would like to). :)

I hope that this will not disappoint too much, because I really worked hard on it. If you have questions/suggestions/opinions/loose ends, please hit the review button (also for the last part of the epilogue, if ever)! It will be your last gift to me. :)

Also, I posted another story, which I wrote eons ago but never posted. lol. I hope you'll read it too, because I really love it. The title is, **Make Believe **and you will find it in my page. Don't worry, updates for this one will be fast, like once or twice a week.

* * *

**Epilogue I: Keep Moving Forward**_  
_

_How does a person fall in love?_ This was something I always asked myself, before I found her. I never really had a normal childhood, never even uttered the words '_I Love you'_ to someone so dear to me. But as I stood here and watched her sleep, my heart fluttered and an unknowing smile appeared in my lips.

You don't decide to love your best friend, it would just happen eventually.

As I reminisced of the bond we had over the years, I realized that loving her was like breathing, you never really notice it until a series of events would make you realize how much she's worth. It may take you years, but you would, one day… and it would be the most wonderful feeling that would leave you speechless.

After five years of being with her, I realized that loving someone was never be easy. There would be misunderstandings, fights, pain… but if you really love each other, no matter what the circumstance may be, you would always value your relationship over these petty things… you would go back to each other; for love also contained laughter, joy and something that would make you wear a constant smile on your face whenever you thought about your loved one.

Now, as I watched her, I couldn't help but remember what we've been through… couldn't really believe that it had been five years since then. The day when I decided to give her the ring was one of the proudest moments of my life… it was the day that I decided to do something for myself, to be selfish but at the same time… it was the day I realized that I am willing to spend the rest of my life with her.

It hadn't been that easy after. I swear, when she announced to her parents about our engagement, I thought her father was going to kill me. He was murderous and livid that he even told Hermione that I should be worthy enough to gain his trust. Hermione was quick to disagree, she protested but I told her it was all right, that I wanted to prove myself in front of his dad, if it would mean I would have his blessing.

So I spent the next months of my life trying to prove myself worthy of her daughter's hand. There were times that I thought he wanted to kill me right then and there if Hermione wasn't around. She was asked to live in their old home, up until well… up until I would be worthy of her. So I always made sure to be there first thing in the morning and last thing in the night. It was worth it though, as I remembered the words her father imparted upon me when he gave me his blessing.

"_Harry, can I speak to you in private?" _he started, just before I opened the front door to leave.

"_Yes, sir?"_ I asked, suddenly interested. He gestured me into his office and when both of us were seated across each other, he sighed.

"_I wanted to ask you why you think this is the best time to marry Hermione," _he said.

"_I – er, never really thought about it. I just knew. It was also the biggest decision I've made after a long time and I don't regret it,"_ I answered, a bit taken aback by his question, _"I know you think that we are still young to do this, but she has been my best friend for a long time, Mr. Granger. And I would be honored, if you decide to grace us with your blessings._"

"_Hermione had never been the same ever since that day he boarded that train. That day, my little girl was gone… and when she came back, years later, she was finally a woman, no longer my little Hermione who used to read books in my lap." _His eyes were far, lost in his own thoughts as he poured his feelings into his words,_ with a sigh, he continued, "Up until now, as her father, I still want to see that little girl and hold her in my arms, read her stories… but then again, she's already grown up. Hogwarts took her away from me, but I am happy that she finally found her happiness in you. Years from now, maybe you would be the one to do that with your own child… do the things that I wasn't able to do."_

Mr. Granger hesitated, fiddling with his wedding band. _"I don't know if Hermione told you this, Harry, but I worry that this decision of yours is right. I've been married to Jane for many years now and I want to tell you that marriage is a big step you'll have to take. Are you really ready to make this big choice?"_

"_I am, sir," I replied with conviction._

"_Hermione is really her mother's daughter you know, she might have inherited her love of learning from me but she is every bit of her. And if you can make this father at ease when I place my daughter under your care, then you'll have my blessing."_

"_I will sir, I promise,"_ I replied, my eyes brightening after hearing these words.

Mr. Granger sighed, giving me a warm smile. _"You look at Hermione just like how I look at my wife. If that is your answer then, I give you my blessing. Make my daughter the happiest."_

After that, I always made a mental note to myself to remember Mr. Granger's words. To tell you the truth, I am still shocked at I was able to make him approve of it in less than two months and up until now, I couldn't still believe that he was already my father-in-law and that time had passed since then.

I felt old.

Suddenly, I could feel Hermione stirring at the bed, her eyes fluttering. When she looked up, I gave her a warm smile and reached for her hand, squeezing it affectionately. "Hello, love. How are you feeling?"

She looked at me and returned the gesture. "I'm fine," she insisted, it surprised me how sincere she was.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink? Mrs. Weasley is cooking dinner," I said, anxiously hovering over her, still holding her hand.

"Really, Harry, I'm f – " she stopped short, sucking in a sharp breath that made my body rigid as I waited for it to subside. When she opened her eyes, she gave me a warm smile as my ring caught her attention. She fiddled with it and brought it closer to her. "Do you remember our wedding day?"

I nodded at her, giving another squeeze to our joined hands. How could I forget it? It was a silent affair at the small church in Godric's Hollow, all our friends were there as well as Hermione's family… and frankly, it was the best moment of my life.

The little church had been Hermione's choice, especially when she found out that my parents married there. We went through the preparations together, adding our own personal touch to it. Unlike Ron who wanted Luna to be in-charge of their wedding, I personally saw every detail and helped Hermione in every decision… simply because it was our wedding, because we wanted it to represent _us_.

The isle was filled with rose petals that I could still remember their fragrance… the music was rather gentle, with a piano and a violin playing at a corner, enveloping those who entered with an enchanting tune that could melt your heart. Everyone was anxious as they waited for it to start, because murmurs and whispers filled the church, along with the smiling faces of everyone we knew.

It was the day when I felt as if my life was… normal for once, without the threat of Death Eaters or the demands of life. Time seemed to have stopped as I entered the church, dressed in a black tuxedo. I couldn't really describe what I felt back then, for it was a mixture of all sorts of emotions – I was anxious, excited, happy, nervous… I couldn't really tell it.

But one thing was for sure though, I felt my heart stopped when I finally saw her. Her chocolate eyes were bright and glowing as a sweet and tender smile erupted from her features while she walked down the aisle. In that moment, all I could see was the radiance in her face as she moved towards me… and I unashamedly shed bright tears when I realized that this meant so much to me… to the both of us. She greeted the people she passed through, giving her thanks as she tightened her hold at her father's arm. And when our eyes finally met, I never thought that I would be able to be happy.

I didn't think I was capable of shedding so much tears of joy until that day. It was brilliant and scary and my heart fluttered so much. The whole time, the muscles of my face became too stiff because of too much smiling, but it was worth it. But what surprised me more was when I told her my vows… because in that one moment, my heart was filled with so much love as an impromptu speech reverberated down the halls while I held her hands…

"_You have always been my best friend, a constant figure in my life. And now that I am finally standing here right in front of you, I feel like the happiest man alive. We've been together so much, we fought, laughed and cried… through it all, I just want you to know how lucky I am that I had you. From the day I met you on the train, I knew you were special… and in one instant, that Halloween night, I finally found out that you were not just an ordinary girl. I love you," _I started, smiling as tears fell from my eyes… as I watched her own tears fall from her eyes while she smiled. I gave her hands a gentle squeeze, my whole being welling up with love as I continued my vows, _"From this day and for the rest of our lives… and even after, you will be my beloved half, someone I will live with, laugh with. I will always stand by your side, be the joy to your heart and food to your soul as I promise to bring out the best in you and make you the happiest woman alive. I will also be the best I can be, just for you… to celebrate with you in the good times and to struggle with you on the bad, holding your hand. And when you are down-hearted, I will bring you solace, I will wipe away the tears in your eyes, never let you go. I will be there to care for you and to share with you everything I have, because I love you, always and forever._"

Even until this very day, I still could sum up the vows I told her for the feelings I had back then was as sincere as I could be, only stronger. I could still remember her face, how I wiped her tears as she let out a laugh, too overwhelmed and surprised after my brilliant speech. She even told me that she could never top that, but who would believe the brightest witch of her age?

"_I never thought that this moment would come. From the skinny boy I met from the Hogwarts Express, you have grown to be the man I always will believe in. In our time together, you taught me that life isn't confined in the four corners of the classroom, that there are more important things, friendship, bravery and most of all… love. You taught me the meaning of love and believed in me, as I have believed in you. Your heart knows no boundaries and you always managed to make my days magical." _Her radiant eyes welled with tears which gracefully fell from her face as she let go of my hand and caressed my cheeks lovingly. Without gazing away, she smiled at me as she continued her vows. _"Harry James Potter, loving you had given me joy. You are my best friend… my love… my hero and from this day forward, I will be by your side. I will love you deeply for who you are, be the light in your darkest days. I will welcome you home with open arms, will share you with joy and fill your heart with hope. And whenever you feel down, I will give you my love and faith. I hope the world will see how much you mean to every life you touched, for I do and I will always remind you of it. I love you, my heart is yours."_

I am a lucky bastard. Because I realized, when she married me, how truly blessed I was to have her. And that I have such great friends… especially when I finally heard Ron's speech at the wedding reception. Even with the congratulations and well wishes and gifts, the dances and the laughter… it stood out during the rest of the night.

"_Hello there, everyone. I just want to tell you all how happy I am for my best friends. I have been with them every step of the way and I am quite proud that I was able to experience their love first hand," _with a smile, Ron gave us a knowing look as his cerulean eyes shined with sincerity, _"I have learned from Harry and Hermione what it means to be truly committed to another person because if it wasn't for them, I would never realize how important my other half is. Because of Harry, I realized the importance of ceasing the moment, because you can't go back, you can never go back… you have to live for today, for no one can tell you what the future will be or what the past could've been. And because of Hermione, I realized that you have to have faith, believe that what you have together is worth everything, worth every fight and misunderstanding, worth every tears. Because when you are made for each other as much as these two are, then your life is the happiest. Hermione and Harry, I give you my blessing, and I promise you both that I will still be there to tease you, joke around and to be your best friend. Cheers!"_

I couldn't help but chuckle as I remembered that moment. "How could I ever forget? It was the moment I realized that I could never wake up without you by my side."

"You'd better not, or I will hex you," she replied, her eyes shining. "I think it is not my 'favorite day' anymore." She told me as she let out a breath. My brow quirked at her remark as I finally understood what she meant…

For months we've been waiting impatiently, murmuring sweet words and gentle lullabies. And now that the time was finally arriving, I had another set of mixed feelings on the matter… one thing was sure though, I am as giddy as a ten year old.

"Harry," she whispered after a few minutes of silence ticked by. "We'll finally get to meet him soon."

I didn't answer at first and squeezed her hand, stroking her hair and brushing away the stray locks from her face. "I know."

A comfortable silence fell between us as we got lost in our own thoughts. Frankly, the excitement that was rushing in my nerves also got a tinge of fear; one, because this will be the first time I would be a father and I fear that I wouldn't be good enough, and two, I fear for Hermione.

I felt the weight of my wife's hand as it fell against the blankets, realizing that she had drifted to sleep once more. The contractions were some minutes apart, but I could tell that they were still not imposing as they would be, later on. Without really knowing it, my hand drifted into her belly, caressing it as I realized that soon, I would become a father… a part of a family.

It still seemed surreal to me, even if I had been a part of those nine months of Hermione's pregnancy. During that time, it was the hormones who talked that even Ron got afraid of talking back to her… it was also the time I realized that my mission was complete.

During that time, Malfoy, who was now a part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Healers, helped us track the remaining Death Eaters in hiding, by plotting out all the probable locations they would go to. And with the help of Ron's brilliant mind and tactics, we were able to hunt them down by planning a trap that would draw them to the Elder Wand, while still ensuring its safety. It was only Dolohov who refused to surrender that time, after the battle. He was too lost in his madness to even be afraid of dying. When he was sure that he could no longer escape, he attacked us and killed himself, but not before telling us that it was the most honorable way to die.

After that, Malfoy gained back some respect from the magical community, as they told him that what he did was of great service to the Ministry… after that, I was able to breathe again, without fear of someone attacking behind my back, without fear that someone would hurt the people I love. I knew at the back of my mind that there were still more dangerous missions that the Auror Office had to handle, but this… it was something that I wanted to do, a goal that I fought so hard to achieve. Because of it, I was able to let out something that had been a fragment of what remained of Voldemort, embrace life fully… finally, my mission was completed… I could let go. But of course, Hermione was livid after she found out I had set off in another one of those 'missions'.

An hour after my thoughts drifted to that part of my life, the struggle began.

I was still sitting down the chair beside the bed, holding Hermione's hand as she gripped it as tightly as she could. Jane and a Healer hovered all around her, whispering comforting words and giving her instructions.

I didn't want to leave her side, not now, not when she was suffering. She was biting down hard on her lip, her eyes squeezed tightly shut, her face scrunched up in pain that all I could do is whisper words of comfort to her, reassure her that what she was doing was for the baby.

"Breath, Hermione, breath. Don't hold it in, love," Jane whispered comfortingly, brushing away the locks of hair splattered from her face as the Healer worked at the side, bringing out a set of potions and instruments needed for the birth of the child. There were moments when she would finally relax after each contraction, only to close her eyes again after another one. It was painful for me to watch, but I couldn't do anything but reassure her it would be over soon.

It was a painful process, one that kept repeating for a long while. Throughout it all, Hermione had lost consciousness a few times, only to be woken by the onslaught of pain. The contractions, which had been so deceptively mild at first, had intensified ten folds that she could only squeeze my hand tightly every time she moaned and screamed.

As her latest contraction subsided, she fell limp against the bed, her hair plastered to her forehead as I stroked her back gently, cooing at her. "It will be over soon, love. We'll finally get to meet him. Stay strong for me," I chanted those words many times, memorizing every line. Hermione only nodded every time that I couldn't help but feel worried by her silence. George and Bill told me that women tend to snap at you and scream murderous words while they were having birth, but I still hadn't experienced it. Hermione had been so quiet, save for the time she couldn't hold her scream… I was getting anxious.

"We'll… finally…" she said, unable to complete her words as she placed my hand on her bulging stomach, giving me a small smile.

The first time I felt the child kicking, I realized that the life she had inside her was something… enchanting. It was the first time I finally came to terms that I would become a father in a few months, that I would finally meet my own child. Every night after that said event, I would whisper to the baby, telling him of our adventures and of his mother's place in my life. Sometimes, I would tell him of my wishes and my plans for the future, on other ones, I would just softly caress the bulge, drawing strength in knowing that in a few months, I would have my own family.

But now, as Hermione pressed my hand to the spot on her belly where the baby was kicking, I felt really impatient. I wanted to finally meet him and see his face, to spoil him rotten and teach him… love him unconditionally and be with him in his every milestone. My heart fluttered with excitement that I couldn't hide the smile that tinged my lips.

But the warm and gentle moment subsided abruptly as a ripping pain knifed through Hermione's stomach, causing her to shout. Her mother hurried to her side, telling her once again to breath. The labor was brutal and I knew that any moment now, it would finally end.

I didn't know what else happened after that; only that Mrs. Weasley and Jane kept fussing over Hermione, whispering words of comfort and encouraging her to push, while the Healer did her job. She had been very strong, refusing to give up even though the pained ripped her. As for me, I contented myself holding her hand, I could feel my bones being crushed at her grip, but I knew that whatever pain I felt right now was nothing of what she was feeling.

When the last of the contraction subsided, Hermione allowed her head to fall back against the pillow with a frustrated cry, "I don't… think… I can… do… this anymore," she panted, as I wiped the tears that mingled with the sweat that lined her forehead and cheeks.

"Shhhh, we'll get to meet him in a while, love," I murmured comfortingly, "Be strong, I'm here."

"These are the last contractions, Mrs. Potter, it won't be long now and you'll finally get to see him," he Healer continued, giving her words of reassurance.

Hermione wiped her sleeve across her face miserably, gasping for air. She buried her face in the pillow, too tired to answer as the contractions ceased. Everything was a blur for me, a repeated motion… as I stood there, holding my wife's hand.

"Do you remember the first time you told me that we're going to have a baby?" I asked, trying to keep her awake, afraid that if she fell asleep, she would wake up screaming again.

She only nodded at me, giving a slight pressure on our joined hands. "I thought you should know that I am the happiest man alive. Only a few more moments, Hermione, and we would get to see him."

Those were the last words I told her before I finally heard the scream of our child.

I had taken two hours for her to finally… expel the child out, two hours before the child's first cries echoed down the hall. Throughout it all, my mind was in a haze, barely registering any sound or voice it heard… that was until I finally heard him.

"A healthy, baby boy," someone shouted.

The next thing I saw was Hermione slumping back again into the pillow, too exhausted to move as she tried to catch her breath. I couldn't hide the tears that fell from my face at that moment, as I observed how the Healer used her wand to clean the child… _our_ child…

When I moved my gaze back to Hermione, she was fighting back the urge to fall asleep as she too, got caught by the sound. I kissed her sweaty forehead, her check, her nose… and finally, her lips. I wish I could tell her what I felt as of the moment, but when she looked at me, the only thing I was able to do was smile.

I could finally hear the people's voices echoing down the hall of our house. Because of the labor, I forgot that the Weasleys and our friends were on the other side of the door, waiting for the news. I could hear George shouting for the last call of probably another bet, and Ron's whines.

But Jane brought me back to the moment as she handed me her grand child for the first time. Both she and the Healer exited the room with a delighted smile on their faces. When they opened the door, I could hear people asking loads of different questions and the delighted squeals of some as Jane told them of the news.

I quickly turned him to Hermione's direction so that both of us could finally see him. She tilted her head as I lowered him into her arms. I could see the tears that fell from her face as she tenderly caressed the baby's face.

"He's a little Harry," she said, looking down at me with such grateful eyes that even with her tired features, I knew how radiant… happy, she felt.

I looked down at the baby, noticing his features for the first time. "You have your mother's chin and cheeks, and my nose and hair," I started, chuckling as I traced a fine line on his features. "I am thankful that we finally got the chance to meet you."

"We'll be with you every step of the way, love," Hermione continued, looking at our child with such joy, her eyes shining brightly. "Your father and I have been waiting all these time for you, James."

"I want you to grow strong and healthy, play quidditch with me and read books with your Mum," I said, my heart welling with pride as the little boy opened his eyes inquisitively for the first time.

I lifted him up, cradling him as I told Hermione to rest. I was drawn to the little guy, as if my heart already knew the connection we had a long time ago. It was a strange sensation, as I stared at the baby's eyes – deep inside me, I knew this child and loved him so much. I am his _father_.

"Welcome to the world, James Sirius Potter. Your name was something your mum and I picked when we found out that you're going to be a boy. You are named after two mischievous and troublesome Marauders, but your Mum wanted to prove that you would not be like them. I love you, my son, mum and dad loves you very much. And so does little Teddy, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny and the others. This life is my first gift to you."

Now, I realized with perfect clarity as I stared at my little boy that life always convinced you that you won't be able to make it out alive… only to realize that you could, if only you have the drive to do so. Life could be harsh and demanding… but it could also show you so much joy and happiness that could well inside your heart.

Without a doubt, all the efforts and sacrifices that we made in order to defeat Voldemort was not in vain. For because of all our efforts, we were able to give the new generation a future that was filled with peace and love. Because of it, I was able to keep my promise to Remus and Tonks that Teddy Lupin would grow happy and contented… show Hermione that her fears of a peaceful world for Teddy were for naught because we worked hard to give him a brighter future.

Living after the war helped me to experience the side of life that I didn't know I could. Because of it, I was able to love someone enough to spend the rest of my life with her. Being with Hermione taught me so much. She gave my life a new direction, a new goal that was not based on my past. Because of her, I was able to find a new hope, create a new future. And now, as I stared at my son, I finally realized that I had moved on with the world, that my life was finally worth living.

Love could take a while before you'll finally realize it for what it was, it was patient, it was kind. For love always knew what to do.

As I stared down my family, I realized that everything I had worked for, was for _this_. That what I finally longed for had been given to me. I have a family – a child and a loving wife, a home to go back to and friends that would always be there for me.

It was all that I needed to keep moving forward.


End file.
